Poking The Hornet's Nest
by HashTagHeel
Summary: After getting in trouble back at home, with permission from the company's behalf Vivienne Lopez finds herself accompanying her brother Colby, more popularly known as Seth Rollins on tour in order to escape her self-destructive lifestyle's. Vivienne however finds herself meeting an all the more destructive force within the WWE and he's known as Dean Ambrose.
1. First Impressions Aren't Always Perfect

**A/N: I've been meaning for such a long time to finally write up a Dean Ambrose story, and since I've finally built the courage here I am. So I hope you all truly enjoy this, and mad sense of writing.**

**This story is rated T however there is going to be excessive cursing, or even sexual content but of course I'll be sure to give out warnings when such things would happen. Also wrestlers will be referenced by Ring name. I would really appreciate reviews to the max, so please let me know you're thoughts once you're done reading, I do take them to great consideration.**

**I owe nothing that has to do with the WWE (obviously since its Vince McMahon's) but regards with my story, my OC – Vivienne Lopez is my masterpiece. Either way, enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Impressions Aren't Always Perfect**

"I asked for permission and they said it's alright to have you around with me for a couple of months, seeing as you've been causing trouble as usual, huh Viv?" Colby or more popularly known as Seth Rollins stated as he stared down at his apathetic sister Vivienne who laid on his bed.

Vivienne sighed as she glared up at her older brother. "Great, now I'm stuck with you, I'm excited." Her sarcasm was obvious as it dripped like acid from her tongue. Seth rolled his eyes as he plopped himself onto the bed and slightly shoved his younger sister by the shoulders. Vivienne sucked her teeth, not knowing how to feel at the moment. She didn't know if she should feel upset that she's stuck touring around with her brother and the WWE or at the least bit excited for it'll be brand new experience.

Vivienne recently got in trouble at home with her family and the authority for assault charges pressed on her. Luckily enough, they were dropped but she's required to attend anger management sessions for three months. "Come on Viv, it's been a while we've actually spent time together. I, for one am excited." Seth sighed, seeing as his sister didn't think of it like he did.

"What am I suppose to do while you're out there doing what you do, and I'm here probably stuck in your room watching the shows from the television? Please, where's the fucking excitement in that?"

"Vivienne, you can be with me backstage and experience it from that angle. I know you would love that since I've heard from mom that you actually have been tuning in to Raw more often." Vivienne sucked her teeth, knowing damn well she can't get away from this one seeing as of course – their beloved mother ratted her out.

"I'm just happy for you Mister Seth Rollins, oh so badass and here you are concerned over your little sister. If only they knew" Vivienne began to laugh as she sat up from the bed and moved herself to sit next to her brother. She then rested her head on his shoulder. Deep down, she knew this was needed. Back home, she wasn't doing well. She was around the wrong crowd, indulged herself in shameful vices. A hell of a life one would say – but it was more self-destructive if anything.

"Just don't bring your habits here, okay Viv? Try to be good for once.." Seth's tone sounded almost threatening.

"You know I'm no good Colby."

"Don't say that about yourself Vivienne, now come on. Let's start heading out, tomorrow is the TLC pay-per view and I want to meet up with Jon and Joe to get ready and even train for a bit." Vivienne glanced at her two suitcases with disdain, she didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be traveling anywhere, and she just wants to be home. But even home, seems like such a poor word choice for the inferno she was slowly diving herself in.

Vivienne stood up from the bed and walked towards her suitcases, and took each one by the handle. "I'm ready to go whenever you are.."

_Am I really ready? Or am I trying to convince myself that I am?_

* * *

Vivienne stuck her nose against the window of the car her and Seth found themselves in as they drove to Barclay's Center in New York. Ever since her arrival here in New York City, Vivienne has been in pure awe seeing as the City lives up to its hype, especially its beauty. All the lights on a normal occasion would irritate or blind the female, but here she is, like a child, admiring the luminous beauty.

"I know, its amazing isn't it?" And there it was, the bold, bright letters that state Barclay's Center meet her visage. For some reason Vivienne felt her stomach drop, to the point she felt the urge of wanting to throw up. She slightly gagged. Seth, alarmed placed his hand behind her back, rubbing it.

"Viv! What's wrong?!" Vivienne's reaction was just to shove him away as she cornered herself to her door, the gagging controlled, muted if anything. Everything within the car felt as though she was spinning.

_Is it me? Or is it my mind? I find myself in this roller-coaster of sanity. A roller-coaster of myself versus reality. The very reality that I tried to escape, and here it is trying to haunt me. Trying to taunt me. And here I am, trying to runaway – I'm always running, aren't I?_

* * *

Vivienne rested her head on her knees, her head pounding. It felt like a heartbeat almost but instead of her heart it was her brain. Seth left her in his claimed locker room to look for something to ease her headache. _Out of all nights, it had to be tonight for me to bother Colby. And I just got here. So stupid, him and his damn skunk hair. _Bitterly thought Vivienne, trying to distract her mind from the pain, however that proved to worsen the way she felt.

She slid out of her seat as she sat on the ground now. Her head tilted back and her eyes closed. She propped one knee up and with a free hand managed to push back her ebony colored tresses. At then, the door to the locker room was abruptly opened. Vivienne without opening her eyes groaned as she sucked her teeth.

"Fuck Colby, you know how I'm feeling and here you are opening the door like a fucking imbecile." Barked Vivienne as she clutched her head. Repetitively, the thud of the door played in her mind.

Unrecognizable, a chuckle was heard within the room. _That's not.. _"Well isn't that a damn shame Princess, sorry to disappoint. Please, do forgive me for my imbecile like actions." The tone obviously that of mockery.

Vivienne slightly opened one eye, squinting as she stared at the rather familiar face. She absorbed every detail within a matter of seconds. The brown medium length, the pout rosy coloured lips, and what throbbed Vivienne's headache all the more – those enticing, yet almost treacherous oceanic hues. Something about him right off the bat reeked of danger, instability.

It was fascinating almost. Comforting.

"Its you.."

"Jonathan Good, Princess, remember it so next time you won't get me mixed up."

"I had my eyes closed asshole, I've been waiting for Colby to get his ass back already." Snarled Vivienne, having zero tolerance towards Jonathan, or better known as Dean Ambrose, whom then stood right in front of her. Funny enough, this is the first time they've met. Disregarding her pains at the moment, Vivienne snapped both eyes open, her green hues clashing with his blues. Dean stared directly down at her. His tongue massaged the bottom of his lip, and the grin on his lips never faded.

"You're something else, way different than what Seth made you out to be. I envisioned a peaceful soul, but you're far from that aren't you Princess?" Every word spat at Vivienne felt like that of pure mockery. Vivienne, not tolerating a second of feeling small before his male, snapped up from the floor, and her eyes locked directly in front one another.

"I am sorry, I didn't live to your expectations, and stop calling me Princess you ass. It's Vivienne, got it?" Vivienne felt herself flare up – with little patience and a low tolerance level, here she is dealing with someone whom without knowing her knew exactly how to push her buttons. _Self-control isn't going to exist with me and this guy around. _

Dean parted his lips, preparing to say something with that smug look on his face however right then someone busted through the door. The air was tensed.

"Woah, and this is exactly what I didn't want to happen without me around.." Seth sighed as he glared at both Dean and Vivienne, mainly at his sister whom he handed his bottle of water and two painkillers. "500 milligrams each. I think you can handle that, right?"

Vivienne quickly popped the pills into her mouth and washed them down with the water which greatly cooled her throat. "Princess over here is going to be stuck with us huh Colby?"

"Yeah, I spoke with boss man and he said it's cool. Just to keep her out of the attention from the fans, and her out of trouble." Vivienne grunted at the last four words her brother stated. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, as she then dug her head into his pits.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to help you out with that." Dean beamed as he then winked at Vivienne before turning their back on the two and heading his way down the room. Vivienne glanced up at her older brother whom only stared down at her.

"I hope he wasn't too much."

"You should worry about him more than me. I'll eat that fucker up if I can." And she didn't mean that complimentary.

"Please Viv, just stay out of trouble."

"I know, just shut up about it already." Vivienne then wrapped her arms around her brother frame, as she felt her headache slowly seep out of her body. She rested her head lightly on his chest. Seth, surprised by his sister's signs of affection only basked in the moment. Knowing how long would he be able to hold his sister again.

Vivienne closed her eyes, and everything seeped out of her system. It has been two years since she last hugged Seth. A part of her didn't want to let go, because she missed him a great deal. However, a bigger part of her wanted to let go, run away, push him away, so he won't get hurt, so he won't disappointed with the mess that she is.

"I'll be rooting for you.. Seth Rollins." Seth grinned, a feeling of joy sprouting within him feeling as he's being supported. Vivienne pulled away as she pushed back the dual colored hair of her brother and smiled.

"You know you can call me that right?"

"Yeah, I should also call you skunk for this hair."

"You don't like it?!"

"Of course I do and you know that, stop being so dramatic, and get ready for your match."

"Great, Dean and I are going to go meet up with Roman. Maybe after the match you'll meet him, for now, later." Seth gave Vivienne a light squeeze as he then ran out of the locker room with gear in hand.

Dean slowly followed behind. Vivienne already sitting on a chair glared at the back of his head, however before he stepped out he turned around and winked once more.

"Cheer for me too Princess."

"Go fuck yourself Ambrose." And with that he stepped out the room. "Ugh, how does he do it?" _It must be the princess label, it has to be._

* * *

Vivienne the entire time backstage hanged by the snack machine as she stared through the screen with wide eyes at the TLC match between The Shield, Team Hell No and Ryback. It was madness; however a match that truly kept her and the rest of Brooklyn on her toes. Though much of the crowd cheered for of course Ryback and Team Hell No. Faithfully she stood by The Shield.

She's followed much of her brother ever since his Ring of Honor days, and even some Ambrose due to FCW. Both, and even Reigns were at top notch performance tonight. _These guys are amazing.. who would've thought… I'm so happy for Seth, Roman and even that asshole. _Dean of course being said asshole.

She munched down on her nachos she managed to get by the Nathan's stand in the food court. However, Vivienne snapped right out of her seat at seeing her brother fall from the top of the ladder through tables, an obvious sign he got hurt as one of the tables hit him in the back of his head.

"Colby!" She yelled out at the screen, however managed to catch the attention of the staff working. She regained her composure, realizing there's not much she can do but watch. But she felt it; she felt it in her bones and then and there Reigns grabbed Daniel and set the pin fall.

Vivienne sitting beamed in happiness seeing The Shield be victorious, what was all the more exciting hearing one of the few people in the crowd actually cheer. However she felt her gut shake at seeing the condition of her brother as Reigns and Ambrose had to hold him up. He looked out of the zone. Taking one last munch at her nachos, Vivienne ran back to the locker room to find herself with The Shield.

"Colby! You guys were so awesome, greatest match of the night, hands down, don't have to even look at the other ones!" The four of them walked into the room. They placed Seth onto a chair. "The medics are probably coming soon, so just sit tight okay Seth?" Roman spoke up. Vivienne glanced at his direction, he gave her a slight nod.

_And I guess that's us introducing ourselves to one another._

At cue, knocks echoed throughout the room as the medics came into the room and quickly began to tend to Seth. "Roman stay here, Dean and the girl, please wait outside." Vivienne grunted seeing as its her brother and it made no sense how she couldn't stay in and watch him being tended to. However she listened to the orders and stepped out. Dead did so as well.

Outside of the locker room, Vivienne leaned against the wall, and Dean did the same, just the opposite wall across from her.

"Gone quiet on me now Princess?"

"Please, I'm Vivienne. How stupid are you to forget such a simple fucking name Ambrose?"

"See, there it is." Ambrose pushed himself off the wall as he once again stood before Vivienne, just like the locker room. "With you, it's like poking the hornet's nest. Everything I say to you, irritates you, doesn't it?"

Vivienne rolled her eyes as she pried her visage away from him, and down to her Doc Martens. "You're too full of yourself."

"But I'm right?"

"Ambrose go-" Dean began to laugh, cutting Vivienne off as he turned his back to her and began to walk down the halls of backstage, but before he disappeared from Vivienne's sight, he gave her a slight wave with his index finger. "It's going to be exciting, having you around Princess."

_It's the damn label, it has to be. Fucking Princess._


	2. The Enemy, A Big Bad Wolf

**A/N: My god, I'm so happy to read the responses from Sonib89 and Inspiredbydoubt. You don't know how much it means to me, as well those who favourited or follow the story, a bunch of thank you to you guys for it truly makes me happy seeing that just at the start of my story people are enjoying it thus far. **

**And with that being said here is chapter 2. Pretty lengthy if I should admit myself. Please don't forget to review me your thoughts on the chapters for they are greatly appreciated. I don't own anything that corresponds with the WWE.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Enemy, A Big Bad Wolf.**

And to think the possibilities of finding peace and tranquility while going around with Seth was actually going to exist – when in reality here in the tour bus lies a rather disappointed Vivienne whom stared at the three boys chatter in their circle. Meanwhile she was laying on the couch, trying to read a book, something she doesn't normally do. Even with headphones plugged in and her iPod on shuffle, she could still listen to their barbaric nonsense. It only made her blood boil. Its Monday and they are heading towards Philly to prepare Raw.

Although it's simply been just a day with the titled stable known as The Shield – she has favourites, and of course, an enemy. Seth, of course an automatic favourite seeing as it's her brother, Roman another favourite as though he doesn't speak much to Vivienne as he does with Dean or Seth – he tends to be a chilled guy. However, Dean Ambrose is the devil himself with the pitchfork that pokes her non-stop. Obviously; he's the enemy, the opposing force which disrupts all possibilities of finding inner peace while being on tour.

Vivienne snapped her headphones off her ears seeing as they didn't suffice in any sort of way and then tossed her book to the side. Suddenly, the driver of the bus took a stop. "Vivienne, thank god you finally took off your headphones, and at good time too!" Seth beamed as he walked towards her direction with his hands behind his head. Vivienne, with little care looked at her brother wondering what the hell could he ever mean by _good time _too.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean..?"

"Driver had to make stop to pump some gas into the truck, so me and Roman here are going in the station and grab some grub for us to enjoy before arriving to the arena. You want anything?" _See, now these are things I like to hear. _

A grin formed on the lips of Vivienne as she only nodded her head, praising any force out there that she's finally going to get some junk food. Seeing because these guys try their best to eat as healthy as possible to remain fit – the bus has nothing she can really dig her fingers in.

"Yeah, I think you still have an idea of what I like so surprise me." Roman stood next to Seth whom only gave her a slight nod.

"Alright then, we'll be back, and just try not getting reckless you two." Roman stated as he patted Seth's shoulder, signaling they should go. Vivienne sat up and turned her head to see Ambrose staring at her with that smug look on his face. _And already he's up to no good is he? _

Ambrose stood up from his seat and plopped himself on the couch next to Vivienne which caused her to simply, and disapprovingly moaned. "You're probably thanking Satan himself for every second you get to bother me don't you?"

"I have no time to give praises Princess. I'm just glad we've finally gotten some time for ourselves. We haven't spoken since last night. I think I grew to miss you and your uptight attitude."

"Ambrose, you see, this is the damn reason I can't get along with you. You can't even get my damn name right."

"Oh, since when are we enemies," Dean, cheeky as ever slouched on the seat, his lips parted as though the statement said by Vivienne hurt his feelings. "I'm hurt Princess, and here I thought we had something going on. Could've been the bests of friends, what do you think?" At saying that, Dean hooked his arms with those of Vivienne's. Vivienne tried her best to pry his grip away from her, however, muscular he is, and all attempts were in vain.

His touch sparked against her skin. Her spine sprawled with goosebumps, however inwardly she felt flustered, and almost warm. It was a paradoxical feeling, sensational, but contradictory. "Come on, let go of me!"

Dean laughed, that laugh of his that always felt belittling, mocking, and heeded a warning. However, his grip against her arm only got tighter and Vivienne began to squirm. "Don't tell me it hurts now?" Sadistic, but teasing.

Vivienne sucked her teeth as she didn't stop herself from trying to pull away from Ambrose. "No such thing as pain Ambrose, I feed off it." Ambrose at only hearing her response stuck his tongue out, and licked the bottom of his lip as he broke away the grip, not failing to give her a wink. Ambrose felt his insides tingle with excitement, as here it was, that crude, organic, true Vivienne. A sadist, and a masochist. The dynamic was ardent, forceful, intense. "You don't know how that makes me feel.. Princess." His voice low, and husky found its way through her ears. And knew those words will remain in her mind, for a long time. Taunting, and in circles like ring around the rosey.

Vivienne shoved Ambrose off the couch as he was standing up. He only began to laugh, as right there and then Seth and Roman came back in the room. Vivienne folded her arms, and doing so only remembered the feeling of Ambrose's skin against her own. _Disgusting. _She couldn't even tell if she was trying to convince herself so.

Seth dropped the bags, along with Roman onto the small table in front of the couch as then Seth handed Vivienne two bottles of Samuel Adams, a large bag of nacho cheese Doritos, and a bar of Hershey's Cookies and Cream. Vivienne squealed, like a child almost as her brother sat next to her. She placed her head onto his shoulder. "You know me so well."

Dean only looked at Seth and Vivienne, but mainly at Vivienne. The way she beams at being with Seth, and how her smiles never seemed force like they do when interacting with others. She shows her perfect pearly whites, and her laugh doesn't even sound acrimonious.

All he can do was grin, for though other behaviours that she displays all depend on a simple guise. However, that's why he bothers her, that's why he finds pleasure getting irritated, pleasure in her distaste. She was a time bomb, she's a problem, and that's her in the raw. The true, visceral Vivienne.

Dean walked towards his bunk bed where he plopped himself and closed his eyes and fell asleep even with the bickering of Seth, Vivienne and Roman.

* * *

Alone. Vivienne recalled hours ago being in a bus full of three idiots who couldn't shut up for a mild second, and now she found herself in The Shield's locker room, alone. Although almost shocking how in a matter of a day, she's felt as though she's been trapped in for so long, surrounded by the same people, and she's not bored. However, the urge to go back home, to go back and be herself, without restrictions still taunts her. It's the apple in her so called garden one would said.

She didn't even pay attention to the Raw event. Instead, she just shook her head, as she stood up from her chair and walked out of the locker room and was backstage. The crew bustling as ever, however few superstars around. People whom she know their names, but have no idea of her own. But have some sort of idea, seeing as its no denying that she's related to Rollins, however she's just a **very **feminine version of her brother. As they are only a year apart, they look like twins.

Noticed by whom she least wanted to be noticed, the Show-Off Dolph Ziggler approached her, curiosity obvious through his eyes. "I don't suppose you work around here now do you?" Ziggler asked as he folded his arms, walking by side Vivienne whom rolled her eyes.

"What gave that away?" Ziggler laughed, already knowing what he was about to deal with.

"And you wouldn't happen to be related to Rollin's now would you?" Vivienne glanced towards Dolph as she chuckled herself. Being asked obvious questions, with stupid answers happened to be one of her greatest pet peeves.

"Not at all Ziggler." Her sarcasm perceptible, however that only fed his interest in the female. Vivienne halted as so did Dolph. _Come on, stop being such an ass, and try being social for once. _Vivienne, biting her tongue would extend her hand towards Dolph. "Vivienne." _Atta girl, you got this. _She mentally tried her best to convince herself.

"Nick, but you can call me by stage name if you want to as well."

"Great, I actually really like Dolph way more," And she wasn't even lying. Though she enjoys Dolph much as a performer, she dreaded the idea of ever meeting him for she never knew how he was going to be. But so far, he didn't seem like such a pain in the ass.

"Great match at TLC by the way, it was amazing seeing Brooklyn cheering for you more than Cena." _Good job Vivienne, you can do this. _Once again she wasn't lying. Dolph smiled, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I was pretty surprised, if I do say so myself. Didn't know how to react." And here was a more humble side of Dolph, whom on television appears to be nothing more than self-absorbed asshole if anything.

But who's Vivienne to judge?

By now both are sitting down by the snack machine. "So I'm assuming you're the girl that was granted permission to hang around with us for a while. Hunter actually came backstage today and told staff and those of the roster that you'll be around. Rollins and Reigns spoke kindly about you, Ambrose didn't say a thing." _Tch, figures. _

"Me and him don't exactly get along." Vivienne confessed. Dolph, who was sitting next to Vivienne on the loveseat backstage lightly tapped her lap. "He's not exactly an in the norms kind of guy anyways. Don't worry about it; I'm sure you'll fit in just fine." Reassurance. Something she's not accustomed hearing from someone else unless it's her brother, or someone trying to convince her some sort of drug is alright to use.

"You know, all you Superstars are sure as hell deceiving. You kind of come off like an asshole on television, and here you are, probably one of the few people I'll probably tolerate."

"Well isn't that a relief, here I thought you'll probably chew my head off."

"Is that the kind things Reigns and my brother spoke of?" Ziggler laughed, and Vivienne followed.

_This isn't a guise? Right?_

_Who am I lying to?_

_I can't be honest, even to myself._

* * *

"Kind of bummed out you didn't pay attention to Raw today Vivienne. Me, Ambrose and your brother kicked ass, you know until Ryback showed up and all. Even Ric Flair got a hit. Along with Team Hell No..." Reigns voice wandered off. He was the only one awake with Vivienne. Ambrose and her brother Seth were fast asleep in their beds. Insomniac nights making their visits to Vivienne. The tour bus was in movement, ready to head to the next destination for the live Smackdown. Though The Shield won't be making an appearance, Superstars are still required to show up in case of last minute changes.

"I'm sorry Roman, I was actually trying to socialize for once in my damn life, and I think I did an okay job." Roman's eyes piqued up in interest. In the bunk beds, Ambrose laid wide awake, hands behind his head, and though the voices of Vivienne were far, he can still clearly hear much of what they spoke of.

"Really now? With someone from the roster?"

"Yeah, Ziggler isn't so bad of a guy like he comes off to be on television. Gotta say I was surprised." Vivienne felt some sort of happiness speaking to Reigns at the moment, especially since he's willing to spare some words with her.

"I mean, its normal seeing as a lot of us come out to be a certain way on television and we are the complete opposite. Take us for example. The feared Shield, ya know? And I'll like to think I'm a pretty nice guy, right?" Vivienne laughed as she only nodded her head, she folded her legs that were propped up against the wall of the tour bus window. Her toes did circular motions against the glass.

"I mean you and my brother yeah, but sheesh Ambrose even off the script is the same guy."

"Cut him some slack Vivienne, I'm sure you'll get use to him in no time."

"I don't like the guy, at all. My gut churns at the thought of him."

"Pretty harsh words don't you think?"

"I personally don't give a shit, its facts." Ambrose, slightly shuffled his position on the bed, as he propped his knees up. His eyes closed, intently listening. His stomach dropped, however, silently he chuckled.

"Since day one you guys always go at it. It was weird that tonight you didn't speak a word to one another."

"Bless whatever is out there. A break ya know?" Roman stretched, and emitted a yawn. "I think I'll be heading to bunk now, good night Vivienne. You should catch some sleep."

"Night Roman."

With Roman heading into the bunk bed area. Vivienne, with much luck kept her beer in the cooler by side the couch. Extending her arm, much to her laziness, and stretching her body she grabbed the bottle and with pure strength squeezed the cap off.

She pressed the bottle against her lips. Closing her eyes knowing that this chug could only serve as the solution to make her fall asleep.

"You just don't love yourself one bit, do you Vivienne?" She asked herself outloud.

_Not at all. _

She took a swig of the bottle.

Ambrose only heard the clangs of bottle in the night, and that's what kept him awake. Along with the almost muted sobs. Vivienne, who didn't eat well today, felt herself slightly woozy from what went being two bottles of Sam Adams, to making a six-pack by stealing from her brother's selection. She stared down at her hands, slightly soaked in her sweat and tears, she wiped her nose with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"You should stop that bullshit crying Princess." Vivienne, didn't respond, the voice sounded almost distant, faded, and the only reason she could make out who it was is because of the word Princess and the certain husk to his voice. However it was almost as though those words were needed. As her eyes slowly closed, she managed to take note of him. She couldn't respond, instead her vision went black, fell asleep.

Ambrose, stared down at the mess before him with rather austere look upon his face as he only took the covers that were on the floor and spread them onto her frame. With ease and carefulness to not wake up Vivienne, he tucked her in. Vivienne groaned in her sleep, slighttly budging her frame. Dean stepped back; he pushed back his brown locks, for the first time in his life feeling stuck as to what he can do. Instead, he sat on the seat across from the sofa.

Vivienne, the most vulnerable she's ever looked and thats her being drunk, and asleep. He stared at her resting figure for a mild second, before he slouched in his seat, and closed his eyes. Falling asleep as well. For no bottles kept him up, nor did the sobs.

* * *

"Well would you look at that, you guys aren't even needed today for Smackdown." Vivienne pointed at the three whom through text message received their notification stating that they won't be performing. Wasn't much of a surprise at all seeing as they normally appear on Raw to begin with.

Seth only rubbed the back of his head, whereas Roman shrugged his shoulders. Dean on the other hand went back into his hotel room. The three were in the hallways of the Marriott Hotel wondering what are they going to do next. "I mean, we can watch Smackdown?" Seth suggested, however Roman and Vivienne with synchronization shook their heads.

However, Vivienne began to stretch as she felt her stomach rumble. "Bro, lets go get something to eat, I'm starving." Seth only chuckled as Roman only shooed the two of them away and he entered his room. Rollins shook his head. "Thinking about it now, I deserve a break after what happened not only Sunday night, but last night as well. My head has been killing me ever since I banged it up against that table."

"It was a pretty nasty fall. They can't stop replaying it over and over on television. Kind of hurts to watch."

"Awh Viv, you care!" Seth wrapped his arms around his sister's shoulder as he then nudge her by the side with his elbows. Vivienne shrugged his arms off her and pushed him off, slightly laughing. "Please, don't get carried away now." Joking of course – she's always cared for Seth – even if she greatly distanced herself from him. And even when he got signed for the WWE, that just took him away all the more. It was easier catching his matches for Ring of Honor, but around the time he was signed to WWE – so began her path towards self-destruction.

"I'll come by your room around the night time. Me I'm going to wander around and see whats up here."

"Maybe you'll bump into Ziggler. Heard you met him yesterday."

"Surprisingly a really cool guy."

"Its what everyone says when they meet him off the screen, its pretty funny. Anyways, I'll see you around Vivienne, don't forget what you said, come visit me. And bring me some food too." And with that Rollin's went into his room. Vivienne stared at the empty hallways of the fourth floor in the hotel.

_Emptiness._

An inevitable factor, within herself, and passage, or so Vivienne perceives it such way.

* * *

Ambrose found himself without a single thing to do, and on a normal basis he'll go off and do what he does best – bother one of his team mates but today they seemed to be in their own zone, and he lacked much urge to actually do something.

However, the stomach was calling, and so he found himself in the lunchroom of the hotel. Surprisingly decent. His ears perked at hearing familiar voices within the vicinity. His eyes scoped the area, and took note of whom it was. Princess, and Dolph Ziggler.

Ambrose without much of his own control sucked his teeth at the sight, as he continued onto his way. Ziggler took note of Dean whom walked right by the table in which him and Vivienne sat. Vivienne, stared at the back of his head, which was covered by a hoodie. If she had heat ray vision, she could have bore a gap in his skull.

"How weird was that, didn't even say a thing." Dolph shrugged his shoulders as he took hold of one of Vivienne's French fries. Vivienne took some of Dolph's chicken strips. "Who cares. Good thing he didn't " Dolph had nothing to say in those regards, for even in that mild second of Ambrose passing right by Vivienne and their table, he felt this slight taut between the two.

"I don't know why we bought food today, we should have just gotten one big plate for both of us." He changed the topic.

Vivienne whom spaced out, only managed to catch the last three words Ziggler said. Instead she only laughed, and nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right." A basic response to almost everything.

Ambrose on the other hand sat on a table by himself. And all he can do was glance at Ziggler and Vivienne. He couldn't tell for a second if she was being herself or not. It's as though some part of her is there, but the biggest part isn't.

He budged his food with his fork, as the longing to eat completely diminished. He sat there, trying to analyze the woman he titled Princess. And all he could recall was what Rollins told both him and Reigns. _She's not easy to deal with, she doesn't socialize much, she's closed in to herself, almost misanthropic I would say. Not honest to anything, not even to herself._

Dean didn't take those words of Seth serious. Seth thought he knew her, and he probably does. But, not the Vivienne that **he** can pry out. Not the hornet he can pry out of the nest. And that was what drives him to her, for he wants to face the consequences.

Once more he took a glance towards their direction, and both Vivienne and Dolph were preparing to leave. However, he took note of Vivienne's eyes. Their normally lush pine color, dull, and disinterested. Vivienne glanced to Dean, whom only licked the bottom of his lip and gave her a wink.

_I'm going to be stuck with these guys for a good while, aren't I?_

_I'm going to be stuck with **him.**_

_The enemy who feeds off me._

_The big bad wolf._


	3. Tom & Jerry

**A/N: Thank you so much Sonib89, HalloweenBarbie, charmedbyortonbarrett, and KatieKazaMizAwesome for your lovely reviews. It truly makes me happy seeing you guys enjoy my story. I hope to continue to hear from you guys throughout these chapters. As well thanks to those who favourited, subscribed, and follow the story. **

**Either way I hope you all enjoy, here is the third chapter! Please do review your thoughts on it for they'll be greatly appreciated. I owe nothing that corresponds to the WWE.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Tom & Jerry.**

"I can't believe this actually required for me to do.." Vivienne muttered as she glanced to the side – feeling slightly claustrophobic if anything within the horrendously white room. She tried her best to not stare at the male figure before her whom bared this blank look upon his face.

It was her first anger management session, and they're to be held every Thursday in New York. Since Tuesday she's not seen her brother, Roman or even Ambrose for that matter. After spending some time with Ziggler before the start of Smackdown, she packed her bags and left without a word. Of course, that resulted in her phone being bombarded with text messages with an obviously concerned Seth Rollins. However, she had to explain herself, and now, things are alright to say the least.

Vivienne found it pointless almost, seeing as though she didn't believe she needed some sort of therapy, or for that matter anger management. However, it is the consequence of her mistakes. "As you know Ms. Lopez this is mandatory by the court's decision. So now, let's start by introducing ourselves. I'm Dr. Frost." Vivienne remained quiet, she didn't want to respond, nor put efforts into 'bettering herself' and her so called 'anger issues'.

Doctor Frost sighed, already coming to a realization that this one was going to be a hard one to crack, or for that matter even get started. He took hold of a folder which had Vivienne's name on it. Vivienne only kept looking at her feet, not daring to look up, or even have dialogue with the doctor. _If he has my file, why the hell he needs to hear my name? He already knows it. _

"Ms. Lopez, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. And I'm sure you'll greatly appreciate the easy way." Vivienne looked up, knowing well what he spoke of. It was the warning at the end of the decision. **If you fail to cooperate with anger management, you'll be sent to a correctional facility for four months. **Vivienne glared at the doctor with much repugnance. He was calloused and emanated apathy as though he was doing this for his pay, not because he actually wants to.

"Tch…" Was the only sound that emitted from Vivienne as she folded her hands and placed them onto her lap. Frost only chuckled as he pushed up his glasses with his index finger. The gleam in his eyes disgusted her. Everything about the shrink at this moment revolted all of her being. The epitome of disgust.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't be able to pick me up?! Come on Colby. I was really hoping not going back to you alone." Vivienne grieved as she stared at the cars zip on by. She pulled a hoodie over her head as it was a rainy, gray day in Buffalo, Iowa.

"I'm sorry Viv, but it's just I'm out getting some stuff for us to have, especially since-" Seth didn't get to finish his sentence for a loud honk of a horn disrupted their conversation. Vivienne whom was looking at her boots looked up to see whom she last wanted to see. "Princess! Aren't you excited to see me?" Beamed Dean whom was pulled up in a black car. Seth on the other line was laughing like mad at not hearing a peep come out from Vivienne whose mouth was wide open. Vivienne pulled away the phone from her ear and only hung up on Seth, whom was still laughing at her pains.

Vivienne didn't even know how to feel at seeing Ambrose – seeing as it was a mix of emotions. It was either disappointment seeing as it wasn't her brother, antagonized seeing as its Dean, or complacency because it was Dean. Vivienne only took hold of her belongings as she opened the trunk, dropped her stuff and hopped in the passenger seat. Vivienne looked at Dean, with pure disbelief whom only began to laugh as he drove off.

"I don't even understand what the hell is going on." Dean only chuckled once more, before clearing his throat.

"Well obviously Princess, you just came back from New York and I came to the airport, saw you talking on the phone, assumingly it was Seth on the other line, you were obviously ever so glad to see me, and dropped your shit off in the trunk and sat next to yours truly." Dean explained and while he did so Vivienne slightly banged her head against the dashboard.

"This is fantasy." Vivienne tried convincing herself. "All a dream."

Dean hit the brakes as he then turned his head to look at the obviously upset Vivienne whom leaned her head against the dashboard. He grabbed her by the chin, as he picked her head up and turned her head to look at him. Vivienne snapped out of his grip, rolling her eyes as he stuck his tongue out and began to laugh again.

"Far from that Princess."

However, the car suddenly went quiet. Vivienne glanced at Dean whom was focused on the road; she then pressed her head on the window, as she stared at the other cars pass by, and the droplets of rain that stuck on the glass. "Why exactly did you leave though?" The silence was disturbed, and Vivienne slightly shifted in her seat. She was suddenly surprised by the question though – for it wasn't like him.

"Why do you care?" Dean remained silent. Vivienne sighed; his silence bothered her, for he's normally the one being noisy with her. "I have to tend to anger management for three months… court's order. I've done some pretty shameful things."

Dean was stoic as ever. "Haven't we all?" _Reassurance? From Dean? Please. _"It's what makes us human, being so damn fucked up." Vivienne glanced towards Dean, whom only looked back at her. He slowly pressed on the breaks, as she then pressed her elbow against the glass, and pressed the back of her head against her palm.

"It's just like pain, why do you enjoy it sunshine?" Vivienne felt knot forms in her throat for these are personal questions nobody has really taken the time to ask her throughout her twenty-six years of living. Vivienne didn't know how to answer, though the answer was simple. But even if Ambrose was the person currently in her life that just being around him set her on fire, he was also the second man in her life she feels some sort of odd comfort. Never does she feel comfortable.

Never does she feel safe. And that feeling, of safety with Ambrose is irony at its finest. For he's far from solace.

"Pain makes me feel alive. Human."

"Exactly, see, this is why I knew since day one you're going to be the one on my sick little joy ride, for I don't know if you know Princess, but I'm one sick guy."

_I'm one sick guy. _He did it again; He managed to say words, which would remain stuck in her mind for god knows how long. But this time, it's as though what he said before hand and now completes a sentence. _You don't know how that makes me feel… Princess. I'm one sick guy. _

"Is that a threat Ambrose?" Dean began to laugh as he once more began to drive.

"Take it as you may sunshine; just don't say I didn't tell you so."

"If anything, you should worry about yourself more than me."

"Ho ho! Princess! Now are you threatening **ME**?"

"Just don't say, I didn't tell you so."

Ambrose only laughed, as he felt a sudden adrenaline built up inside of him, and so did Vivienne, as the two grinned at each other. The rest of the car ride was silent, but their grins though not visible, were ghost.

* * *

"I know I should have told you Dean was spending some time with us until the holidays but it completely slipped my mind!" Seth held up his hands in defense as he sat down on a seat across from the sofa. Dean whom was in the kitchen came and plopped himself on the sofa where Vivienne sat as well. However he laid his head down on her lap. Vivienne; annoyed pushed him off, however no matter how many times she pushed him off, he would only put himself back.

Seth only laughed as he shook his head. "You two are like cat and mouse, ya know that? Since day one." Vivienne folded her arms across her chest as she glared down at Dean whom held that infamous smug look on his face – feeling victorious as though he just won the Gettysburg war.

"What makes you say that you ass?" Vivienne, obviously still upset that it wasn't her brother who came to pick her up as he promised. But, a part of her understood as to why he couldn't make it. He had to go shopping for things they're going to be eating, especially since Dean is going to be here for a while. And apparently Roman will be joining them tomorrow. _It's like The Shield won't ever be apart, or I won't ever be away from The Shield._

"You and Dean are always fighting. Tom and Jerry." Dean laughed at the comparison as he then tried to reach out for the ebony tendrils of Vivienne; however she smacked his hand away.

"She starts it Seth, I mean, you know me, I'm just a really nice guy. Why your sister has to be so bitter to me?" Vivienne stared down at Dean with pure disbelief; Dean only winked, as she then looked up at her brother.

"You can't believe this guy can you?"

"I don't know Viv.." Seth's voice trailed off, obviously instigating to the situation. "You do sound like the type do something like that.. Dean is a nice guy, just cut him some slack."

"I mean I must be, the fucker is lying down on my lap like its-"Dean interrupted.

"See what I mean Seth, I'm hurt, like, what did I ever do to be treated this way? Speak to your sister, please." Dean dramatically dug his face into Vivienne's thigh. Vivienne could only groan as she tried to push him off once more, however his body didn't even budge. It is 225 pounds she's dealing with.

"How could you Viv?" Seth was having a ball, for he thought of it like a sit-com. A mad, but still humorous sit-com. "You guys are too much, I'm done with you two." Seth stood up from his seat as he headed to the kitchen. Vivienne looked down at Dean, whom was already looking at her.

"You're such a fucking creep." However Dean didn't say a thing. He remained silent, as he only absorbed the details of Vivienne that he never really paid attention to. Her full pink lips, her naturally rosy cheeks, her sun-kissed flesh, her vicious pine colored oculars with specks of hazel, how she has bangs but they are always blown to the side, her fine, petite nose. Simple details, yet enticing.

He never realized it, until now. "Cat got your tongue Ambrose?"

"Yeah Tom, would you look at that?"

"There's no way you're fucking Jerry. I had a childhood ya know? I know how that cartoon goes!" Vivienne slightly shoved Dean.

"How about we watch it then? I lay here; you sit there and watch it on Boomerang. I'm sure Seth is probably going to sleep seeing as his room is past the kitchen." Dean slightly shifted as he outstretched his arm over to the table in front and grabbed hold of the remote. The lights were already off, and so he turned on the television and tuned in to Boomerang, where right on cue, Tom and Jerry was on.

"How old are we?"

"Twenty-six and twenty-seven, god Princess has your memory gone haywire?" Vivienne rolled her eyes as she took her eyes away from the ever so 'charming' Dean Ambrose and stared at the television.

For the first time, within the week of knowing Dean, there was silence between the two.

The two shared laughs as they watched the show and without much of Vivienne's own realization, her fingertips played with the brown locks of Dean, the other hand was placed on his chest, playing with the collar of his shirt. Dean glanced up at Vivienne for a mild second, wondering if she realizes what she's doing. His mouth parted for a second, tempted to say something, but then he knew it would jeopardize the moment.

Instead he kept quiet, and the tingles he gained from her touch made his eyes slightly droop. "We are so not like this; I don't know what the hell Seth is thinking." Vivienne finally spoke up as she stared down at Dean, whom was fast asleep. _He must be tired.. I mean he even drove out all the way to the airport to pick me up.. _Vivienne thought as she grabbed the remote which lied on his stomach and turned off the television.

The room went entirely dark. Vivienne wanted to get up and go to her room, but then that would only wake him up. Instead, Vivienne tilted her head back and stared into the blackness of the living room. She then realized her hand was playing with his hair. She stopped, and pulled her hand away. _What the fuck was I doing?! _However, she felt a grip on her wrist, as her hand was then guided back to the top of Dean's head once more.

"Don't stop, it feels good." Vivienne didn't protest, as she just nodded her head and only curled his locks with her finger. "You're also comfortable. And smell nice.." He mumbled in his sleep. Vivienne only shook her head as she couldn't believe what she was going through at the moment, out of all people as well.

It was weird, almost intimate. And intimacy isn't a factor in Vivienne's life. Never took a man serious, never loved a man, never actually wanted a man unless it was for selfish requirements. But here she is, feeling warm on a fine December night due to Dean Ambrose resting on her lap. She felt the heat that emanated from him crawl onto her flesh.

Sensational. Scary.

She wanted to push him off then and there, and just go into her room and be alone. This feeling of comfort was frightening, intimidating. It can only bring trouble, and disappointment. But how selfish, for obviously, he feels some sort of comfort as well.

Vivienne inwardly sighed. But without much notice, fell asleep as well. That was the first time within the year that she actually managed to sleep without the help of any substance. Instead, it was pure comfort.

_This isn't normal,_

_This isn't like me,_

_I don't sleep, I can't sleep,_

_And here I am, sleeping._

Seth, whom woke up during the middle of the night walked towards the living room and using his cell phone as a flash light, took note of his sister and Dean fast asleep together. Instead of finding them how they initially were, he found Vivienne resting on Ambrose's figure. Seth felt himself freeze up at the sight – for though he loves Dean as a friend, he can't allow it to happen. And by it, his sister and friend get close to each other. He loves Dean, but can't trust Dean – not with his sister at the least.

Seth quietly stepped back, away from the two, and back into his room. "Maybe it was by accident they ended up like that... I know for sure that Vivienne can't stand Dean. Even Roman told me himself. But Dean, what's his deal..?" Seth concluded, that the only way he can kept the two apart is by fueling the fire, by making Vivienne detest Dean all the more. The thought of him possibly doing so pained him, but the possibilities of his sister being hurt by the hands of Dean bothered him all the more.

Seth sat in his room, quietly debating for the rest of the night of whether should he, or should he not pull through with his plan.


	4. The Drunken Stray Dog

**A/N: Thank you so much to samanthajaydenx, Inspiredbydoubt, Guest, KatieKazaMizAwesome, Sonib89, charmedbyortonbarrett, and HalloweenBarbie for your lovely reviews you guys! It makes me smile and even laugh depending on the comment due to the story. I never would've thought people would enjoy my story and here you guys are fueling my need to write. These reviews mean the world. **

**Also thank you to those who followed, favourited and subscribed to the story as well. I do notice you guys as well!**

**Either way, here is chapter 4 so don't forget to review! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Drunken Stray Dog Who Finally Learned Her Name.**

_It was quiet, and the only sound was these soft thuds, that could stop another heart from beating. Everything was slowly going up and down. And through her nose crawled the scent of cigarettes, old spice, and him at his natural state. She felt the warmth that emanated from this base, which had its arms snaked around her frame, holding her close. Her nose nuzzled into the nape of his neck. It was bliss, feeling his breath writhe on her flesh._

It's been two days since that fateful night between Vivienne and Dean whom happen to be back at their normal behaviour. By normal meaning that they can't spend even a millisecond together within the room without them breaking out in quarrel almost everything. Roman managed to make it as well and ever since his arrival there seems to be a balance within the household. He tends to be the 'referee' between the altercations of Vivienne and Dean.

Seth on the other hand has been awfully distant, or for that matter bitter with the rest of the household. With Roman, not so much so, but with Dean and his own sister? It was another story. Vivienne however at sitting with the table with Dean and Roman and realizing her brother wasn't showing up once more, bothered her all the more. Having enough she slammed her hands on the table as she then walked towards his room where she knocked on his door.

"Who is it?"

"Open up Seth!" At her order, Seth slightly opened the door, however Vivienne pushed by past him and into his room where she sat on his bed, her eyes boring themselves into her brother's own as he closed the door.

"What do you want Viv?"

"What the hell is your deal Seth? You sure as hell been acting like a dick ever since like what, two days ago? The fuck did I do? The hell Dean did for you to out of left field wake up and start treating us like trash?" Vivienne pressed her brother whom only remained standing with his arms crossed against his chest, his eyes even avoiding Vivienne. Seth didn't say a word and only shuffled his feet as then Vivienne stood up from his bed and stood right before him.

"Answer me Seth, the hell did I do? You haven't seen me in god knows how many fucking years and this is how you decide to treat me on like the sixth day of spending time with you? What happened to the Seth whom wanted to hang out with me, show me around, all that crap you said to be when I first showed up at your door. What? You said fuck that idea?"

"Vivienne! It's not even you so please shut up."

"Oh, so its Dean? So because it's Dean fucking Ambrose you have to take it out on me? I'm here sitting on my ass trying to figure it out, so please enlighten me, what the hell did Dean do?"

"I want you to stay away from him." Seth blankly stated, stoic as ever as he finally locked eyes with his sister whose facial expression was barely readable. His voice was barely audible, as though it almost pained him to say those seven words.

Vivienne stepped back a bit, surprised, and overwhelmed in a compound of emotions. "..I don't understand.."

"He's dangerous Vivienne. I mean he's a great guy and all, but I saw what happened between you two that night." Vivienne was still baffled, bewildered by what she's hearing from her older brother. Vivienne then remember what he spoke up. She remembers the old spice, the cigarettes, **him**, and how smooth his hair was. She remembered the less vivacious side of Dean Ambrose, whom had his arms snaked around her as they rested together on the couch.

"That, which was nothing Seth! You know damn well I can't stand the guy! Everyone, including Ambrose himself knows I can't stand him. So I don't know what the hell your deal is!"

"Viv! You just don't do shit like that with a guy you hate! Dean is trouble, and I want you to stay out of trouble!"

From outside, Roman glanced at Ambrose whom held a solemn look on his face, as he remained quiet. Everything that was being discussed was heard, for both siblings seemed to have reached a certain peak to their anger, and of course had poor control of their volume.

"You come here being with me escaping your past troubles, and I'm glad to help. And here I am trying to help by telling you to stay away from Dean!" Ambrose had enough hearing his name being shouted in a closed up room as he stood up from the table, grabbed his jacket from the coat hanger and walked out of the house. Roman ran towards the door.

"Dean! Where the hell are you going?" He called out, but Dean didn't turn around, he didn't turn his head at all. Vivienne and Seth looked at each other as they heard the booming voice of Roman as they looked at each other. Seth looked upset, more at himself as he shook his head as he pushed his dual-toned hair back. "Shit.." He muttered to himself as Vivienne ran out of the room and stared at Roman who closed the entrance door behind him.

"What happened?" Seth inquired, with much agitation notated in his tone. Roman tried his hardest not to glare at Seth he was both upset and disappointed at the things he heard from him.

"He obviously heard what the hell you were buzzing off about Seth. God damn you can't just even let two people get along even as friends just because you worry about Dean? I'm sure your sister can hold her ground, and it's like she said, whatever happened that night, meant nothing because she can't tolerate the guy." Vivienne felt a knot form in her throat at seeing what was going on in the house.

A feeling of regret was consuming her, feeling as though she should've kept quiet.

_**She can't tolerate the guy. **_

_**I can't stand the guy!**_

The words rang in her head, and she felt all the more sunk. Feeling horrible, for she sounded like such an asshole. She could only imagine how he felt. No, she couldn't, she wasn't in his shoes, she wasn't in that predicament of sitting down in a table and hearing your name being bad mouthed. She was nowhere near that position. She was far from it.

Vivienne moved in close to Roman, whom throughout the two days of him being here she's managed to develop a rather rapid friendship, bond with the male. He placed his hand behind her back, slowly rubbing it as Vivienne's breathing grew heavy by passing seconds. It was becoming hard to breathe once more. She held onto Roman's arm as she fumbled back.

The gasps for air became prevalent, they were perceptible.

"Vivienne?!" Both Seth and Roman alarmed called out as Roman only scoped Vivienne into his arms, and guided her to the sofa where she laid down. Seth on the other hand grabbed a random magazine as he fanned her some air.

_I'm a horrible person. Horrible. I don't hate this guy; he just gets on my nerves. _

_Horrible._

_I'm so horrible._

The thoughts plagued Vivienne's mind as her breathing slowly began to relax. "What's wrong with her Seth?" Asked Roman who pulled a chair to her side, Seth with his head low continued to lightly fan his sister.

"It's happened ever since she was a kid. It's either lack of air, or she begins to gag. We never really knew, doctors neither. It just happens out of random, especially when her emotions… are out whirl…" Seth felt responsible; guilty for what condition his sister is finding herself in. Also responsible as to god knows where the hell Dean went.

Seth took hold of his coat and slipped it on and grabbed the keys as well to his car. "I'm going to go out.. and get some stuff for us.. I'll be back. Call me if anything Roman.." Seth eyed his sister once more, who blankly stared at the ceiling before walking out.

Roman, the concern notable on his features only sucked his teeth. Vivienne, much controlled now only groaned in self-frustrations. "Fuck, not again…"

"Are you okay Vee?" A nickname he came up with for Vivienne. "I'm alright Roman.. I'm alright.." She mumbled as she stared up into the warm brown eyes of Roman whom only pushed her hair out of her face.

"Things will get fixed up in no time okay?"

"What about Dean, is he going to show up?" That was her main concern. Dean was unpredictable; one can't tell what he's going to be about. It was almost like her, she could disappear any moment she wants to, without saying a word, without a care. But realizing this is probably how others who care probably feel, it makes Vivienne reconsider her actions and self all the more now.

"Who knows, Dean is erratic.. He'll probably not even show up tonight. You should've seen the look on his face Vee. The most serious I've seen him."

"Don't say that.." The guilt consuming her all the more. "Vivienne Lopez, caring?" Teased Roman, trying to lighten up the mood. Vivienne sat up as she lightly shoved Roman, slightly giggling.

"I have feelings you know?"

"I didn't know care was in your arsenal!" Vivienne shoved Roman once more before he placed a reassuring hand onto her shoulder. "He'll be back, so no worries."

* * *

Night time fell, Roman and Vivienne found themselves simply watching the Batman Trilogy. Seth came through the door, breathing heavily as he was soaking wet. Vivienne glanced at her brother, and so did Roman as he dropped bags of grocery by the entrance of the door.

"Any signs of Dean…?" Seth asked, bringing up the dreaded question as Vivienne only lowered her head.

"Not at all. I've even tried reaching him through his phone and it goes straight to voicemail."

"Don't bother, Ambrose is used to being alone almost all his life, he left and he can find his way back. He's being over dramatic, and hell maybe desperate for attention." Seth annoyed by the 'childish' behaviour of his partner. Vivienne looked at her own brother with disbelief, and Roman only shook his head.

"Unbelievable Seth. You've known him longer than I have and this is the shit you give?"

"And what exactly do you want me to do Vivienne?! Go out there in the fucking rain and look for him as though he's some stray dog?"

Before Vivienne could even muster words that express her frustrations, her pocket began to vibrate. Pulling out her phone, she stared at the screen as the number appeared unknown.

"Hello?" She quickly answered.

"You know this area a little bit better than me Princess.. So how about you come find me… will ya? I ain't exactly at my best.." The all too familiar voice on the other line, slurred. The person, Dean Ambrose, inebriated, drunk.

Vivienne stood up from the couch as she supported the phone with her shoulder as she slipped on her jacket. Roman was ready to go as well, however Vivienne only shook her head.

"I'm sure you'll find me with the greatest of ease Princess. Just come before I punch one of these fuckers in their damn faces!" The last words yelled out towards someone else as then began that mad laugh of his as then the line went dead. Vivienne already knew where he was, he can tell by the sounds of in the backgrounds of cue balls on the billiard tables and the horrible quality Christmas music from a presuming old jukebox.

She slipped her phone into her back pocket as she stared at her brother and Roman. "I'm going to go get Dean. You guys stay here." Vivienne walked by past Seth as she snatched from his hands the keys to his car.

* * *

Vivienne stared at the bar from the inside of the car with much hesitation. She hated bars; she never came out of a bar without a physical altercation. But she knew she had to get Dean. _This is pay back for picking me up at the airport I guess.. just with a twist..? _Vivienne tried reassuring herself, not wanting to think she at the least bit cares for Dean. But to a certain extent she does, for here she is, picking him up in a not so safe bar.

Stepping out of the car, Vivienne cracked her knuckles as she crossed the street and entered the area. The aroma of the place reeked of beer, vomit, and pine. The drunken men who were there wolf whistled at the female; however, right there and then heard a bottle crack. Vivienne glanced to the corner to see Dean about to kick someone on the gut after cracking the bottle on their head.

"Dean! Stop it!" Called out Vivienne as she ran towards his direction and took hold of his arm. "Take that drunk fuck out of my bar right now miss."

"Yeah next time maybe if you ride your boyfriend's dick good enough he wouldn't have to come over here and take out his frustrations on us people whom are only trying to have a good time." Vivienne felt herself flare at the commentary being spat towards her direction.

"You guys don't know shit, so how about you shut the fuck up or else." She threatened. And this was it, the reason her and bars never mixed, especially sober. One would think her drunk would bring out the more erratic, vivacious nature of Vivienne, but even sober she's a force to be reckoned with.

Ambrose whom had his arm slung around Vivienne's shoulder would pull her close as the two slowly stumbled over to the exit of the bar. "Watch it little lady, talk like a man you'll get treated like one." A burly man would stand before her and Ambrose, as Vivienne stared up at him. Not a single inch of intimidation read on her face.

Ambrose however shoved the guy who landed on his ass, and before he could get back up Vivienne rushed out of the bar with a drunken Dean Ambrose on her shoulder. Stepping out of the bar and rushing towards the car, she opened the passenger seat door as she slipped Dean inside, and buckled him in. Dean only sat back on his seat as she then plopped herself onto the driver seat.

However, Dean began to thrash about on his chair as he clutched his head and rested it on the dashboard. Vivienne didn't know how to react. Her lips were parted but no sound emitted from them, as she turned the key, and got the engine started.

Vivienne placed her hand on the steering wheel, however Dean picked his head up and placed his hand on top of Vivienne's.

"So you really don't like me huh Princess? Am I that much of a bother?"

"Come on Dean, let's just go home." Vivienne tried slipping her hand out of his grip, avoiding the topic. Dean only strengthened his grip as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Though his eyes were low, he kept his gaze fixated on Vivienne.

"Do you really hate me Vivienne..?" And that was the first time Dean Ambrose said her name, and he couldn't even say it sober, no he was drunk out his ass. Smelling like nothing but a brewery. Vivienne stared at Ambrose, whom only closened in on Vivienne, his hands now on her shoulder as he pressed her against the door frame.

Vivienne shook her head, not wanting what was going to happen. But he was so close. And although he smelled like beer, there was the familiar scent that has remained stuck, tantalizing her for so long. Old spice, cigarettes, and Dean Ambrose. His face, inched little by little to Vivienne's.

Her bottom lip trembled, still shaking her head. She wanted to say no, but couldn't even utter a word, only a whimper. "Dean.." Vivienne turned her head to the side, only to feel the smooth lips of Dean pressed against her cheek, before his head dropped onto her shoulder, into the nape of her neck. Where he planted soft kisses against her flesh. His teeth slightly nibbled her. She felt the chills crawl up and down her spine, she felt her body go feverish from the simple signs of… affection?

Dean took in all of her. Cinnamon and vanilla, all with her own twist, her own scent. Dean realized what he'd done would quickly pull away, as he stared at the rather frozen Vivienne. He sat back into his seat. Vivienne had no words, couldn't budge an inch.

"What the hell was that..?" She asked outloud, but Ambrose didn't respond as he only closed his eyes.

"Sorry about that sunshine.. Alcohol makes me do crazy things.." Vivienne didn't say a word, as she only began to drive off. Her cheek warm, and her mind in delirium from disbelief and pleasure.

* * *

"He's alright now. Fell asleep as soon as he hit the bed. I left a bucket by side him in case he wanna you know, throw up and all that. He's been asking for you, so whenever you want you can go ahead and pass by."

"How about Seth?"

"He looks like shit. Probably feels like it too."

"He's a horrible friend."

"But he's trying to be a good brother." Roman tried his best to see both side of the stories, and both situations through each of the person's lens.

"I'm not a little girl Roman, I can handle myself. I think I can handle Ambrose." Roman looked away, not being able to support her statement. "It's not a matter of handling, its all safety. He trusts you Viv, but he doesn't trust Dean with you.."

Vivienne remained silent, as Roman slightly tapped the door. "Good night Vee, see ya in the morning."

"Night…Roman.." Vivienne remained speechless, not really knowing how to react to what was told to her. _Ambrose shouldn't be trusted with me. _Bitterly she thought as she stood up from her bed and walked out of her room and stood before Dean's door. As so did her brother Seth.

"Look.." They both started.

"Me first, Vivienne, I'm sorry. I truly am. You know I only want nothing but the best for you."

"You don't know what's best for me Seth, I'm sorry. And in regards to Dean.. he's not that insane as you guys make him out to be. Not to me at the least. His antics are pretty entertaining, and he's the only person I've met that isn't afraid to go toe to toe with me. Sure he annoys the living shit out of me, but he's a little bit more accepting than others."

With that said, Vivienne only turned the knob to Dean's room, and before Seth could reach out, she closed the door behind her. The lights in the room dimmed, almost off, however allowed her visage to see the resting figure of Ambrose. She walked over to him, taking note of how his brown locks sprawled and covered his face. Vivienne tucked his strands behind his ear, allowing his lips to then be revealed.

She felt it all once more, and from the memory itself her body rushed in heat. She shook her head, trying to pry the thought, the feeling of his breath against her skin, the feeling of his lips, the way his teeth slightly nibbled her. She rubbed her neck with her hand.

"Thank you.." She snapped out of her thoughts.

"For what..?"

"For finding me, like they shit of a stray dog I am. And for bringing me back. I think you're the only person that has done that. Other than a fucking wrestling ring ya know?"

Vivienne didn't know what to say, as she could only chuckle before shaking her head once more.

"You're not a dog Ambrose, that's praising you a little bit too much."

Dean only laughed as he dug his face into his pillow. "You hurt me Princess."

"Deal with it sunshine." Grinned Vivienne. "Why can't shit ever go down normal between us two?"

"Normalcy doesn't collaborate with monsters much like us Princess.."


	5. Game Changer

**A/N: I just want to say a thank you to HalloweenBarbie, charmedbyortonbarrett, samanthajaydex, KatieKazaMizAwesome, Guest, Guest, Sonib89, LovingMYsins, katydtbhmusic, and MRSCMPUNK1 for your reviews! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying my story, it really keeps me going! I also wish to you all, my readers a very Merry Christmas, that I hope you guys have happy holidays! Also thank you to KaylaNicole143 for her kind message, it truly touched my heart. You guys have been fantastic and I'm blessed having readers like you all. **

**I'm sorry I took a while with this chapter seeing as it's the holidays I was a tad bit busy with games as well. Either way, here's chapter 5. Full of more Dean and Vivienne interactions you guys seem to get a kick out of. However, I must say from here on out I'm going to be touching more darker elements that make Dean/Jon one of the greatest persona's within the WWE. I try my best to remain true to Jonathan Good/Dean Ambrose, and to receive messages saying that I'm doing good at keeping him how he is makes me all the more happy. Either way, this is a v****ery ****lengthy chapter for your pleasures.**

**Please don't forget to review! I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Game Changer.**

_It's getting harder to pretend. To pretend what happened that night didn't actually happen. It taunts my mind. My flesh. My neck burns at the thought of it, and my mind tantalizes with the scent of cigarettes, old spice, and him at its natural state. This man, I hate the fucking most, is doing something to me._

Vivienne found herself sighing into Seth's shoulder whom embraced his sister, tightly almost as though he didn't want to let go. Already Roman has parted ways with the group, and of course Dean is the only one left. It's Christmas Eve and the group is splitting up seeing as they want to spend the holidays with their family members or loved ones. In Seth's case, his girlfriend is coming over, Roman with his family.

Dean? Didn't say anything of who he's spending time with. Neither did Vivienne. For of course, they had nobody, nobody but themselves.

Seth kissed the crown of Vivienne's head as they broke the embrace. Vivienne stared up at her brother, right into his eyes as she softly smiled at him. Seth did so as well. "Spend the money I gave you wisely, I'm not going to be around to be taking care of you until Thursday. Also, call me if you need anything. I'll fly out to get you or you can come over here if anything. Also-" Vivienne at first was nodding her head but then she placed her hand over her brother's mouth, shutting him up. Seth was concerned; worried that back at New York his sister could get into even more trouble.

"I could handle myself okay. You just have fun, I'll call you tomorrow. Merry Christmas Colby." Grinned Vivienne as she took hold of her duffle bag and began to walk into the airport. Dean whom was simply waiting for Vivienne stared at Seth before giving him a slight nod. "I'll see you Thursday." It's all they told each other as Dean grabbed hold of his bag from the trunk of Seth's car. Before Dean could walk away, Seth took hold of the sleeve of Dean's jacket.

"Don't do anything stupid Jon." Dean turned his head, as his lips curved in an almost maniacal smile. "Oh, would I ever, my dear, dear, dear, Colby?" Dean snapped himself out of the grip of Seth before laughing, and walking right behind Vivienne whom only eyed Ambrose. The two never talked at all about what occurred that night. Although the urge came from both sides to bring it up, to see what the other would say, they never said anything. It wasn't fear that held them back either – it was the fact that the subject matter would only make the notable tensions between the two all the more.

"Princess, what are ya plannin' on doing? Got someone special out there in the shithole of all cities?" And by that shithole he meant New York City. Vivienne whom sat across from Ambrose in the waiting seats would only blankly stare at the male as she pressed her chin onto the palm of her hand. Her elbow pressed against her thighs as she supported herself.

"You know me so well Ambrose. I'll rather not even go to the damn city. Christmas over there is all marketing, nobody gives a shit about what's around the tree, only underneath you know? I don't even want to go. Only reason I'm leaving Iowa is because I don't want to cock block for Colby, and being here just brings me awful memories."

Vivienne didn't talk much about her past in Buffalo, after all this is where she was born, raised, and even ended up going to court in. The fact that she lives in New York is a decision she made during the times of her trial to change her life up, well, hopefully change her lifestyle at the least.

It explains why she barely went out while being in Buffalo, why she didn't even want to step in a bar when the others did. She was in a way infamous – well known and because of that notoriety she hated being in Buffalo. These were things she was ashamed of, that she herself in thoughts couldn't and wouldn't go into details of the occurrences.

Dean on the other hand had no interest in the holidays. Nor anything else that didn't involve fucking, drinking, or wrestling. Mainly wrestling.

"What about you Ambrose, what are you planning?"

"Fucking, smoking, drinking to my heart's content. I could care less about these kind of things ya know? Ain't exactly, and never has been my thing." For Dean, it was since childhood he couldn't enjoy these holidays. Especially since he technically had no family around for it. His father was locked up; his mother on the other hand was drugging herself up or found in a corner doing what she did best. Instead of finding peace in Christmas, he was off fighting some kids who thought could dominate over him, as if he was some punk.

Vivienne chuckled. "Sounds ideal," And it wasn't even sarcasm.

"Join me then," Dean didn't even have control at much what he said. The words slipped out of his mouth before he could even reach out and take them back. He stood up from his seat, bewildered at himself as he began pacing back and forth. Everyone else in the airport eyed the male with concern, or suspicions. Vivienne knew this was something he did when agitated or nervous for that matter. Vivienne couldn't even tell what exactly he was feeling. Nor was she in the mood to sit down and decipher what is going on.

However his offer struck her rather odd, but not as much as it bothered him. Still, she thought Dean to be much of a loner, to himself. Vivienne pried her eyes away from Dean and stared down at her ticket. Clearly it stated New York City. Whereas Dean's say Cincinnati. _I've never been to Cincinnati. _She found herself trying to find reasons to make it seem okay to say yes. Though everything inside of her screamed for her to accept the offer put on the table.

"You don't have to say yes ya know, it's not like I have a gun to your fuckin' head Princess."

Vivienne glared at Dean. "I know I'm not obliged to do shit Ambrose."

"So it's a no then right?" A part of him hoped it was a no, and at the same time he wanted a yes. He wanted someone for once to spend time with, and for some reason it had to be her. It couldn't be just a senseless woman he picked up at a bar and fucked. It had to be Vivienne. The only woman whom can't stand him, and can actually put up with him.

"Sheesh Ambrose if you wanted a no why the fuck did you ask?" Vivienne sighed, as she glanced down at her ticket once more and back up at Ambrose, who was still pacing back and forth. The people around them began to mutter. They appeared almost dysfunctional as a set. Or to their assumptions as a couple. "I'll join you for Christmas."

Dean lips slightly parted open, as he stared with disbelief. Vivienne stood up from her seat as she heard the announcement of Dean's flight. Now her flight as well. "Come on, let's go."

For once he was having company on this day. Someone he knows. Someone he cares to know to begin with. Someone he knows their name, but just refuses to say. A part of him felt as if he was to call her by her name, it establishes a sort of relationship, a friendship, anything with a label on it. And that's what he didn't want. He just want it to be how it is. Dean and Vivienne. Not friends, none of that bullshit.

"Don't regret it afterwards."

"I don't have time to regret."

* * *

Dean Ambrose was deemed insane. Of course what isn't conventional or in the norms is always deemed mad. And that's what causes people to alienate him, or for him to alienate himself from others. His erratic, violent behavior however is all just a cover up. Or so this is the conclusion Vivienne thinks to herself as she stares at the skyscrapers and lights of Cincinnati. He's afraid. Maybe more of himself than others. His own judgment. He's not accustomed to yes's. He's not accustomed to even having someone in his passenger seat at this moment – sober at the least – smiling as she stares at the scenery.

"What ya think?" His voice disrupted her thoughts. Vivienne whom was staring out at the window now looked at Dean, whom as always was smoking a cigarette. "This is amazing." Were the only words Vivienne managed to utter. She wasn't lying.

Before knowing it they've arrived to Dean's home. Inside, Vivienne only plopped her bag onto one of the seats in the living room. Dean light up another cigarette as he plopped himself onto the couch. There was no pictures in this house, there were only championship belts he's won within the indies. Vivienne stared down at her cell phone which vibrated. **I hope you landed safe in New York. Let me know if you need anything. **

"Who was that? Rollins?" Dean finally spoke up as the scent of clovers crawled up to her nostrils. "He'll flip the fuck out if he knew that you, his baby sister was with me right now. I must be the fuckin' devil."

Vivienne only chuckled as she shrugged her shoulders. "Who cares. I mean he's not going to find out because I'm sure as hell not saying shit. I don't know what the hell Colby's deal is. What the hell is so bad about you, Dean Ambrose other than the fact you can't even call me by my name."

"Well Princess apparently if I must admit, there is a lot of things wrong with me." Inwardly he winced however, for he knew he didn't lie. "It's alright though, being so fucked up, its what makes us human." He remembered telling her those words and as he blew the smoke past his lips, that infamous grin of his developed on his soft pinks.

"Now you're sounding like me, I hope I'm not a bad influence." Dean, sarcastic as ever. Vivienne stood up from the seat she sat in as she then approached Ambrose and took the cigarette from his hand, and with her free hand took hold of his wrist as she slightly began to tug him. Dean was surprised by her sudden movements as he; perplexed stood up from the couch. He stared at her lips as they pulled onto the butt of what was once his Newport. He noticed how her lipstick slightly smudged on. And the look of ease that developed on her face as she excreted the smog.

It was almost sinful, the way she smoked that cigarette.

"I did not come to Cincinnati for my ass to be stuck indoors with you on Christmas Eve. Come on. Christmas is within the hour; let's have some fun in the city!"

This is what it felt like, or so thought Dean. Having someone annoying you on Christmas Eve that they should go out and hang out. Nobody wants to spend time with the big bad wolf, and here's fearless red riding hood, wanting to actually go out with him. It was mind blowing almost. But he couldn't comfort himself. He knew he couldn't sit there and think it was going to be like this all the time. This is her now, this is her out of boredom. This isn't a Vivienne that actually wants to spend time with Dean. She wants to cope with her loneliness, and is using him for a means of escape.

A part of him didn't mind it at all. That other part of him wanted to drive her insane, make her hate him all the more. **I can't stand the guy. **Those words only ring through his head, remembering, and only fueling the part of him that wants to drive Vivienne Lopez out of his life.

With ease Dean slipped out of the grasp of her fingers onto her wrist, as he then took hold her wrist and began to walk out. He couldn't be the one dominated; he had to be the one on top. It was the same in real life as it is in the ring. Best in the world isn't a gimmick, for he believes he is it.

* * *

"This is great!"

Surprisingly enough the bar was full and one would think after that night's incident being in a bar with Dean Ambrose would be a mistake, however it was the complete opposite. However, one would think many things; especially how people would've probably been home on Christmas Eve night with their families, instead they were in a local bar in Cincinnati.

Here, Dean was well known. Respected for that matter; it was hard to deem if it was respect or not, some, or many feared him. The muttering is notable as the two sat were sitting down in a table sipping from their immensely sized beer mugs. Vivienne who just finished taking a chug from her mug would place it on the table and beam. Ambrose on the other hand light up another cigarette as the two sat next to one another. In order to comfort himself he placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

"Hope you don't mind Princess." Vivienne shrugged, she wasn't in the mood to fight for once with Dean, she was willing to have a good time with him, and the rest of the people here whom danced or sang to the music whom played.

"Like we haven't gone through worst." Vivienne felt her lips immediately purse from what she just said, knowing well he would know what she meant by it.

Dean glanced towards her direction for a mild second before he began to laugh as he pressed his cheeks against her shoulders. "Ain't that right?" He whispered.

His breath crawled against the nape of her neck, and his words into her ear, and converted themselves to pieces of lines that she'll remember. The clock struck 12, and officially it is December 25, 2012. Christmas Day. Vivienne whom stopped drinking after her 5th mug so she could remain sober would take hold of the cigarette that dangled from the corner of Dean's lips. She pressed her chin onto his shoulder as he held her closer and inhaled the bittersweet toxin. "You need to start getting your own cigarettes Princess; I'm not going to contribute to your cancer."

Throughout the night she didn't get to talk much to Dean, seeing as this is Dean Ambrose's hometown, and he's a well-known face, people have questions, people want to talk to him. Ask him how's it been going in the WWE. To Vivienne's disappointment, it isn't exactly what she had in mind. And as he was sitting down talking to a group of people he seemed to be very familiar with, Vivienne managed to slip out of his arms and stepped outside.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she stared up at the ink-spilled cosmos. She leaned against the wall of the bar, where the music blared and people kept going in, instead of going out. Word must've gotten out that the all great, Jonathan Good, Jon Moxley, now known as Dean Ambrose is in town. Vivienne rolled her eyes, for this isn't exactly what she envisioned at first for Christmas. Hell, she didn't know how to view Christmas. The only time Christmas ever meant a smidge of anything to Vivienne was at childhood, when she was closest to her brother. When she was close to her family period. She rubbed her arms as it was bitter and stinging cold out.

Dean, inside the bar took notice that no longer Vivienne was by his side. "Shit.." He muttered to himself as his eyes scoped the premises, but couldn't spot her. _Why the fuck didn't I realize when she got up and go? And why the fuck she didn't tell me a damn thing? I swear this woman.. _Is all he can think to himself as he stood up from his seat and pushed through the people, still looking around, wondering where the hell did she go.

Vivienne on the other hand light up a cigarette and placed it on her lips, and before she could even inhale the smog, she found her cigarette being pulled right out of her lips. "Now now now, what the hell do we have here? Never seen you around these parts." Vivienne growled as she stared up at the two male figures who held the sickest of smirks upon their faces. The man who took hold of Vivienne's cigarette took a pull as he then tossed an almost whole cigarette to the ground and put it out.

Vivienne felt a knot form in her throat. Out of anger, agitation, but out of fear as well. Situations like these didn't benefit her, or the other party really. "Fuck off you two."

"Woah, and we got a barker too Jay? Ain't that something special?" He slightly elbowed his friend as he leaned in towards Vivienne whom already was leaning against a wall. As she tried moving to the side, the two only moved with her. She glanced down at the floor, at her burned out cigarette and felt her throat tighten all the more. This was only spiraling downward, and she was going down along with it.

She unwrapped her arms from her chest as she shoved one of the guys whom stood in front of her as she tried pushing by past the two but that only resulted her being shoved back into the wall, roughly as well as her head banged right against the brick wall. She felt the pain surge through her head, however she didn't wince, and she didn't display the pain. She only bit her tongue as she felt the blood withdraw from the wound on her head, and from her biting her tongue.

"Sweetheart you need to stop being so rough, unless you like it that way." Vivienne snarled, and only barked inwardly at herself. Thinking about how she should've stayed inside, hell probably fall asleep with all the chit-chatting Dean was doing. She should've stayed by Dean for ironically she is safer by side him. "Pin her down Jay, I think we got a fighter." At then her arms were pinned up against a wall as the one who gave the orders leaned his frame against Vivienne. Vivienne began to trash about, trying to get out of the grip, but only resulted being backhanded by whom by assumptions is called Anthony.

Vivienne's head already was in a whirl from the impact against the wall, as then he did what she didn't want at all. He pressed his lips against her neck and began to lavish upon her flesh. Vivienne closed her eyes, as she didn't stop trashing, but the force from Jay, who happens to be a hefty man, didn't allow her to budge at all. She only tightly closed her eyes, imprisoning the tears that begged to escape, but she didn't allow to. Her pride, didn't allow to.

This wasn't the first time she's been in such situation. These were reasons she left Buffalo, these were reasons she almost left someone for dead in Buffalo.

But what pained her most about this situation was that her neck was touched once more, and it only made her body go cold, calloused. It wasn't like then, it wasn't like when Jon touched her neck. It angered her, it angered her that she felt nothing but cold. The last thing she wanted to feel on her neck is her internally freezing over. Vivienne snapped her eyes open as she turned her towards Jay who was close to her face as she roughly headbutted him, causing him to slightly fall back and loosen his grip on her hands. Vivienne then swiftly punched Jay, and before Anthony could react elbowed him right into his ear socket.

Before the two had time to react she began to run. She ran back into the bar and before stepping in, out was coming Dean whom was coming right out. His eyes widen, staring at the soft purple shade cheek of Vivienne, at the blood that was at the corner of her lips, and even all over her olive cargo jacket. Her eyes looked vulnerable, like that night he saw her with the bottles at her side. They glistened with her tears, with her sadness, her anguish, and marked exasperation. "Who the fuck did this to you?!" He yelled but she didn't say a word. She didn't want him to get involved, it wasn't his problem, it's nobody's problem but her own. But it didn't even matter, because the two men who did this came right out of the small alley passage where the incident occurred.

With a macabre twist to hallelujah, Dean knew it was them, the bastards who took more light out of the eyes of Vivienne. Jay, at realizing who it was, Jonathan Good whom wouldn't be the first time they would encounter. Jay, without telling Anthony anything would run off, but before Anthony got the opportunity to follow he was tackled into the ground. Dean only punched him with both of his hands continuous amount of times and laughed as he did so.

"You fuckin' son of a bitch! You were never taught how to fuckin' treat a woman you fuckin' shit?!"

Vivienne slowly turned around as she stared at Dean, whose knuckles were cut and covered in blood from the male who was underneath him in a bloody pulp. However, he didn't stop. Even after the guy fell unconscious. Jonathan Good felt a distinct pleasure in causing pain, as well as feeling it. His knuckles ached every single time they collided with the cheekbones or even the broken nose bridge of the unconscious male, but it was his fuel, that bit of pain. Vivienne however shook her head, trying to pry words out of her mouth for Dean.

But she didn't want him to, she loved what she was seeing. And slowly a smile formed on her busted lips. Everyone from the bar stepped out and stared at Dean and begged him to stop, for he can obviously kill the man. Vivienne, at snapping out of her twisted fantasy, would only go towards Dean as she took hold of his arms and tried pulling him away.

"That's enough Jon.." She didn't need to yell, for she knew he'll listen to her. Didn't even call him by his stage name, which is something she normally prefers doing. With one last punch, Dean tossed the body to the side as already someone was making the call to 911. Dean stood before Vivienne, staring at her tender, bruised flesh. The temptation of wanting to caress her bruise to ease her pain was there, but he didn't want to coat her olive complexion with the filthy blood of the man who did this to her. He wanted to yell at her as well, as to why she couldn't just stay inside with him. But he knew that didn't matter anymore, at least she was safe, at least she was here.

Vivienne didn't say a word, as Dean only wrapped his arms around her shoulder, and pulled her close to his frame, and only began to walk away. At least she's here, in his arms.

* * *

Vivienne winced as she sat on Dean's bed. She had her head hung as he slightly applied ointment to the gash on her head from the impact with the wall. She sat between his legs, as his chest was pressed against her back, but even with the slight touch between the two, Vivienne felt cold. The incident only brought her memories she had thought she submerged into the deepest parts of her subconscious.

"I should've killed that fuckin' guy, the fuck did ya have to tell me to stop for..?" He hasn't called her Princess at all, or even sunshine or any other pet name he has the tendency of laying on her. Vivienne slightly shook her head, as much as her head throbbed in pain.

"It wouldn't have solved a thing Dean…It'll ruin you. It'll ruin your career. And you've just made your official debut on live WWE television.. You don't want to ruin that. I wouldn't want you to ruin that all because of me.." Vivienne knew how much wrestling meant to Ambrose, it's all he seemed to hold legitimate feelings for, Professional Wrestling.

"So much for Christmas, and its shit of a spirit.." Vivienne tossed aside the tools he used to apply the ointment on Vivienne's head as he pushed her back her head, Vivienne sighed as she molded into the frame of Dean Ambrose. Dean took his hands and pressed his index finger onto her temple, slightly rubbing them, with hopes to ease the pain.

And surprisingly it worked. Her eyes closed as she only leaned her head back, into Dean's chest. Dean, glanced down at her revealed neck and realized it was slightly red. He recognized the marks like that of teeth and he felt rage well up within him, he was also disgusted.

"It's okay, at least we are here right? We're okay.."

_You're not okay, you're not okay at all huh Princess? _

Dean pressed his chin onto the shoulder of Vivienne, and that's when she froze up. As his cheek as pressed against her cheek. And that all familiar, enticing, drawing scent of his. The cigarettes, the old spice, and all of him crawl up her snout. Dean slightly rubbed his cheek against hers, and she only kept her eyes closed as she turned her head. Opening her eyes, Vivienne then clashed with the treachery of those blues. Those blue eyes of Dean Ambrose.

"I was fuckin' worried about you, ya know?" Vivienne felt the tip of her nose slightly rub up against his, and his words almost hushed. "When you're with me, you stay with me. You got that?" Vivienne only nodded her head lightly, as her nose once more slightly touched against Dean's.

"I can take care of you, as much as I can break you. But I want to take care of you Vivienne.." Her heart stopped at hearing his voice say her name, and this time he was sober, he was in the actual zone. She didn't even say a word, as his bandaged up hands would cup her cheek, his thumb pad pressed against her cheek lightly as she winced for the bruise was still there, however, he eased the stinging sensation as he slowly rubbed it. He wanted to hear that quiet sound of affliction to feed his perverse pleasure.

His fingertips trailed the bridge of his nose, as his lips ached and inched close towards Vivienne. His thumb lightly ran on her satin like blushed lips. Vivienne bit her bottom lip, and that only made Dean fight the itching groan that wanted to escape from the ends of his throat. This was the changer, what was going to change the way they functioned around one another.

Their lips were millimeters apart from one another, as then his other hand came and cupped her cheeks, as cautiously their lips met. Their lips pressed lightly against one another in order to accustom themselves to each other's shape, and slowly they molded in on their own.

She felt her eyes widen at first, as did he, for they stared at each other for a second, before their eyes closed in unison. He felt like filth, as though he took opportunity of her vulnerability to do such things to her, but her response only displayed a mutual desire. Her cheeks flushed, and her breathing slightly erratic along with his for her body grew feverish as her hands traveled from his face to his hand. Her fingertips combing through his locks as she then felt his tongue slightly massage her bottom lip, begging for access. The small moments their lips parted for a second he only said it again and again.

"Vivienne.." Goose bumps only formed down her spine. He whispered her name brokenly against her lips, devouring those delectable lips of hers. Vivienne shifted her movement as then Dean took his arm and snaked it around her waist - turning her around as she now rested on top of his frame for he laid back onto the bed. His hands traveled from her waist up to her hair, taking a fistful of it as her scent engulfed the animal within him. Everything about Vivienne Lopez was intoxicating, enticing, and he realized it since day one, when she cursed the living soul out of him with her presence.

The kiss compared to nothing like the many he's experienced. And although her tongue tasted like that of beer, it had this odd trifle of vanilla, cigarettes, and mint. The mint was always something she loved having after smoking a cigarette. Maybe the kiss wasn't the same due to the fact there's this unknown, indescribable feeling when it came to her. But there was no denying now, that this indeed was the changer of it all.

Dean knew if he didn't stop at all he would ravish all of her body. Pulling away, Vivienne slightly opened her eyes and stared down at Dean for she lay on his frame. The look on his face wasn't easy to decipher. Before Vivienne could part her lips to say something, he would tell her to shut up before proceeding to kiss her once more. Between the kisses all he said was once thing.

"Damn you Vivienne."


	6. This Is A Losing Game

**A/N: Oh gosh it's been so long since I've updated! Forgive me guys, normally I am quick about these, and will be again, it's just since the holidays and all I've been rather distracted! Either way, thank you so much to Kizzyfur, Eva, KailDFC, Inspiredbydoubt, Guest, HalloweenBarbie, MistyKnihgt, Sonib89, katydtbhmusic, KatieKazaMizAwesome, charmedbyortonbarett for your lovely reviews! They all mean the world to be and I'm still in awe you guys are actually enjoying my story! As well a thanks to those who followed and favorite!**

**Happy New Years to you all, and of course to make up my lack of updates, here is going to be a lengthy but of course hopefully pleasing chapter 6. As I said in the previous chapter I will be touching darker elements within my story, and from the response of the last chapter I guess you guys liked it, either way! Enough about that! Let's get this show on the road!**

**Please don't forget to review, for they are read and loved to great extents.**

**I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE, except for Vivienne Lopez, she's my babe.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: This Is A Losing Game.**

He rested silently, and every now and then his body would flinch, and all she can feel is his hand grasp onto the sheets that were wrapped against her frame. He had his arms snaked around her, as his face was dug into the nape of her neck, making sure she was warm each and every second she laid to rest. Vivienne, whom woke up only remained silent, didn't budge an inch but her fingertips slightly curled his hair.

Before even snapping her eyes open, she thought everything that happened that night was just a dream. Some type of sick delusional dream. Sick in the sense it involves Dean Ambrose, and delusional for in some fallacious and almost delirious way it satisfied this ache within her. It eased not only the pains that surge through her mind from the altercation by the bar, but also her emotional stature, even if at the moment she finds her nervous system altercated. She couldn't say she was happy with what happened, but she can't even say she's upset about it.

Vivienne never thought out of all people, Dean Ambrose. Out of all men in the world her lips were locked with that of a mad stray dog. And she lies in bed with him. But even after all, she couldn't help but be in awe. For this is the first time she's actually seeing him tamed, in a resting position where he isn't being his usual annoying self. Dean Ambrose was vulnerable at this very moment. A moment many wish they could have in their possession to do whatever the hell they want with him, to finally not be afraid of him.

Vivienne, even having him at his most vulnerable state was afraid. Afraid of him, afraid of herself, and most of all, both of them like this; eloped in an affectionate embrace. The thought drove her cold, though her body felt feverish. Ever since the first day it's exactly how he said – it's like poking the hornet's nest. It was a losing game. The thought of her boggled her up all the more, as Vivienne only shook her head before slowly she tried wiggling herself out of his arms without waking him up. However, attempts proved to be in vain as she heard the groans emit from Dean Ambrose who rubbed his eyes before opening them.

Their eyes clashed once more, and silence drowned the bed room. Dean grinned, as his tongue massaged his bottom lip.

"Mornin' Princess." Her name was no longer Vivienne as it was last night. That was the indication that what happened was nothing more but pure fallacy, a heat in the moment sort of situation. Vivienne slowly pushed herself away from Dean as she got up from the bed, however for her doing so quickly she winced in pain, as the headache slowly crept its way into her.

Dean stared at the back of Vivienne whom didn't say a word. He knew what he did calling her Princess, and although this knot within him formed at doing so – he didn't care. He couldn't care, no matter if that smidge of good within him begged on its torn knees for him to do so. Last night boggled all of him. For its not something he does, no. He doesn't remember names, he doesn't say names, and he doesn't just kiss and lay to sleep. That's not what he does. He fucks, he doesn't care about names, and he sends them home the same night. But no, he fell asleep in someone's arms. He managed to feel her warmth crawl onto his flesh, and his radiate to hers. The thought of being so intimate with such minimalistic things worried him. No, not worried him. Scared him.

He was disgusted at himself, at all that happened. He let himself be vulnerable; he exposed a side of him he mustered all within himself to keep inside – to never let out. He felt this anger develop inside; as though Vivienne had violated his pride, his frontal act and stripped him naked to what can be a feeble Jonathan Good. Dean Ambrose stood up from his bed to see that Vivienne only took hold of her bag and jacket. Her back still turned to him.

She bit her bottom lip for it trembled. This wasn't going to happen to her, she wasn't going to be anything else to Dean Ambrose. From where she stood she could see her reflection and noticed the bruise on her cheek was all the more visible.

"Take me to the airport; I'm going to New York." Her voice almost cracked at the order, and Dean whom stood directly behind her, whom was going to snake his arms around her waist only halted himself. He knew what he was going to do once more, and it would only worsen matters, confuse the both of them as he then placed his hands behind his head.

He knew he could poke around if he wanted to, but it would be in vain. He wouldn't get another word from her. He only shrugged his shoulders, what could he do? For this is exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to leave, to get away from him, from his room. Though pushing her would only cause her to come back, after all she's sister of his partner.

Vivienne who clutched her cell phone in her hand stared down at the message that vibrated her device. _**Vivienne, I'm in New York City until New Years, let's meet up alright? **_ It's been a long time she's last spoken to Dolph or for that matter seen him seeing him. All of her yelled to turn around to stay here in Cincinnati. But those feelings of dislike, annoyance, and irritating antagonism arose within her once more at hearing the simple word _Princess._

* * *

_Until Raw Princess. _

Those three words played in her mind over and over as she forced a smile on her lips at seeing Dolph who greeted her much to her surprise with a hug. However Dolph's mouth slightly drops at taking note the bruise on her face. His hand reached out to cup her cheek however Vivienne shied her face away from his touch, as she led Dolph inside her apartment.

She knew the 30th she'll be seeing not only Dean once more, but Roman and even Seth. Just those simple facts set her heart at ease seeing as she misses not only Roman, but her brother dearly. The only time she wrote to him was before the plane setting off which was to reply to the Merry Christmas text message he sent her. He was the only one to receive a response, not even their parents, or even Roman for that matter.

"What happened to you?""

"Bar fight here in the Village. Is it really that bad?"

Both sat down on the couch next to one another. The place was already warmed up for Vivienne has two hours already here in New York. During the entire plane ride all she could've think about was not only those three words Ambrose said to her before she stepped out of his car, but also an excuse to come up with about the bruises on her face. A bar fight was the closest thing she had to being true, yet false at the same time.

Much to her dismay however, it being Wednesday night she held no hopes within her system that the bruises would fade by the time its Sunday and she'll have to see Seth with them at Washington. The headache has managed to stick with her throughout most of the day, along with what happened last night. Along with his voice and the way he said her name. His voice sounded almost exasperated, a sigh of relief, and a groan trying to muster in the feeling of ecstasy that was dormant within him.

That husk, certain authentic rasp.

However, she inwardly shook her head as she grabbed the remote for the television and switched on to the On Demand channel for movies as she glanced towards Dolph whom probably told her something, but much to her dismay didn't pay attention to one word he said.

"I'm just glad to be here with you Vivienne, it's been a while we've seen each other. Especially since you left without a word that Tuesday night."

Vivienne inwardly sighed, hoping he wouldn't bring it up. Of course she didn't want Dolph to know much of her anger management sessions, or issues for that matter – but other than the members of The Shield, she's the only one in the roster so far she feels as though she could muster a conversation with.

"I'm sorry about that,"

She wasn't at all. Here she was at the craft she's perfected. Lying, falsifying herself to make other believe this is her. Her stomach churned, she hoped she didn't need to result being like this with Dolph. But her thoughts plagued the capability of her being able to function in a control or fashionable matter.

"Next time I'll be sure to tell you okay? It's just something came up of urgency so I had to be back over here as soon as possible."

"Where were you before coming over here? I came by remembering your address earlier and seeing by the looks of the apartment," Dolph paused before chuckling as he took a look around the living room. Taking note of the large duffle bag by the door entrance.

"You just came back."

"I was with Colby for Christmas. Came back over here seeing as his girlfriend was going to spend the holidays with him, I didn't exactly want to be a bother ya know?"

_Bullshit, I was with Jonathan fucking Good, getting my head busted open by the alley in a bar, ended up kissing the guy sober, waking up and acting like the whole thing didn't fucking happen. _

"Enough of that, let's just enjoy a movie alright?" Dolph took hold of the remote from Vivienne's hand as he then highlighted the section titled Holiday Favourites. _Someone's in the Christmas mood. Tch, Christmas spirit. So much for it. _

"I'm going to be in the city until Sunday. So we can head to Washington together if alright with you." Vivienne glanced at Dolph slightly taken back by his kind nature. She wasn't accustomed to it. Vivienne only nodded her head, softly smiling as she calmly sat back into the sofa, and crossed her arms over her chest, preparing for a movie.

The distance between the two closed in as their thighs touched as they shared laugh while watching Elf. Dolph had his arm behind the shoulders of Vivienne, as he slowly wrapped them around her. Vivienne glanced up towards Dolph who stared back at her, however, she didn't care. She didn't have an inch of her to care. Instead she only nuzzled herself into his embrace as she lightly placed her head onto her shoulder. Dolph surprised by Vivienne's reaction would only grin as he pulled her close to his frame and continued to enjoy the movie.

For some reason, even in such a fun, distracting moment. Her mind dwelled in the memory of what happened. It only could picture that face of his that only infuriated her all the more. She wanted to yell, hit something, and drink herself away from such antagonizing emotions. But she couldn't. The frustrations only developed tears that didn't dare escape her eyes as she just inwardly shrugged.

_Fuck it. _

Without much recognition, Vivienne didn't notice the screen of her silent phone flicker up. The number calling read as _Ambrose._

* * *

A rainy Sunday, December 30th it was in Washington, no surprise of course seeing as the state is normally gray every day, and if it wasn't raining would be a rare occasion. At arriving in the arena Vivienne stared at Dolph with a smile on her face.

"This weather is lovely isn't it?" Dolph surprised by the animated mood of Vivienne only shrugged his shoulders.

"Ain't exactly my cup of tea? More of a sun guy as you can see."

Since that Wednesday night up until this Sunday – Vivienne and Dolph happened to spend much of their time together. Though nothing has happened between the two, they've been awfully close. Most of what they spent their time doing was going out and enjoyed New York at night in lounges or even bars. Even went shopping or out to dinner.

It was a different, almost mind-blowing experience for Vivienne seeing as said before she's not truly accustomed to 'chivalry'. Or peace for that matter. However, it served a distractive mean for her not to be winded up in thought. But she was tired, she no longer wanted to even deal with Dolph. It was the same thing over and over again; there was a lack of adrenaline, of the unexpected.

A lack of danger, of something fresh, foreboding – which serves as her fuel.

Down the corridors as they looked for their rooms, Dolph throughout the entire time walked with Vivienne while having his arms around her shoulder. Even with a coat on, Vivienne felt cold. There was nothing about Dolph that sent her even a trickle of warmth within her. Though of course, he was a good _friend _– he drove her cold. Spotting the door which read **THE SHIELD, **Vivienne glanced at Dolph whom only planted a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I'll be seeing you later tonight huh Vivienne?"

"Yeah, grabbing a bite right?" Dolph only nodded his head as pulled away from Vivienne after giving her light squeeze. Dean whom was in the locker room with Seth and Roman, all three looked at each other what they thought they just heard.

"So she's been keeping in contact with Ziggler?" Ambrose asked.

"What, she hasn't written to you? Me and Roman got text messages letting us know she was probably coming a bit late seeing as she woke up late and had to catch another flight." Seth no longer held any hard feelings against Dean since that night. Though even on that note, he hadn't apologized for the things said. Ambrose felt troubled, irked if anything as he only chuckled. The smirk on his lips formed as he shook his head and cracked his knuckles bandaged up knuckles. The wounds on his hands still visible from the night he beat the men that attempted to abuse Vivienne. Vivienne at walking in the locker room, Seth stood up from his seat and without saying a word only pulled his sister an embrace.

Vivienne was slightly taken back as she was going to shove him off, but then, she recalled the feelings of missing her brother. As she only began to laugh as she responded to his bear hug. "Ack! Colby get the fuck off me! I can't breathe!" Vivienne squirmed underneath her brother's embrace whom finally let go of her. However, at doing so took notice of the faded – yet notable bruise on her cheek.

Seth's eyes widen as he took hold of her face with his hands. "What the fuck happened?!" Dean however remained seated as Roman stood up and gave Vivienne a hug himself before letting her be pestered by her brother. Vivienne didn't glance to the corner, for she knew he would be there. Dean stood up from his chair as he placed his hands behind his head and stood next to Colby as he pretended to be shocked by the bruise on her cheek, though he knew damn well because of his irresponsibility that happened to her.

"Damn Princess, the bitch must've gotten a good hit on ya for it to be there until today." Vivienne glared at the Ambrose who held that infamous grin on his face, with the tip of his tongue slightly sticking out as he began to laugh. Roman slightly shoved Dean whom only continued to laugh as he sat back down. Feeling satisfied he managed to, knowingly push her buttons. Of course, he knew what happened, and the flashback of how he found her, the tears in her eyes, her vulnerable state only birthed the savage that can be Dean Ambrose.

He could tell by the way her eyebrows furrowed, and the way those light eyes of her darkened by only hearing the sound of his voice. And although it excited him seeing her reaction, he only felt that pull on his stomach once more. He then heard the quiet sounds of when he tended to her wounds, the winces of her pain, and he felt this thirst develop and domesticate itself.

Ignoring Dean's remark, Vivienne stared back at her brother whom only shrugged his shoulders. Assumptions came to him as to what possibly couldn't happen, and for him rather not knowing, didn't continue to pry on. He knew asking wouldn't solve a thing, after all it all happened.

"I hope you got her back good as well V, knowing you – you probably almost left her for dead." At the words, both Vivienne and Dean glanced at each other, before Dean stood up and began to step out of the room. Vivienne however only nodded her head as she held her undamaged knuckles in the direction of Roman. "Look at that, not even a scratch!"

"Vivienne can you get me a pack of Swedish fish? For some reason I'm craving something sweet, the snack machine is right outside." Roman handed Vivienne a dollar as she only nodded her head and stepped out. Immediately letting Roman and Seth proceed to talk about their holidays and how they were spent.

As soon as she stepped out she took note of Dean who leaned on the wall next to the door entrance of his locker room. Vivienne rolled her eyes as she also spotted the snack machine and began to walk its direction. Dean only whistled as he hand his hands behind his head once more as he followed right behind. Vivienne noticing her footsteps weren't on their own would stand in front of the snack machine before turning around and glaring at Dean.

"Can I fuckin' help you with something Ambrose?"

"Actually Princess, you really can, if I can borrow some of your oh so mighty precious fuckin' time," Dean grinned as he slightly pushed Vivienne against the snack machine. Vivienne whom was pressed against the machine only sucked her teeth as she tried to push by past Dean, but of course all attempts were in vain. Dean only stared down at Vivienne whose hands tightly clutched the dollar bill that was given to her. He noticed her olive sun-kissed complexion slightly flush, as she didn't dare look up into his eyes for one second.

"Actually, I can't Ambrose, so why the fuck you don't cut the crap and let me do what the fuck I want to do?"

"So Ziggler huh? Who would've thought? Ain't that a bit of a down grade Princess? Go from this godly figure to something so flimsy. I'm starting to question and worry for your taste darling." He mocked her, as he placed his index finger underneath her chin as he tilted her head up to lock eyes with her; however Vivienne only shied her head away as she attempted to shove Dean whom only took hold of her arms and pressed them against the machine, above her head. Vivienne at feeling his hands grip her wrist felt that surge of warmth consume her frame once more.

But he was only antagonizing her – for things have gone exactly back to normal. Vivienne felt weak at the hold from Ambrose as the dollar slipped right out of her hand as she locked her eyes with the treacherous blues that belonged to him.

He noticed her bottom lip tremble, and it only brought those images of Christmas night with her. Her lips did the same thing that night when they craved his lips. He felt confused by her expression. Her scent didn't crawl up his nose, seeing as she didn't even wear her own sweater. "Tch, why the hell is it of your concern Ambrose? Letting one little incident on Christmas flutter that tar shit heart of yours?" Vivienne wanted to yell, she couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth and had no moment to take hold of them and rewind them back into her.

If only that was possible.

Ambrose only chuckled as swiftly he lightly pressed his lips onto the corner of Vivienne's who only managed to snap out of his grip and slapped her hand across Dean's face. Dean only stood there with disbelief at what happened, the stinging sensation only bewildered him all the more, knowing that this affliction came from her hands satisfied the thirst within his stream.

Vivienne whom was panting heavily would wipe her lips, removing her lipstick at the same time with the sleeve of the large oversized pullover sweater which belongs to Dolph. Dean noticed the tears well up in her eyes once more, but before he could even react, before he could even try to muster an apology, Vivienne only stormed off, not allowing the sole tear that escaped her eye be noticed by Dean. Or even by her.

Dean glanced down at the dollar on the floor as he picked it up and pressed it up against the snack machine. Before he began to punch it, repeated amount of times until the glass cracked. He stared down at his bandaged knuckles that began to feel sore once more. Dean stared at the fragments of the glass as from the locker rooms stormed out Roman whom heard the sound of the shattering glass.

"Dean what the hell happened?!" Ambrose didn't say a word. He knew he only kept on fucking up. He knew what he was doing only kept driving her farther and farther away. And he knew even if he tried to pull her in close once more, he'll probably fuck up at the process of doing so. He could only think how he fucked up Christmas morning, by not being able to even say her name. By even agreeing to take her to the airport. By hesitating to pull her back into bed with him.

That night sharing a bed with her, was the best sleep he's had in such a long time. Sleep barely ever exists for him. The woman, the person whom seemed to tolerate him, or even take him in like the wrestling ring did was now slowly going away. She felt farther than what she already is. Out of fear, and cowardice he's allowing that person to go away. And that person is Vivienne.

_Fuck and a thousand more fucking fucks._

* * *

_Ohio once more. At least it's Cleveland. _Vivienne inwardly sighed, trying her best to deal with the fact that she even said yes to spending the New Years with Dolph. Something she initially hoped to spend with Seth but of course he was planning on spending time with his girlfriend, and that is something she doesn't like to interfere with. Nor, do his girlfriend and her get along.

He was holding a small get together to welcome the coming of 2013. The majority of everyone else in here she didn't recognize except for Dolph himself. Like a professional wallflower, she remained against a wall as she took quiet sips from her Samuel Adams bottle. The urge to drink didn't exist within her tonight, which was odd seeing as these kind of nights she's normally causing havoc, dancing around, or throwing up by the porch. Instead, no inch of her desired to be here. Not at all. However, she didn't even know where to go. Or she lied to herself, for she knew exactly where she wanted to be.

It was hard to explain, but she did sustain some sort of fatal, but certain attraction towards Dean Ambrose. It was 11:58, two minutes before the new year, and all she could think to herself was much of she wanted to leave behind in 2012. The drugs certainly being one thing, however, she couldn't figure out anything else. She thought herself to be fine, when in reality she was far from it. Imperfect, but human. It's how Dean taught her to see it, and it's logical, it made sense to her, it allowed her not punish herself so much.

It's only logical, to fuck up, and learn.

Vivienne pulled out her phone from her pocket, and glanced up towards Dolph whom took hold of her wrist, and began to guide her through the crowd as they now stood in front of the television. New York City looked lively through the television, it always did every year. One thing she could admit to herself was that she's glad she wasn't over there. Probably being at a bar at this time of the year could be rather dangerous and would probably end up in another altercation of the sorts.

"5…" The crowd, including Dolph began to chant down the numbers, and all the thoughts began to surge through her. December has been almost magical, for she was once more reunited with her brother, since it was years since they last saw each other.

"4…" She began to travel to different parts of the United States; something she never thought could be possible, even with her teacher salary seeing as she normally blew her money away on drugs or alcohol. Now she could leave those things behind her, far into the darkest parts of her past.

"2…" Dolph snaked his arms around the waist of Vivienne whom only looked up at him. He seemed to be having a ball, enjoying himself, and she couldn't understand why. Dolph was last of her concern, she felt horrible, seeing as he's being such a great guy. But it's not for her; this life style is far away from feeling alive. Its normalcy at its finest.

"1! Happy New Year!" Everyone busted, and those whom were with their significant other shared the first kiss of the year. Before Vivienne could even react, Dolph swiftly pressed his lips against her own. Her eyes widen in shock, for this was unexpected, but even on that note she couldn't budge an inch, her lips pursed trying to respond back to the signs of affection of Dolph but she only felt her body shroud in an unknown calloused feeling.

She closed her eyes, and all she pictured was Dean Ambrose. She remembered Christmas night. She remembered that authentic scent of his crawl up her nostrils. With the memory haunting her mind, she shook her head as she attempted to pull away from the cushioned lips of Dolph, however he only tightened the embrace as he kept her close.

Dean Ambrose was probably the best part of her December. The most dreading, exciting, realistic part of her December was Jonathan Good. December being the month that symbolizes or is closest to death with the upbringing of winter, was the month that made her feel all animated, alive, true.

_Jon.. _Was all she thought to herself as her eyes snapped open, pulling away from Dolph whom only held a sick grin to his lips? It bothered her, the way his lips felt, the way they curved, and they seemed forced, untrue. She shook her head as she walked outside of the door and looked down at her phone.

She forgot to take hold of her jacket as she felt the winter wind ravish her flesh. She shivered from the cold as she slowly dialed the numbers she never thought she would.

Dean whom was out in a bar with his 'friends' in Cleveland pulled out the phone from his pockets for he felt it vibrate. Staring down at the number, Dean was surprised, but only began to chuckle as he pressed the phone against his ear.

"Oh, wishing me Happy New Year's Princess? You shouldn't have!" He boasted as he placed his can of beer onto the wooden table. Pressing the phone more against his ear so he can make sure to hear everything she would have to say. The music in the bar blared, and his friends stared at him with confusion.

"Come pick me up, I'm in Cleveland. At Nick's place. Please." Dean snapped up from his seat, as the people he was with were suddenly startled. Before they could ask questions he bolted out of the bar. He hung up his phone as he plopped himself into his car and started the engine.

Her voice sounded almost feeble, barely audible. Mute.

He hated it.

Within ten minutes, sitting out in the cold without a sweater or anything soon pulled up that familiar red 1984 Nissan Maxima. Even with the money he was making he was still riding around a feeble, old school ride. Vivienne had her arms wrapped around herself as her eyes slightly lightened up. Soon out of the car came out Dean whom ran up to the porch where she sat. He removed his jacket and placed it onto her shoulders as he stared down at her.

"Are you okay? The fuck is wrong with you standing out here on the cold?!" He yelled, however Vivienne only looked away from Dean and down to the floor at her brown boots.

"Come, let's get the fuck out of here." She can smell the tinges of beer, cigarettes from his breath. Before the two can step down from the porch the door to the front opened and came out Dolph whom was rather startled by the presence of Dean. Dean only glared at Dolph, taking note of the faded red marks against his lip, obviously from the lips of Vivienne – whom always wore red lipstick.

He couldn't even tell if it was jealousy. He couldn't tell why he was so angry at seeing Dolph, and having Vivienne so close by him. But by passing seconds he felt himself boil. "Jon, what a surprise seeing you here, Vivienne you called him?"

"I'm going with him." She managed to utter out, the words almost hushed. Dolph took hold of Vivienne's wrist, whom only snapped right out of his grip. Dean then stood in front of Vivienne, before Dolph whom locked eyes with Dean as well, returning the glare with much intensity.

"Ya heard her, she's leaving, and that's that. And clean your lips, you look like a bigger bitch than you already do." Dolph didn't have time to rebuttal for Dean took hold of Vivienne's hand and quickly the two walked back to his car. Dolph stared with disbelief however knew he couldn't do much at the moment. He didn't want to cause a scene with so many people back inside at his house.

In the car, Vivienne stared in the direction of Dean whom only stared at the steering wheel. His hands tightly clutched it, as he tried his best to control the anger bottled within him. "Really Vivienne? That's what you do? You go hang out with this fuckin' shit and you don't even want to be there? Then call my ass after god fuckin' knows how long was the last time we actually talked and you do this shit? Fuck woman," Dean paused and Vivienne felt herself wince at hearing her name once more being said by Dean. However she kept her gaze fixated on him.

Dean glanced towards her direction as he pushed back his hair with his hand. "The fuck are you doing to me?" Vivienne didn't say a word, didn't allow anything else to be said as she reacted on pure feelings. She took a hold of his face with her hands, and before he reciprocate, Vivienne crashed her already smudged red lips against those of Dean.

Dean was surprised with the initiation, let alone the lip lock. His eyes didn't remain wide as he only closed them, and wrapped his arms around her small frame, pulling her over to him, to hold her close as his hand went from the back of her neck to her hair, where he took a hand full of her ebony locks and grasped onto it. Pulling her head back slightly allowing him to explore her mouth all the more.

Through the milliseconds of their lips parted, quiet groans escaped the lips of Vivienne, as she felt this heat rush throughout her anatomy. It was sensational, and even scary as to how Dean Ambrose had such effect on her. The kiss itself was passionate, allowed no space for air, only pants and groans as the two didn't part. Their lungs begged for air, but their lips thirsted for one another's moisture. Their succulent taste.

At pulling away, both of them held each other's faces within their hands as they looked directly into their eyes. Both held a grin to their faces, as the breath of their panting lightly touched their faces. Then they began to laugh and shake their heads, but Dean halted once more, as he lightly tapped the lips of Vivienne.

"I fucked up didn't I?" Alas he said.

"It's what makes you so damn human, you're always fucking up."

"Vivienne... just, shut up... and Happy New Years." He muttered above her lips, before they locked lips once more, his hands traveled from her neck to her waist, as he pulled her close, tightening the embrace of their lips. Their mold felt as though it corresponded, as though their lips fit and mold perfectly against one another.

Dean Ambrose was vivacious, almost like an animal. He exuded a domineering presences and that was exactly it. Even his lips wrestled against hers, as though he had to win.

Vivienne tightly clutched onto the collar of his shirt as her hands then slipped by and wrapped themselves around his neck. He nipped and sucked at her lips, however she didn't dare fall back for she matched his moves. The moment his tongue managed to slip into her mouth she slightly suckled against it, causing Dean to grin against her lips. Her taste was intoxicating.

Fear was last in the train of thoughts of both Vivienne and Dean. They wanted to enjoy the moment, even if it might not last. What they were involving themselves in was a losing game, for all opposing forces within the realms of this Earth would go out their limb to keep them apart. The two whom seem to whole one another at the wrong time.


	7. Because We're Stupid

**A/N: Thank you so much iamthekillerkitty, MistyKnight, StephNexus, Kizzyfur, HalloweenBarbie, KatieKazaMizAwesome, and samathajaydex for your lovely reviews! I'm touched by your reactions, and feel blessed every single time I publish to read your lovely thoughts! As I promised, I'm trying my best to continue updating at least twice a week. Either way!**

**Here's Chapter 7! And I was asked if this is going to be a short story, and honestly speaking I am not planning on it, so I hope you guys are ready for the ride! I was also asked if that's the last we'll see of Dolph, well, not really. With that said..**

**Enjoy! Please don't forget to review your thoughts!**

**I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Because We're Stupid.**

"Oh come on that's complete bullshit!" Vivienne groaned as she stared down at the 360 remote controller and back at Roman who only grinned for her came out to be victorious in another round of Street Fighter. She was back on the road, along with all three members of The Shield on the first day of the year. There was no time to rest, no time to enjoy even a time off for the show had to get on the road. Apparently a memo was passed out by Vince McMahon himself of how January is going to be an important month, due to Wrestlemania coming and all.

From behind she heard Dean whom broke out in laughter as he was lying down on the sofa behind Vivienne. "Sheesh darlin', you really fuckin' suck don't ya?" They are friends; it's as simple as that. Although it was just a couple of hours ago there were in his car smothering each other, although it was just a couple of hours ago she was in his home sharing the same bed as they fell asleep. They didn't need a label, they didn't want to label what they probably have going on without much of their realization.

Vivienne turned her head as glared at Ambrose whom simply shrugged his shoulders. "Can it will ya?"

"Not my fault you suck." That only made Roman almost choke on his drink. Seth on the other hand blankly stared at Vivienne and Dean, still not enjoying the fact that they are even getting along, or what he presumed was getting along, for in Roman's eyes the two seemed the same as always, just a bit calmer of course. As though they've gotten use to one another, and in a way Roman wasn't wrong for thinking that way, but of course, Seth and Roman didn't know any better. Seth stood up from his seat and took hold of Vivienne's remote.

"I'll show ya how it's done sis."

"Please Colby you suck just as much as I do." Vivienne rolled her eyes as she pushed herself up from the floor and plopped on the edge of the couch where Dean laid. She glanced towards him, a grin forming on her lips as Dean only winked. She felt her cheeks fluster at the thought of what happened, of really what she did. Vivienne pried her eyes away from those of Dean's, whom always managed to poke her insides in an almost ominous, threatening way and stared at the screen, watching the match between Roman and Seth on Street Fighter.

She pressed her elbows on her thighs, and leaned forward, accommodating her face on her hands. Dean, whom stared at the back of Vivienne's head would trail his vision down her spine, and noticed her waist slightly revealed for her pullover didn't cover it. Silently chuckling, Dean with a nimble touch passed his index finger across her waist, causing Vivienne whom seemed to be engrossed with the game, flinch and with pure reflexes turn around and shove Dean.

Exactly what he wanted, to have her attention. "Can you guys stop acting like twelve year olds? If I recall correctly, you Dean are twenty seven years old and sis, you're only a year younger." Seth groaned as he came out to be successful in his matchup with Roman. He turned his head and stared at the two, Vivienne whom had her hand already raised in the air, and Dean his forearms up in defense.

"Oh come on Colby-boy, why ya gotta come over here and shit on our fun? The fuck does age has to do with it?" Dean grinned as he no longer lay on the couch. He sat next to Vivienne, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Vivienne surprised by his sudden action, however inwardly didn't mind much as she tried shoving Dean off, only causing his grip on her shoulders tighten, causing her to fundamentally wince. Seth's glare deepened, as he didn't like one inch of what was going on. Even if he was seeing his sister trying to get out of the grip of Ambrose, it felt off.

"Let go of her Dean. I told you both to stop playing games like this with one another." Vivienne only rolled her eyes at her brother's remarked. She knew he didn't like the idea of them two being friends, of course like Roman explained to her; it's all that he didn't trust Dean with her. Dean parted his lips, his eyes deepened as well and before he could get up from his seat, Vivienne wrapped her arm around his shoulders as well, surprisingly not only Dean, but even Seth and Roman. However that was just a signal for him to keep himself seated, to stay shut.

"Colby, stop it." Vivienne, austere, wasn't trying to have the good vibes within the room being depleted with Seth's antics. Roman only stood behind Seth, as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on man, just cut it out, it's been a month already. Let two people try and actually get along, rather than bicker." That was the magic of having Roman Reigns within the room. He was the referee, and a big brother within the group. He maintained the group tight and of course was reasons why many altercations were avoided not only between Dean and Seth, but also Vivienne and Dean.

He was the balance, within the turbulent situations.

Vivienne removed herself from the grasp of Dean and stood before Seth. Both siblings locking eyes, causing the ambience within the room to strain. Dean only laughed as he clapped his hands onto his lap before standing up himself, standing directly behind Vivienne. He leaned his head to the side, as he licked the corner of his lips. Roman only shook his head realizing that Dean didn't even attempt to better the situation, and he didn't. He enjoyed this, he felt good at seeing how not only he was trying to pry out the hornet from Vivienne, but also that of Seth. He remembered the words he told her, _I want you to stay away from him. _And so does she, and for some reason, those eight words only brought them closer together. Was it the fact that it was forbidden, that it wasn't allowed, that it was frowned up that the two were close that made them get close to begin with?

Danger, the thrill and adrenaline was something the two found some sort of macabre sense of satisfaction.

Vivienne sucked her teeth. "You have to ruin it don't you? Try keeping your mouth shut next time Colby," She culled her gaze from his and gave a slight nod to Roman. "Later Roman, text me if anything." She scanned Seth once more, before shrugging her shoulders and shaking her head, walking out without saying a single good bye. Dean on the other hand, as he does professionally best outside of the ring, mockingly bowed towards Seth.

"Until then partners." He followed Vivienne out of Seth's room and picked up his pace for she walked rather fast down the hallways.

"Soleil!" Vivienne halted, recognizing the fact that she wasn't called Princess, or anything else, remembering that same night with Dean, he asked her for her a name that nobody else calls her. And it's her middle name; it's something nobody knows except of course family, and now Dean. The way he said it, it was his first time calling it out, and that thud within his rasp managed to make her halt. She turned around, staring at a Dean Ambrose whom approached her with his arms folded across his chest.

"Shit, I love the way that sounds, what ya think darlin'?"

"What I think is that you shouldn't be yelling my middle name down the fuckin' halls where Superstars and Divas could probably hear it and decide to join ya in the whole calling me by my middle name thing."

"I dare 'em, bust their heads open. Soleil is my call. Unless you want to go back to-" Vivienne cleared her throat, wanting to avoid the title _Princess _once more. Thinking about it now, she wondered why he called her Princess to begin with. She never quite calculated the reasoning behind the pet name; however, she didn't even care anymore. She hated Princess, with all her heart; it made her feel almost filth, and common. It was satirical, the way he called her Princess.

"What do you want Jon?" It was all an act before the others. In front of others, she called him Dean Ambrose, and he called her Princess. She acted as though she couldn't stand a single inch of him, and although partially that was true, at the same time, she had this inexplicable attraction towards him. Dean, couldn't explain as much as he can to himself as to why she has managed to grasp his attention. Hell, he didn't know himself. However, though he had this interest with Vivienne, he treated her no different. He pestered her, for he loved driving her to the edge where it seem she would snap, and probably lay her hands on him once more.

It was his satisfaction, driving her to the point of madness. It was almost sick, just as sick and delirious the urge of wanting to see her, wanting to protect her, not letting a damn thing happen to her. Even though he would want to cause her all the bad in her life, be the monster in her life. But even hearing her call him by his name, well, half of it – he couldn't lie to himself, it set his insides right.

Dean slightly shuffled his feet, Vivienne noting of his slight movement arched a slender brow, questioning what could've been bothering him. However, he didn't know how to ask how one was feeling; he wasn't good at caring, or even trying to approach someone to see how they were doing. And here he is, fumbling the words on his tongue.

"Spill it," She dug into her pockets and pulled out the key to her room, she glanced back at Dean whom only rolled his eyes, irritated at himself for not being able to muster a measly question.

"I was just wondering how ya hanging is all?" Vivienne almost choked on her own spit, finding herself every passing second being around Dean Ambrose full of surprises, and here he was, concerned, trying to see if she was okay. She shook her head, snapping out of her mild daze before she began walking towards her door, however, before she could even budge Dean took hold of her wrist, pulling her back towards him, her body pressed against his as he then snaked his arms around her waist. Vivienne only had her hands against his chest.

He knew, he knew she was bothered, maybe feeling even angered by what happened back in the hotel room between them two and Seth got to her. She only bumped her head against his shoulder, sucking her teeth before submitting himself to his embrace.

"Let's go out to eat or some shit. IHOP or something?" Vivienne slightly pushed back, to look up at Dean who stared at her with that infamous grin of his, and those daunting blue eyes.

"Breakfast at night time?"

"Yeah come on sunshine, it's when its best served. Fuck the norms." Vivienne only shook her head, fully shoving Ambrose away. Dean placed his hands behind his head, as the two began to head out.

* * *

Even in public places, the two couldn't act normal, or whatever it is to be normal to begin with. Probably a more sensible word would be civilized, without their random outbursts or discussions. Tonight however, Vivienne found herself being all the more quiet for her mind was still perturbed by what happened back in the hotel room with her brother. Vivienne only poked with her fork the small bacon bits, along with the remnants of what was once a three stack pancake.

Dean, whom was already done with his plate and only took a sip from his orange juice, would stare at Vivienne, bothered, and probably even annoyed at the fact she was biting him, or maybe it was the fact that her silence killed him. Boggled his mind, for he wanted to help, but he held no clue as to what to do. Never did he really take in his lifetime to try and help a female feel better. Even more so, he never recalled having these perplexing emotions towards someone else. It was all but lust, but when it came to Vivienne, it was something else. Undefinable, but it was something.

"Soleil," Started Dean, rolling his eyes at himself. "Spill it." He took the words she used on him earlier. Dean pulled his hoodie over his head, with the hopes of not being recognized with it on – Vivienne all she did was wear huge aviator sunglasses. It was simple disguises, yet they were effective. They didn't look like themselves at all. Vivienne looked up at Dean, as she sighed once more. She was angry, it wasn't sadness, and it wasn't any other petty emotion, but that of rage.

"I'm tired of Colby's shit. He acts like I'm fucking twelve years old when I'm not. I can fucking handle myself, and even you."

Dean began to chuckle, "I don't know about me, but you, yeah you can handle yourself." Vivienne removed the glasses from her face and set them by side her plate. Vivienne glared at Ambrose, she wasn't feeling his jokes, or none of his silly antics. Dean, realizing she was serious, cleared his throat and adjusted the way he sat. He knew the reason why Seth behaved the way he did when it came to be about him and Vivienne. Though Seth holds no idea of what is actually going on between the two, he wants to prevent anything from happening at all, even a friendship for that matter.

He's seen how Dean Ambrose, Jonathan Good has treated the women in his past. "You can't fret him too much. He's trying to prevent the inevitable. Imagine, he doesn't want us to even be close as friends, and if he knew what has happened, or for that matter, our little **friendship **right now, he'll bust his balls. So instead of pissing your pants out of your little fit, say fuck it and do what you want. Like you said, you're not a fuckin' twelve year old ya know?"

Vivienne stared at Dean, nodding her head slightly, realizing what he said was right. It would only satisfy Seth knowing she was so damn upset. At receiving the bill for what they ate, before Vivienne could even put her hand on it, Dean slipped it right off the table where he placed the money inside and stood up from the table. Vivienne blankly stared at Dean, but didn't say a word as the two then stepped out of the restaurant and embraced the cool wind that greeted them.

Vivienne rubbed her hands together, trying to spread some warmth within her system; however Dean only enveloped his arm beyond her shoulders. He looked down at her with a wink as the two walked down the streets past midnight.

"This is weird," Confessed Vivienne, and it's as though she read his mind, for he was thinking the same thing. And for Dean to find something abnormal, it's almost deemed the ends of the world. All he can do is laugh, as he flicked her temple.

"Ya need to stay out of my head ya know? Are you a mind reader now? Oh, Miss Cleo." Vivienne only laughed. Though things were slightly different with Dean, it was also the same. He antagonized her as much as always. But she didn't mind, not a single bit. She didn't want anything to change, for she feared it'll only make her wish he would get away from her.

The two found themselves in a turbulent, distraught relationship. They were friends, friends whom hugged a little bit more affectionate than the normal, friends that didn't mind the idea of falling asleep together, or kissing while doing so. There was no sense of commitment, yet there was the idea that it was them. Jonathan and Vivienne. That in a weird way, they were intricate.

They were both scared, scared of one another, and themselves. And the ability and possibility of losing themselves within the mess they are already involucrate.

"We're fucking idiots." Vivienne only nodded her head.

"It's almost taboo, the simplest things we do together."

"Ain't it exciting though? The thrill of doing something that isn't allowed, that is forbidden? Fuck was it like this how the bitch Eve felt when she bit the apple ya know? She was probably ravishing that apple, thinking how fuckin' good it was, and wondering 'hey why the hell the big man upstairs didn't want me to have it?'"

"You're something else, crazy, but something else Jon." Every time he talked, he went on like he just did, she found herself fixated to all he had to say. It was impressive, the way he spoke. Articulated his words and didn't even shake. He always knew what to say, he couldn't remain voiceless even if asked, demanded to do so.

Even when he pestered around with her, she listened, even if it irritated.

"Am I crazy for saying the shit people are afraid of talkin' about? Or because..?"

"Because you are, who you are. Simple as that idiot." Vivienne's remarked caused Dean to lean in close to her ear, that raucous laugh of his echoed within her mind, and the slight touches of his breath caused her to shiver. "Careful what you say darlin, like I warned ya, I'm one sick guy…"

Vivienne turned her head, her lips so close to his, she noted how his inched close towards her. She grinned, this was it. The fascination, that sick fascination she has with Dean Ambrose. The instability and the paradoxically feeling of insecurity versus security. Vivienne slightly moved her head, rubbing the tip of her nose against his. She bit her bottom lip, as she looked directly into those enigmatic blues. Dean groaned, as he noticed how her pearly whites slightly smudged the red on her curvaceous lips.

Vivienne lightly pressed her lips, barely touching; hovering right above Dean's who slightly panted. "I'm a masochist Dean."

"An idiot.. we both are.." He muttered as he reached towards Vivienne's upper lip, and slightly nibbled on it. The pain surged through her lip for a mild second, causing her to slightly wince however Dean quieted Vivienne as he then locked his lips against hers. Vivienne responded, hesitant, cautiously, but wanting to feel both the sensations and the pains.

Dean only pulled her in close, as he chuckled in distinction to her lips, as he pulled away. With his free hand, his thumb slightly grazed her bottom lip, not caring if it was colored by the lipstick. She was gorgeous, sublimely gorgeous. With the barely visible freckles on her cheeks, the raven colored tresses. Those acidic pine colored oculars with hint of hazel in their depth, her olive skin tone complexion, and those lips of hers, curvaceous, full lips always coated in red. It was fascinating, almost otherworldly how enticing she was, and he was the one to have the rare breed in his grasp.

Vivienne looked away towards the directional light that flashed **WALK. **

"Let's go."

* * *

Another Raw House show, this time in Florida and Vivienne found herself alone backstage once more as The Shield of course had to attend to their matters. With headphones on her head as she listened to Parkway Drive, music her brother managed to rub into her tastes, she wandered backstage, trying to find something to make time pass by. Any other time she would've had Dolph, whom always was willing to hang out or even grab a bite with her while everything was going on.

But she hasn't spoken to Dolph ever since the incident in New Years Eve. It's almost been a week since she last talked to him, or even spotted him for that matter. Surprisingly enough he hasn't even bothered contacting her as well. Normally he's the one to look for her. Vivienne sighed, realizing she no longer has an option now when The Shield up front doing their thing.

With her eyes closed she sat on a chair, by side a table and placed her head down, drowning anything out of her site. But before she could muster herself into falling asleep, into a nap she felt a tap on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open as her reflexes once more kicked in, causing her to take a harsh grip on whomever's wrist it was, as she bend it back. Standing up from her chair she turned around and her eyes widen, though she couldn't hear the reaction of the person due to the obnoxiously loud music playing, she could tell it wasn't pleasant from their facial expressions.

Vivienne removed her head phones and hesitantly let go of Dolph's wrist, as she stepped back, but was leaning against the table. "Isn't that a way to great someone after a while huh?" He teased as he shook his wrist around, with his freehand pushed back those blond locks of his. Vivienne couldn't look at Dolph. A part of her felt guilt ridden for ditching him like nothing on New Years Eve, but another part of her knew it was because she didn't want to be there, she wanted to be with Dean.

"I'm sorry about that," Her apology barely audible as she stared down at her hands, and back up at Dolph whom only shook his head. "Don't fret about it Viv, those reflexes of yours are something else, I'll give you that," Ziggler rubbed the back of his head, trying to find the words to say, he didn't think he himself was going to bump into Vivienne, he'll he's spent the week on the road trying to avoid her.

"This is honestly awkward." Vivienne only nodded her head in agreement.

"It seems you and Ambrose have gotten close," Vivienne could tell Dolph was trying to find something out, she only rolled her eyes as she sat on the table, neatly crossing her legs. "We are just friends Dolph. Just like you and me, we are friends."

Dolph felt his insides alleviate. Hearing the words just friends, in regards about Ambrose. It struck him odd however recalling the way Ambrose reacted at him just simply putting his hands on Vivienne. "I mean, that's good right? You guys don't bicker much anymore do you?"

Vivienne shook her head slightly laughing, as then Dolph took hold of the seat she once sat on and placed himself there. "It's the exact same thing; I think I'm just developing patience for it."

"Vivienne, look, I know it's going off subject again, but I miss having you around backstage. It made being around here a little bit more bearable, and it took me away from AJ you know? I think she's taking the role, a bit personal if I should say.." Dolph nervously stated, as he rubbed his hands together, not knowing the response he would probably get.

Vivienne knew what he meant, for it was the same way she felt. Hanging around with Dolph was a different experience, and like he stated, he made being backstage being bearable. At hearing the remark about AJ, Vivienne's eyes perked up as she began to laugh, clapping her hands as she did so. Dolph did so as well. It was blissful moment, as though everything that happened in New Years Eve was forgotten, to a certain extent.

For Vivienne even looking at Dolph right now, she felt the sting of his lips against hers, and how it drove her cold, even if the texture was pure bliss.

"So you mean to tell, me, she actually likes you now?" Finally Vivienne managed to pant out, as Dolph parted his lips for the reply, the two heard his name being called out. Turning around, the two spotted whom they last thought they would see. The person in conversation, AJ Lee.

This is Vivienne's first time even being inches close to AJ, she barely has bothered to even interact with anyone from the locker room, the only reason Dolph happened it's because he approached her out of his own curiosity.

"Dolph! I was like, looking for you, I need to talk to you about…" Her voice trailed off as she stood by side Dolph, whom got up from his seat. Vivienne stared at the two as though they were some kind of sitcom, and that go AJ's attention, which simply snapped her gaze towards Vivienne.

"And, uhm, who are you?"

"What's it to ya darling? I don't matter," Vivienne pushed herself off the table as she stretched her back before giving Dolph a slight wink, to make matters worse not only for him, but for AJ as well whom seemed rather appalled.

"It's alright Dolph, just give me a ring when little miss sunshine over here isn't around." The facial expression of AJ's made it all the more worth it for Vivienne, as Dolph only sighed as he rubbed his temples, preparing from the bombardment that was to come from AJ. Vivienne walked away laughing to her hearts content, a part of her feeling satisfied as she managed in a sense patch things up with the person whom made backstage worthwhile, on the other hand feeling as though something was biting her.

As she walked down the passage, down the halls she spotted Dean, whom also took notice of her. Realizing nobody was around, Dean quickly paced down the halls, covered in sweat, and even then he didn't smell a single bit. Vivienne folded her arms across her chest, arching a slender brow as she scoped from head to toe Ambrose whom only smirked.

"Like what you see?"

"Nah, not at all Dean." Ambrose at her remark only pulled her close towards him by her waist, where he kept his arm. Vivienne pushed his hair out of his face, wiping the wetness from her hand on his black shirt.

Vivienne looked around, a part of her worried that they'll get caught. However that was the last concern in Dean's mind as he looked down at her lips, which he ached for since Tuesday. They haven't exactly private times together, Wednesday night Vivienne had to head to New York for her Thursday sessions of anger management, and even on her return Friday Night, The Shield has really stuck together. Working out, or even practicing certain techniques for bumps.

This moment right now, was probably the last time they'll get before there's no time. Vivienne pushed herself up on her tip toes, as she lightly pressed her lips against Dean's, whom only grinned from the kiss, as he responded with more ferocity. Eating her lips with each moment. At first Vivienne's hands slapped his chest, but she slowly succumbed herself to the animal that is Dean Ambrose.

Without much of their own realization, a figure in the dark lurked, and took note of everything, that just happened.


	8. Some Unholy War

**A/N: Thank you so much to HalloweenBarbie, Guest, MRSCMPUNK1, Livin on the EDGE, charmedbyortonbarrett, kizzyfur, guest, MistyKnight and KatieKazaMizAwesome for your amazing reviews! I can't say this enough but your reviews mean the world to me, and it makes me happy reading them pop up in my email! Also thank you for the alerts and follows, you guys really know how to make a gal feel good about her story. Really, it's motivational as well! I am a tad bit shamed that it took long to update to this chapter but I got rather distracted this week, but I'm hoping to at least squeeze in another update before the upcoming Raw episode! **

**So here we are with Chapter 8! Maybe you'll find out who the figure in the dark was? Who knows! Also, I thought you guys should know that I'm no longer going to keep up with the current Raw events, seeing as I do want time to pass by quicker within the text. So yeah; in this world, The Shield will prolong throughout the whole thing, along with CM Punk being heel, and so on so forth. Cool beans?**

**I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE.**

**Please don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts on the story, it means greatly!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Some Unholy War.**

"Yes…I'm just calling in regards of a simple question is all?"

"And what is it? This better be good, I'm supposed to be in a meeting right now and you've insisted long enough with your phone calls." Triple H sighed on the other line.

"That girl, Rollin's sister…Vivienne. How long exactly is she meant to be with us?"

"Vince doesn't care, as long as she doesn't get involved with talent, and stays out of the eye of the media. For some reason, odd enough my old man in law softened up to the idea of having her around seeing as back home she wasn't doing so well. Seth spent a good while pleading. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. So if she's involved with someone from talent, she can't tour with her brother anymore correct?"

"Yes, look, you've wasted enough of my time. I'll see you in the arena okay?"

The line went dead.

* * *

_You look miserable as fuck darling, why don't ya lighten up will ya? _

Vivienne glanced back towards the bunk beds to take note of the small glimpse of light that came from Dean's area, as she then stared down at her cell phone; a soft grin graced her lips. It was early morning, and the four were on the road to Monday Night Raw. The weekend flew by as predicted, she had no time to spend time with the boys, nor did the boys have time to spend with her.

The scheduling was hectic for Vince McMahon was playing no games with the memo. Regarding the fact that she also has to be in New York City every Thursday sort of pulls her away from the boys until Saturday night when she catches them after the Raw house shows. She's had not one second of solitude with Dean, and a part of her didn't really care, but much of her craved his lips against her flesh, and his frame pressed upon hers. She wanted his warmth, that's what she yearned for, it's the most poignant effect he has on her.

_Why don't ya come over here and do something about it huh?_

_Oh, and now you're actually trying to take charge? I'm not really likin' this, ya know I'M the one in charge._

_Please Jon, you're the one with the dick, and I know how to set it off if I wanted to._

_Ya always do darling, you have a lovely effect on me, and you kind of need to fix that. _

Vivienne stared at her phone with disbelief at the conversation the two were having in the early morning, she couldn't deny however, even with him not being there, she felt her body grow feverish. She propped her legs up, leaning her phone against her thighs as she pushed her hair back, combing both hands through her thick ebony tendrils before she chuckled.

_I need a kiss Sol. I need to feel that slick tongue of yours creep its way onto mine._

Vivienne tossed her phone to the side, realizing what he was doing with her. "He's fucking with me.." She muttered underneath her breath, however as much as she tried her best to neglect the fact that he was successful at doing so, he was. Her hands wandered from the back of her neck, to the front, slightly massaging it as she closed her eyes and heavily sighed.

"How do ya like it?" A voice creep up behind her, slightly startling Vivienne whom didn't expect it, as she looked up to meet the twisted grin of Dean Ambrose, whom before she had a second to reply, crashed his lips against Vivienne's. Never was he tender, their kisses were never tender. Vivienne felt his teeth form a slight cut against her lips, withdrawing blood and between the exchanges of saliva was the slight taste of iron, her blood. Dean only grinned against her lips, salivating the odd flavor that danced on his tongue as then Vivienne reached her hands up towards his face, cupping it for a mild second, before her hands went behind his neck and pulled him down closer to her face.

Dean was tempted to shift his position, to be on top of Vivienne, but the upside down kiss was the easiest way to react in case someone was to wake up. His teeth nibbled her lips, and her mouth suckled on his tongue each time they tangoed. Vivienne felt her lungs beg for air, as her nails dug themselves into the nape of Dean's neck, before he pulled away. Vivienne leaned back into the couch; heavily panting as Dean only moved away from the couch and sat on the sofa chair.

She felt paralyzed; an electric feeling surged through her body, as she rubbed her thighs together, trying to cause a friction that would ease the sensation. But all was avail, and the look upon Dean's lips didn't even help her, seeing him only lick his lips, glistening his lips all the more with their saliva.

"You…You're a fool!" She finally managed to stammered out, surprised at herself seeing as she barely stumbles on her words. Dean only laughed as he grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the television, quickly making sure to lower the volume.

"What if we've gotten caught? What if, what if Colby had gotten up and.." Her voice barely audible, as she tried her best to both yell and whisper at the same time. Dean, didn't think of it, he reacted on impulse. It was a week of almost not even having a spare moment to hold her close, it boggled him. It ached his body, he wanted to feel her fight against his lips, he wanted to taste all of her, and he thought of it as his only opportunity, hell, Roman and Seth were asleep.

Dean shrugged his shoulders before propping his feet up against the small table as he flipped on to ESPN Sports news. Vivienne slightly grieved, she knew Dean could care less. He would live off the fact that Seth found out, it would only give this push to his ego, however, he knew at the same time it would devastate the stable. It would be impossible for the three to actually function as The Shield with such tensions. It was a warning since day one, even before Vivienne Soleil Lopez appeared in his life, a warning to not only him, but even Roman Reigns. _Vivienne is off limits, she's already a mess, and I'm trying to keep her out of trouble, which means relationships with any Superstars. Including you two. _The words play over and over in Dean's mind.

It almost scrutinized him, for in a sense Seth meant a lot for him. He did much of his performance with him in FCW, and that helped them develop a bond of the sorts, a trust for they would take bumps for one another that they normally wouldn't with another. It was a system for their performance to always be top notched even when they had that feud in FCW. It's something they took in deep consideration, the performance, the art and craft that is entertainment, and professional wrestling.

Dean glanced at Vivienne once more, whom was focused on the television, paying attention to the winning basketball teams of last night. He noticed how she wore these oddly fuzzy colored pink colored socks, surprising seeing as she's not much of a fan towards the color pink, but seeing the fact that they are small animals, hippos to be specific drawn on the socks, it made a little bit more sense to him as to why she was wearing that.

He knew little, not enough about her, and she knew nothing of him. The thought bothered him, for some odd reason. But he knew there was no true relationship between the two, no commitments, not boundaries. It's just this fatal attraction, the forbidden attraction between the two that feeds off their sick fascinations with one another.

"Vivienne…" He called out quietly, glancing back towards the bunk to still note Seth and Roman sleeping.

"Hmm..?" She didn't pry her attention away from the television; however he noted that she was listening.

"After we arrive to the arena, let's go grab a bite alright?" Vivienne still didn't turn her head, but nodded. Dean sat back into his seat, slightly satisfied at managing to get a yes from her, it was complicated. But food was something she could never say no to. Vivienne herself inwardly smiled, not knowing why, but the thought of having breakfast with Dean fed this unknown feeling within her. A feeling she's afraid to find out what it is.

* * *

The cafeteria of the arena was to no surprise full of other superstars whom of course want to grab a bite as well. The four looked around, trying to find an empty table for at least one of them to hold down while the other three get their breakfast. "I'll grab the table, Vivienne, you know what I like eating." Roman softly smiled before slightly patting the female on her head as he walked away. Seth, Dean and Vivienne walked towards the selections of food, as they all propped onto their trays their preference. Seth on the other hand got distracted with the likes of CM Punk and John Cena, whom the three happen to get along on some sort of basis.

Vivienne rolled her eyes, not really wanting to wait for her brother, whom seemed to be going another way. Before she could step away, Seth took hold of her arm, slightly tugging her his way. Glancing towards Dean who slightly piqued his eyebrows in interest, Vivienne only pointed with her chin, a signal for him to go on. Dean shrugged his shoulders, as he took Vivienne's tray which consisted of her food choice and Roman's and went to the table.

Slightly slamming his tray, Roman tilted his head to the side. "What's bothering you so early in the morning?"

"Tch, the fuck am I supposed to know?" Dean bitterly answered, causing Roman only to sigh as he grabbed his plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast from Vivienne's tray. Dean glanced towards Vivienne's direction, where she now sat with Seth, Punk and Cena. Such an odd sight.

"So you must be Rollin's little sister. Why is it that I barely see you around back stage? Oh, crud horrible manners. John Cena at your service." He extended his hand towards Vivienne whom awkwardly took it into hers and firmly gave it a shake. It was surprising, how immense in size his hands were.

"Punk," Everyone knew CM Punk was never a fan of using his actual name, didn't like anyone calling him Phil or Phillip unless they were close friends or families, so of course he would only introduce himself with his stage name. She also shook his hands, tender to the touch, whereas Cena's were rough in texture, she could only assume from the weight lifting.

"I'm Vivienne, pleasure to meet you guys." It wasn't a lie either, especially meeting the likes of CM Punk, whom Seth deep down knows she's a fan of. _Is he possibly trying to make up for his douchy behaviour? _She thought to herself, trying to figure out her brother, who could really be an enigma himself at times. She glanced towards Seth whom only gave her wink as he bit on the corner of his toast.

"We've heard a lot about you; finally it's good to see ya face to face." Cena chimed in, beaming brightly that infamous smile of his. Vivienne couldn't help but smile as well, that bright personality of Cena's was almost rare to bump around. Vivienne nodded her head, agreeing with Cena. This moment was almost whimsical, otherworldly for her. She should feel use to being around Superstars for she has almost a month on the road with the guys.

"Don't be afraid to come up to any of us if you need anything, especially if you spot us backstage. Heyman wouldn't mind if you were around, I'll be sure to let him know. We're friends with Rollin's over here, so we got your back, as much as we have his." Punk simply stated, nonchalant almost, but she knew he meant his words. Vivienne inwardly shook her head, not quiet use to the treatment she was receiving. It was mind blowing; she never thought 'nice' people existed in the world. She viewed in gray, and the only times there were any shades of colors were when she was around with her brother.

Or now with Ambrose. Whom she always spots reds with. Metaphorically speaking. The color of both love, and hate. Passion and disdain, lust and hell itself.

Vivienne stared back at Seth whom as she stood up from her chair, slightly nodding their heads towards the two Superstars she just met. "I mean, uhm… thank you. I'm sorry, I'm not exactly good at these things…" She confessed.

Cena only chuckled as did Punk. "No sweat, Batman and Superman here ain't gonna bite your ass about it." Cena elbowed Punk whom slightly shoved Cena for the usage of super hero references. Vivienne laughed, as did Seth. She glanced back at her brother. "I'm going to get going now," She faced Punk and Cena once more. "It was really nice meeting you guys.." Her voice barely audible, still slightly flabbergasted at the chain of events. Especially meeting CM Punk, someone she admired for she wished she could live a clean lifestyle like he did.

She left the table, where quickly the three began to submerge themselves in their conversation, at looking back at the table where the four were meant to sit, she noticed Roman all by himself, as he slowly ate his food, a man whom truly loved to savor every moment of every bite. He must've been hungry to great extents. Vivienne approached Roman, whom simply looked up at her. She folded her arms across her chest, and pointed with her chin the empty seat where once sat Ambrose.

"He left, didn't say a word. He's in one of his moods." Vivienne's eyes lowered, wondering what could be possibly bothering THE Dean Ambrose, seeing as he's the one normally causing the pains for everyone else.

"He said where he was going?" Roman began to laugh, in slight disbelief at hearing the slightly annoyance, and concern within the tone of Vivienne. "Lopez, caring?"

Vivienne only rolled her eyes, he always knew how to tease her, and however he cleared his throat as he finished chugging his bottle of orange juice. "Gym I think, talked about beating the hell out of a boxing bag. Let's take a moment and appreciate it's that-" Vivienne didn't allow Roman to finish as she only squeezed his shoulder before she walked out of the cafeteria.

She looked up towards the signs, to notice it pointed gym to the right. As she began to walk, she found herself slowing down, realizing what she was doing. It wasn't like her, and that itself bothered her. She stopped herself. As she already stood before the entrance to the gym, and only shook her head. "This is fucking stupid." She bitterly stated.

"What is?" Vivienne once more flinched, realizing that today has been the day people have decided to sneak up behind her and speak awfully close her ear. She turned around and stared at Dolph whom beamed, obviously happy to see the woman whom makes backstage all the more entertaining for him.

"You!" She clutched onto her chest, wondering also what was up with her, seeing as she's not the type to easily flinch, or freak out for that matter. "You, shouldn't sneak up on me, remember how that faired out last time?" Vivienne pointed towards his wrist, as Dolph only winced at the memory of what she spoke of.

"What are you doing back here? About to go work out for a bit?" Dolph questioned as he crackled his knuckles. He obviously was, as he's in full body armor gear, ready to go. Vivienne stared down at herself, not far from it herself. She wore a black tank top underneath her black hoodie, and yoga pants with converse.

"Not real-" She was soon cut off by Dolph whom simply took hold of her hand, as then began to walk into the gym, dragging her along with him. She tried slipping out of his grip and failed miserably, all the Superstars's training paid off for hell, it was always impossible for her to escape. She shook her head. "Come on Vivienne babe, it's going to be fun. Me and you." Vivienne continued to squirm, though burning some steam off didn't sound so bad, however, she knew Dean Ambrose as in the premises, and that's whom she last wanted to see.

Dean, whom was sweating heavily from rapidly beating the punching bag before his eyes. He leaned against it for support, as the rage within him that developed within the cafeteria slowly slipped out of him. He was upset for he wanted to actually spend breakfast with Vivienne, to try and get to know here better for he barely holds a clue about her. He wanted to know what she likes, what she disliked even if he would've probably pestered her about it. It was almost childish, his anger, but it was barely ever such thoughts crossed his mind, he barely ever wanted to get to know anyone on a more personal level. He didn't want anyone close, and didn't want to get close to anyone. It would be more trouble for them, for everything (in his mentality) he gets close to, would only get taken away from him.

"Ack come on Nick! I really don't want to do this right now? Why not later huh?" He heard an all familiar voice echo through the gym that was barely occupied.

"Oh come on, look there's nobody here but Ambrose over there, let's appreciate it while it last." Dean turned his head slightly, and glanced by the dumbbells both Dolph and Vivienne, whom were holding hands. Dean, felt a knot form in his throat, but shook his head and looked back at the punching bag, as he once more with much more inertia and speed began to beat the bag. He wore no gloves, only had his hands taped up. He felt the pain surge through his hands, but he didn't care. His body fiery from the vexation within him.

He closed his eyes, and he could only picture them both. And he could only imagine what happened New Years Eve. He remember the faded red on the lips of Dolph, he remembered her smear lips. He sucked his teeth as he felt as though he was going to lose conscious, but didn't care. He kept on beating the bag, as though he thought of it being Dolph. _What the fuck is she doing with him? With him, out of all fuckin' people?! _It's the only thought that constantly replayed in his mind, along with the perturbing images. Dean then stopped, as his eyes snapped open and he collapsed on his knees. He placed his face in his hands, sighing, as he felt himself still feverish, and coated in a profuse amount of sweat.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? _Jealousy was a factor he refused to believe existed in his realm as he shook his head from all possibilities of that being the case. Dean Ambrose doesn't do jealousy.

Vivienne, whom was doing abdominal workouts with Dolph glanced towards Dean, realizing he was on his knees, his face in his hands. She felt her insides tangle themselves; however she shrugged the feelings off into the deepest corners, even if they casually creep their way back into her train thought.

The two found themselves in some sort of war with self. With their emotions, and understanding of their emotions. Everything was indescribable, so they knew nothing of how to make out of jealousy.

* * *

Dean whom finished washing up was in the locker room on his own, as he tied his sneakers. His head hung low as he still was trying to process what he saw at the gym. Before he could even begin to transpire images within his mind, a knock was heard on the door.

"Nobody's here!" He yelled out, knowing if it was Seth or Roman or even Vivienne for that matter, they would simply barge in. Dean heard the knob turn, as then the door was open, and before his eyes stood AJ Lee, whom simply tilted her head to the side, and smiled at Dean.

"You're really good at this lying thing aren't ya?" Dean rolled his eyes, as he kept his vision locked on AJ, whom simply took one of the steel chairs and propped it so she can sit on it. She placed it right before Dean, as she folded her legs before him. The smile that once graced her lips slowly turned into the menacing, smug look.

"What the hell can I help ya with?" Dean had no patience, much less with AJ, whom he barely associated himself with, even in her times in FCW. Her presence itself bothered him all the more. It confused him, as to what are the possibilities of her being here. Hell, the way she even said _You're really good at this lying thing aren't ya? _Boggled him all the more. The look on her face reeked no good, and Dean had no problem handling his own ground, if he must.

"I think a little birdie spotted something that isn't really allowed, ya know?"

"I don't have time for you're fuckin' games April, spit it." Dean demanded as he stood up from his bench and stared down at AJ, whom wasn't intimidated for one second. She stood up as well from her seat, as she only tilted her head to the side once more, and smiled, before she walked out of the room. Leaving behind a speechless Ambrose, confused as to what just happened.

"What the fuck is wrong with that girl..?"

Vivienne whom was approaching the locker room labeled** THE SHIELD** would take note of AJ, whom skipped out of the room. Her eyebrows piqued, wondering what could've she been doing in the room. She glanced down at her phone, as she felt it vibrate in her hands. She stared down at the screen, realizing it was a text message from an unknown number.

_You're stuck in a field of land mines, dear Vivienne. You have to be careful with your step, and if you do take a step, make sure it's with a limb you don't mind losing. Let's play a game of twister okay? _

Vivienne stared at the ominous text message, perplexed at the content she just read, and before she could even reply, the door to the locker room snapped open and out came a fresh Dean Ambrose, whom stared down at Vivienne, whom only looked up at him.

The two remained silent for that one moment, as Dean then took notice of the smidge of concern in the eyes of Vivienne. Before she could even part her lips to talk, Dean only raised his hand up. "Clean up, we're going for a walk."

Vivienne whom wanted to talk to Dean about the message she just received on her phone would only nod her head in agreement, mentally telling herself that she'll talk to him about it during the walk they would take. Vivienne stepped into the locker room as she glanced down at the message once more. None of it made sense, not a single inch of it. Vivienne only grabbed her towel, as she headed to the showers.

Dean whom waited outside of the room would lean against the wall and stare at the ceiling. His mind still perturbed by AJ and her random appearance. _What the fuck did she mean? None of it makes any fuckin' sense._

* * *

Florida was the complete opposite of the northern eastern states they were visiting beforehand. It was warm, and it allowed her to wear clothing a bit lighter than the normal. Winter in Florida was barely existent, and in a way she was thankful, she was beginning to miss the warmth of the summer or spring. The two whom walked all the way from the arena which happened to be near by the beach, they sat on a brick bench, and stared at the ocean from the distance. The sun wasn't glaring; it was soft, warm, but soft.

Vivienne took a deep breath in, and stretched her arms as she removed her Chuck Taylor's and dug her feet into the sand. Dean only had his legs propped up on the brick bench, seeing as it was spacious, whereas Vivienne in pure satisfaction sighed as she felt the thin texture pass through her toes. It was warm, and even tickled for a bit. Dean glanced down at Vivienne's feet, her toes, not much of his surprised colored red. Red, to his assumption was probably her favorite color. For even her nails were red, along with her lips. A good choice even he thought to himself, seeing as it really complimented much of her complexion.

Vivienne took notice of Dean, whom eyed her feet and she dug them as deep as possible into the sand. She felt her cheeks slightly warm up. "Don't look at them, that's just fucking weird."

"I'll take it you don't like feet?" Dean felt almost too drained from the extensive workout he did in the morning. Much of his energy to even joke around wasn't around, excluding the fact that he's been in much of a rage the entire day thus far. Vivienne took note of Dean's tone, and the concern that she's been trying to budge away only kept coming back, and biting her even harder.

Vivienne shook her head at the question of Dean, as she pulled her feet out of the sand, revealing them once more to Dean. "Not at all."

"Shame, you have really petite, cute feet ya know?" He didn't lie, which was odd, seeing as he didn't really pay much attention to feet.

"You have a foot fetish as well?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever catches my attention I'll always say? Have a fetish in regards of other things…" He smirked as he glanced towards Vivienne, giving her a wink. Vivienne extended her arm to shove Dean, whom only took hold of her arm before she did so. Vivienne stared at Dean, with confusion written all over her face.

"Jon..?"

He didn't utter a word, as his only temptation any other case was to kiss her, and it is the urge coursing through his system, however he fought himself, stopping himself from pulling through with such action. She stared into the deep blue eyes of Dean, whom didn't glisten their normal way, instead they appeared a lot more pensive, dull almost, though the inch of treachery was still within their depth.

"I don't know if you can tell, I'm not really up for any shit today." It sounded almost like a threat; Vivienne glared at Dean as she simply pulled her away from his grasp, she then crossed her arms in front of her chest as she then looked away from Dean back at the beach scene, where slowly and little by little people began to make their appearances. Vivienne shook her head; winter didn't really exist in Florida now did it?

"So then, why the hell have me walk with you?"

"Shit, can't a guy want some company?"

"I'm not here for your god damn entertainment Ambrose," The stage name escaped from her lips before she would withdraw the statement. Dean returned the glare towards Vivienne, as he only chuckled.

"I'm sorry _Princess, _but I thought that's what we have going on over here, using each other for our pure entertainment. Ain't that it?" Vivienne felt herself slowly grow angrier by the passing seconds, especially at being called Princess. He knew to great extents how much she despised the nick name. The pet name, but what infuriated her all the more was the fact that he said what a part of her feared this thing they have going for about two weeks now was, a simple pass time. She sucked her teeth; she couldn't deny that she thought it. Thought as Dean Ambrose as a simple means of distraction, nothing more or less.

Vivienne stood up from the brick bench and stared down at Dean, whom didn't even dare looked at her. He was doing it again, and he knew it, and for some reason he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to continue, so maybe all these frustrations, and hell even the uprising abnormal situations could deplete, and he can probably find some peace. Peace, and Dean Ambrose, it sounded almost laughable, and he himself deemed it so. He knew peace never could exist within his trembling walls, within his hungry demons.

However, this whole thing, this friendship with Vivienne has brought some sense of peace.

"Tch, aren't you something else Ambrose? You think you're something grand don't you? Well, like I told you the first day I even laid my damn eyes on you, go fuck yourself Ambrose." Vivienne spat as she took hold of her shoes and began to walk away, not caring if she was barefoot. She felt her phone vibrate in her hands as she then saw the message once more from the unknown number, this time it being another one.

_It's a time bomb, and you know it, and it's going to explode any moment now? What would you do, save yourself and run away?_

Running away didn't sound so bad after all. Vivienne however was still puzzled by the messages, however at her current mind state, where she found herself to be antagonized beyond her limit, at the point she felt inwardly she would make a mistake to herself, and only drown herself more into her madness if she was to stay around. Running away, it seemed like the logical and most prominent solution to her problems. To get away from the WWE, no, to get away from the vivacious animal who's managed to disrupt her peace, Dean Ambrose. The same animal whom bruised her lips, brought her fever, and made the touring life with her brother all the more bearable, the reason why she didn't mind being there to begin with. The danger zone, Jonathan Good, Dean Ambrose. She realized then and there however, that she had no idea of who Jonathan Good was. Maybe he was the same thing as Dean Ambrose? Hell even Jon Moxley. It was all the same, the same man. Though the stage name is an act to a certain extent, he was all in one. But she had no idea of him, she involucrate herself with the unknown, and this was the result. Manipulation. But she had no right to be angry; she had no right to judge, for maybe she was in it for the same reason?

It was impossible, something about him, even just in the duration of a month of knowing, and being around on the road with him she felt this magnetized draw towards him, she couldn't get away, even if she tried. However, today was different. She wasn't sticking around, running away, and disappearing without a word, something she excels in other than running into danger. Vivienne then dialed a number.

"Hey its Vivienne just thought you should know I'm heading back to New York…"

"That's great Viv! We can catch up and catch the night scene right away when you come back! What happened being with your brother, didn't fair out well?"

"Not at, he's been such a pain throughout the entire month. I miss being over there, it did me better than being here. I'm heading out tonight, was wondering if you can come pick me up at JFK?"

"Yeah no problem at all babes." Vivienne forced a smile against her lips as she stared down at her phone, realizing it was about time for a new number. A new number to get away from his grasp. In consideration she'll only keep in contact with at least Dolph, Roman, and of course, by nature and forcefully, Seth.

Vivienne only went back to the arena, where without much of a warning, as she professionally does best, grabbed her belongings, and left, without a single goodbye.

By the beach, she left behind a Dean Ambrose whom only chuckled, laughed at himself, and the obvious mistake he just made. He got up from his seat, and ran back, ran back to the arena to realize then and there at the locker room he was a moment too late. Her bag wasn't by Seth's belongings as normal, there wasn't a single trace of her behind. Dean bit the inside of his cheek, soon followed by growl as he stared at the wall before him, and his hand met it with much force.

"Fuck!" He winced as he felt his knuckles almost crush against the contact. He shook his head, as going back to the gym to beat the punching bag once more didn't sound like such a bad idea. She was gone, and it was all on him and he knows it. There wasn't a single point in denying it. But he had no time to regret, it wasn't a factor in his way of life. He only swallowed the knot that formed in his throat from the frustrations that were eating him.

The taste of her lips, her scent found its way into his memory. In the matter of a month, the woman managed to do something to him that nobody else could've other than the professional wrestling ring and it's been to catch his attention. Dean Ambrose didn't even dare learn the name of a woman; he didn't even solely kiss a woman, and much less have a smidge of respect towards them. He was much of a whore, and he knew it. And here he was with Vivienne, bothering to even text her, consider how she feels, kiss her, with some sort of affection, definite attraction, and now he's here, after chasing after her, realizing he was too late.

She was gone. It was some sort of battlefield the two were stuck in, and both sides were depleted. There was nobody left victorious, in this unholy war, in this unjust action from life itself.


	9. Ain't No Sunshine When You're Gone

**A/N: You guys are killing me, and I mean that in the most complimentary way possible! Thank you HalloweenBarbie, samanthajaydex, StephNexus, charmedbyortonbarrett, MistyKnight, Livin on the EDGE and Kizzyfur for your reviews! It seriously puts me on cloud nine seeing how you guys are so into the mess of Vivienne and Dean, I love it. **

**As I promised I wanted to update another chapter before the week was over and here is Chapter 9! Also as I said, I'm not going to be keeping up with the time frame. Throughout my entire story The Shield will be intact, CM Punk is WWE Champion, Brad Maddox will be around, and the pairing of AJ Lee and Dolph is as well. Also I was asked if I could change my story to rated M because of the language of possibilities of sexual content, and well, thus you see the change on the rating. Of course I would give out a warning if sexual content would be within the chapter so you guys would know – some like it, some don't. **

**I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE.**

**Please don't forget to review lovelies; I hope you've all been doing good.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Ain't No Sunshine When You're Gone.**

"Vivienne I just don't understand, why, why did you have to leave? What made you just disappear without a single word again? Please, you can't keep on doing this to me; it kills me when you do that kind of shit. I'm here thinkin' something happened to you.. Sis, come on, I know we've had our differences, but even if, you know I give a shit, and I would worry, so why do it..?" Vivienne sighed as she stood in the hallway of her apartment building, staring at her door as she spoke to her brother Seth whom was bewildered in a mixture of emotions, both anger and sadness at the departure of his sister.

Vivienne heard the crack in his voice; she could tell he was upset and it pained some part of her. She felt the knot grow in her already scratchy throat, as she entered her apartment. She didn't turn on the lights, and the only source of illumination was that of moonlight which peered through the living room window. She dropped her bag as she remained standing by the door which she closed behind her.

"Seth, it wasn't doing anything for me, and I wanted to come back to the City. I miss it here, besides, I'm doing you a favour aren't I," Vivienne took a deep breath in, knowing what she was about to say was not only a lie, but of course the reason as to why she's here back in the City. It wasn't for she missed it, it wasn't because it wasn't doing anything for her, and it's because of Dean Ambrose. "I'm away from Dean, shouldn't you be happy?"

Seth didn't say a word, for she did have a point. The farther she was from Dean, the happier he was, at the same time, the farther she is from Dean, the farther away she is from him, and that thought pained him all the more. Once more he found himself slipping away from the grasp he had on his sister. The sister he's missed greatly throughout the years. The sister whom didn't dare show her face to him in a show at FCW or ROH because she'll rather hide out, make him avoid the disappointment. But the biggest disappointment he's had to deal with was himself for not putting an inch of effort to even reach out to Vivienne, whom was always in the shadows reaching for him.

"Vivienne…I…" Seth started. "Don't, I'm going to keep in contact Colby, just with you, and a few others. Not Dean, before you start. I'm going to go now, I have to settle in - apartment is pretty messy." She lied, it was cleaner than it's ever been, especially since the last time she was here, and all she did was sleep on the couch. She tried keeping the house tidy, especially since it seemed to set her mood at ease.

"Alright Viv..Please do so… Don't be in the dark again okay?" And she knew exactly what he meant by that. She didn't utter another word, as she felt herself choke. Vivienne removed her phone from her ear, and stared down at the picture of her brother and her, smiling like pure idiots before she ended the call. Luckily, right when she left the arena she quickly made the phone call to change her number, so it was impossible for those who didn't have her new number to contact her. She's decided to only keep herself in touch with her brother, Roman, and Ziggler. People whom she didn't seem to have a problem with, people she could even see, and find herself not fighting any sort of demons. People she can be at peace with.

Vivienne at realizing what happened, everything washing in. Everything that happened within the blink of a month, the day that Dean Ambrose barged into that locker room, the same day he called her Princess she knew and understood it was her downfall. She wrapped her arms around herself, as she bit her bottom lip, the tears cascading down her cheeks slowly, trying her best to muster the urge of not letting herself scream. But all the frustrations were scratching her insides, making her bleed, and driving her mad. Just like he did. Her teeth managed to withdraw blood as then her body entirely laid on the floor as she began to yell, her hands curled into a fist as she pounded onto the wooden tiled floor.

She felt bitter to the world, to herself, to everyone. Running away wasn't going to solve a thing, she knew it would only keep these memories, these feelings of distraught and acrimony. This has been the first time in such a long time Vivienne found herself pouring out her emotions to herself, to coming to acceptance and terms with how things are. This is the first time that Vivienne didn't lie to herself, and the tears that poured from her eyes, and the sobs that she articulated to the silence in her home were the solitary proof of it all.

"Oh yo, its Vivienne, if I know ya, leave it after the beep, if I don't, fuck off will ya?" Dean clutched a handful of his own hair as he lay on his bunk bed. He's found himself listening to her voice mail, only to hear that sharp-tongued attitude of hers. He was stuck in some sort of delirium, he was glad she was gone, and thus he laughed, but at the same time, so damn mad at himself, and her, for being a coward and leaving without a single word, a single trace really. Dean began to laugh. That's all he could do, laugh, as he then placed his phone down and stared at his battered and bruised knuckles.

* * *

Three months have passed, three months without even watching one inch of WWE television for Vivienne knew who would be there as well, hell she even didn't watch Wrestlemania, as much she fought herself that day, three months without seeing or hearing from the demon itself and she hasn't felt more stabilized in such a long time. Or so she wanted to convince herself. Every day she felt forced, as though she had to do this, not because she wanted to, but because it was the only thing and that was to get up at 6 PM until 4 AM to work down at a bar as a tender.

It was great income, seeing as her tips didn't come in lightly, but of course; it's easy to get tips from drunken old men by licking your lips, or giving them a wink or two. She could've gone back to her old job as an attending physician in internal medicine, something she worked hard for to reach in a matter of three years, however her drive towards it, and having the position then in the medical field is what drove her into her downfall regarding alcoholism and anger-issues.

Seth hasn't gone a day without calling Vivienne, for he worried and he knew his sister wasn't okay – however he couldn't find her. All to his knowledge was that she lived in Manhattan, New York. But that could be anywhere in the city, hell, much to his fear maybe even an alleyway. However, two members out of the three from The Shield worried about something else as well, the odd, distant behaviour of Dean Ambrose which has cost most matches throughout the past three months for the stable. His botching and much to their suspicion Percocet's usage has driven him to violent and brash actions along with the inability of being in a bar without coming out in blood or vomit. Barely they even made it to Wrestlemania.

Vince McMahon had sent a personal warning to Dean, and The Shield stating that they are a stable, and they should function as a team, and that they should try to find out the source of Dean's actions. However, much to their attempts Dean didn't utter a word, instead he would act as though he wasn't asked anything and would proceed to talk about something else. Seth and Roman didn't say a word to Vivienne, and Seth told Roman to make sure not to tell Vivienne, much to his dismay.

Vivienne stretched on her couch, as she was tucked in with a quilt; though it was the middle of April, her apartment still felt an awful chill. She found herself watching cartoons on Boomerang and on cue came up Tom and Jerry. Vivienne dug herself into the couch once more, though her eyes wanted to pull away from the screen, she knew she couldn't. It was it; she was entrapped, and found herself only thinking of the nights she spent in the bus watching Tom and Jerry with Dean much to Seth's consternation. She found herself thinking of that night in Seth's home, where for the first time she felt the texture of his brown locks. Vivienne shook her head as she quickly took hold of the remote and switched the television off.

It was Thursday and she glanced towards the watch on her wrist and realized then she was going to be late, late to her last appointment to be done with Anger Management. "Fuck!" She groaned as she pushed herself out of the comforts of her couch and quickly prepared herself to head out.

At the office, panting, Vivienne stared at Dr. Frost, whom simply glared at her for tardiness. Never was she punctual to any of the appointments and so she was already accustomed to the look on Frost whom only signaled her to sit down.

"Awh come on Frost, aren't ya glad I'm out of your damn, miserable fucking life after today? I mean come on, our last session, how about a big ol' smile for Vivienne huh?" Sneered Vivienne as she pressed her hands onto the table and leaned over towards Frost before breaking out in laughter and setting herself back onto her chair. Frost only rolled his eyes, seeing as normal; Vivienne didn't take an inch of him serious.

"You don't understand the complacent feeling that would pierce through me Ms. Lopez once you're out of my office for good." Coldly as always he remarked before pulling out the file on Vivienne whom only halted her laughter and held a smirk to her lips. The three months have done her justice, though the self-loathing remained, and much of her self-dishonesty, Vivienne found herself successful at shrugging off Ambrose from her thoughts, and the only way possible was keeping herself active, either working, hitting the gym and taking her kickboxing lessons, or..

"Enough Vivienne. For these past three months I must admit. I've seen some great improvements with yourself," He paused as he stared down at the file, and back up at Vivienne, whom only kept a grin plastered on her face from the **legitimate **happiness she feels at knowing this was her last day of therapy with Dr. Frost. That was one thing for certain, distraction didn't mean happiness. Distraction only drove her attention away from her misery to other things. "How is your relationship handling?"

Inwardly she winced; she hated the word relationship, though the doctor himself chose to label it so. But as said, the man was deemed nothing more than a pure distraction that only coiled more disturbance and turbulence within her, with this illusion and misconception of peace. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but doing this to herself, being, no using this man for self-distractive means has only dragged her all the more down. For she knew in the darkest corners of her conscious that her means of peace, ironically enough was with the force of danger known as Dean Ambrose.

"Good, though I barely get to see Nick because of work and all. However, he should be coming through tonight I believe." And that was the man back in her grasp, the man she drowned herself in, in hopes to kill off the memories, the thoughts of Dean Ambrose and it has only proven to be a torturous, self-miserably applied attempt from her behalf. Dolph Ziggler didn't bring her peace, didn't bring her tranquility, and didn't bring her any excitement other than the sex.

"How about with your brother?"

"Colby never fails to go a day without calling me. He worries, annoys me to great extents."

"Do you think it's because of the fear of you becoming an alcoholic again?" Once more, she bit her tongue; the doctor was certainly touching sensitive matters. However she shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know everything I do bite's Colby's ass." But she knew it was exactly because of the substance abuse in her past.

"Have you continued to receive those unknown text messages? And have you reported them to the police as I said? That is a form of harassment and the phone can be tracked you know?"

"I have, they just get worst by passing days. No, not worst, that's like praising the no-life who thinks they could intimidate me by sending me Jigsaw like messages. And no, I didn't report the person. Why should I? It's no big." Frost sighed, the stubbornness of Vivienne being one of her most vital characteristics.

"How about… what's his name? Jon?" Vivienne's eyes widened, the name itself had an effect on her, as she felt her throat disturbed. Her lips parted, but no word came from her mouth as the grin on her face vanished already by the time Dolph was brought up. The corners of her lips twitched as she didn't know what to respond. Frost didn't know anything what happened between her and Dean, it's been something he's tried his best to pry out, but all in vain, for just like now, Vivienne would only freeze in her seat, and didn't utter a word.

"Ms. Lopez, Jonathan Good, I think you called him Dean Ambrose as well in one of our beginning sessions when you decided to cooperate. Like then, do it now. How are things between you and Jonathan?" Now her eyes began to twitch, as the rage that she's attempted to tame within these three months boiled and wanted to erupt. Frost smirked, he wanted the reaction, and she knew it. _Control yourself; he's fucking with you…_

"Vivienne answer!" This time his voice raised as he slammed the folder onto his desk. Vivienne bit her tongue, harder and harder by passing seconds, withdrawing blood, the taste of iron tantalizing her tongue once more as snapped up from her seat. Her mouth parted once more, only to exasperate the small pants out of her system.

"What the fuck is your deal?!" Finally she exploded, letting out the animal that was chained for so long. "Why the fuck do you care about fucking Dean Ambrose? Jonathan Good? Whatever the hell it is. Huh? Care to explain that to me? He's the reason I'm stuck in this fucking madness ya know? He's the fucking worst of them all, a fucking animal, and a fucking demon who has no regards for other rather than his egotistical fucking self. I don't know why the fuck I bothered with him, allowed myself to get so damn intimately close with someone whom reeked of fucking trouble, of danger. But that was it! It was all ironic the damn thing was I guess, because fucking crap, he made the road bearable. He set this roaring animosity in me at peace. And here I am, fucking Nick when whatever divine entity in this fucking world knows I'll rather be with Ambrose even if he drives me fucking insane? That insanity, that madness, vivaciousness that made me feel so damn alive, true, visceral, me? Is it sick of me Frost? So what the fuck do you want me to say about Jon huh Frost? I got nothing, I haven't seen or heard from the fucking guy because the only reason I'm even back in New York is to get away from him!"

Vivienne raged, she found herself at finishing her words heavily breathing for she didn't pause, not a single second as she placed her hands on the edge of the table, glaring down at Frost whom was stoic but at the same time dug himself into his seat, not expecting the reaction. His glasses, slightly off his face, he would then adjust as he would clear his throat – regaining his composure. Vivienne whom tightly clenched her fists sighed, as she plopped herself on the seat behind her.

"How do you feel, after all that Ms. Lopez..?"

"I feel… I feel… Alleviated…" She admitted, surprised at herself, or for that matter the tactic used by Frost that managed to get her to snap, to react. Frost only closed his folder as he neatly folded his hands across his chest and pointed towards the clock.

"Congratulations, it is done with. I'll be sure to send your paper work to the Judge's office," Frost stood up from his chair and Vivienne stared at him with disbelief, not actually believing all was done. Frost has done nothing but irritate Vivienne throughout these three months for coming to see him was one of those things she was obliged to do, not because she wanted to do so. He extended his hand towards her direction and Vivienne stood up as well, staring into those frozen eyes of his and back down to his hand, where she took it into her own, cold, smooth, and firmly shook it while locking her oculars with his.

"It was a pleasure having such an interesting client like you Ms. Lopez, though to be quiet frank, you were stubborn, hard-headed, and all those other descriptive words." Vivienne chuckled, it was all accurate.

"You weren't so bad yourself Doc," Sarcasm of course, Vivienne removed her hand away and grabbed her coat from the hanger and before she could step out Frost called out for her. Vivienne only kept her hand on the knob, didn't turn around to face Frost whom bore his eyes into the back of her head.

"It's none of my business, or much of my concern, or little of my care… You run from what is important for you… and submerge yourself with what only hurts you all the more, Ms. Lopez. But with Jon… If he gives you this feeling of comfort with yourself… Why let something like that go? If he's what you say he is, and you feel like this. I could only wonder how he's feeling right now."

Vivienne didn't say a word; she just stepped out of the office.

_I could only wonder how he's feeling right now…_

And the doctor didn't lie.

* * *

Vivienne blankly stared at the ceiling of her apartment; the words that Frost told her only remained stuck in her mind. Her fingertips curled the blond locks of Dolph, whom rested his head on her chest, and his body was between her legs as he slept. Vivienne didn't dare look down at his resting figure; she never did, especially after their little moment. She felt disgusted at herself every single time, but it proved to be a distraction. Set her body in physical ecstasy, though his touch was cold. She never found pleasure any time he touched her flesh, or feeling him inside of her. All she can do was pretend, like she has been for the past three months.

_I could only wonder how he's feeling right now…_

Vivienne sucked her teeth, at not only the voice of Frost crossing her mind once more, but also feeling her phone vibrate in the bottom of her pillow. Reaching for it with a free hand, she grabbed it and put it to her face, releasing the strand she held of Dolph. She squinted, for the brightness of her screen bothered her eyes. She slightly winced from its light as she managed to make the words out.

_**Vivienne, please, let me know you're awake! It's three in the morning; I know you're not sleeping!**_

_Joe, hello to you too. Can't believe you're awake, end of the world coming and I don't know it?_

_**I'm sorry, it's just something of pure urgency. Call me if you can!**_

Vivienne felt her stomach drop at the words, the only thing that crossed her mind that something happened to Seth. Slowly, she pulled away from the hold Dolph had on her. She wrapped the sheets around her nude frame before she walked towards the kitchen.

"Joe what's going on? Did something happen to Colby?!" Vivienne alarmed and worried as she leaned against the counter. She stared down at her red colored toes, slightly wiggling for she felt the cool breeze creep through the small crack of the window touch her visible, bare skin.

"No, he's fine. It's…" Roman found himself stuck, knowing that he shouldn't be doing this, but he had no choice. He knew if he didn't say a word his friend would not only end up dead one day from the way he's been living, but losing his career as a WWE Superstar, something he knows damn well he worked his ass off to obtain. Vivienne inwardly sighed in relief, realizing its not Seth, however, curiosity grasped her all the more, wishing to know who could it possibly be that Roman was so alarmed about.

"Who is it..?" Her voice barely audible now.

"Vivienne, it's Jon-" Vivienne didn't even allow Roman to finish.

"I could care less about Ambrose Joe, and you know that because if I gave a shit about what was going on with him I would be texting his ass wouldn't I?"

"No, Vivienne you don't understand. Stop being so damn hard-headed and put whatever the hell happened for you to even leave behind you and listen!" Vivienne gulped, never did she hear Roman yell, he's normally the wise-owl one would say, quietly, attentive. The one with a more relaxed vibe in comparison to the other members of The Shield or even Vivienne herself.

"Jon… he's in the hospital… Apparently he almost could've died from an overdose, he's been using Percocets.. He was in critical conditions, but thankfully me and Rollin's managed to catch him right on time. Vivienne, I don't know if you-"

"Where are you guys..?" Her voice cracked, barely a sound was made as she found herself stumbled over by the news she just received. Vivienne clutched the sheets against her body tighter, as she shook her head, refusing to let herself crack down once more, however the news, the shocker managed to put so much weight onto her shoulders.

"St. Elizabeth Edgewood Hospital, in Cincinnati. They transferred him over here, and is in attentive care." Vivienne didn't even say goodbye to Roman, as she hung up the phone and went back towards her bed room where she stared down at Dolph whom rested in his boxer briefs. Her heart still racing, and her mind all over, her vision slowly blurred as she budged the body of Dolph, whom stretched out on her bed, and looked up to see Vivienne whom glared at him.

"I need you to leave Dolph." Dolph, perplexed by what he was just told wiped his eyes, making sure he was seeing, or even hearing things right. His own girlfriend, kicking him out of her apartment.

"Vivienne, what's the matter?"

"I have an emergency I need to attend to." Dolph got up from the bed and placed his hands on her shoulder, staring down into her eyes, with some concern, but mostly curiosity as to what is going on with Vivienne.

"I am here for ya babe, what's the deal?"

"It's none of your fucking concern Nick. Now grab your shit, and **leave.**" Dolph was surprised, startled, and taken back what he was being told as Vivienne shrugged her shoulders, removing herself from her grasp as she started began to dress up. Dolph on the other hand knew not to continue asking questions towards Vivienne, it wouldn't result in any good. He quietly dressed up, and gathered his belongings. With a bag in his hand he stared at Vivienne whom was packing her own.

"Vivienne… I don't know what the hell your deal is, I can help you out you know. It's why I'm here for you."

_No, you're only here for my sick pleasures. No, you're only asking questions because you're curious more than giving a shit. You're here to fuck me, have time to boast about it. _Vivienne bitterly thought, wanting to spit these exact words at Dolph but knew it would only cause drama she isn't willing to handle at the moment. Vivienne only shook her head, letting Dolph know she wasn't interested in his supposed help.

Dolph stepped out, and there and then Vivienne sighed, as she grabbed her bag, and phone, before receiving one more text.

_Look what you did Vivienne? How can you do that to poor Jon? Whatever did he do wrong..? Did ya know I was the one who found him laying down unconscious, but I did nothing? I was hoping something would happen ya know, ain't it a shame that Rollins and Roman found him. I know if he was dead, it would be the biggest weight in that filthy conscious of yours. Have a nice day! :D _

"This is bullshit, on top of more bullshit.." Vivienne uttered, not believing the words she just read on her phone screen.

* * *

"Joe! Colby?!" Vivienne busted through the doors of St. Elizabeth hospital as the rush she felt in her heart ever since New York City still remained, she felt as though she was going to lose conscious any second from the lack of air that circulated her lungs. She felt as though she was going to have one of her attacks, however she tried her hardest not to. She ran down the hallways, ignoring the looks and pleas of the nurses whom only called out after her.

"Vivienne! Over here!" She heard the all familiar voice of Roman, whom she rushed to. Roman quickly hugged Vivienne, however Seth didn't even know how to react at seeing his sister whom he hasn't seen in three months here in the hospital. Vivienne turned around and stared at Seth whom for a second stared at her, and looked at Roman with a glare.

"Did you tell her?" Vivienne's mouth slightly drop at hearing the nonsense she just heard escape from her brother's mouth.

"Wait… what?"

"I'm sorry but she has every damn right to know just like us! She was bound to find out one day if not from us, from someone else! You can't keep trying to hide everything about Dean to Vivienne! It's not right!" Roman argued, and Vivienne's mouth only dropped all the more at hearing this. She stared at her brother with disbelief, not being able to grasp the things she was hearing.

"Wait… You mean to tell me this has been going on for a while now?!" Vivienne screeched, causing the nurses to only hush her down. Vivienne placed her hands over her mouth as she stood next to Roman whom only placed his arms over her shoulder, slightly rubbing them as well to calm her down. Her breathing heavy now, as the disappointment with her brother grew all the more, and she felt herself withdrawn from him, shrouding herself once more from Seth, but this time out of disdain. Her brother treated her like an enemy, like a back-stabbing friend, not like an honest good-hearted brother that he always was in her eyes.

Vivienne only shook her head, prying her visage away from Seth and looked up at Roman. "How is he..?" Her mouth still covered, thus causing her words to be muffled.

"He's in there right now.. You can go see him if you want." Roman pointed towards Room 42069. Vivienne nodded her head as she removed her hand from her face and walked towards the door. Seth however took hold of Vivienne's wrist as he tried pulling her back, but Vivienne only snapped herself out of his gripped and turned her head to scowl at Seth whom stepped back.

"Vivienne I can-" Vivienne didn't let him finish his words as she entered the room, making sure to close the door behind her. Before Seth could even approach the door, of course not wanting his sister even then wanting to be in a room alone with Ambrose, Roman stood before the door, with his arms folded against that bulky chest of his, and only glowered Seth, whom bitterly sighed at the situation he was finding himself in.

Vivienne felt her knees weaken at the sight before her. Dean Ambrose, pale, sickly, with an oxygen mask strapped onto his face and an IV in his arm. She slowly approached the bed where he rested, as she felt herself fidget with every step she took approaching the bed. She shook her head. _Look at what you did Vivienne… No, this isn't my fault.. It's not at all! _She refused to believe the nonsense she read on her cell phone. Vivienne took note of the sprawled out brown colored tresses of Dean. Her hand, shaking, would push back his hair which was slightly moist from the sweat on his forehead. His breathing quiet, eased, and inwardly she was thankful she didn't catch him in critical conditions. But this, this felt critical, this hurt her all the more.

"Jon…what the fuck…?" Was all she managed to mutter, tucking some strands behind his ears, with the sleeve of her wool coat dabbed it lightly on his forehead, drying the sweat. She felt her eyes water, she noticed the lack of color on his skin, the red bags underneath his closed eyes. It was painful, this is it. After three months she finds Dean Ambrose like this, almost for dead. This was nothing she could be glad happened to him, even if she begged the worst for him.

But she didn't want this, nothing like this. Not like finding him in a hospital bed.

"I come back to see you in a fucking hospital bed…? What the fuck were you thinking…? Pain killers and alcohol…? It's suicide…" She stammered with her words, as then she bit her bottom lip, with the back sleeve of her jacket, she raised her arm and wiped the tears that struggled to escape her eyes, however she could only let her arms drop to her side as she couldn't resist nor stop the tears any longer.

"You're such a fucking idiot!" She closed her eyes, trying to control her emotions but all was avail as she opened them once more, only to gasp out for air. For those eyes, those eyes that spelled treachery, though dull at listless at the moment, stared directly at her. She couldn't tell a damn thing he was feeling, and here she was, readable.

Dean, though was much in slumber managed to hear every single word she said. No, he heard her voice, and couldn't believe if it was all some sort of sick twisted nightmare. He couldn't believe what life itself took from him would come back. He wanted to see, he wanted to witness it himself, and at opening his eyes, though at first he felt blinded from the bright lights, and his head buzz from the beeping of the heart monitor. But slowly, he managed to make out the figure that almost blended right in with the light, just how she belonged, and couldn't believe it. He was stuck in pure nihilism, refusing to believe this was her in the flesh, but it was. He felt droplets fall onto his cheeks – he could barely feel anything, but he managed to feel that.

"Sol…"

"Jon…"

"You're here…" His voice was cacophonous, harsh sounding, scratchy if anything. Vivienne only nodding her head, the tears didn't stop pouring, and she hated it, but what else can she do? This is what he did to her. Vivienne looked away, not standing any second of staring at Dean like this, however, Dean only reached out towards her hand, where he took hold of it and with the little bit of strength he pulled down Vivienne whom only froze at the actions, she was surprised at his strength, even if he winced. She knew he forced himself to do it.

Dean kept his grip onto her hand, as now Vivienne's bloodshot forest pairings stared directly at his face. He can feel the warmth breath that emanated from the little parting of her lips. He couldn't feel anything else around him, except her. Dean Ambrose felt alive.

"Stay here?" Vivienne only nodded her head, as she reached for the chair that was behind her, but by side his bed and pulled it more, as she gave his hand a light squeeze. She couldn't help it, its like he said, he's the stray dog, and she's the one who took him in. And here she is once more, coming back, to find her stray dog that she left behind.

Dean was found once more. Just like the bar, and he felt like an idiot, for god knows he didn't want her to ever see him like this, the thought bothered him. But here she is, the tears stopped flowing, and she held his hand. Vivienne only placed her head on his chest, lightly, as then Dean slightly moved his arm and placed it over her shoulder, holding her close to his chest.

The beat of his heart was barely there, but she felt it, little by little lighten up. Maybe it was his, or her own.

But the warmth in her body surged once more, and she was feeling alive. The two of them only closed her eyes. Vivienne drained from the flight and obviously from not sleeping – she couldn't sleep. But here she is, finding slumber, with Dean Ambrose. There was that ironic sense of peace, existing once more, even if it was in a hospital, even if it was for tonight once more. The ironic sense of peace the two of them felt.

_This is it, _Vivienne thought as she slightly nuzzled her head into the chest of Dean whom already submitted himself once more to the unconscious. _No… I don't even know what this is..? What the hell am I doing..? Fuck, why am I complaining, this man… he does something to me… _The anger she felt in three months seeped from her, she couldn't hold a grudge on Dean, hell, she had no right to be angry, she knew exactly then what she was putting herself into, and it was exactly that, a game with Dean.

It's a game, one many would deem a losing game, but here they are, finding themselves playing it again, right from the start once more.

Round one.


	10. Take Care

**A/N: Thank you to those whom alerted, followed, favourited the story, and all the more, a special thank you to AhsleighxAwesome, MistyKnight, Livin on the EDGE, Kizzyfur, Guest, Sonib89, Sugarfree, MRSCMPUNK1, charmedbyortonbarrett, samanthajaydex, and HalloweenBarbie for your reviews! I can't tell you enough thank you to you all; for it's just a wonderful feeling seeing you guys enjoy my story. **

**Last chapter did overwhelm you guys huh? Especially how things changed greatly in a matter of 3 months! Also I see you guys are trying to figure out who's the one sending the creepy text messages, well.. Soon you'll know. Here's another chapter filled with angst for you all. I've realized my chapters get longer by each one, I don't even know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.  
**

**Enough rambling! I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE.**

**Please do review your thoughts, for I love to read what you guys are thinking!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Take Care.**

"_If you let me in, here's what I'll do…_

_I'll take care of you"_

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

That's the sound that echoed in her mind each second as she lightly groaned, stretching her arms forward as her fingertips tried to grasp on something. Opening her eyes, she stared at the handful of sheets, and realized then and there where she was. Her mind backtracked, understanding then and there that what she thought was one of her sick nightmares about Ambrose was a reality. The only question was where was Dean?

Vivienne quickly lifted her head up, her eyes frantically looking around for any signs of Dean, however didn't spot him at all. She stood up from her seat, and there the door opened revealing Roman, whom softly smiled at Vivienne. Vivienne whom quickly breathed in air, thinking it was going to be Dean, sighed, calming her nerves down, a slight bit.

Roman sat on the empty bed where Dean once rested, and Vivienne felt her heart sink all the more. Never could she wake up and find Dean Ambrose right by her side, and although it saddened her, it also angered her to great extents, because she felt sad about it. "So what's going to happen to you guys..?" That was the only question really running through her mind at seeing Roman here. She couldn't believe, couldn't understand as to why Dean did it to himself.

"Vince suspended Dean I think for about almost four months he said. I think that's probably what devastated Dean all the more you know? But everything was left to suspicion, we didn't know hands on he was using painkillers… Man Vivienne, seeing him there, it was…" Vivienne held her hand up, as Roman pushed back his hair, sighing heavily. She empathized with Roman; she could only imagine the way he felt at finding Dean there in the locker room. It made her think of herself, of the pain probably her parents felt at finding her in alleyways.

"And what was worst was not being able to tell you a damn thing for three months. Seth constantly pressuring me and god knows why it took me until it was too late to even send you that text message. I should've sent it then and there when we started noticing the changes. I know you guys had your differences, but you being around, there was a balance. And Jon wasn't the same guy." Roman confessed, as he placed his face into his hands, the images of finding Dean in the locker room still perturbing his train of thought. Vivienne remained silent, as she stared down at her lap, not knowing what to say. She couldn't muster a single word. The room felt heavy, almost suffocating. Roman shook his head, as he glanced at the direction of Vivienne whose stare seemed distant. He stood up from the bed and cracked his knuckles.

"I can't tell you not be angry at Seth, but I think he's getting the gist, well, I hope he's getting the gist that he's fucking up. I'm going to step out, regardless of Dean, Seth and I still have to compete. Apparently there's a high demand for us to be on television," Chuckled Seth as lightly waved at Vivienne, before stepping out. Vivienne glanced at the empty bed once more. Feeling guilt ridden all the more.

_He was different with me around? Different? How? And if so… if I didn't leave, if I had stayed, and just, no… It's not my fault… I'm not at fault for this happening… Right? _Vivienne bit her bottom lip, a method she uses in order to tame her emotions. Her fingers fidgeted, as she sunk herself all the more into the chair as then the door open.

Quickly she stood up, as she noticed the nurse whom aided Dean back to bed. Dean barely able to walk, as he was dragging his feet. His eyes barely open, and his complexion though pale, was slowly regaining its normal shade. Dean groaned as he laid on the bed once more, slightly sucking his teeth as he glanced down at his arm and the IV stuck in it. One thing he was for certain was how much he hated hospitals, especially being the one hospitalized.

He noticed Vivienne was still in the room, much to his surprise. Yet again, he couldn't believe she was there in the morning before he had to go run a test. He thought the morphine made him delusional, but here she was, in the flesh. After three months of not seeing her, hearing her voice (other than voicemail), or his favourite, antagonizing her, here she was. She's never looked better. She no longer had those long black tresses that appeared like the feathers of a raven, instead rustic auburn colored hair. It faired all the more, the red hair.

Her by side the bed, he could catch the faint scent of vanilla and mint.

"Mr. Good, the Doctor said you'll be ready to leave today. Now do you have anyone who could take you home?"

Dean parted his lips, however was interrupted for Vivienne cleared her throat, slightly raising her hand as well to catch the attention of the nurse. "I-I can take him home nurse."

"Great. I'll be off to write up your discharge papers and you'll be set to go. Your clothes are in the drawer by side the bed, if anything just ring us up." The nurse smiled as she walked out of the room once more, leaving alone both a quiet Dean and Vivienne. Vivienne however stood up from her seat as she went towards the drawer and pulled out a bag which contained the belongings of Dean.

"You don't need to drive me back ya know, I can get there myself." Vivienne remained quiet, as she pulled out his jeans, his jacket, black t-shirt, and sneakers from the bag.

"Look… Prin-Vi-So-" Dean fumbled with his words, not knowing what to call her, not knowing what she would feel comfortable being called. "Get dressed will you?"

"Sol-" Vivienne once more interrupted him. "We'll talk later okay? Please, just get dressed, and let's wait for your papers, so we can get you out of here as soon as possible, okay..?" Her voice became barely audible by the end of her sentence. Dean then noticed it all, she hated being here, the idea of a hospital perturbed her mind like it did to his, and he was right. Vivienne despised hospitals; she spent most of her life in one because of her strange disorder, and as well for her substance abuse.

Vivienne just wanted to get out, not even because of the memories that try to bother her, but because she couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't stand the name tag on his wrist, the IV in his arm, or that sick look on his face. He didn't have that stupid look on his face that not only irked all of her being, but also drew her to him. He felt so far of, and so did she.

* * *

Dean's face lightened up as he was lying down on his bed. Vivienne pulled the sheets over his frame as she then sat the corner of his bed. Dean switched on the television. The two were quiet ever since they left the hospital, and Dean took note that Vivienne tried her hardest not to lay her eyes on him. Currently, she stared down at her thumbs which fumbled against one another. Dean rolled his eyes, though he felt slightly weak, he budged over to her direction, then and there capturing her attention.

"What's bothering you?" He knew the answer to his own question, but he wanted to hear it. He wanted her to yell at him, for her to probably put her hands on him. It didn't matter if he was in a delicate physical state, he just wanted to get it from her, the punishment he deserves for being such a fool, and of course for what he did three months ago. Vivienne dreaded the question that was just asked, she bit her tongue, as she shook her head, lying to him, saying nothing was wrong when all she had was questions in dire need of answers. She wanted to know why, why do that to himself…?

"Don't give me that bullshit Sol, tell me what the fuck is keeping you so quiet?" He persisted, as the look in his eyes deepened, taking in the details of her facial profile. Because of the red hair, the once barely visible freckles on her cheeks are a tad bit more noticeable. Hell, gorgeous she was, even with the noticeable freckles she didn't appear to be embarrassed about. He was scornful, at himself for the stupid words that escaped his mouth that day by the beach; he couldn't forget the crestfallen look in her eyes, though her face was cold.

"You, you're keeping me quiet Jon," Dean didn't say a thing, as he adjusted his position on the bed as he folded his arms in front of him and placed his head on them. His eyes staring right up at Vivienne, whom sharply pulled in air, and sighed. Vivienne budged a bit on the bed, slightly distancing herself from Dean. "You're such a fucking idiot you know that?" Any other time he would've had a smartass response, but he knew he had no right to intervene, and much to his surprise he couldn't believe the look in her eyes though they were casted down, he couldn't believe the fact he could hear her voice tremble, or the scratchiness slowly develop.

Someone cared, someone cared for him. And out of all people in this world, it was her, the woman whom was in his room, the woman whom had some sick effect on him that he didn't even know the word to put on it. It was a mixture of lust, and… the unknown. The unknown that bewilders him, scares him, and for the first time, he didn't want to confront. Dean Ambrose never backs away from anything, and here he was, trying to push away these unknown feelings that weren't the least bit tangible.

"Do you know what it's like not seeing you for three months? I mean, that itself is a fucking drag no matter how much the thought of you troubled me. Really. It does, to great extents, and to get that message from Roman, to come rushing all the way from New York, to come find you here, looking barely alive, attached to a bunch of fucking machines, hearing the beat of your heart thanks to some damn monitor? I come to find you in a fucking hospital Jon? Oh, of course, that's not going to bother me at all, I'm supposed to sit here, act all fine and dandy but I'm to find out you fucking OD? What the fuck were you thinking?!" Vivienne found herself losing control over her audio, but only shook her head, as she placed her face into her hands, sighing heavily as she fought back the tears that dared once more try to slip out of her eyes.

Dean couldn't answer, as much as he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to phrase his words correctly to even begin to explain himself as to why he submerged himself to painkillers and even alcohol. But it was the only thing that numbed him, that drowned out any emotions that he felt, even those of rage, and only allowed him to get by the days almost mindless. They took away any thought that involved Vivienne Soleil Lopez, and that was probably the reason, the reason he even sunk that low, because he wanted to get rid of that part of his memories. He refused to acknowledge, accept the fact that she's managed to cause turmoil within him.

But even if, he couldn't push her away, as much as he wanted to, begged himself, and her to do so, here she was. And he couldn't understand why? Why she would bother with someone like him?

"I'm shit Sol, understand that? I'm nothing, ain't ever going to amount to shit. And you being here it's kind of fuckin' with my mind. I'm not use to it, having someone around, hell pick me up from the hospital. It was always me, me, me and nobody else but fuckin' me? So you here talking all this fuckin' nonsense, it makes no sense to me, I don't get a fuckin' inch of it, why care huh? Why care about someone like me, that probably in the time of the month we met and knew each other probably made you want to run in a wall huh?"

"I wish I knew the answer to that Jon, I wish I knew why I care so much about a fucking asshole like you."

_Why I care so much about a fucking asshole like you. _She said the words he refused to believe were the possibilities that she cared. She cared about him. Dean could only stare up at Vivienne with disbelief clear in his eyes, not believing the words that were spat at his direction. Vivienne shook her head, not believing what she just said. _I can't believe.. _She stood up from the corner of the bed and stared down at Dean whom then glanced towards the side.

"I'm staying here, I want to help you, and know you're not alone alright? I don't want you pulling another one of your fucking stunts alright? I'm going to help you so you can go back and get in that ring. Because there's no way I'm allowing you to ruin your career over something so damn petty."

"Sol, you know what the doctor said…" Dean warned, remembering the doctor's warning of how the process of detox would be, though it wouldn't be the first time hearing the speech from a doctor as to what life would be in the process of cleaning your system from drugs. "You don't need to deal with me, there's no damn obligation."

"I understand that, but I want to. I want to help. Alright?" Vivienne felt guilty, at fault for it all. Not only did the words from the text message she last got bothered her mind, but also what Roman said. That he was alright before she left, before she even came really. _He almost got arrested for hitting some girl he fucked around with. It wasn't lightweight when I meant he really was just out of a loop. _Roman's voice crossed her mind, she glanced towards Dean once more whom stared at her with disbelief, as she shrugged her shoulders and headed out of his room, staring around at his home, which was quiet a mess, she realized she had a lot to deal with.

She had to deal with Dean, his mess, the process of his detox, and also these feelings that barked at her towards Dean.

Once Vivienne managed to pick up all the empty cans and bottles of beer, and even boxes of pizza and other particles of trash, she also gave the house a light sweep and mop. At coming back in the house after disposing of all the garbage, she organized the pillows, and took note that in the fridge there wasn't anything he could eat that was healthy; one thing already in her mind that she has to do an early morning grocery shopping. She even flushed the remaining cases of painkillers down the toilet, making sure he doesn't get a single hold on them again.

At finishing with that, Vivienne walked back into the room to find Dean whom was fast asleep; however she could hear the sound of his teeth slightly clanking against one another, and his wrapped around his own frame as he was frantically shivering. Quickly she to the bed, climbed onto it as she lightly began to rub his back, hoping to make the feeling of being cold go away. She lay by side him, as without much of her own understanding spooned herself against his frame, spreading the warmth from her body to his own. Slowly, his body stopped to shiver, and his breathing eased. Vivienne inwardly sighed, though she didn't want to lay on this bed with him, she knew it was her only choice.

It was either that, or dealing with the sound of his teeth clanking, or letting him feel cold. Without much of her own control of being so close to him, she ended up wrapping her arms around his frame, pulling her close to her body as she then pat those brown locks of his. Dean's breathing became soft, as he found himself nuzzling into the unknown comforts. He knew nothing of what was going on, after all, he was in deep sleep. However in sleep he found himself in pure solace, enveloped in a haven he couldn't quiet comprehend? He didn't care what it was, but he knew it was what he needed; it's what took away the cold from him. Vivienne was surprised by his sudden movement, wondering if he was awake and knew what he was doing. But looking down at him, for she was the big spoon, she knew he was fast asleep. Vivienne pressed her chin lightly against his shoulder; it was amazing, never did she like holding Dolph for a second while lying down with him.

With much of Dolph's attempts, she detested the idea of even being enveloped in his arms. He wasn't comfortable, he wasn't warm, and even his scent, she detested it all. _And yet I'm dealing with him…? _

"Don't leave…even if I beg you…" Dean muttered in his sleep, and Vivienne knew nothing of what to make of what he said. She closed her eyes, as she then rested her head against his shoulder blade, before letting sleep consume her once more. For she knew solace like this with Dean was rare, scarce.

His vulnerability barely comes by.

Two weeks have passed, and as warned, the process of detox is an excruciating ordeal, especially for Dean whom was in much pain and all he wanted was to have more Percocet pills. However, he fought his temptations for he couldn't be all the more grateful at seeing how Vivienne put up with his rash behaviour. He had barely any control of his emotions, and let alone what was physically occurring to him.

He couldn't even believe at every morning waking up to find himself in her arms, so he won't feel cold at night. It was almost as though she was a completely different person, and she continued to surprise him all the more, by passing days – though he didn't say it, he was grateful. But he wouldn't have it any other way, her being the one here with him. She seemed to be in control, though at times waking up at night he did catch her awake until five in the morning reading a book or watching cartoons.

Ziggler has attempted to reach Vivienne; leaving countless of missed calls, text messages or voice mails however Vivienne ignored them all. She didn't want to think about Dolph, nor deal with his antics at the moment. She had no time for that, nor did she care much to put time or even a second into dealing with him. Cruel, for letting him worry, but of course, she warned him when she approached him about the matter. _There are no strings attached, okay? _But of course, that isn't ever a successful proposition.

Seth has been another one who has tried contacting her as well; however he was ignored for she still couldn't forgive him. And if he was to know she was with Dean right now, and has been for the past two weeks it would only make him forget the whole 'I feel really bad sis' to full on rage. He was overprotective, stubborn, and of course strict and against the whole idea of her and Dean even interacting. Probably is all the more now with the stunts Dean has been pulling in the past three months that she continues to hear from Roman from time to time, curiosity aching her to find out.

Dean and Vivienne found themselves quiet while watching a movie on television. Dean was finding himself being able to get away with much during the times of Vivienne being here, and what is meant by getting away with was being able to freely lean on her shoulder without hearing her protest on a normal occasion. Vivienne sat in the lotus position, as she glanced at Dean whom only grinned at her as he nuzzled his cheek against her bare arm. She felt chills go down her spine at feeling his skin contact hers.

However, before Vivienne could even begin think to herself how much better Dean has been looking, she expected it to happen as she watched him abruptly blast off the couch and ran towards the bathroom. Vivienne followed suit, as she saw him throwing up by the edge of the toilet bowl. The sound of it has been a sound that was constant through her dreams for the past two weeks, it was either the sound of him throwing up or yelling out in pain. Vivienne began to rub his back, not knowing much what to do, however Dean only pushed her back with much force against a wall. Vivienne felt her head hit the wall, roughly and she only winced, shaking her head as she knew she had to give him space. Before she could even distance herself from Dean, like the doctor advised her to do once he hit his fits of rage, Dean quickly pulled himself away from the toilet bowl and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his sweater before he turned and looked at Vivienne whom was pressed against the wall. Dean didn't have much control of his actions, none at all, or his emotions for then his hands found themselves around the neck of Vivienne. Vivienne's eyes widen as she stared at Dean, her hands against his as she felt his nails dig into her flesh. She tried her best pulling her hands away from his, but realized it wasn't working.

"J-Jon…" She managed to whisper, not expecting this to happen, but she was warned. It was part of his withdrawal syndrome, mood disorders, especially for patients whom are opioid dependent. She felt her vision going hazy, as she stared into those furrowed eyes of Ambrose, whom had no idea of what he was doing, as though it wasn't even him, for his eyes appeared listless, had no inch of life in them.

Vivienne then knew if she allowed this to happen, she could hell, end up in a box. Without a second though, she lifted her arms and there, before she could even swing at his face Dean removed his hands from her throat, allowing her to slip down against the wall and gasp for air.

Dean, whom blacked out for a second, stared down at his hands, and at Vivienne, as he felt his bottom lip tremble, not believing what he just did. He put his hands on her, dug his nails into her neck, to the point he managed to have some of her blood underneath them. Dean shook his head, as then he noticed Vivienne, breathing heavily look at him. Her face remained stoic, though her eyes read otherwise. She was bothered, and in pain as well.

Slowly, Vivienne got up, with shaking knees as she stared at Dean, whom only took hold of her shoulders, staring directly into his eyes. "Fuckin' shit Sol, I'm so fuckin' sorry!"

Vivienne, hesitantly shook her head as she held her hands up. "Jon it's okay, it happens, especially with your withdrawal and all. Really, it's okay."

"Sol no what the fuck are you thinkin'? This isn't acceptable!" He refuses to accept her apology. Dean's eyes wandered from her eyes, to her quivering lips, and down to her neck once more, where he can see blood withdraw from the cuts his nails made. From one of the hands that clutched onto her shoulder, his fingers trailed against the bone of her neck, causing her to slightly wince. Letting him know for certain that it was to bruise up.

Vivienne halted his hand, as she took hold of it, slowly pulling it away from her neck. It was hurting, she felt it sore, with some stinging sensation against it. Dean shook his head, as slightly pushed her once more into the wall, his frame pressed against hers, as he can feel all of her shape against his body. He dug his face into the nape of her neck, capturing that scent of hers that remains true until today, the cigarettes, the vanilla, cinnamon and mint. His lips repeatedly kissed her, soft taps against her bruise flesh. He repeatedly muttered with each kiss 'I'm so fuckin' sorry Sol'.

Vivienne tilted her head back, allowing him to have more space to explore her neck as she wrapped her arms around his frame. Dean began to shiver as then slowly the two slid down against the wall and sat on the floor where she held him tightly. Rubbing his back as she only replied with 'It's okay' But dean only shook his head, refusing the accept. It was insane, how Dean was the intial source of her pains, but in a sick way he finds a way to wash away the pain and replace it with this masochist like sensation. Her neck was hurting, but she didn't care, his kisses washed the pain away.

However she felt something cold touch her neck, and before she could pull away, Dean snaked one arm around her waist, holding her close, as his hand was behind her neck, where he softly held it back. Vivienne glanced down at Dean whom she then realized what he was doing. His shivers didn't allow her to notice his body shaking not only from the chills but also for he began to shed tears. Quiet tears for he didn't release a single sob. He only kissed her neck, and within the mixture of his saliva, was his tears and her blood warmed by his breathing which spelled out apologies.

This is the first time Dean felt so human.

"Jon, I'm here for you, okay..?"

She remembered the words he uttered in his sleep, and she didn't plan on it, she didn't plan on leaving even if he pushed her away.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been Vivienne? I've been trying to contact you for almost four weeks now and its now that you pick up the damn phone?" Vivienne sighed, as she is coming to some conclusion that cellphones aren't really for her, for now in the other line was Dolph whom was obviously upset from the lack of communication between the two for the past almost for weeks as stated.

Vivienne pressed the phone against her ears by using her shoulder as she was lying down on Dean's bed. She blankly stared up at the ceiling, rolling her eyes as she slightly budged her position. "I've been with Dean." Bluntly she stated which only caused Dolph to fumble his words, not knowing what to say from what he just heard.

"Wait, in his house?!"

"Yeah, in Cincinnati. For the past three weeks, this is where I've been!"

"And you couldn't come visit me? You know I'm around Ohio, I mean I was born and raised there."

"I know, I didn't want to, like I said. I'm with Dean." Dolph once more stammered on his words, not believing what he was hearing.

"Where have you been sleeping? Why are you there?" He interrogated, and Vivienne sucked her teeth.

"I've been sharing a bed with him Nick. And I'm here because he needs my help with something. Word probably got around so you know what the hell I'm talking about."

"Vivienne, what the fuck? This is insane. Are you forgetting that me and you-"Vivienne cut in. "Me and you are nothing. You're the one who sees me as a girlfriend, and like I told you from when we first starting this fucking nonsense, it's no strings attached."

"Babe come on, you can't be serious?" Right there Dean entered his bed room, where he stared at Vivienne with interest, wondering whom she could possibly be talking to at this time. Vivienne as she spoke to Dolph whom continued to persist on her seeing him once more, she only rubbed her neck slightly, which was almost purple from the incident of two days ago. She didn't wince however, even if It slightly ached her for she only could recall the sensations she once felt on her neck, she remembered the apologies that until this day follow her. She remembered how his lips burned her flesh, and caused every part of her grow hot. She stared towards Dean, whom only winked at her before he plopped himself by side her on his bed.

Its been two days since the incident in the bathroom and although he felt guilt-ridden, he was thankful he has no full fledge memory of what he actually did to her. He could only assume from the marks on her neck, and of course he didn't dare find out for it would only eat him up more. He couldn't bear the memory of her eyes, and how pained they looked. Just like that moment in the beach almost four months ago.

"Dolph, I'll talk to you later, alright?" After hanging up while Dolph still protested, she stared at Dean whom was only laughing to his heart's content for he knew exactly what was going on. Vivienne stared at him as she snatched the remote that was on his lap and switched on the television.

"You and your little boyfriend fighting because of me? How fuckin' rich!"

She was glad at least seeing him display some improvement. His complexion was back to normal, and so were the color of his eyes. The bags were gone as well. No longer did he throw up, though he was nauseous, he didn't black out or had random mood swings. However his chills remained, along with random surges of pain. But it was better than how he was for the past three weeks. She could tell he's been putting his part. It's not only medication but his will to get better, pass this excruciating process.

Since the incident however Dean kept his distance from Dean, as much as she refused to accept the fact that he was acting such way over something he clearly didn't mean to do, and wasn't at fault. It boggled him how he would wake up to find her curled up into his back as she held him close, all so he won't be cold at night. He never thought he would even catch a glimpse of an 'affectionate' side of Vivienne. A Vivienne that actually cares, after all he always thought she hated his guts, couldn't stand him, and although the part of not being able to stand him remains true, she has this undeniable, unidentifiable attraction towards him.

Vivienne patted her lap, signalizing at Dean for him to rest his head onto it. However Dean shook his head, causing only Vivienne to suck her teeth. "Really, just do it." He stared at her, trying to reassure himself, and making sure she was okay with the idea of him even touching her. He shook his head as he then glanced towards her neck, noticing the faded purple marking. He closed his eyes, not allowing himself to look any longer, but then Vivienne took a strand of his hair, and slightly curled it and centralized it right on his forehead. Dean pressed his hand onto the headstand, as the other reached out towards her chin and turned her head to face him.

She gulped, she felt feeble, small underneath that piercing gaze of his, as his eyes didn't budge one bit. She bit her lip, as she felt them almost shake, and Dean found himself trying to hold back a groan urging to escape from him. Every time he saw those pearly whites of hers press against her colored lips, he felt himself go weak. Vivienne looked away, only causing him to jerk her head to stare at him once more. She couldn't escape his gaze, but he had her full attention, as she slightly nodded.

Both of them felt their insides slightly buzz as they drowned themselves in each others gaze. As though they explored each other within the shade of their eyes to find out more, the coldest, the warmest, the most intimate parts of each other, and that all happened through this almost unbreakable gaze.

Without noticing, their faces were only centimeters apart now. Vivienne found herself trying to turn her head away once more, but only caused Dean to jerk her head once more. Her breathing grew heavy and he felt her breath tickle his lips.

"Jon, even if I'm not with Nick.. I should appropriately-"

"You said it, you're not with him, and you're not his. This is a game we've been trying to avoid since we met. It's been calling for us, begging for us to play and our ego doesn't allow us to engage. But it's inevitable sunshine…" Dean whispered, as he tucked a strand of her rustic colored hair behind her ear, and before Vivienne could reply, his hand slipped off her chin to the back of her neck where he grabbed her as he collided his lips against hers.

Vivienne shook her head, trying to pull Dean away as her eyes were wide, but it only caused Dean to be all the more vivacious against her lips that easily began to hurt for he suckled and nibbled his teeth against them. She found herself however groaning in pleasure through the millisecond their lips parted as the hands that once slapped his chest would only take hold of the collar of his v-neck and pull him close to her. Her mouth widening as she allowed his tongue that tasted like nothing but honey, lemon and tea, with the smidgen of cigarettes dance against hers. He explored the warmth of her mouth as his tongue trailed against the bottom of her lips as well.

His other hand cupped her cheek, as his thumb pad only caressed her. It was a surreal feeling as he found himself shuddering for the sound of her quiet moans crawled their way into his mind. His jaw worked back and forth as though he was hungry, and he wanted to have every inch of her for dinner. Suddenly however he broke the hold as he glared into her eyes once more, Vivienne's lips that were once light pink were bright red from his ravenous attack.

"You, you're mine, you fuckin' got that darling?" It was possessive, dominant and she felt her skin crawl with goose bumps from his words. He looked at her one last time before he pulled her in again. The way her lips brushed against his allowed him to taste all of her. From her insides and out. However, the two kissing sedated the hunger that persistently clung around them two. They clung onto one another, their kisses becoming needy, heated, and tighter. There was barely any room for air, it was claustrophobic and that feeling only fueled the drive all the more. She was now sitting on him, her legs wrapped around his waist as she allowed her body to melt into his own. There was a burning need, a requirement to have him as physically close as possible.

Dean bit down onto bottom lip of Vivienne causing her to wince and pull away as her hands placed themselves onto his shoulder. She glared at Dean however found herself groaning from the pain, as she felt the urge to rub her thighs against one another to control the urge that was coursing through her system. Dean only chuckled, as his thumb slightly grazed her bottom lip before he lightly kissed her once more, snaking his arms around her waist as he held her close. He dug his face into his chest, and Vivienne only smirked, as she wrapped hers around his neck, holding him close as she lightly kissed the top of his head.

"Jon…I'm not a fucking pussy. Let's play this game, and see what the hell comes out of it. We just gotta make sure.." She slightly pushed back as she stared down at Dean, whom only held that infamous grin of his that she missed dearly. Her hands combed back his hair as she only nuzzled her nose against his before she bit his lip and tugged on it. "We pull through the whole thing, got it?"

"Got it Princess."


	11. Cursed Serendipity

**A/N: Thank you so much once again to those whom alerted, followed or favourited for that matter. And a special thanks to Guest, charmedbyortonbarrett, MRSCMPUNK1, MistyKnight, Sonib89, KatieKazaMizAwesome, Guest, Livin on the EDGE, HalloweenBarbie for your amazing reviews as always! You guys are just fantastic, always reviewing me your thoughts, makes a gal feel real good about herself! Really.**

**Either way I'm not going to say much, except leave it up to you guys to enjoy this chapter. However they are going to spend time in New York City. I for one am from New York City and I should say I will include Times Square and such how you guys see on television, however I made Vivienne live in a part of New York City that isn't ever shown on television and it's Uptown Manhattan. Allows the story to have its own blend.**

**I was also messaged asking when are Dean and Vivienne going to finally get it on, and honestly speaking I don't want to rush into that. Dean Ambrose isn't the only complex character within the story, so is Vivienne. It's taking a lot from them both to even agree playing this thing they call a 'game'. But it will happen, patience is virtue darlings.**

**Enough rambling! I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE. **

**Please do review your thoughts on the chapter! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Cursed Serendipity. **

"It's bullshit, complete bullshit." Dolph grunted underneath his breath as he was strapping on his wrestling boots.

"Please, calm down, you getting like this isn't going to solve a thing alright? Being so damn emotional is only probably going to cause you the match or even botch for that matter. You can't afford that right now."

"I can't calm down right now alright? Everything that has happened up until now, it's all that fucking Dean Ambrose's fault!" He spat; in his mind the imagine of Vivienne and Dean wrapped up into each other's arms boggled him, tormented him, and brought forth a rage of jealousy he had poor control of. Vivienne was supposed to be his, and he was so close, so close to having her truly for himself and with the greatest of ease she was snatched away. He hadn't heard from her since the phone call that didn't end so well. But he knew he lost her, she was gone. Just like that night in New Years, snatched from his hold by Dean Ambrose.

"I'll take care of it alright?"

Dean glanced up at the figure, which bore their eyes into his own as they only tapped his shoulder, the smirk on the person's lips worried him, he didn't know what to expect. Nonetheless from them. "What do you mean?"

"They'll both pay."

"No, no, I want Vivienne back, don't you get it?"

"You can't have her back Dolph, she's his, and because of this pain, this torture the two have managed to put you through, they should be punish, and I promise you, if you help me out, we'll make sure they can't find happiness, not an inch of it what so ever." Dolph glanced down at his boots, his knot tightened at the offer placed on the table. He didn't know what to make of it, but he knew he couldn't say no to it. The person was right. Vivienne is at fault as well, and she as well deserves to suffer along with Dean Ambrose.

"He comes back September; I'll ask around to see if she's going to be tagging along. If so, the plan can ensure all the more easier."

"What plan?"

"I'll tell you then."

* * *

This is legitimately the first time in two months; it now being June, fresh into the summer of Ohio, and this is the first time Dean Ambrose has stepped out from his house. Doctors were astonished by his speedy recovery and detox process, and of course he had nobody to thank but Vivienne whom day and night was right by his side, making sure to take care of him. He watched Spring fly by his eyes through a window. He couldn't help but admit it to himself; if it wasn't for Vivienne he probably wouldn't have made the recovery.

He inhaled the bittersweet toxin of his cigarette as he glanced towards the driver's seat as he felt the wind burst through the open windows. He stared at Vivienne, and god every day he swore to himself that she became fucking beautiful. Effortlessly, and he couldn't believe that she was here by side him. This fucking beauty caring about a piece of shit like himself. How the wind blew through the wavy tousles of her rustic auburn hair. He could catch her scent, the sweetness of cinnamon and vanilla and all he can do is grin, as his eyes wandered from her profile face, down to her body. She was wearing a deep v-neck white shirt with high waist denim shorts that hugged her body to perfection. The summer was here, and her curves were exposed, and never had he seen her like this, so free.

He met her during the winter so course he won't be able to see her dressed how she is now, but even in winter, she looked straight out of 1960s films with the way she dressed, with her modern touch of course. She carried herself high, took care of herself, and the only times her appearance wasn't to impress was when she wore her sweatpants and tank top. But even then, she was flawless. And now, now he was speechless. His eyes trailed from her collarbone to the sheerness of her white shirt. He could see the lace red bra she wore underneath, and that caused him to take a deep drag of his cigarette, making him cough. Vivienne whom was focused on the road before her glanced towards Dean whom was slightly flustered.

"The fuck is wrong with you now?"

Dean only grinned as he shrugged his shoulders, no longer looking at her but looked at the scenery from the trip. Vivienne managed to convince Dean to go to New York City with her; she wanted to spend some time of the summer within the city since apparently it's a bit more enjoyable then. She's spent her time begging since April since Dean is truly anti-New York. Things between the two have definitely been more different. Even after Dean no longer got any chills, they still shared a bed together for they grew accustomed to the comfort of each other's arms. Though of course the arguing ensued none the less, it was different.

They knew it was different, and it worried them, scared them, but they made a deal on that night where they sealed the agreement, that they would pull through this game, no matter what. Their prides were on the line, along with the feelings they knew but refused to acknowledge that they had for one another. They couldn't give up, and although the excuse they tried their bests to blind themselves was that they are in it to pull through to see where it goes, because they didn't want to give, but the reality was far from that. They didn't want to go through another three months not hearing a word, not speaking to each other where they only sunk themselves in self-deluded madness.

"Can a guy choke on his own smoke?"

"You must take me for an idiot; you've probably been smoking since like your teenage years right? How the fuck you're gonna start choking now?"

Dean chuckled, she always knew what to say, a smart mouth like him. For two months of sharing the same place together, to the same bed, eating breakfast together – the two learned a lot more about one another. He wasn't so clueless as to whom was Vivienne Soleil Lopez. Vivienne always knew who Dean Ambrose was, hell she knew about Jon Moxley as well after all because of her brother she's an avid Professional Wrestling fan – but she never had an idea of who was Jonathan Good and now she has a smidge, a hint of whom he is. Dean Ambrose, Jox Moxley were complex exaggerations of whom Jonathan Good was.

With a free hand she reached out and took hold of the cigarette that dangled at the corner of his lips as she placed it between hers. His eyes focused on her lips, watching how they pursed together to inhale the toxin. He slightly played with the hem of his collar as he felt his insides ting. Dean would be a liar if he hasn't countless thought of fucking the hell out of this woman. Since the first time he laid his eyes on her, after all she's a looker, a fox, a vixen, whatever the hell was the terminology to describe someone so enchanting that was her.

He's had dreams, dreams of taking a handful of her hair, the sounds of her moan directly in his ears, against his lips, their bodies intertwined and in a constant movement that corresponded with one another. Her eyes rolling back as her body twitched with each solid pound. Those acidic green eyes of her hazed with lust. He's had those vivid dreams that he was thankful he was the little spoon at times because she would've guarantee felt the morning wood from the times they sleep together.

Dean leaned over towards her cheek as his teeth took a bite on it, causing Vivienne to wince out loud. Dean plopped back into his passenger seat as with a free hand she began to slap his legs up to his stomach. Dean could only laugh as he would take hold of her hand with both of his and held it. Taming her wild movements. Vivienne glanced towards Dean, taking note of that infamous grin of his as she couldn't help but smirk as well, even if her cheek slightly ached from the bite, it at the same time felt well.

The feeling of pain, it always brought some sense of liveliness to her system. The goal for peace remained intact, its all she wants for herself, to live a life in some sort of solace, and when she was safest and tamed for three months she felt as if she was in a war-zone, a war-zone with herself. But the actual battle, Dean, and being with him, brought some sense of unstable tranquility. Everything was a paradox.

"Come on darling, didn't they teach you better driving lessons. Keep your hands on the fuckin' steering wheel before you get us both killed." He guided the hand which he held towards the steering wheel where she clutched it tightly before she snorted at his comment. She shifted the position of the cigarette on her lips as she spat it out the window. Her lipstick didn't smudge one bit, as she then licked her lips.

"Fuck you Jon," She retorted, however he ignored her comment as he leaned back into his seat and stared forward, at the passing cars.

"And you wonder why your lips always come out sore, that fuckin' mouth of yours deserves a punishment." Vivienne's mouth slightly widen as she felt her cheeks fluster at the comment. She wasn't accustomed being talked to like that, normally; she was the dominant figure in her past relationships. She felt her lips sting at the comment, as she could remember every single time they would kiss he failed at being tender, he devoured her whole, and as much as it tended to hurt, she loved every single second of it. The pain, and pleasure combined felt this hunger at the very pits of her being.

Vivienne cleared her throat as she took the sunglasses that hung from the V of her shirt and placed them on her face, realizing that the sun was beaming. They had only so far two hours on the road, eight more to get to New York City. They planned to split the trip 50/50. She drives five hours, and he would then drive the rest until the city. He didn't ask her many questions about the city, except what part of it she lived in, and he expected the typical downtown, however she told him uptown Manhattan. Hell, he's never heard of it, or even seen a damn inch of uptown New York. As known, he's not exactly friendly of the City.

But she wanted to spend some time of the Summer there before being in Ohio to finish the four months of his suspension and return to the big screen. One of his concerns as well was the fact that was he was now all the more known for his suspension and overdose news ending up all over the place. Hell even in his own hometown everyone came up to his house, trying to find out more and more, luckily Vivienne easily handled them. She assured him that Uptown he'll probably not be recognized so much. Dean closed his eyes, as he then felt satin like material on top of his hand. He knew what it was, as he responded to the tighten hold against his own. He chuckled, as then he felt Vivienne push through his fingers, lacing her hand with his.

It was awkward almost; the two weren't exactly professionals at this. It wasn't their exact cup of tea. But the difference was that they tried, they tried to at least put an effort to come out victorious from this game. This sick losing game. But they didn't want to win, as much as they wanted to win. For the results were unknown, and the two most confrontational people can't even face the unknown of their own feelings. For in the end that's what scares them most, themselves.

Vivienne glanced towards Dean, whom was already fast asleep. Preparing himself for his five hours driving. She softly smiled and shook her head. She couldn't deny the fact that she was ecstatic he was coming along with her. Astounded of course, but happy since Dean was coming along. Vivienne's fingers tapped onto the steering wheel as she began to hum and proceed to drive down the highway. The excitement biting every fiber of her body.

By the time it was midnight the two finally made it to New York City, and of course couldn't find a single parking spot outside so the car had to be put in the lot. Vivienne was right; this part of New York isn't something he's accustomed to. Not only were there no overly tall buildings, and a shitload of beaming lights, but even the nature of the people around was different. The sound of music he couldn't make up the lyrics to for it was in Spanish blared out of cars and although it was midnight there were still people out. You could hear your own thoughts in this part, Downtown had too many people, people whom were in a rush to go to designated destination and appeared almost mindless.

Dean snaked his arm around the waist of Vivienne as the two approached the apartment door. She glanced up towards his direction, slightly nudging his side with her elbow. "You're probably thinking I should live in a better area huh? But up here isn't so bad, I prefer it way more than down there. Everything is close by," She paused as she snapped her door open and the two entered inside. Vivienne removed herself from his hold as she switched on the lights to the hallway and then walked down the passage into the living room. Dean looked around as he noticed how plain her apartment was. She lived on the 7th floor and luckily had a fire escape.

"You know you can go outside right at the corner you'll get to the grocery store; the liquor store is a couple of blocks away, hell even fucking McDonalds. You don't need to drive anywhere to get to it." Vivienne kicked off her red chucks as she snatched Dean's bag from his hands. The apartment was tidy, and it was only suspected since it's been so long she's been here, and barely does she even stop here. After all, from what he told her she doesn't even have a year with the place, she officially got it after the TLC pay-per view as a means to escape Buffalo.

However it felt like her, the apartment that is. It had this relaxing vibe to it, even if he could hear music playing downstairs for after all it was a Saturday summer night. Vivienne was in her bedroom and she stared at her bed with disgust. Plopping the bags in the corner, she started to peel off the sheets from her bed and with them in hand went to the kitchen where she pulled out a big black plastic bag and tossed them inside.

"What are you up to now Sol?"

"I'm buying a new bed set tomorrow." She simply stated as she wrapped a knot onto the bag. Dean arched an eyebrow, confused by her statement. "And why the hell would you waste your money on that if," He leaned over the counter in the kitchen which allows him to peer into the living room, and her bed room. "That one looks like it's in perfect state."

"I'm not sharing a dirty bed with you Jon."

And it clicked, he remembered she told him that Dolph did come over and of course, she told him about Dolph. She didn't tell him exactly as to why she did what she did, or how it made her feel, but simply she was messing around with Dolph. Before Vivienne could step out of the kitchen, Dean took hold of her hand and pulled her towards him. Her hands against his chest as he slightly adjusted their position. He pressed Vivienne against the counter, and she spread her legs wider, allowing him to be right in between her.

He lowered his face to meet hers. "That doesn't bother me darling. I could give a fuck less if you two did something on that bed. How many times must I remind you, you're mine, got it?"

Dean spat, that domineering growl of his escaped the ends of his throat as Vivienne's face remained stoic, however the corner of her lips twitched as she tried her best to sustain a grin from forming, but Dean took notice and beamed as his fingertips trailed her jawline, before they cupped her chin and tilted her head back. Vivienne's lips inched forward, and before Dean could even seal the deal, his eyes snapped open at feeling that painful sensation surge through his lips. Vivienne roughly bit down on his lips before she pushed him off and ran off to the fire escape.

Dean reacted then, as he chased right after her, stepping outside, greeting the summer wind. Vivienne was sitting on the stairs, trying to climb upwards but he took hold of her ankle and pulled her down, however her toned legs weren't for display, they were really strong as she only wrapped them around his waist and pulled him towards her. She cupped his hands on his face and Dean was surprised by his actions, yet he couldn't complain as he with ease picked her up and flipped the positions. This time he sat on the stairs of the fire escape and she was on top. One arm was around her waist supporting her up.

He looked up at her, and her hands remained against his face before she dug her head into his shoulder. Sighing heavily. Dean looked up at the skies, though barely, he could make out some stars. "Tomorrow…let's go to Coney Island. Not for the beach or anything, just for the games, and in the night maybe hang out by the beach? Okay?" She mumbled underneath her breath as she lightly nibbled his shoulder.

"What are we five Sol?"

"Shut up Jon, and stop trying to be so damn mature when deep down you're just as annoying as a fucking kid." Dean stood up from the fire escape and held onto Vivienne whom kept herself wrapped around Dean. She was obviously tired since she was awake from four the in the morning making sure to get everything ready, and to even get more of his medication for in case anything was to happen down the road. He placed one arm underneath her bum to keep her up, and slowly he slipped underneath the window and back into the living room, where he closed the window and headed towards her bedroom, where the bed had no sheets but he didn't mind. He laid Vivienne down, as he remained on top, and he could feel all of her entirely being like this.

He was in between her legs as she slightly rubbed up into his groin and he only bit his lip, controlling the rage of his hormones. He stared down at her, her eyes closed and slowly her legs no longer remained wrapped around him, as they fell off. She was fast asleep. Dean tucked the wild strands of hair behind her ear as he removed himself from her body and only glanced to the side. She felt her breathing touch his face lightly, as his hand reached out to her face, the pad of his thumb slightly caressing her cheek.

_I don't know how to repay you Sol. For everything you've done these past two fuckin' months. For dealing with me. I have no idea on how to repay you. I never owned anybody anything, and here you are Princess, complicating my fuckin' life.  
_

* * *

"What is it babe?"

Seth at 3 o'clock in the afternoon received a phone call from his girlfriend whom happened to be in New York City seeing as she had to visit a friend of hers. For the past two months Seth has been struggling with the idea of not being able to reach Vivienne. He knows she hasn't changed her number at all for he calls the phone constantly and the number rings and rings, until it reaches her voice-mail. He's tried asking Roman if he's heard from Vivienne, and although he told him that he hasn't, he found himself having a hard time believing that. She didn't even call him for his passing birthday, and the thought of it bummed him out all the more. Normally she was the first to always tell him happy birthday, but this year she didn't at all.

He could hear the bustling sound of what sounded like carnival music, along with laughter and screaming.

"Where are you?"

Vivienne and Dean found themselves in Coney Island. Dean wasn't use to the idea of being around a crowd of people, hell let alone an amusement park. He never really had the chance to experience it, and the one thing he could be grateful about the suspension is that he's spending time with Vivienne upon his own accord. That itself has been a learning experience. He's been careful, he didn't want to fuck it up, and he didn't want to push her away, even if she looked like she was willing to pull through in this game.

However being here, he found himself in some sort of half-assed disguise. A cap on his head along with big framed sunglasses. His arm was around her shoulders and hers around his waist as the two held each other close. With their free hand, she clutched a stick of cotton-candy and him a cigarette.

Vivienne was surprised for it seemed he was legitimately enjoying himself. It's only logical however for a man who's been inside his house for almost three months to finally feel good having some fresh air. This was also her first time in Coney Island, so whatever she was experience with Dean at this moment was all new to her. She's never been to an amusement park. She refused the idea of going to them seeing as she wasn't really close to anybody in her family. Her only family was her brother Seth, her only friend was Seth. She couldn't even manage to stabilize friendships for she was deemed cold, heartless, and let alone bitter. She didn't care though. She didn't care nor put the effort of keeping friendships.

The two didn't even care they were at an amusement park for the first time of their lives. No, what they thought of, or let alone enjoyed was each other's presence and the fact that even if they've been barking at each other throughout the whole experience, they were at peace, and they were satisfied knowing they were there, together.

"I'm at Coney with Kat! Can you hear me?!" Seth pulled the phone away from his ear at hearing the screechy voice of his girlfriend blare from the phone. Hesitantly he pressed it against his ear. "Yeah, I can hear ya, whats up?"

"Your sister… I forgot her name.." Seth rolled his eyes, knowing that his sister and girlfriend don't exactly get along. "Vivienne," He reminded her.

"Yeah, Vivienne. I think I see her here! Did she dye her hair red or something?"

"Yeah, she did. Why what's up with her?"

"She's not exactly alone babe. I think I see her with that partner of yours I've seen ya on FCW and WWE with as well." Seth found himself snapping out of his seat, his eyes wide open. "Wait, wait, what?!"

"Yeah, Dean Ambrose he goes by right? I'm pretty sure it's him. There's no denying it even with his half-assed disguise. Why didn't you tell me they're dating? They are here with their arms wrapped all around each other, kissing and all that, kind of cute really." She mocked and Seth could only shake his head in disbelief, stuck in pure nihilism not believing a single word that was being fed at him.

"Baby, I'm going to call you back alright…" He managed to mutter out, and before she could say goodbye he hung up the phone and tossed it to the side. He shook his head, combing his fingers through his hair. "This can't be fucking happening, no, not Vivienne. Not fucking Vivienne." He muttered to himself. What he wanted to protect his sister all this time from, the monster in the dark, Dean Ambrose and he has failed. He disliked, no, detested the idea of his sister even being close with Dean, for he knew this would happen. He would dig his claws into her, and play with her.

"She's all a game to him, a fucking toy until he's fucking tired of her, and that's when he'll break her. That fucking bastard…" Seth has seen the many conquests and one night stands Dean Ambrose indulged himself in, he couldn't buy it, he couldn't believe an inch of him cared about Vivienne. Seth only grabbed the keys off the kitchen counter and headed out.

His sister was all he had to fend for, hell yes his girlfriend and other family members, but she was it. She's been his best friend and enemy since the beginning of time. He's taken so many hits for her, as she have for him. And knowing that she turned to him in November with a desperate call, begging for his help for she needed him. He promised her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. And already he feels as though he's failing her, for she's with the snake, the danger zone, Dean Ambrose.

"See, this isn't bad, couple of beers by the beach, huh? Not a fucking soul in sight." The two clanked their bottles against one another before Vivienne found herself nuzzling her head into the chest of Dean as she was in between his legs. The two sat on sand shore of the beach in Coney, already midnight and exactly how Vivienne, there was nobody in sight. Dean kept one arm around her frame, holding her close to his own as he only nodded his head lightly, the two stared at the waves that tried catching up to them, but seeing as the tides were a bit low, it wasn't going to happen.

They were physically drained due to all the activities they ensued in the amusement park. Repetitive amount of rides, and games, and any other occasion he would've just stopped and said he was going home, but he dealt with it. The look on her face every time they got on the Cyclone and hearing her yell from the top of her lungs was worth it all. He never seen her so free, barely ever she laughed, or seemed so damn happy. And he didn't want to ruin it, he wanted to keep it like this, keep her like this rather than that low look in her eyes she tends to have from time to time.

"This is exactly what was needed after all that shit we went through today. How's your throat Sol?" Dean mocked as he placed his chin onto her shoulder. Vivienne slightly elbowed him as she yawned afterwards.

"I'll like to think my voice sounds normal alright?" Obviously it didn't, it sounded a bit more low and scratchier than the normal. Dean noticed the tired look in her eyes but only began to laugh at the sound of voice. "No way, you sound like some sort of sex phone operator darlin'. What should we call you? Oh yes, Candy."

"Shut up Jon! How would you know what one of those sound like?"

"Don't you hear the late night info-commercials that tend to come up? Please! Now Candy, tell me what you're wearing huh baby?"

Vivienne began to laugh as Dean dug his face into the nape of her neck tickling her in the process seeing as he has a slight fade of facial hair. "Tell me what you look like baby?"

Vivienne cleared her throat. "I'm thick baby, with really muscular arms that can hold you tight, luscious lips you can taste the strawberry, a hairy, manly chest to keep you warm-"Vivienne stopped as she couldn't control the fit of laughter she found herself in as Dean only made gagging sounds. "I'm wearing a strap on ready whenever you are!" She managed to burst out in the middle of her fit as Dean only shook his head, trying to pry the grotesque image from his head.

"Why? Why would you do that? Oh fuckin' god it's like you violated my mind with that shit Sol," Dean took a swig from the bottle as he looked down at Vivienne whom was staring directly up at him. She stopped laughing, though her cheeks were bright red from the fit and her eyes were watery as well, her breathing slightly uneven as she felt something in her stomach churn. Usually, when this happens, there was nothing good coming in her way. It was a warning sign, and it freaked her out the fact that she was feeling that here and now in Dean's arms.

Dean noticed the solemn look on her face; he dug his bottle into the sand. "What's the matter?"

"I want to go to bed, can we go do that?" She ignored his question, and he looked into her eyes, searching for an inch of her that begged for him to continue to pry the information out of him, but he could tell she was tired. Lately she's been easily fatigued. Dean only nodded his head.

"Come on, let's go back to the apartment then? We got a long fuckin' train ride ahead of us." Vivienne sighed in relief, seeing as he didn't press her on what was eating her up. But even if he asked she wouldn't be able to give him an answer, she didn't know for sure. But the feeling as there. As soon as the two stood up from the ground her pocket vibrated. Pulling out the phone, she stared down once more, a message from the unknown.

_Enjoy while you can Vivienne. Enjoy it darling, for this temporary state of bliss is going to turn into a storm. And you're going to be caught in the eye of the hurricane. And once you see the monster that is Dean Ambrose, you'll run away, run away from disgust and disappointment from this guise. For you're going to be nothing but a tally in his chart._

Vivienne stared at the message, once more not knowing what to make from it, not knowing how the hell even after changing her number the person managed to grab her number. She wanted answers; she wanted to know who the hell this person was. Who was the perpetrator whom has been threatening her with ominous messages? It boggled her mind, and worried her. It's as though they knew everything, her every step and whom Dean was. Then she remembered, she remembered something from her previous messages.

_The person saw him unconscious when he overdosed, and that was in the arena... I need to find out who this person is… _The only thought that crossed her mind was to tell Dean, but she knew not to involve him. It would only make matters worse, and he had no time to worry about something so petty. He had to prepare himself to go back to the ring once more. His focus had to be on that, rather than her problems, or even her. Wrestling was his lover, his wife, everything, and she was the mistress, the fling.

* * *

Knocking. That's the sound to disrupt her peaceful slumber. And not just any quiet knocks, rough, almost about the bring down the door knocks. Vivienne groaned as she slightly opened her eyes and glanced down at Dean whom was still fast asleep. His arm was looped around her waist, as she slowly slipped herself from his grip. Staring down at herself, she realized she was in nothing but his black t-shirt and knee high socks. Vivienne yawned, as she walked towards the door. Her mood already agitated for loud noises in the morning didn't fair well with her.

She didn't even bother looking through the peep hole as she unlocked the door. "You need to learn how to fucking respect the god damn fact that its six in the dam-" Her jaw dropped and her words slowly trailed from her mouth at seeing who stood at the entrance of her door, and before she could even retaliate, before she could even call out his name, he pushed by past her as though he didn't even care it's been the first time in months since he's actually been so close to his sister.

Seth saw nothing but red, since the plane ride from Buffalo to New York City he hasn't been able to control an inch of his mood and bursting through apartment, pushing aside Vivienne he walked into the bedroom and witnessed exactly what he feared would be the reality. Dean Ambrose in his sister's bed. He noticed his belongings, mixed with hers all around the room.

"You fucking son of a bitch!"

Vivienne whom was by the door still in shock shook her head as she heard the words come out of Seth's mouth. She rushed down the extended hallway and into her room to find Seth lounge himself towards a sleeping Dean whom snapped his eyes at the comment spat at him. However Seth was on top of him, perforating him with fists and Dean only put his forearms up in defense to block the blow.

"Colby what the fuck are you doing?!" Vivienne shouted as she stared at her brother in disbelief, as he then he finally managed to land a blow right on Dean's face. Dean, not tolerating a second of this only shoved Seth off him as he then tackled Seth into the dresser. Seth's back crashing the mirror as the two only continued to swing at each other. Dean took hold of Seth's head as he then lowered it to meet with his knee, causing Seth to slightly stumble back however he retaliated back with an uppercut. Dean began to leak from his mouth, as Seth from his nose and Vivienne only clutched her head. The sound of everything crashing boggling her. She stumbled backwards, as her vision began to blur.

"I told you to fucking stay away from him Vivienne! I told you not to fuck around with her, her out of all people Jon? Are you fucking," Once more he directly swung right across Dean's face as Dean only returned with his elbow. Both breathing heavily as Seth then kick shoved Dean, causing him to fumble back into the bed and before Seth could jump onto him to continue hitting him, Dean kicked him directly into his gut, and with the heel of his foot underneath his chin. He snapped up from the bed as he stood before Seth heavily breathing.

"ENOUGH!" Vivienne yelled at the top of her lungs as she removed the hands that covered her ear right when the two squared up to go at it once more. She walked towards the two and stood right in between the two, however her back facing Dean as she locked eyes with her brother whom only pushed back his hair, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me Vivienne. Jon? Really? Vivienne, what the fuck did I tell you? Or is it that you don't listen?"

Dean plopped himself on the bed, as he glanced at Seth for a second before he stared at the back of Vivienne's head. He noticed then her hands were clenched in a fist. Everything had unraveled in such speed his mind felt like it was in a whirl. Hell, Seth gave him a good beating, his torso damn well feeling the contact there. It didn't hurt a single bit; after all he's a masochist. And realizing, being around Vivienne he had to be one all the more, and a sadist. There was no time to bitch and moan about pain or troubles but only deal with it. It's all she brought with her, trouble, and he didn't mind it, hell he was danger itself.

Hell he knew he had to keep himself piped down, this was their problem now. Even if his name was in Seth's mouth. Her hand shook though, he noticed. _Take it easy Princess. Don't be reckless now. _

"This is exactly why everything up until now in your god damn life has been nothing but shit." Dean winced at the comment, and although he couldn't look at Vivienne's face, he knew her eyes were sparked with rage. Vivienne already was biting down her lip roughly, and when her lips parted in disbelief at the comment that was just told by her own brother, her own flesh and blood and thought out to be best friend, the blood only leaked from the corner of her lips.

"This is why our own parents kicked you out of the fucking house. This is why you couldn't even be a successful fucking doctor because you make the most stupid fucking decisions in your life. This is why you were almost thrown in jail; this is exactly why you almost were thought to be dead. Because self-indulged pains you've fucking brought up upon-" Seth's words halted as his cheek began to sting in pain. Vivienne's breathing was heavy as she straightened her poster. She felt her hand turn red from the impact of slapping her own brother, but she had enough of it. She felt herself cracking at his words, for although she couldn't deny it, everything he was saying was the painful, ugly truth.

But having it spat in her face, rubbed, and picked up from the ground with the shit. She never felt lower in her life until this morning, until this morning where her brother made her realized how much of a shit she was. The tears that brimmed her eyes slowly cascaded down her cheeks as she only began to laugh. Seth stood there, a hand on his cheek as he then realized what he did.

"Fuck.. Vivienne, I'm so sorry.." His hands, bruised up knuckles would reach out and clutch her shoulder as she only continue to laugh, as she turned her head and looked down at Dean. Slowly he stood up from the bed, realizing she was stuck in some sort of delirium.

"You believe this guy Ambrose? My own brother, my own brother, Colby motherfucking Lopez ladies and gentlemen!" She felt Seth's grip on her shoulders tighten as he couldn't believe the words that he spat at his own sister. Before he could turn her head to look at him, she snapped her gaze away from Ambrose towards him. Her eyes glared deep into all of him and he felt himself shrink at her gaze. She pushed his arms away from her, she pushed him back into the dresser.

"You've sunk a new low Colby. An all new low my dear, dear sweet brother. But of course, that's family to ya. Your biggest friend and your arch nemesis. Before Colby, before anything else happens, before you even attempt to make a fucking sound, I suggest you to get the fuck out of my apartment." She growled as she turned her back towards Dean and stared down at Dean whom remained quiet throughout the entire thing. The room was tensed. The knife could cut through it.

Through her laughs she began to sob, as Seth glanced towards Dean whom blankly stared at him. "Just go." It was his only words, and Seth complied. She was gone, gone and he was completely at fault.

When Seth stepped out of the room Vivienne fell onto her knees right before Dean in between his legs. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she only yelled; she didn't attempt to control her tears once more as she held Dean. Dean tried picking her up from the floor but she refused to do so as she felt her nails dig themselves into his skin. Dean kissed the crown of her head as he rubbed her back.

"Relax sunshine…"

"It's not fair Dean," She wasn't even calling him Jon. She hadn't called him by his real name since the appearance of Seth.

"Nothing in life is, but you stood up for yourself Sol."

"And I lost him at the process."

"No, he lost you, for being a fuckin' prick."

Dean slightly pulled away from Vivienne as he stared down at her moist face. Her eyes bloodshot red as she continued to sob, however he could only hush her as he began to wipe her tears with the pad of his thumb. His lips slightly curled into a grin as she began to calm down. Dean then scooped her up from the floor and placed her on the bed once more, before he crawled on top of her frame. She was shaking as he then heard the sirens loud and clear from the outside.

His fingertips trailed from the bridge of her nose to the curve of her cupid bow as he lightly pressed his lips against hers repeatedly pecking her. She was surprised, Dean was never tender and cautiously he pressed his lips against hers. Her breathing eased as she only responded to his pecks, her hair raised she dug her hands through his hair. He pulled back, not believing what he just did, but it worked, it calmed her down, he stared down into those pained eyes of hers as then knocks echoed through the apartment once more.

"I guess someone called the pig patrol. I'll go deal with them, you stay here, got it?"

She only nodded her head as Dean left the room to attend to the matters by the door. Vivienne stared blankly at the ceiling, as once more her vision blurred and her breathing became erratic, she gasped out for air and her hands clutched the sheets on the bed, and before she knew it she submerged herself into the darkness of the unconscious_.  
_


	12. Headfirst Crashing

**A/N: I just want to say as always a special thanks to you guys whom followed, favourited and alerted my story. Also an all the more bigger thank you to StephNexus, pleaseletmegetwhatiwant, Kizzyfur, charmedbyortonbarrett, Sonib89, HalloweenBarbie, Livin on the EDGE, MistyKnight, and KatieKazaMizAwesome. Your reviews for chapter 11 blew my mind seeing as you guys were all the more detailed with your thoughts, so it means the world to me; I got to see what you guys are really thinking while reading the chapters. **

**I just thought you guys should know that Vivienne and Dean aren't official, it's like they are doing something, but it's not exactly a relationship. I'll like to think not only is Dean Ambrose is complex, but also my OC. There's an intense clash of ego, and fear of self between the two that doesn't allow them to completely submerge themselves into the idea of a relationship between the two – especially with the outside forces trying to pry them apart. **

**In this chapter, it's going to be rather lengthy since I'm going to make time pass for Dean to get back into the ring. Thus maybe the secret text messenger will be revealed? Who knows? And did Dolph take on the mysterious figure's proposition? Let the torture to my lovelies ensue! **

**I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE.**

**Please don't forget to review your thoughts you guys. As always I am always happy to read what you guys have to say!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Headfirst Crashing.**

"How the hell am I supposed to know Joe? That's why I called your ass. I don't know what happened, after the whole shit with Seth fuckin' going ape shit, she just fell unconscious while I was handlin' the cops at the door. It's been two days and she hasn't woken up!" Dean sighed as he combed his hand through his hairs, glancing back at the resting figure of Vivienne, whom has been unconscious for the last two days. Dean not knowing how to handle the situation all on his own figured Roman had a better idea of what was going on with her. Thus called his stable partner to come to New York as soon as possible. Roman was there in a couple of hours. Apparently they were in New Jersey for Raw is hosting a house show there.

"Alright, Jon, relax. I just got here, and I'm already feeling overwhelmed by a lot of the information being handed to me. So spare me, alright? Anyways, you shouldn't worry; I've talked to Seth beforehand for when this happened to Vivienne when you guys had your first altercation. It happens when she's emotionally distraught, so she starts breathing heavily, and all that. It could be worst, but by looking at her right now she's alright. Promise ya man. So relax alright?"

Roman reassured as he slightly patted the shoulder of a rather annoyed Dean. He felt useless, didn't know what the fuck to do when it came down to it. Hell he didn't even know she went through something like this on the normal; she never bothered telling him about it. He realized it all the more, she's failing to let him learn, and he can't complain, she probably feels the same way.

"I am so confused, but I guess I should've seen it coming." Roman broke the silence that engulfed the room. Dean tilted his head to the side, slightly confused by the statement.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" His temper was definitely short today.

"I'm talking about you and Vivienne, relax." Dean huffed as he budged into his seat and glanced past Roman who sat in front of him to take note of Vivienne. Her breathing was soft, and it slightly echoed in the room due to the oxygen mask. Now it was his turn to see her strapped up to some machine.

"What about us?"

"That there is an 'us'. You? In a relationship? It must be the end of the worlds. Didn't she have something going on with this guy Ziggler?" Dean chuckled as he folded his arms across his chest. "She had something going on with Ziggler, but that's over and done with. As for a relationship, that's not even it alright. You know I don't do those. It's not really in my nature."

"Please Jon, what else would you call this? Sharing the same bed, sleeping together, hell she was with you throughout your whole detox process? She cooks for ya, you guys hold hands, kiss. And it isn't a relationship? Jon, since you're so wise on what a relationship is, though makes no sense, enlighten me." Roman was clearly getting a kick out of the irritated look on Dean's face. But Dean only cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a game." He bluntly stated, the cover up word they've been convinced what they've been engaged in is about. Roman was confused, he didn't understand what he meant by it. "So it's what Seth probably thinks you're doing to her..?" He sounded almost upset, hell, he didn't want Vivienne to get hurt by the hands of Dean, he's had a hard time even trusting her around him, and unlike Seth however he gives Dean the benefit of a doubt. Roman also trust's Vivienne in believing she knows what she's getting herself into, to a certain extent.

"No. Nothing like that. Alright? Just, stop biting my ass about what's going on between us. Leave it to suspicions and assumptions; it's more fun for ya that way." Dean chuckled as did Roman. Roman was happy seeing the condition Dean was in. He was better than what he was three months ago. Hell, even better probably and he knew that Vivienne took part in that development. Dean was the same Dean – though he almost appeared a bit more tamed to say the least. It was a bit of a shocker initially finding the two together in the hospital room, but hell, he should've suspected it all.

Vivienne woke up to the sound of her own breathing and at the last words spat by Dean. She groaned as she raised her hands to her face, to cover the suspecting lights that are soon to blind her. Slowly she opened her eyes, lightly sucking her teeth as she could barely make out what happened, but slowly it all came back to her. She assumed the reason she was even in a hospital bed to begin with was because she had one of her infamous attacks.

She slowly pushed herself off the bed, looking up she met the gaze of both Roman and Dean whom stood by side one another and looked down at her. For some reason, she felt warm at seeing the two there. And her memories pained inwardly pained her – she remembered the times she would wake up in a hospital bed and she would find Seth there, only Seth whom probably cancelled one of his matches because he wanted to see how she was doing, or what happened to her.

Vivienne sighed, but noted the grin on Dean's lips widen. She was alright, she looked alright, and that was enough to set him at ease. Even if his insides were biting him, hell it was natural, though he didn't want to admit much to it, he worried. She glanced for a second into his eyes, and slightly nodded at him, she noted the concern in them and although it boggled her that he cared, she didn't mind it at all. It set her mind at ease. Dean took the nod as the hint that she was alright.

"Vivienne, glad to see you're alright. Had fun napping?"

"Nice to see you too Joe, aren't you ever so glad to see me?" Vivienne smiled, as Roman only laughed before rubbing the back of his head.

"Actually, I'm surprised to be honest with ya. Here you are, with none other than good ol' Jon. Care to explain?" He teased and Vivienne only found herself widening her eyes, as then she raised her arm and scratched the back of her head. Dean only shoved Roman whom began to laugh as he then pointed at her.

"You guys think you're slick. Telling me it's no damn relationship and you guys act like fucking kids when its brought up. You guys aren't low at all." Roman continued to laugh all the more. Vivienne put her hands up in defense as Dean only took a swig from his water bottle once more, trying to ease the slight flare welling up within him.

"It's not like that Roman; really, cut us some slack will ya?" Vivienne didn't identify what she had going on with Dean as a relationship, and neither did he. Though it was almost as close as that, they refused to acknowledge it as so. It was a game to both of them, almost as though they depended on each other for a dosage of instability versus stability, for pain and pleasures. He thrived off the idea of being able to make her crackle, to pry out the hornet's nest, and that idea, since day one hasn't been able to escape from his thought. It was almost a sick fascination, but he loved the fascination when it became a reality.

Vivienne on the other hand dealt with Dean for the thrill, and also she couldn't help it, there was this undefinable attraction towards Dean, almost as though she could try her hardest to evade him, but in the end, without much of her own control she would run back to him. Just like the night she found out he was at the hospital. She forget the anger she's welled up within her being for three months when she saw him lying there defenseless in the bed of a hospital.

Roman only chuckled as he glanced from Dean whom only glared at Roman and back at Vivienne whom almost held a smug look on her face. Dean then came up to Roman as he slung his arm over his shoulder, pulling him close as his tongue stuck out from the corner of his lips. Roman slightly pulled away from Dean, looking up at him wondering what the hell he could be planning.

"Why can't you trust us dear, dear Joe? Is it so hard to believe that maybe we can finally be in a room for once without me and Princess over here biting off our asses?" Vivienne almost choked in her own spit.

"Oh please Jon! Nothing has changed at all; you're still a pain in my fucking ass."

It wasn't a lie at all. She couldn't stand him, and she's come with the conclusion that was part of her attraction towards him, the appeal of Dean Ambrose, that he was so damn annoying, in the most charming of ways. It worked for him, or maybe it worked on her, for probably with anyone else he wasn't like this. He was probably more in touch with the Mox or the Ambrose. And with her, there's a mix of the three, and she knew it from the two months she spent with him. Good, Moxley, and Ambrose.

Roman only chuckled as Dean placed his hands over his chest, pretending to be flabbergasted. "Princess, even after all, you still continue to hurt me, with that foul little mouth of yours…" The last words came out almost hush and Vivienne's chest rose, she remembered the car ride to New York and how he told her, because of the way she talks to him it's why she's punished. However, the night with the incident with Seth, she recalled a much softer side of Dean, and she knew he did it for the case of calming her down. She felt the kisses from that night tug her stomach, little by little.

A strange, but beautiful feeling.

"You guys are really the same. But if you are going to kiss, please, warn me before doing so, or else I'm going to puke." Joked Roman only causing Dean to slither his arm off him and shook his head. Vivienne only began to laugh, the ambience in the room was right; she wouldn't have it any other way – here with two people she's grown to care for to great extents without admitting it. All that was missing was her brother, the man whom wouldn't even approve of what was going on – without knowing.

"I'm going to go take a wiz, try keeping your hands to yourselves alright kids?" Dean joked, causing Roman to only shake his head once more, and Vivienne glare at Dean whom beamed with that smug look on his face. That was the look. The look that boggled all her insides since day one and set her at turmoil. That guy was doing something to her, and she knew it, but didn't know what exactly it was that he did to her.

Dean exited the room, leaving Roman and Vivienne to themselves. "You know… Lopez is really biting himself over what happened. Botched the house-show last night, almost got himself injured really. He can't focus at all, and although he's still raging over the whole you and Jon thing, he's being awfully hard on himself." Vivienne shrugged her shoulders, apathy notable on her eyes as she didn't care at the moment what her brother was feeling. She couldn't even label Seth her brother, after the words he spat to her last night she was in disbelief and in pure nihilism that he was her brother.

She sucked her teeth as she crossed her arms over her chest, before she could open her mouth to even speak about Seth, in came a nurse, whom lightened up at seeing Vivienne awake. Roman stepped back, away from the bed and sat down on chair by side it. "Well it's good to see you're awake. I've been your nurse for these past two nights, I'm Angelique Song. Now, Vivienne, you seem to be doing great. How are you feeling?"

Vivienne glanced towards Roman, whom only nodded his head slightly. "Brand new nurse, I just want to go home already, if that's alright?" The nurse, Angelique only giggled as she nodded her head and took note of her vitals and behaviour. "Well you seem like you're ready to go. Thankfully, so maybe your boyfriend, the other one who was here could relax for a bit, had us going crazy for these past two nights."

"Oh no miss, he's not my-" Vivienne didn't get to finish for then the nurse walked out of the room. Vivienne turned her head towards Roman, staring at him with disbelief at the comment shot at her but all he did was laugh.

"The nerve of her! Assuming without asking right? Oh, shame to the human condition!" Roman managed to spit through his laughter as Vivienne only reached out to smack his leg however she couldn't pretend to be angry, as she then began to laugh as well. Roman always had this relaxing vibe to him; he almost set everything to light. But this was something she refused to accept from the wise owl of The Shield.

"Really though! Even if you're being sarcastic, that's really what I was thinking! The nerve man, the fucking nerve." However, silence engulfed the room once more for a second.

"Vivienne, I know you don't want to hear this, really. But I hope I know what you're doing. Jon is a good guy and all, but still, be careful." Vivienne stared at Roman, whom only bored his eyes into her own. The look in his face never more serious. She felt her shoulders grow heavy, as though a ghost, a monkey was on it. Dean walked into the room and the two snapped out of their gaze and stared at the man whom she was warned about. She tried figuring it out, what was it that they knew about Dean Ambrose that she didn't. What was it about him that was so dangerous?

Who was she kidding, she knew, she knew she was getting herself into trouble the moment she met him. She knew he was nothing but that, trouble. The epitome of danger, and she headfirst crashed herself into the quarantined zone she was warned about.

* * *

"I can't believe time flew by so damn fast…" Vivienne muttered as she stared outside of the car window. She pushed back her rustic colored locks for they fluttered vivaciously in front of her face due to the force of the wind. Her cheek was pressed against the palm of her hand as she sighed realizing that within the blink of an eye, summer was leaving. It didn't hit her until she arrived with Dean back at Ohio three weeks ago. It's the last Saturday of August where Dean and Vivienne could truly even spend an inch of time together, for tomorrow he makes his return to The Shield at his hometown in a house show. Tomorrow he's back in the arms of his one and true love, the truest thing he can give his all and be true to himself.

"Fuck it, I'm glad it's gone, I'm going to be back in the ring and the world better fuckin' prepare themselves for Dean Ambrose is back, and isn't going anywhere." Dean boasted, and Vivienne could only roll her eyes. She knew he's been preparing himself all summer after his recuperation was done with. There have been days she didn't even see him for he's been too busy at the gym and the only time she'll feel him it's at night time when she's already laying down and trying to sleep and he showers up and climbs right in with her. A part of her was jealous as to how wrestling grasped his attention with the greatest of ease, and at the same time she grew to admire him. His determination to make it big finally pulled off, and the efforts of him to return at tip-top shape was all the more impressing. _I can't believe this is the guy that deems himself as shit, next to him; I must be a big fucking pile of it. _

Vivienne thought to herself, realizing she couldn't even go through her lifelong dream of actually being a doctor. Success was granted, it was at the palm of her hand along with the envy of many other scrubs within the hospital for her performance left many in awe. She received so many awards as a medical student, hell she was even offered to go abroad to Asia to teach others what she knew. What drove Vivienne to medicine was the fact she was stuck in a hospital all her life, but her own dream became the source of her tragedy.

"Are you planning on coming along Princess?" Vivienne snapped out of her train of thought as she turned her head to look at Dean whom kept his eyes on the road.

"Where to?" She was confused by his question.

"On the road, with me?" Vivienne slightly choked in her own spit, as she glanced down at her thighs where her cigarette pack rested. She pulled out one and quickly lit it, inhaling the bittersweet content. She coughed, trying to clear her throat for she didn't even know to respond. Hell any other time she would've guaranteed said yes, but knowing that tensions are going to be running high even with Seth a part of her urged for her to decline the offer.

But she missed the idea of being on the road. "I don't know, I'm not exactly excited about dealing with Colby. Or even Ziggler for that matter."

"You don't need to worry about him, whereas the shit with you and your brother I'm sure you can both be professional individuals and keep that shit out of the tour bus." Something didn't feel right. She wished she could feel reassured by his words like he normally tended to do so, but it wasn't working. She knew she was probably going to clash once more with her own brother, especially at seeing her with Dean. And the fact that Ziggler, whom she hasn't talked to since the last phone call would probably approach her about the matter with Dean. Things she certainly wasn't excited about.

Vivienne pulled the cigarette from her lips and stared down at it. Heavily sighing once more, however her attention attracted towards the hand that rested on her thigh. She stared down at it, as her index finger began to trail against the length of his hand. His knuckles slightly bruised, however one would think his hand was rough, but it was tender at touch. He hand beautiful hands, big, but the way his fingers elongated and grasped onto her thigh, something about it, was lovely. She traced her eyes from his hands up to his face.

Fuck, he was handsome. She never noticed it until now. But there he was sunglasses on the face, white shirt, shaggy brown hair, slightly faded beard, and those lips of his that just knew exactly how to curve. Dean, took notice of the silence that took over Vivienne and the fact that she kept her gaze fixated on him. "Princess, you mean to tell me my seductive charms have finally taken over you? Do you want me now huh?" The hand that rested on her thigh slightly rubbed them and she felt a shudder crawl on her spine, the warmth was undeniable.

Vivienne only chuckled as she reached out with her own arm towards his thighs, as she rubbed her hand from his inner thighs and out. Dean budged, alarmed by the sudden actions she just took and with the hand that was on her thigh he adjusted his pants. "Are you shy now darling? Never had a grown woman touch you like that?" She teased, lowering her voice as her fingertips moved from his thighs to latch onto the belt loop of his pants.

"Please sunshine, you just got me by surprise that's all."

"I'll like to think…that you're thinking exactly of how my hand would feel on that bare flesh of yours?" Hell, the way she was acting herself made her thighs slightly rub against each other, as Dean slightly hit the brakes and scoped her from her legs up to her face, before he licked his lips and only chuckled.

"You're being bad Sol, real bad. Teasing me while driving, you must not value your life huh?" The husk, his voice alone made the sensation in between her thighs all the more vivid as she bit her bottom lip.

"Behave now darling. Or I'll be forced to drive back, bruise those lips of yours for teasing me, and hell, maybe do a little bit of teasing myself." Vivienne remained quiet, the thought itself set her body ablaze, as she just looked away from Dean, taking one last long drag of her cigarette before Dean began to drive out once more, of course not failing to chuckle. She rubbed the back of her neck, the thought of the endless possibilities as to how Dean would 'punish' her crossed her mind. For these past four months all they've done is sleep together, kiss. There was an obvious sexual tension between the two, and they tried to tame it at best through their kisses which were always intense.

She's thought it countless of times, of finally letting go with him, and she couldn't explain why, but she couldn't do it, not yet at the least. And it boggled her, for with Ziggler, it didn't take much. Hell, on the same night she approached him about the proposition when he came over to her apartment, they fucked then and there. But with Dean, it was something else. Fear? Maybe.

Dean found himself struggling trying to hold back a groan as he felt himself struggling all the more with the demons that lusted for Vivienne. His fingers tapped onto the steering wheel as he picked up speed in the car once more. Glancing towards Vivienne, she was busy on her phone playing some sort of game, while of course, infamously smoking her cigarette. He noticed the skies were darkening, by the time they were going to reach the lake; it was surely going to be night time.

By the time they have arrived, the sun was down and Vivienne wasted no time rushing out of the car. Dean, however slowly stepped out of the car as he watched Vivienne remove her chucks, hell, she even took off her denim shorts and white tank top. She turned around to face Dean, whom was in slight awe at staring her in a black criss-cross nylon bikini top, and ribbed nylon spandex high-waist briefs. But her figure, she was blessed, and he could tell she herself does maintain herself with exercises. Curvaceous figure, voluptuous would be the right word. She gave him a wink before she rushed into the waters that were illuminated by the beam of the moon.

Slowly he approached the lake, as he watched herself submerge into the water. He was surprised; he didn't think she'll even dive into the lake. His arms folded across his chest as he simply watched her swim around. There was no sound other than the crickets of the night, along with the splashes of water. This was needed, he needed to get away from the noise, and find some sense of tranquility right before he was to enter a ring once more. It feels like it has been forever, and still until this very day he's punished himself greatly for almost jeopardizing his career.

Vince even gave him a call yesterday, making sure he's ready, and of course he told him he was.

He couldn't believe that the summer flew by himself. Maybe because every single day of the summer him and Vivienne kept themselves occupied by always doing something. Without much of their own realization they did so much together for they knew once they are on the road, they wouldn't be able to do so. Vince even told Dean that he's barely going to get any breaks, that he's going to be needed at the least six days of the weeks, and of course, for Dean not to lose his job, his dream, he agreed to it. A little bit of sacrifice wouldn't kill.

"Jon!" He shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts as he heard his named being called out. Dean noticed Vivienne right in the middle of the lake, as slowly she swam back to shore, but still kept herself inside of the water. She seemed luminous almost; the water was dark, crystalline however due to the beam of the full moon. Dean rolled his eyes, for all she did was stick her tongue out at him.

"And you talk shit about my maturity Sol." However, he heard a splatter, as he then stared down at the ground by his feet was the nylon bikini top she was wearing. His eyes widened, as he then stared back at up at her. Vivienne then wink as she then plunged herself into the depths of the lake.

"Aren't you something else sunshine…" He muttered aloud, glancing once more at the top she removed. It was all to his imagination. He's never seen an inch of her naked though he's seen her in bras and panties all the time seeing as that's how she likes to fall asleep, but for his sanity she always wore one of his shirts which fit her big.

His hormones raged, as all he wanted was to pull her out of that lake, no, fuck that, go in that lake, and fuck her mindlessly. But he couldn't bring himself to do so, as much as his body ached for it, he couldn't and that only angered him. He wouldn't enact on this maddening lust he felt towards Vivienne, and he couldn't understand why – but maybe it wasn't the right time? He couldn't figure it out at all. Any other girl he would've fucked in an instant. But that was it, she wasn't any other girl, she was Vivienne.

The woman without much managed to rapture that filthy heart of his.

* * *

"She's here Dolph."

"With him?"

"Yup. I saw them walk in the arena together. Did you consider the offer I told you?" Dolph remained silent, not knowing what to tell the person before his eyes, who seemed more eager to hurt Vivienne for what she did to him more than himself. It was scary almost, but it was exactly what was needed, the person's madness comforted him. He wasn't the only one angry, that person was as well.

"Why do you want to do this? How is this going to benefit you? What the hell did she do to you?" The person remained silent. Dolph only sighed, he was confused, he didn't know what to say, whether a yes or a no, but before he knew it the words slipped out of his mouth before he could even take them back. He agreed to it, and he could see the eyes of the person lighten up as they squealed in pure delight. It was sick really, but what can he do? He wanted payback; he wanted to get back at Ambrose for what he did, for taking Vivienne away from him.

"What are we going to do, how is this going to work?"

"Don't worry, I have it all planned, all you need to do is do some distracting for me, and I promise you it's going to work out just fine. I think I have an idea of how Vivienne works."

_Welcome back, aren't you two just a sight for sore eyes? _

That was her welcoming back to being on the road, and here in the arena where the Sunday house show that Dean makes his return, the two found themselves walking around backstage, marveling the rush of being together once more. Vivienne couldn't believe the look on Dean's face, his eyes were lighten up as well the smug on his lips didn't disperse not even for a second. It was magical; the effect wrestling has on him.

Her however, she was both excited, and shook about the idea of even being here. She couldn't believe she agreed on coming back, she knew it wasn't going to bring any good. It was a headfirst dive into pain, and she knew because her gut kept churning while being here in the arena. However, all she can do was lie, force a smile on her lips whenever for she didn't want to burden Dean, especially tonight out of all nights. This was his night.

Finally, the two managed to find the locker room labeled **THE SHIELD **as they walked inside of it, as expected she was to find both Seth and Roman, whom halted their conversation and spotting whom came inside the room, together. Seth glared for a mild second; however his brows unfurrow as he stared at Vivienne, whom didn't take a single peep at him. She wasn't over the words he told her, those were the personal things he knew about, he promised her he would never judge her, and he shoved it into her face like a pile of shit. He cleared his throat as both Roman and Seth stood up from their chairs. "Welcome back man, you're looking great as ever," Roman stated as the two shook hands. Dean and Seth stared at each other for a second, as they only nodded their heads. That was their way of greeting.

"Alright, we have to put bullshit behind us when we are in the ring alright you two? So whatever the fuck happened in the summer, keep it there when in the ring. Pretend to function, and then here backstage you can go back to normal. Got it?" Roman stated, obviously caring about the performance of the three within the ring. Dean walked towards the corner of the room where he dropped his bags, and Vivienne only leaned against the wall, not even looking at the three instead she stared down at her little greeting message.

She knew the person was definitely here from the roster, and hell, the only person other than The Shield, which is a WWE Superstar that has her number, is Dolph. Assumptions grew, and she knew she had to see Dolph no matter what tonight; she needed to find out what was going on. Maybe she'll catch him after the match up he's in. Apparently tonight is going to be an eight man tag match with Ziggler and The Shield versus Team Hell No, Ryback, and Cena.

It made no sense, but obviously the person was from the WWE roster. They saw them walk into the arena, they must've seen backstage. She mentally prepared herself, for god knows what was to happen. Before she knew it, she was receiving a text message, the ID only read as **Nick. **She gulped, coincidental how he writes to her right when she was going to do so.

_**Vivienne. I need to see you; I know you're here alright? After my match up, let's see each other okay? By the cafeteria. **_

Vivienne glanced up towards Dean, whom took note of her looking at him and only gave her a wink. She forced a smile on her lips before staring down at her phone. "After the match lets head to the hotel alright? Grab a couple of beers, sit back and talk?" Seth surprisingly suggested at the two members of The Shield. Roman and Dean eyed each other, surprised by the proposition but only nodded their heads. That was her cue.

_Alright Nick. We're going to make quick, no time to catch up, none of that bullshit. _

_**Okay, until then. **_

Vivienne felt wrong for some reason, she was going to do this behind Dean's back, and she didn't feel the need to tell him she was going to meet up with him. And of course that would only lead to the question why, which she would need to tell him then about the unknown text messages she's been receiving for months now. She didn't want to complicate him, especially before his match since apparently they are going to be the 3rd match of the night. She sighed, the feeling in her gut worsening by passing seconds.

"Sol, I'm going to be teamed up against your boyfriend tonight, don't cry if I let him get his ass kicked." Dean joked, and Vivienne could only chuckle, shaking her head at his comment knowing he was joking, but it still bugged her. No, everything was bugging her, being in this arena was the main source of her disturbance. The night was long, and filled with turmoil.

Vivienne waited at the cafeteria. She's been there ever since the Dean, Seth and Roman walked out of the locker room and headed out to do their entrance. The match resulted in The Shield and Ziggler coming out victorious. So now all she had to do was wait, and before she knew it appeared Dolph whom was simply wearing one of his shirts, a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Shit, Vivienne, I barely could've recognized you. You look great." Vivienne looked up at Dolph whom plopped himself on the chair before her. She stared at Dolph with much apathy in her eyes.

"The only reason I agreed was because I need to talk to you about something." Dolph let out a nervous laugh, not knowing really what to expect. And hell, he felt himself boggle all the more at seeing Vivienne sitting here before him. She looked great, greater than when he last saw her. She was radiant – and all it did was anger him all the more. _I hope I can do this. _

"Fuck yeah man! Now that's the way to make a fucking comeback!" Dean beamed as the three members of The Shield rushed back into backstage. All three members greatly satisfied with their victory, especially Seth and Roman whom haven't won a match ever since Dean's suspension.

"Dean!" The three members of the stable turned around to see AJ whom skipped towards their direction. Seth and Roman stared back and forth between Dean and AJ as she stood right before him and looked right up into his eyes. Dean rolled his eyes, as Seth keenly eyed them both, mainly Dean. Roman only tapped Dean's shoulder, as then him and Seth continued walking.

"What can I help you with?"

"I just wanted to say Congratulations on our victory tonight. And it's good to see you around once again. Welcome back!"

"Is that it?" Dean crossed his arms over his chest, causing AJ to slightly fluster at his attitude. She only shook her head as she held up a water bottle towards him.

"Here, have it, you look like you need it." She hinted at his sweat. "What are you planning tonight?"

"April, really, I don't have time for your crap right now, alright?" Dean turned around as he was about to walk away, however AJ only moved quickly, standing in front of him once more. Dean sucked his teeth as she once more attempted to hand him the bottle. Out of irritation he snapped it right out of her hands and took a swig from it. Again, he attempted to walk away, but once more she did it again, she stood in his way.

"You didn't answer my question?"

"What the fuck makes you think I am going to?"

"Geez Dean, you're a really such a meanie. Come on, I'm just trying to strike conversation. Believe it or not, we have a lot in common don't we? Both of us sacrificed a lot to make it here today, and let's not forget, we aren't exactly sane, now are we?" Dean sucked his teeth as he ignored all she said, continued to take gulps from the bottle of water and walked away. Leaving behind AJ, who only swayed in her position.

"I'm just wondering did you give anyone out my number. For a while now I've been getting these text messages, before we even started messing around, and really they know my every move, they know what I'm doing, hell they seem to even know about Dean. That wouldn't happen to be you now would it?"

Dolph's eyes widened at the accusation as he only held his hands up in defense and shook his head. "No way Vivienne, think about it, why the hell would I be sending you messages around the times we were doing something, threatening messages at that? Does that make any sense? I don't have time like that to waste anyways." Vivienne eyed him, as she slid her phone to his direction, screen caps of the countless of messages she's received to the unknown at his display.

He felt himself shake; he had an idea of who was behind this. And he couldn't believe it, the person was taking action before he could even say yes, hell, even before they brought up the idea of doing something towards Vivienne. It was sickening, and now he felt his stomach drop, guilty consuming him all the more realizing this was a bad idea.

"No…Vivienne…Believe me…That's not me at all." She sighed, as she took back her phone and only shook her head. Her stomach once more began to agitate; it felt as though it was going to turn her inside out.

"Then I don't understand…"

"I'm sorry I can't be of much help. You know I would've tried my best to help you out." He lied, he knew who it was, and he couldn't even bring up the name to the table. "On another subject, how are you and…Dean?" Vivienne snapped out of her seat, ignoring the question that was asked to her as she began to walk away, leaving behind a rather guilt-ridden Dolph, whom at the same time felt confused. He was satisfied with things going according to plan, however he felt himself go at a new low. A low he never thought he was going to reach in his life.

Dean stumbled as he entered his hotel room. For some odd reason, he couldn't focus at all, not a single inch and it made no sense. Everything was almost a blur, and he was sleepy. A sleep that came from nowhere really, along with this random feverish feeling. He removed his clothes, and kept himself in nothing but jeans as he spotted his bed and plopped himself onto it. He felt himself slowly and slowly lose consciousness to comforts of his bed.

Finally in the Marriott with her bags in hand, she found out from Cena that Dean and the others already headed out to the hotel room. Apparently they were planning on drinking. At finding out the room Dean was staying in, she decided to surprise him, for he probably didn't think she was going to share a room with him, especially with Seth being around and all. She didn't even think about her own brother, seemingly enough, she couldn't bring herself to forgive him. Not right now at the least.

Arriving into Dean's room she looked around and she was slightly disgusted at the sight. Already his clothes were around and about, and much to her realization, some unfamiliar pieces, which obviously didn't correspond to a man. Fear was creeping into the heart of Vivienne as she looked around the disheveled room. She wondered how he dirtied a room in such short timing, really in a matter of minutes really. He truly found some comfort in the clutter, and she obviously didn't. After all his house in Cincinnati during the times she spent it in looked the cleanest it's probably looked in a long time.

She walked down the small hallway of the room and walked into the area that was a bed room. More clothes sprawled out all over. It almost looked like it was a girl frantically looking for an outfit regarding a special night. The thought made her chuckle, Dean, looking for clothes for a date. As if. The room was dark, however she glanced towards his bed where she managed to make the outline of his form lying down. He had no shirt on. Vivienne yawned, after a long day she would only expect him to be drained out, especially after making his return.

She slipped off her jacket from her form, and before she even made it to the bed, she halted. She realized then he wasn't alone.

"What the fuck...?" The small, petite brunette that was lying next to him picked up her head, and she realized then who it be. It was AJ. His frame was laying on hers, as she was in nothing but lingerie. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she held him close.

Vivienne shook her head in disbelief, as her hands clenched themselves into fist; her body grew feverish with anger as she then bit her bottom lip. Her nostrils flared with disgust at the sight before her eyes. Was this it, was this the feeling her stomach was pulling against her?

"Vivienne..." AJ called out her name, but she only shook her head. She knew she can cause a scene right there and right now however she only turned around and ran out of the room. Tears filled up her eyes, and she felt as though once more she was going to have an attack. She felt so small, she felt as though the walls of the world were crashing down. Nothing made sense, not a single inch of it. AJ and Dean? It boggled her, it was random. Like, why?

Before she could run out her feet got caught on a wire that managed to unplug the lamp from the wall and knock it down, causing a crashing sound. That caused Dean to snap out of his trance, this unknown sleep that took over him as he then noticed he was lying on someone. Through the little lighting of the room he managed to make out that it was AJ.

"What the fuck?!" He pushed himself off her, as he stared down at his half naked frame, and back at her, whom was only in her lingerie. He grabbed his shirt, not caring if he was only in socks as he rushed out of the room, his head still feeling slightly dizzy, without much explanation. AJ began to laugh as she was lying on his bed, from underneath the pillow she pulled out her phone as she texted Dolph only a few words.

_**The deed is done :D**_

Vivienne heard her name being called out, but she refused to stop, she refused to stop and listen to what the hell Dean had to say. The image still overwhelming her will to process everything that happened and as she reached outside of the hotel, Dean managed to finally catch up to her as he took hold of her wrist. Vivienne only snapped out of his reach and without a second thought smacked her hand right across his face. The tears flared right out of her eyes, and his bottom lip shook. The slap was loud, and along with the dominant sound, the force was also to be reckoned with.

He couldn't believe what was happening, and couldn't even make out the idea of AJ being in his hotel room, in his bed, in nothing but bras and panties, and him absorbed up into her arms. He tried processing anything that happened tonight, anything that could explain as to why he can't remember shit from the time he began to drink...

His heart was pounding, along with his cheek from the sting. Vivienne only glared at him, if her eyes could go from green it would be red, for she bore a hole into his eyes with her glare. Her breathing was erratic. It was insane, everything was completely opposite from his dream. Hell, he had a dream that the two were driving in that red pickup truck of hers that she got in Cincinnati, they went to the lake they visited, and this time he joined her in the lake as they submerged themselves in their feverish passion towards one another.

"Don't fucking touch me you fucking prick." Her words gritted through her teeth. He reached for her however, he couldn't help it, and he had to try his hardest to make him understand, that nothing happened, nothing at the least to his recollection. All he could remember was then falling asleep on the bed.

"Sol, stop it, please listen to me."

She shook her head, sneered in disgust at him. He's never seen that look on her face, not even the time by the beach she looked at him like that.

"Are you a fucking idiot?! Don't touch me! Alright?!" She screeched pushing him away with more force now, causing him to actual stumble back. She wasn't weak at all, not an inch. Though she wasn't capable to take on a force like Dean Ambrose, she was capable of many things.

Before he could reach out to her once more, she pushed him back again, this time against a wall as she raised her hands to him, but only shook as she began to sob. Her hand slowly falling, nothing made sense to her. AJ? Dean? It wasn't clicking.

"Sol look, you've got to listen to me. I fuckin' swear to you I didn't do shit alright?"

"Really Dean? Really? Do you take me for some kind of fucking idiot? Huh?! Do you? I can't fucking believe you, I can't after all this, after four months of fucking around with you, this is what you resort to? If you were tired of me, why the fuck-" She halted her words, as the tears could only cascade down her cheeks without much of her control.

Dean shook his head, not being able to grasp anything that was going on, he was still dizzy. She kept on flaring, spitting all sorts of insults that him on a regular day he would've managed to grasp onto and take offense, however with much force he only took hold of her wrist as he roughly pulled her towards him, even if her hands started to go berserk as she attempted to strike him once more. Her hands clutched onto his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as she tried prying him away. But this time, he wasn't going to allow this to happen. Little by little his mind clicked, and it started making sense.

"Vivienne, stop it! And fuckin' shit woman listen to me!" He raised his voice this time, loud and clear that it even echoed in the wind of the night. Vivienne stopped, she no longer moved, but only continued to dig her nails into his shoulder. She could see that she was withdrawing blood for his white shirt was stained at that certain spot.

"What? What the fuck do you have to say?" Jealousy that was it, that was the definite answer towards her feeling of rage. Jealousy and disbelief from the conniving act. The game after all was a game to fuck with her heart.

"I can swear to you on everything, everything. That I didn't fuckin' do a damn thing. I would never in my god damn life, even if her pussy was for free, would I do a fuckin' thing with AJ-" He was interrupted as he tried to budge from the grip he had on her shoulders.

This was killing him, seeing her like this, her eyes only crying out 'I hate you'.

"Please…" She began to beg, he shook his head. He didn't want to hear the constant pleas. "Stop this shit Vivienne, and listen to me please." She was going to quit, he knew it, he knew she was going to quit and he could feel it. She was going to run off in the middle of the game, of their thing, and leave him alone once more. Ever since Vivienne came around, the thought of being alone didn't please him, no, it pained him for a second just to think about it.

"I didn't do a damn thing with her. You've got to fuckin' believe me." Her vision was blurred due to her tears, but even through the glare, and the moist content, she locked her eyes with his. He didn't budge an inch. But everything was crashing down, and he knew it. "I care too much about you to go and do this to you. You think I'm going to be alright seeing that fuckin' look on your face right now? Huh? Do you really think I am that kind of fuckin' guy to you?!"

She only nodded her head, and Dean couldn't believe it, his hands slowly fell from her shoulders, no longer did he have a grip on her. "I was warned about you, the whole world told me to stay away from Dean Ambrose, from Jonathan Good and I refused to listen, because god knows what fucking reason I refused to believe you were such a fucking monster they made you out to be. But I was wrong you see, you, you are a monster Dean. The worst of them all. Because, because here I thought, here I thought, fucking crap, I actually like this guy. Like, I actually finally have feelings for someone, and today, I wanted to tell you today all of this, on the day you made your comeback, so yeah I'm feeling pretty fucking done with that idea."

He slumped all the more. She liked him; she had feelings for him, actual feelings. She just confessed it to him, and it was like this, it was like this he ended up finding out something so vital, so important. Fuck and there it was when he realized that was it. It was the same for him as well, he has these feelings for her, and he likes her, and it's no wonder, no wonder why he couldn't treat her like the others. Why she wasn't like the rest, because the rest couldn't rapture his heart, like she did with his.

He was crestfallen, as she only shook her head once more.

"Vivienne, Sol, you've got to listen to me, and listen to yourself alright. You know, you damn well I wouldn't do th-"

She cut him off. "I don't know that. Not at all." Tears continued to flood, but no longer had she yelled, she spoke low, as though her soul was seeped right out of her body. Every single reach he took, she rejected.

"Listen…" She started.

"Vivienne, come on…" His bottom lip tremble, he had no control over the situation, he had no reach to her, and they were in completely different worlds even if they stood right in front of one another. He knew he was losing her, she was going to press the start button, and hit quit.

"Shut the fuck up." She spat and Dean only sighed, combing his fingers through his messy hair.

"You're talking crazy Vivienne, just stop playing games!" His word choice was poor.

"Games? That's exactly what I wanted to talk about, this little fucking game of ours."

His mind was screeching, doubling in seconds, louder and louder, her lips moved but he couldn't hear a thing she was saying. He watched to clutch his head and cry out the sound to drain it from his head. He wanted to get the fuck inside. But he stumbled to the ground instead, his pride becoming nothing at this very moment.

He couldn't hear a thing she said, but he saw her, she disappeared with the night. He was unsure if it was raining that night. Looking up at the skies, it wasn't, at all, but his face was moist. And he realized then what was happening.

From the water bottle until the bed. It all tied back into one person, AJ.

Dean stood up from the floor, he knew he was going to make a mistake tonight, a legitimate mistake he's going to make, as he walked back into the hotel, the tears that were on his face he didn't dare dry, punched the elevator button.

AJ.

She was the one.

She did this, and he knows it for a fact. He wasn't no idiot, he could connect the dots.

For his memory runs dry, right at the peak of when he saw her, when he finished that damn water bottle of hers. He wasn't going to allow the same thing like the beach to happen, no. He can handle this, he knew he could, and no way he was going to let the only woman whom seems to bring something to him out of his grasp. He wasn't going to let her quit.


	13. Its Us Against The World

**A/N: I can't believe it, wow, 100 reviews! You guys, it wouldn't be possible without every single one of you. Thank you so much for the alerts, favorites and follows, because I'm still until this day overwhelemed with the reception of my story. You guys are just amazing. Also special thank you to StephNexus, charmedbyortonbarrett, Kizzyfur, KatieKazaMizAwesome, MistyKnight and Livin on the EDGE for the reviews! You guys just keep fluffing my heart up with your thoughts. Also thank you for the tweets as well, and the messages. **

**EVIL AJ GUYS! She was behind it all this time. Some of you really bumped up on the idea that it was possibly her, and a lot thought it was Seth or Dolph but let's face it, if Seth knew by the time the messages were being sent, he would've snap, crackled and popped like he did. As for Dolph, my poor darling can't be the crazy one. I decided to keep the AJ persona from television on this story. I'm enjoying it to great extents, after all it is fanfiction, and I have the freedom of doing so. I said my chapters are going to get shorter, but I can't help it. Anyways! Enough rambling.**

**I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE.**

**Please don't forget to review your thoughts you guys. Means the world to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: US | THEM**

"Where the fuck is AJ?"

Dean managed to grab Dolph in the hallways, whom held a solemn look on his face. Without much hesitation Dean only pushed Dolph against the wall, and by the collar of his shirt pushed him up against it. Dolph tried shoving Dean off, but it was in vain seeing as he wasn't planning on letting go. Dean was panting, he couldn't see anything but red. He needed to see AJ, he knew she was behind it all, from the moment he backtracked his mind to the point he got the water bottle. It only made sense. Dolph held is hands up by his face as his eyes were wide; they almost appeared to want to escape his sockets. He was scared, and by looking at Dean's eyes he knew, he knew that he knew AJ was behind the whole thing.

"Woah! Jon! I don't know! I was just looking for her and Big E told me she's not even here anymore. Apparently she headed out for the next show a bit early!"

"Don't fuck with me Nick! Where the hell is she?! I need to see her now!"

"I told you Jon I don't know! She left alright? Now let go of me man!"

Dolph was alarm, he shook underneath the hold Dean had against him, this is what he feared, and the reaction and possible actions Dean would take if he were to ever find out. He was clever, no fool, and could catch up to things really quick. It's what happens when one spent their lives in the slums of Cincinnati. It's instinct, animalistic instinct for survival. Dolph was pressed up against the wall, his feet no longer touched the grounds, and he couldn't believe the brute strength of Ambrose.

Dean sucked his teeth as gave Dolph one last push against the wall before he dropped him. Dolph gasped for air as he adjusted for his collar as he only watched Dean storm off into his room of the hotel. Dolph sighed, as he then combed his fingers through his hair. He knew AJ was in boiling water, and the fact that she was even a female isn't going to benefit her in the long run while dealing with Ambrose. He was trouble, and she caught herself right in the eye of the storm. No, not only her, he as well. Once his name is out, it'll be the worst of them all.

"Fuck!"

He barged into his room, his eyes scanning over the mess of his own clothes and even the remains of food that he obviously didn't indulge upon himself. Hell, he hasn't even managed to warm up the room for it to have such a mess. He glanced down at the chair, noticing the denim jacket that infamously belonged to Vivienne. It was spray painted in the back; **rebel yell** it says, and had slits and rips all over the place. It reeked of Vivienne, hell, the appearance of it just called out her name. It reminded him of his MOX days. Hell, this woman was a complete parallel of his, which somehow, someway met at the end with him. They were in the same world, the same dimension, even if so apart. Dean felt his bottom lip tremble once more, and all he can do is shake his head.

He took hold of the jacket in his hands, his fingers grazing the bleached spots of the dark denim. He sucked his teeth. He couldn't believe it. Not a single bit of it. For the first time in his life he finds himself angry because a woman walked out on him, for a first time, he's actually manage to develop deep feelings for someone other than himself. _I was warned about you, the whole world told me to stay away from Dean Ambrose, from Jonathan Good and I refused to listen, because god knows what fucking reason I refused to believe you were such a fucking monster they made you out to be. But I was wrong you see, you, you are a monster Dean. The worst of them all. Because, because here I thought, fucking crap, I actually like this guy. Like, I actually have feelings for someone..._

Her voice crossed his mind and he felt his frustrations turmoil inside of him. He didn't know what to do. He dug his face into the jacket, taking in all of her. That sweet nectar scent of hers; the vanilla, the cinnamon, mint and cigarettes. He groaned into the material, as he dropped onto his knees. He could barely breathe and he didn't care, all he can do was curse. Repeating a bunch of fucks. Through his mind only flashed the image of AJ. Her resting on his bed in nothing but lingerie and he was right on top of her. He remembered the sick grin on her lips, and it infuriated him all the more. He remembered his face dug into her chest. It boggled him. He didn't know what to do with himself right now. It flashed from there, to her pained eyes while they were outside. The sound of her voice, how angry she was with him. Her eyes spat hate.

He picked out his face from the jacket and glanced to the side and noted the bag of Vivienne. And he felt himself shudder all the more of what possibly she could be doing. Just like him, she was reckless, erratic, and if she wanted to go, she could be on the first bus back to New York City and hell, probably move out from her apartment and go elsewhere for her not to be found. She told him over the summer, how many times she's thought of disappearing from Seth's life, or from his.

Dean didn't even want to lie on his bed. It felt filthy. Filthy from the horrendous actions by AJ. He stared at the chair as he slowly pushed himself to it. Placing himself onto it, he then slouched on the seat. Glancing down once more at Vivienne's jacket before sucking his teeth. He stared down at his knuckles and the wall by side him. It was his target for the night, for the moment. He began to pummel the wall with his fists, to the point it slowly began to dent and before he knew it, there was a hole dabbed right in the middle and his knuckles torn and bruised once more. He kept on punching the wall, any spot that didn't have a hole in it more and more, yelling every single time. But it didn't work, the screeching sound in his head only grew louder and louder by seconds, along with his frustrations.

There was this incessant screech in the back of Vivienne's mind, she found herself sulking in the corner of a bar where the music blared and thankfully there weren't so many people here. She hasn't managed to buy not a single drink; after all, all her belongings are back at Dean's hotel room. Along with her cellphone. The thought of it frustrated her all the more, seeing as the duffle bag contained items that bear much importance to Vivienne. All she had in her pockets were the set of keys that she copied to Dean's house. Well, that he made her get a copy of seeing as they spent almost four months together in a household.

The music managed to blare out most of the noise in her head, but it didn't shrug off the images that managed to be poignant. No, it's as though they played like traumatic flashbacks and all she can do is groan in frustration as she placed her head onto the table. How he had his face dug into the nape of her neck, and how she had her legs wrapped around his waist. He was in nothing bug jeans and their fleshes touched so close. The look on her face, the look on that damn AJ's face as she realized she was in the room watching their little love sanctum. It sickened her, the look in her eyes, the innocent dog that didn't know better.

_I can't understand. I refuse to understand what would happen_. She knew deep down there and then she could've easily pushed Dean off her body, grabbed AJ and gave her the beating of a lifetime. But what good would it do? Actions like that are the reason she even found herself in a court room facing judgment for her actions. Vivienne's knees were shaky, as her legs slightly jumped a habit for when she's nervous. Her index finger tapped on the wooden table. The bartender whom was simply cleaning small shot glasses glanced towards the direction of Vivienne and softly sighed.

Something about the red-haired female's distressed only saddened him. She seemed so broken, as though she lacked control of how she feels to begin with. _On a Sunday night, what could someone like her be doing in a place like this?_ Questions crossed the rather aged male as he put aside the glasses. Seeing as nobody was in the bar but her for it was three in the morning, the old man approached her table. Sitting on the chair before her, Vivienne snapped her head at feeling someone there.

Before she even picked her head up, she thought it was Dean. As though he found her, and she couldn't even fathom how to prepare herself. Her first intention was to just curse his soul with her words, but when she realized who was there, her mouth was slightly apart as she couldn't figure out as to why the bartender was here with her to begin with. She slightly shifted in her seat, as now she sat up straight. Her knees stopped shaking, as she tried her best to regain composure. However, little by little, they shook once more.

"Can I help you...?" Vivienne tried her best asking without a certain edge to her voice. She cleared her throat, noticing the obvious rasp from all the yelling she did at Dean, hell from her crying and the one pack she managed to smoke in the span of an hour. It has definitely taken a toll on her. The old man, the bartender only put his hands up as he smiled. _What a warm smile._ She thought to herself.

"Why don't I offer you a drink my dear? On the house. You don't look so good." Vivienne shrugged her shoulders, she couldn't say no to a drink, hell especially if it was free. She only nodded her head, causing the bartender to smile once more as he stood up from where he sat and went back to the counter where she managed to watch him pull out a mug.

"Sam Adams!" She called out causing him to only nod his head. He sprayed in the alcoholic substance before steadily he brought over the immense mug. She stared at it with awe, as she pressed her lips at the brim of the mug, taking light sips of the delightful content. She sighed in content, as she felt the flavour dance on her tongue. Vivienne was different tonight, her lips were colored red as they are infamously are, nor did her eyes have the cat eye they normally have. She wiped it all off due to her tears seemingly enough smearing it all.

The bartender crossed his arms over his chest, as then Vivienne took hold of the mug and began to take chugs of the drink. His eyes slightly widen, he's never really seen a woman take such chug, but then again, it's obvious she can hold her alcohol down. He sat there with her, he knew, a little bit, that he managed to help out somehow, some way. She was no longer bearing that solemn look in her eyes, she was distracted, for the meanwhile.

After a couple of rounds, for almost four mugs, Vivienne was leaning. She wasn't exactly drunk, but she wasn't so far from it. She had some sense of control, but her giddiness was obvious, along with the fact that she can't even balance herself so well - while sitting down. The bartender only took hold of the mug and placed it on his lap. "I think that's enough now dear." Vivienne didn't care as she only giggled at the comment. The world was tipping over, it wasn't in balance, and that's exactly how she wanted to feel. She wanted to feel as though it wasn't only her mind and her insides out of loop, or her feelings for that matter.

But that the world was suffering somehow with her as well. The bartender cleared his throat, as he inwardly struggled with his words. "...May I ask what's eating you up so much dear? You know, talking about it could help you to great extents..." He wanted to help, somehow even if it was just by listening, but hell, she probably needed an ear more than a lecture of how to handle herself when emotionally distraught.

Vivienne sucked her teeth, she didn't want to think of Dean or AJ for that matter while feeling inebriated. "You know, I had a therapist for that, and all he did was piss me off all the more."

"The difference between me and that therapist of yours is that I actually am concerned about you, not the paycheck or hour I'm going to spend with you. Please, don't be afraid, I'm here, I'll listen."

Something about the old man was saddening. As though this is all he had to, and the only people he knew were the people that came and left into the bar. Vivienne sighed, as she didn't want to be completely honest with the story she's about to unfold towards her comforting stranger.

"It's about Chucky and Tiffany," She paused, as she took note of the humorous look that developed on the face of the old man. Chucky being Dean, and Tiffany being AJ - of course, after the cursed dolls from the horror movie Franchise, Child's Play. "I thought me and Chucky had something special going on ya know? I spent three almost four months with Chucky in his house taking care of him because he wasn't feeling so good. Chucky and I decided to play this game, between me and him. Exclusive. And it resulted in us sharing beds together, kissing, you know, all that cheesy crap. And you know, Chucky was suspended for being sick, and when he came back, which was today, well technically Sunday... I go to the hotel room and find him with Tiffany. And it was just horrible. Everyone warned me about Chucky. They told me he was a monster, that all he would do is hurt me. And I'm so angry. At Chucky. At Tiffany. At Chucky and Tiffany lying in a bed together... It doesn't make any fucking sense to me seeing as they never fucking talked. And now they are fucking? Like, what?"

Vivienne went off, as then she found herself breathing slightly heavily. Her frustration was building up once more, but then she began to laugh at it all. Hearing it the way she narrated the situation which was direr than what she made it out to be. The bartender only rubbed the back of his head.

"You must really like Chucky. He's a good doll huh?"

"I do. I like him a lot. But he's a fucking asshole. A monster. They warned me old man, they told me to stay away from him. He's no fucking good and I refused to listen. I refused to believe... And for that, I'm a fool. And look at me now. It's not normal for me to like anyone. I've never loved; I've never actually held feelings for someone. I've fucked, I've fucked around. And disregarded men like nothings. And here is Chucky. Doing something to me. And I hate him for it. That annoying fuck." She muttered the last words to herself as she stared down at her hands, as they then clenched themselves into a fist.

She then dug into her pockets and pulled out the keys to Dean's house. She had the option of going back there, gathering whatever she had there before leaving. But she needed her duffle bag. That is only going to result in her going back and seeing him once more. And she knows she won't be able to hold herself back, the temptations of striking him will be strong, and she won't stop herself.

"I'll call you a cab alright? Just hold on." Vivienne chuckled; she didn't understand why he was so damn nice to her, this stranger, an old fool she would think. But she couldn't. She was thankful he asked, she was thankful for the free drinks. Hell, it was much needed.

Before he got up to walk away, Vivienne only cleared her throat, as groggily she got up from her seat.

"I needed an ear, and you knew it, so thank you. And I know I...really appreciate it." She wasn't exactly good at thanking people. The bartender only shook his head.

"There's no need dear. And regarding Chucky...Listen to him. You didn't give him a chance to talk. Find closure, or else you'll remain bitter for the rest of your life with that image laughing at you. It's not exactly a pleasant feeling." Vivienne stood there, bewildered by the words stated by the man, even if she was drunk, she knew she couldn't forget them. It was impossible. He only spat her true wisdom. She chuckled, lightly nodding her head at his request.

Dolph couldn't sleep. It was four in the morning, and he found himself treading the corridors of the hotel. He was in the floor where Vivienne's room was. The whole entire night he found himself struggling with his inner demons. To tell her what was going on, before Dean kills him, or to take advantage of her vulnerability. To seize the moment and have her once more into his life. And as much as he wanted that, he also wanted to help her. He knew she was miserable, by the way AJ described her reaction, and he could easily picture it in his mind. He felt like a monster, no, an assistant in the creation of Frankenstein.

He was pacing back at forth, all of a sudden; his attention directed itself to the sound of keys hitting the ground. Glancing down the hallway passage, his eyes widen at noticing Vivienne whom couldn't even keep herself off the floor. She was tipping over. Vivienne, whom felt as though any second she could blank out, stared down at the keys that fell before she glanced up and took note of a rather astonished Dolph Ziggler.

Her lips parted, as she giggled before she groggily rushed towards Dolph. "Vivienne are you-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence for he found himself eloped in her arms. Vivienne rushed herself into the arms of Dolph as she began to laugh, obnoxiously. She dug her head into his chest, as her arms clanged themselves around his neck. Dolph, hesitantly only responded to her embrace by snaking his onto her waist. He didn't know what was happening, but he couldn't complain, as much as he wanted to push her away.

Vivienne however had little control at this very moment. He knew she internally beaten up by what happened with Ambrose. He could tell by the lack of color in those normally lush and pine green eyes of her. As much as he couldn't handle this, he was satisfied. She was here, here in his arms, not in Dean's. Vivienne looked up at Dolph as she took hold of his hand, her other hand caressed his cheek lightly as she stared in those perplexed blues of Dolph. She then began to lead him to her room. Inside, she still held his hand as she then ran towards the location of the bed as she then pushed him onto it.

Vivienne straddled herself onto the hips of Dolph, whom only placed his hands there as she then leaned forward, rubbing herself onto his growing erection, and fiercely pressed her lips against his. Dolph was surprised by the action she took, but his body only reacted on the fevering lust. It's all he loved doing with her, he loved touching her flesh, he loved feeling her insides. It's what he missed the most.

Vivienne sucked onto the bottom of Dolph's lips, as he then let out a groan, allowing her to then slip her tongue into the deep of his mouth. Her muscle began to massage against his, causing him to buckle underneath her. She could feel all of him against her. The taste of his mouth was revolting. It was so bitter; it didn't have an inch of authenticity, or something she could link solely to him. It was just gum and mouth wash.

Dolph found himself on cloud nine, but was falling quickly. The guilt once more began to pang into his chest, and he found himself being unable to focus on the glorious moment taking place. Hell, even his erection little by little was lessening even if in his mind he begged it didn't. Dolph shook his head, as he felt Vivienne's hands wander down against his waist, as she undid his belt. He pushed off Vivienne, whom only gave out a winey sound. He bit his lip, once more shaking his head.

"What is wrong Nick? Don't you wanna have some fun?" Her word slurred. It was the perfect moment to conquer her body once more, to find himself inside her, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He knew she didn't want to, but she was doing it for the means of distraction. Dolph realized then, that's all he ever was, a distraction for he. He pulled her away from the conflicting emotions she's had towards Dean since day one. He was a tool, nothing more or less.

"I can't do this Viv. I can't." Vivienne removed herself from him, as she plopped herself onto the bed. Dolph stood up, glancing down at her before he straightened himself out. "Even if I want to, and god knows how much I want to. I can't." He sighed, his heart was racing, and this is it. This was the moment, it was now or never. Vivienne reached out towards the belt loop of his pants as she began to tug them. She looked up at him, her eyes hazed with lust, and misery. He knew, this meant nothing to her.

Vivienne let go, as once more she lay on the bed. "I can't bring myself to do this to you..." He bit his lip once more, trying to muster the words his heart commands he does so. "I shouldn't have allowed AJ to pull through with this pathetic antic. And I'm so sorry Vivienne. I am, I don't know what took over me to help her, to assist her in something so fucked up...But it was for you. I did it for you, for you to realize he's no good..." Dolph muttered, as he then tightly closed his eyes, preparing himself for the worst, but glanced to the side. Vivienne was unconscious. Fast asleep.

He placed his face into his hands, as he groaned out loud. He said it, and she didn't hear a single word of it. The adrenaline in his heart continued to rush. He knew he wasn't going to be internally satisfied unless she truly knew. Dolph sucked his teeth as he went and pulled the covers over the sleeping frame of Vivienne. He took one last glance at her, coming to terms then and there, he won't have her. Even with the pain in her eyes, he knows there's only space for Dean Ambrose within her.

The thought only made him hungrier, all the more selfish, and all the more upset at himself.

He didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave Cincinnati without her. The city where he spent all of his summer, well most of it with her, before heading on the road once more. Dean's anger hasn't died off not even for a second. It was time to head to Cleveland for Monday Night Raw and the only reason he didn't mind heading out was because he knows he was bound to run into AJ, whom he's itching to settle his score with. Dean alas was remembering dreams. And last night all he dreamt about was Vivienne, at very moment outside the hotel room, where her eyes lowered him to nothingness. The image haunted him. Her crack in her voice, and the tears that streamed down her eyes.

Showing up towards the bus where Seth and Roman awaited, the two glanced at one another before they looked back at Dean whom had a jacket that obviously didn't belong to him slung over his shoulders, and two bags. Dean's and Vivienne's - Seth found himself glaring at Dean before he walked inside the bus. Dean, took much notice, and with his temper, he didn't mind the idea of going at it once more with Seth, and this time since Vivienne wasn't around he didn't need to hold himself back. But he bit his tongue. He knew it would only worsen things with Seth regarding him and Vivienne.

Inside, Roman and Dean found themselves sitting together. Dean on his lap rested his cellphone along with Vivienne's. Roman cleared his throat. Curiosity was aching him, and the signs were obvious of what happened but he wanted to hear the confirmation from Dean himself. "Where is Vivienne?"

He didn't want to hear that question. It was the dreaded question of the day. He couldn't even answer to her exact location. Thinking of it now, only boggled him, made him sick to his stomach. The thought of her disappearing, and loneliness being his comfort once more sickened him. He didn't want it, not a single inch of it.

"I don't know. As you can tell, we obviously got into something." Dean didn't control a single bit of his tone, and Roman only rolled his eyes, as he budged into his seat, trying to see what could possibly drive the two to fight, and not talk what so ever. Or for that matter, her belongings with him, and she's not even around. Roman was bothered, and slightly angry. He didn't want anything to happen to Vivienne. He cared for her deeply, like his own flesh and blood - and he wouldn't tolerate it, even if it was Dean, to have done something about it. However, he was giving him the benefit of a doubt. He wanted to see what he had to say.

"What exactly happen?"

Dean sucked his teeth. "How about we fuckin' can it Joe?" Roman bit his tongue. He didn't want to cause an altercation between the two. The stable was already fragmented because of the issues with Seth. It didn't need to be all the more fucked up.

Dean felt his lap vibrate, rolling his eyes Roman, he propped his feet up against the table, and with one hand behind his head glanced down at the cell phone. Vivienne's. The identification name for the number that just texted her was unknown, and that caused his eyebrow to slightly pique in interest. Luckily, her phone wasn't locked so with curiosity consuming him, he opens the message tab for the unknown number. His eyes skimmed over the messages, and his anger found its fuel.

It reeked of AJ - all of it, and it's been her plan to intervene between the two. He groaned as he smacked his forehead, he should've realized it all along. Since the moment she walked into his locker room, talking about a little birdie, and her odd behaviour around him. It was disgusting. It was sick. I thought I was fuckin' nuts. Dean couldn't help wonder why, why would she torment Vivienne this way? Why would she go out of her way to successfully separate the two? What could she bargain out of this?

"FUCK!" He cursed, as loud as he could as he punched the seat before slouching in it. He was going to get his payback, no matter what. He had to, and that's all he was sure about. AJ was to pay, for every single inch of what she's done. He didn't know exactly how, but he knew he couldn't jeopardize his career over some stupid mistake. But somehow, someway he was going to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

"Vivienne...Viv...Wake up!"

She felt her body shake, and sound pierce her ears at the familiarity of the voice. Vivienne yawned, as she stretched her body on the bed, her eyes slowly open, for the light of the room stringed her vision. At fully opening her eyes, she realized whom it was that shook her awake, it was Dolph. His arms were crossed against his chest. Flinching at the sight of his presence, she pushed herself back, she leaned against the headboard. She stared up at Dolph, with slight recollection of what occurred last night. Dolph put his hands up in defense.

"Don't worry, nothing happened. I stopped you, remember?"

She shook her head, her memory running dry at the point when she was attempting to unbuckle his belt. She sighed, as she pushed her hair back allowing Dolph to catch a clearer view of her eyes. Her expression devastated all the more, she was still afflicted from what happened between her and Dean. Her feelings for Dean must be true, for her to even display an inch of such emotions. She stood up from the bed, and glanced around the room, and remembered once more she didn't have her belongings, Dean did. Including her cell phone.

She didn't utter a word; she didn't exactly feel comfortable with Dolph in the room. She felt disappointed her actions of last night. Guilt consuming her, feeling as though she did wrong to Dean. But what mattered? The two of them, and their game was over and done with. So she shouldn't feel so damn bad. Right? Vivienne cleared her throat.

"Your brother and the rest of them left to Cleveland already. I'm about to head out myself; I came by to see if you were okay." The statement surely caught her attention. She could go to Cleveland, as much as she didn't want to, to retrieve her belongings from Dean, as much as she didn't want to. She knew that would result in seeing him, and having to deal with him trying to explain himself. Only the words of the old bartender crossed her mind.

To listen to him. Listen to what he has to say.

"I want to go with you. If that's alright?" Dolph was taken aback by her proposition. But only nodded his head, eagerly. Even if he knew the reason she was going was not for him. But for Dean. However, he could only bask in the small moments with Vivienne. Even if they were driving him hungrier - the guilt was little by little depleting and he realized if he didn't tell her soon enough. He wouldn't at all.

Guilt was truly the worst punishment of them all.

At the arena in Cleveland, Dolph and Vivienne entered backstage together. Of course they bumped into some problems with security seeing as they were alerted that a girl would come with The Shield, not that a girl would accompany Dolph Ziggler.

"Look Vivienne, there's something I need to tell you..." Dolph decided to break the awkward silence since the ride over to Cleveland. Vivienne rolled her eyes as she glanced to his direction. Her arms that were once folded across her chest would unfold and rest by her sides.

"Can it wait? I'm going to go to The Shield and retrieve my shit. You have my number; call it I guess or something. Thanks Nick." Vivienne was about to walk away from Dolph whom only nodded his head, but there and then before their eyes stood AJ.

AJ glared into the eyes of Dolph whom only glanced away, and darted her attention back to Vivienne, whom felt herself shake. Shake not out of suddenness, or fear, but out of pure rage. The animal inside of her growled, she wanted to attack AJ.

"And what the hell are you doing here?" Vivienne choked on her spit, the urge to laugh almost trembling within the depths of her throat.

"And what the fuck does it matter to you? Now if you excuse me," Vivienne retorded, as she walked right by past AJ, however making sure to roughly bump her shoulders against hers. Before she could fully walk away, an already irritated AJ would whip around.

"I'm sorry for fucking Jon, Vivienne. But, I couldn't say no, he insisted all night, and well.. I'm really sorry you had to catch us like that. Maybe next time we can be a bit more discrete." Dolph's mouth gaped open as he couldn't believe the comment spat by Vivienne.

"AJ what the hell are you-" He didn't get to finish his sentence. As Vivienne turned around, and stomped her way towards AJ whom held a smug look against her lips crossed her arms over her chest as Vivienne stood right in front of her.

"Vivienne, look, if you do something stupid, you do know you won't be able to be back here anymore right?" Dolph tried to reason, however Vivienne didn't listen to a single thing. She was panting, she was on fire.

"Listen to Nick will ya? He's right you know. You're not going to do something stupid because I fucked your little boy toy, now are ya?"

Vivienne blacked out, she didn't nor did she wish to hold herself back or control an inch of herself any long. As she pulled her hand back and swiftly across the face collided her knuckles against the cheek of AJ whom dropped to the floor like a fly. One thing about Vivienne was that boxing was the way when she was younger she released much of her anger. AJ landed unconscious, the punch was clean and precise. Dolph gasped, calling out AJ's name as he rushed to her side. He cradled her into his arms and looked up at Vivienne with horror. He never knew her strength, and fear only welled up in his gut once more. Not only would he have to deal with an angry Ambrose if him and AJ were to be discovered, but he'll have to deal with the woman whom even drove him to do it, with Vivienne.

Vivienne spat to the ground, by side AJ's feet as she continued to walk backstage. Knowing damn well this would be the last time she'll be able to do so. After all one of the stipulations for her to tour with Seth was the fact that she won't get into any physical altercations with anyone from talent, and well, she violated that term. Plus, Roman informed her that Vince doesn't have a liking towards her, after all he feels as though she's the one partially at fault for what happened to Dean, which is something that haunts her until this day.

At finding the door which read **THE SHIELD**, Vivienne cracked her knuckles. There was an adrenaline building inside of her body. Never did she feel so good finally punching someone in the face, and whom is better than AJ? The woman whom she found in bed with Dean? She could rejoice if she wanted to, but she was going to save it for when she went back to New York City. Vivienne walked into the locker room. Only to find Roman whom snapped out of his seat at surprised to seeing her there.

"Vivienne! I thought you, I mean, you're here!" He glanced towards her clenched fists and noticed how colored her knuckles were.

"What happened?"

"I'm just here to pick up my crap." Roman nodded his head as he pointed to the corner, where she saw her jacket on top of her duffle bag, along with her cell phone. Right when she took hold of it, it vibrated. It was a text from the unknown once more.

Dean on the other hand was outside backstage, like a rabid dog remembering a rancid scent that revolted his guts hunted for AJ. He knew she was here, he asked around and everyone reassured her. His eyes made sure to scope every single inch of the backstage arena. He had to find her, and he had to settle this once and for all. And speak of the devil, there she was on her phone in a corner rubbing her cheek, talking to Dolph. Slowly, incognito he walked towards their direction. His ears perked up, trying to catch a single inch of their conversation.

"April, Jon knows alright. He's been looking for you since last night. And he's fucking pissed beyond reasoning. You should be careful."

"Nick please. Nobody is going to know. Those two idiots won't be able to figure this out. Alright, now relax. You have to get ready for your match." Dean's eyes deepened at the information he just gained, as he stared down at his hands, slowly began to crack his knuckles as he approached the two. "Aren't you two a fantastic Bonnie and Clyde?" He grinned watching them flinch from the sound of his voice. The right side of AJ's face was slowly turning purple, bruising, and he could only wonder what happened to her, but an inch of him didn't care at all.

"Oh! J-Jon! You're here! I-I'm sorry I left out of your room without a word last nigh-" Dean didn't hesitate as he slapped his hand right over her mouth. His other hand behind her neck as he held her head in his hands.

"Jon what the hell are you doing?"

"You both, shut the fuck up, and cut the fuckin' act." Dolph placed his hands on Dean's arms, attempting to pry the grip he had on AJ. However it resulted in Dean elbowing with much inertia into the gut of Dolph, whom only doubled over in pain. Already he had his ribs injured from the cage match he had at a Saturday house show.

Dolph fell onto one knee as he tried gathering air, but all he could do was groan in pain. Dean on the other hand pinned AJ against the wall. She squirmed underneath his hold as he roughly pressed himself against her. He turned his head and stared at Ziggler, the fear was obvious, as he stammered with his words, and didn't budge an inch from the ground. Poor excuse.

Directing his attention back at AJ, Dean chuckled as she tried everything to remove his hand from her mouth. But her words, her screaming were muffled. "Tsk tsk tsk, nobody can hear you Mendez. But isn't this what you wanted? Huh? And now you don't want to fuck around with me?"

She stopped squirming, as she locked her eyes with his. He gave her a slight push into the wall, as he then pressed his knee against her stomach. Her breathing became heavy. He tried his best not to fully hurt her, he just wanted to give her the hint. That he's not one to be fucked with, regardless if a guy or girl. Normally he's against the idea of ever striking a female, unless she fucks with him. And that's exactly what AJ did, cross the line.

"I know, what you did April," He licked his lips, a maniacal grin forming as he began to chuckle. "I wouldn't understand why the hell you did, what you did. Maybe it's the little attention whore fuckin' striking again. But I will tell you this,"

Dean dug his knee into her stomach once more. "You fuck with me again; you're fucking with the wrong nutcase. Because I'll promise you, it won't be a fun ride." Dean released her, as he pushed her head back before walking away. AJ slid down against the wall as she clutched her stomach in pain. She began to chuckle, as she licked her lips, she could almost taste remnants of Ambrose. She sat on the floor laughing, as she pushed her hair back. Ziggler looked at her, confused, and almost afraid.

AJ felt herself go hungry. Not physically hungry. But emotionally. Ever since Dolph had his eyes set on Vivienne, she's built this craving, of taking everything that belongs from Vivienne away from her. She envied her, because she developed deep feelings towards Dolph, and he wouldn't acknowledge it. And the fact that Vivienne was so fortunate to gain the attention of Dolph drove her all the more mad - for she hurt him. That was the last thing she wanted, anyone hurting Dolph. So the crave once more growled. It wanted Dean Ambrose this time, no. Not want Dean, but take him away from her. And she will not stop trying to interfere in this game of theirs.

She was crazier than he thought.

Vivienne on the other hand was bewildered by the information that was just told to her. She shook her head, unable to fathom what happened. The unknown messenger wasn't the same, impossible, for hell, the unknown messenger fed off her misery, and this one, this one wanted her to get past it. It assisted her. It opened her eyes. _Dealing with Dean is nothing but fucking danger, a fucking rollercoaster ride. _She couldn't deny it though, the adrenaline was worth it.

Her breathing palpitated, as she gasped for air for she's been running down the corridors. This had to be done, apparently she heard that security is looking for her, for her to get kicked out of the arena for apparently Lee couldn't keep her mouth shut about their little incident. It was all a scheme though, to keep her apart from Dean.

**_This isn't AJ, the one who's been leaving you these messages all along. No. You can call me, a distant friend of the sorts. A secret admirer? Anyways, I'm shutting up now. Look. Ambrose did nothing with Lee. She drugged him by squashing sleeping pills in a bottle of water she handed to him. She followed him to his room, where he fell unconcious and she took care of the rest. AJ and Ambrose don't even get along for that matter. So please believe me. He did nothing, and I wish I have told you sooner, or warned you before it occurred, but that is in the past. I think I can live with myself a bit more now. _**

The unknown messenger said it all. He explained what happened, and it would make sense why that night, last night she looked at Dean into his eyes and couldn't see an inch of him fibbing. She's grown to known Dean, especially when he lies, or is telling the truth, and last night she didn't even allow him to batter up the truth, she refused to hear anything, a simple explanation.

AJ drugged Dean, and plopped herself into his hotel room, until she was suppose to come along. She couldn't understand as to why AJ would do that, why would AJ want to try and separate her and Dean? No, why would she want them to stop playing?

Vivienne's eyes looked around, frantically. She was looking for him. She wanted to apologize, she felt like such a jerk for the treatment he gave him. Treated him a good for nothing animal. And it was weird, this feeling of regret. It wasn't in her nature. But there, she spotted him. Her eyes lit up as she only called out his name.

Dean turned around, staring down at the hallway, thinking his eyes were playing tricks on him. But they weren't, for little by little, she got closer, she was running. Running towards him. "Sol…" He muttered underneath his breath, this was his moment, he could finally explain himself to her. He could grasp onto her, not let her quit, not let her escape, not let her leave him alone. She stood right before him, as he looked down into those forest pairings he missed waking up to this morning.

"Sol, look, what happened-" Vivienne didn't allow him to gather his words, or to even explain himself to her, as she only wrapped her arms around his frame. She dug her face into his chest, feeling that odd, inexplicable, eerie comfort she feels around him. The quarantined zone, Dean Ambrose; whom was surprised by her sudden action. He didn't know how to react, as his hands were in the air for a mild second, before slowly they found themselves wrapped around her small figure.

She nuzzled her face, breathing in his very essence as she sighed in relief. It was a bad slope. It was all a bad slope, and here she is, trying to pull herself out of it, and actually keep on going with something for once. She always quit half way, and now, she finds herself fighting for something. Fighting for the person she's least supposed to fight for, the one the world continuously tries to pull her away from, whom constantly pushes her away, Dean Ambrose.

Dean didn't know what to do; this is all foreign to him. As it is to Vivienne, but she reacted on impulse, on the adrenaline that courses through her veins ever since she punched AJ across the face, or even read the message from the unknown.

Vivienne slightly pushed away, as she stared up into the treacherous blue eyes that strike fear into that calloused heart of hers, but sets her in paradise. The pad of his thumb slightly trailed against her cheek as she could only grin. Dean also grinned, quietly chuckling before she slightly shoved him.

She looked to the side, and began to rub his shoulders with her hands, as she then dropped her arms to the side. Dean kept a grip on her shoulders as he stared down at her, wondering what could she be fumbling her words about.

"Look…Jon…I'm, I'm…"

"Princess?" Vivienne looked back up at Dean whom only leaned close to her face; she felt her throat tighten by his sudden approach. He licked his bottom lip. She felt his breath slightly touch her face, and the scent of menthol clovers set her heart at ease. Familiarity, authenticity. Dean Ambrose.

"You really fuckin' suck at apologizing." He didn't allow her to remark at his comment, as his hand cupped her chin, as he then leaned in, cautiously, controlling himself for he didn't want to be so damn rough, locked his lips against her own. Vivienne was shocked by the tenderness from his touch, but felt her insides glow almost. This was right, this was what she wants. Nothing more, or less for that matter.

She responded to his kiss, as her hands went to the back of his neck, slightly playing with his strands as she pursued her lips against his own. Dean grinned from the response, her other hand gripped onto the collar of his shirt. In between kisses Vivienne only caught a few words that Dean uttered.

**We're not giving up in this shithole just yet. Got it sunshine? **

It felt like an official battleground. Between the outside forces that wish to pry the two unconventional, unorthodox pairing.


	14. I Hate Sleeping Alone

**A/N: Oh gosh you guys I know it has been so long since I've actually updated but here is chapter 14! I hope you guys aren't so upset I took so long with the update, school has been an intense pain in the rear, but oh well, here I am once more! **

**A special thank you to all whom alerted, followed, and favorited the story. I can't believe even during inactivity I was still getting some notifications within my email. You guys are just too much. Also, shout out to those whom reviewed - Anon, oz-angel1, dashinginconverse, MulishaMaiden, Guest, HalloweenBarbie, Kizzyfur, samanthajaydex, Livin on the EDGE, StephNexus, MistyKnight, xSamiliciousx, Sonib89, KatieRose13, charmedbyortonbarrett, Ugh, you guys have really been delivering your thoughts about each chapter, and it really sets my heart in pure joy at reading each and every single one of them.**

**I got two messages regarding what's going to happen with Dolph and I don't plan on discarding him. He's played a role in the story throughout, and so has AJ so I'm not planning on shrugging them aside. A lot of you wrote on your reviews that you think AJ has only just begun, oh aren't you guys so wise? Hahaha. A drama-less life between Vivienne and Dean would bore you to tears. Their perseverance is what matters. Seeing as they are busy fighting their feelings towards each other, and the world more than one another. Anwyays~**

**I hope I'm not to disappoint with this chapter, I'm not feeling rusty, actually watching some promo's also got my muse back up to write. So here I am! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. By the way, I really enjoy doing a certain scene more in the perspective of Dean.**

**I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE.**

**Please don't forget to review, and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: I Hate Sleeping Alone.**

"_I'm sorry Ms. Lopez but you can't be backstage anymore. As the stipulation goes, an altercation with any of the backstage superstars or divas bans you from backstage." _

Three months – three months have passed since she's last seen the likes of Dean Ambrose and Vivienne only found herself recollecting the words that were spat at her by WWE officials after the altercation with AJ Lee backstage. Though much of her didn't mind at all as she glanced towards the clock inside the cubicle she was in. She stared down at the pen that she chewed the cap of as she browsed the internet. One tab of course handling working matters, another loading the clip she missed last night of Smackdown, and the third tab was twitter.

So much has happened in the regards of three months. With the news of what happened between her and AJ hitting the public, her life has taken a turn she couldn't quiet comprehend – and all was volatile proof through her twitter account. From it being simply 110 followers at her privacy, to the matter of 40k followers overnight. One would think fans, and of course she was praised but at the same time flamed due to her actions. Rumors of a possible relationship with Dean also got on the wire, and his fangirls were the most delightful creatures she's yet to encounter. Of course, notable sarcasm.

She turned out to be labeled crazier than AJ, for even dealing with the likes of Dean Ambrose, the man who used to be known as Jon Moxley.

But she had little care; she didn't pay much attention to what they spat at her way. Though her pleasure was replying to some of the nonsense she received on there. Nobody knew who the hell Vivienne Soleil Lopez is until that fateful night three months ago. But regardless of her sudden internet infamy, she's developed herself – well organized herself. She once more finds herself giving the medical field a try for it was something she was truly passionate about, and although she's submitted her resume to various locations in the Tri-State area for three months now, she's gotten no calls back.

Thus the result of her working here in a psychiatric office.

"Ms. Lopez, you truly take your job serious don't you?" Vivienne shuddered at the bitterness from the tone of the voice as she glanced up at the direction of Dr. Frost whom adjusted the thin frames on the bridge of his nose and folded his arms tightly across his chest.

Vivienne gave out a nervous laugh as she quickly switched the tab from the match that was going on between Seth Rollins and Randy Orton and stared down at her The Shield t-shirt she finally got in the mail. The release of the shirt was an obvious sign of the success the three are bringing to the WWE and seeing it on the site; she had to have it right away.

Vivienne ended up contacting Dr. Frost after she left Cincinnati and returned to New York, with much pleading if it was possible she could somehow someway work for him. She wanted to little by little dip her feet into the medical field. Surprisingly enough, Frost agreed to the request and took her in – even if she's just a simple desk secretary, it was better than nothing. The pay wasn't horrible at all, in fact it was surprising how much she made in an hour – a secretary salary.

She could've taken back bartending which was something she had great fun in doing, but she wanted to settle down and actually put some effort in getting away from a lifestyle that perturbs her inner demons – although no matter the cause they remain restless. Even all the more now that Dean Ambrose isn't around.

"Yeah, of course I do old man. I was just… you know, roaming around for a bit. All I need to do is some finishing touches on your appointments and that's about it."

"You miss him don't you?"

Frost sighed and Vivienne only kept quiet as she grabbed her pen once more and began to chew on the cap. She changed the tab back to the wrestling match to see her brother's performance. Vivienne felt her insides churn at thinking about Dean. She couldn't shrug the feelings off even if she wanted to – as much as tried not thinking about him, she couldn't help it.

She missed him, she missed him greatly. And ever since that night that she was dismissed she only has his sweater, the scent that lingers on it and the sound of his voice every night and every morning. They made sure to talk on the phone as much as possible; it was a way the two reassured themselves that they are still there. That they haven't given up on each other's little game. Or so they still until this day convinced themselves that this was it. Nothing more or nothing less – just that.

But they refused to acknowledge that its way past the initial stage – it was deeper than that, they didn't act like their normal selves – even if the arguments ensued along with the antics, it was intimate as well. It wasn't a game anymore, it was above that level and they don't want to grasp onto that fact – thus they delude each other with the simplistic and frail label of it being nothing more than just a _game_.

Intimacy, the last thing she thought she would indulge herself in with Dean Ambrose. From her shirt she glanced to the corner of her desk where her ticket stood. She stared at that ticket with hungry eyes. Tomorrow night there was to be a house show in Madison Square Garden, and Vivienne bought it as soon as the news aired out, with the hopes to get decent seating to finally see The Shield. She wants to see her brother whom she's missed to great extents regardless of their awkward relationship. To see Roman Reigns whom like Seth constantly checks up on her – and she craved, every single inch of her for Dean.

She wanted to consume him in her lust, in her longing, and her undeniable sentiments. She trailed her fingertips at her ticket and glanced down at her vibrating phone.

_**Vivienne, I can't wait to see you tomorrow tonight. Have a sign for me will ya? **_

_Please Dolph, I'm sure you'll spot me without on._

Much to the dismay of Dean, she couldn't help to continue talking to Ziggler. Who happens to be the only one aware of her coming to the Garden tomorrow night. She felt guilty every time she talked to him – but she couldn't help it. After all, Dolph was some sort of odd normalcy. Boring, but normal. It balanced things out.

She stopped chewing on the cap, and allowed her teeth to sink in her bottom teeth.

_I miss you Sol – fuck I never thought I'll end up saying some shit like that. But there ya have it. _

Dean on the other hand was stressed throughout much of the intense touring since the three months of Vivienne's departure. She made touring bearable and although everything is stabilized and back to normal within the stable, he still felt odd. One of the few good things also is the fact that during the passing time, Seth talks to Dean once more. And the success of The Shield as the terrorizing force within the WWE for almost a year now has made it all the more intense for him. With success came notoriety, money, love, and hate. Seth and Roman are up to face Team Hell No for the tag team championship belts whereas Dean has had no title opportunities. He didn't mind so much, for he was bigger than that. He was the mouth piece of The Shield. The centerfold of it all.

He knew clearly what was being written online. He knew what they had to say in regards of Vivienne and how bloggers continuously suspected that they are engaged in some sort of relationship. Dean whom isn't even fond of Twitter found himself logged in, with little actions to none and followed Vivienne. That only caused more speculation seeing as Dean hasn't touched his twitter account ever since the incident with Mick Foley. He doesn't tweet, he just like reading the shit written to him, or even to Vivienne whom tends to write to him, even if she knows he won't reply.

_Vivienne…_

It was surprising, how in such short timing she's had such effect on him. Morning phone calls and night time chatter was the little he got of her. He got to hear her voice, or see her face through Facetime, but other than that, she wasn't there. She wasn't in his physical grasp where he could finally rapture her and feel all of her to his heart's content. He was hungry for her, he's in a deep stage of crave.

"Jon," Dean picked his head up from scrolling through the timeline on twitter to Roman whom handed him a bottle of Gatorade. Roman noticed the AVI image of Vivienne on his phone and he only chuckled.

"It isn't the same without her around?"

"It's not even that-" Dean started but was interrupted. "It's exactly that. We should be arriving to New York tomorrow, like an hour or two before the show. Afterwards maybe we can go see her before we head out to Jersey. Colby and I were planning on it since she finally gave us her address to her apartment. How about it?"

Dean only shook his head, as though the idea was exciting and tickled his insides; he couldn't bring himself to say yes.

"Jon…"

"Cut it Joe. You guys can go see her. I'm alright." He lied – he didn't feel so right. Hell, even the thought of being in his bed alone for three months perturbed him. He missed the comfort of her body pressed against his, feeling her snuggle herself into his chest as her leg was looped over his. She never parted from him when they slept together.

He missed her natural essence. The vanilla, the cinnamon, the mint, the perfume and the smidge of cigarettes.

He missed her. But he refused to see her. He couldn't bring himself to do it, because it'll only be for a second before the crave haunts him again. And the crave – the crave is the most painful part of these perplexing sentiments.

* * *

_**Make sure you wear a killer disguise. You know you're pretty famous on the internet thanks to your whole shindig with AJ, and the speculations of your lovely fanbase of being with Ambrose. **_

_Thanks for the reminder. Though getting into a fight with one of those low lives would've been pretty fun. _

_**It ain't worth getting in trouble with the law Vivienne you know that. **_

_Nick you worry too much. It won't be the first time. Anyways, spot me around somewhere around middle section. I'm wearing Shield shirt and your bright ass pink shades you left at my apartment. _

_**Look forward to it, I'll do some weird signal, shout out to you.**_

Vivienne hugged herself even if she wore her pea-coat along with a beanie she felt the bitter winds of December bite her. The first day of December didn't prove to be so nice after all; it feels as though winter arrived early. But she refused to be inside anywhere, she kept herself active around 34th street in order to be close to the Garden. It was only a couple of more minutes before the gates will open and people can begin settling themselves around the seat.

Faithfully she wore the pink shades and even wore a blond wig. Dolph was right, she had to be careful. She would've been foolish regarding the threats she's received through twitter if she's even to show her face. Fans are crazy, well, Dean's face are crazy and it would only make sense seeing as he's much of a nutcase himself.

Her heart was racing as she glanced down at her watch and noticed the time. She picked up pace, and with her light jog to the garden, her heart palpitated all the more knowing she'll be able to see him once more. He who she misses dearly.

Vivienne found herself grinning throughout much of the house show, as they tend to be a bit more entertaining than the normal live televised events. Superstars were a bit freer with their actions and of course a New York City crowd never disappoints. It's always rowdy, and the Superstars feed off it. Seeing Dolph come out alongside AJ Lee and Big E Langston she didn't know whether to cheer or not. The sight of AJ Lee rattled her insides. She glanced down at her hands, remembering the day she landed that direct blow to her cheek as if it was fresh. But AJ was irrelevant at the moment - hell even seeing the World Heavyweight Champion belt slung over Dolph's shoulder, she had to admit it to herself, she was proud of him. He's come a long way, and it was long overdue for him to have that title.

However she stood up from her seat as it quieted down a bit – and right when Dolph took hold of the microphone, Vivienne cried out with one big **WOO**, which directed a lot of attention her way but she didn't mind, for also Dolph took note of the familiarity of the voice and glanced towards the direction of its source. He grinned as he gave her a slight nod her way and all attention diverted her way. AJ however in the ring scouted the arena with her eyes, wondering what the hell was that noise, who was the person that specifically awaited for a moment of silence to capture the attention of the man she's finding herself selfishly possessing erratic feelings for.

_Good shit Dolph. _

Bitterly thought Vivienne as she cleared her throat and directed her attention once more to Dolph whom began to trash talk The Miz. Vivienne glanced down at her phone as she felt it vibrate in her hands. She's even surprised to have some kind of signal in the arena; the Garden normally cut all forms of communication. Vivienne chuckled as she pushed up the neon-pink sunglasses against the bridge of her nose and pushed aside the artificial blond locks. This disguise was fool-proof. Well it has proven to be thus far. She stared down at her phone, with an idiotic grin plastered onto those ruby stained lips of hers – she was reading random messages Dean sent her as he preparing himself backstage with Seth and Roman.

In the ring there was a six man tag match between Dolph Ziggler, Wade Barrett and Fandango against The Miz, Daniel Bryan, and Randy Orton.

_Who are you guys gonna beat up tonight?_

_**Creative wants us to sock all three of them. Starting with Orton. Getting real tired of this shit ya know?**_

_Wanting to be WWE Champion huh Jon?_

_**It's calling me, it's what I deserve more than anyone else in this damn locker room.**_

_Your time will come, now stop being such a greedy fuck and do your magic._

_**Sol you're lucky you're not around or else that little vocabulary of yours would've gotten you punished.**_

Vivienne flustered, being 'punished' by the likes of Dean Ambrose was part of her fantasy. She never knew if she wanted to be punished, to fight with, or to argue with Dean Ambrose – or to be affectionately held by Jonathan Good. She's finding herself developing feelings for both forces combined and embodied in that one single frame she wishes she could pull close to her own.

Before she could even punch in words to reply to Jon, on cue The Shield's theme rippled through the Garden causing a wave of cheers and boos. Barely New York City booed the heels – for some reason they loved them more than the faces of the WWE. She couldn't help and snap out of her seat as she watched Ziggler, Barrett, and Fandango retreat and begin to burn her throat with the scratchiness of her screams.

She couldn't believe it; her eyes find themselves stinging from the tears she held back at the sight of all three of them. Of her brother, her friend, and her game-mate. The adrenaline in her system got her heart rushing all the more as she began to clap at seeing the hounds of justice do what they do best – dispense justice in a ring full of injustices.

Sunglasses fell off her face and she didn't pay much mind – even if it was from afar – she managed to see them. She managed to see what for three months apart she's watched through the laptop or television screen. It was more personal now. And seeing the fire in their eyes through the titantron, and the furrowed brows of Dean Ambrose whom is considered the eccentric figure of the trio, and the animosity from Roman Reigns – she realized that in the matter of almost a year – the once NXT rookies have come a long way. She glanced down at her Shield shirt for a mild second – faithfully showing her support before staring back at her boys.

Before Vivienne could let out one more yell, she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned her head to the left and glanced at the two females who snared at her. Their eyes slit as they scoped her from head to toe. Vivienne attempted to push up the glasses against the bridge of her nose once more but realized they no longer hid her away. The blond wig wasn't even enough to save her. Vivienne bit her tongue, she didn't want trouble – at the moment. She glanced towards the ring at hearing the crowd cry out their boos all the more – all three members of The Shield held onto a microphone.

_No, not now. _

"See Tiff, she must think we're fucking stupid or something. With that cheap disguise."

"So it is her, the scum bitch Dean's with."

Vivienne felt her insides tremble.

"_For a year everyone in the locker room has failed to realize-_" Seth started but Vivienne blared them out as she found herself sliding out of her seat and heading out – but she knew she wasn't alone. The two females followed right behind, and of course continued to mouth insults.

She felt the corner of her mouth twitch. She could make a mistake right here and right now – as much as her insides barked at her to beat the two to a bloody pulp – she couldn't afford that. No, she's been progressing. She's been working on herself, and submitting herself to the pressures of the two females behind her would only backtrack her.

"She's all bark!"

"How the fuck is Dean wasting his precious time with such an ugly bitch? A pussy bitch for that matter." **Pussy. ** She was being triggered, and she found herself biting her tongue to the point she could taste the bitter iron flavor dance on her taste buds.

Vivienne finally halted as she stepped outside and welcomed the bitter winter winds. Roughly she removed the blond wig from her head and whipped around to stare at the two whom seemed taller than her at the moment for they were at the top of the entrance stairs to the Garden. Vivienne felt her insides coil, burn and sting as the snake managed to slither its way into her paradise once more.

Her normally bright acidic hues quickly darken with the shade of the night. The two girls began to laugh. Vivienne took a good look at the two. Not for their physical appearance, but judgement of age. Probably eighteen year old girls these are the same girls who hide behind the screen of the internet and constantly bombared her inbox with threats all for the love and obsession over Dean Ambrose.

_Like he's hot shit. _She inwardly chuckled to herself at the thought as the grin on her lips slowly formed. She parted her lips and at the corner of her lips blood slightly trickled. The two girls took a step back.

"You think your little antics freak us out?"

"You're nothing Vivienne. While your home doing whatever the fuck it is you do, Dean is on the road enjoying real women, women like me and Stephanie here. Someone who can please him, and grant his road needs while you are home."

Another nerve was hit. And for some weird reason insecurity began to wash the normally self-assured Vivienne Soleil Lopez. It was fact. She can't be there for Dean like back then. She can't even know what he's truly doing because she doesn't even know if he's even telling her the honest truth. She isn't in front of him to be able to tell if he's lying or not, and the phone doesn't allow her to hear the actual purity of his voice.

"And you! For all we know are slutting about like the fucking whore you are, playing games with Dean, using him for his money right you gold digging slut?"

Vivienne's eyes widen as she swiftly with no hesitation stepped up to the stairs and stared at the two females right eye to eye. Both stepped back, suddenly startled by the action taken from Vivienne's behalf. They didn't think she'll actually react – let alone get in their face.

She wiped the corner of her mouth as she grabbed the one known as Tiffany, the one who did the most talking by the collar of her jacket and before her friend Stephanie could strike Vivienne, she only pushed Tiffany into Stephanie, causing the two to fall to the ground. She stared down at them both, nostrils flaring as she began to chuckle.

"You two are really something else aren't ya? Why don't you run off darlings, before it really gets ugly…" Her voice wasn't at a normal level, let alone the tone. It was dark, and the rasp from the yelling only made her sound all the more menacing. The two girls stared at one another, as Tiff was going to stand up, Vivienne only walked towards them once more, and raised her hand which was curled in a fine fist.

"Vivienne! What the hell?!" The all familiar voice rang through her ears as she glanced up from the girls to the very entrance of the Garden. Dolph stood there, confused at the situation before him. Staring at the two girls whom seemed to hold a smug, yet terrified look in their eyes and back at Vivienne, whom looked as though all she could see was red.

"Dolph…" She whispered his name, barely audible as then the two girls took the time in which Vivienne was distracted to pick themselves off and run back into the arena. Vivienne sighed, as she felt her fist begin to shake. She felt herself slowly grow angry at the fact that she almost lost self-control once more. She couldn't see anything but red, and her anger, the anger that still coiled within her didn't allow her to think on sane level.

Dolph walked up to Vivienne – placing his hand onto her fist as he then lowered it for her.

"Three months and I come to find you about to beat the crap of a girl? Sounds like you." She couldn't laugh even at the tone of his voice.

"Who were they?" He then asked, causing Vivienne to look up into the light blue eyes of Ziggler whom gave her a soft reassuring smile.

"My fans," She shrugged "If you catch my drift."

Dolph cleared his throat, understanding what she meant. Ever since the AJ incident – Vivienne has found herself in a different spotlight, especially when it comes to the WWE Universe. She's a cult figure, both loved and hated. Mainly hated, especially by the fans of Dean Ambrose and AJ Lee.

"Sheesh what about your disguise? From afar it looked pretty good!"

"You spotted me?" She stared at him slightly perplexed, and in disbelief. Dolph only laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, kind of hard not to ya know? That voice of yours, I told ya, call and beep me, and I'm all ears." She felt her insides bug at his statement, and guilt started to consume her a bit by bit. Dean never knew about the fact she continued to speak to Ziggler. The time she asked him if it was okay, he simply blurted out all sorts of obscenities. So this, what was happening at the moment he would never hear from it.

She was no fool to the fact that Ziggler sustained some sort of feelings to her, yet he promised his best to ridden them, or keep them under a leash. But statements like these made their debut at times, and its what drives her to the guilt trip – though she feels as though she's doing nothing wrong – she knows its wrong because Dean doesn't know, because she in a sense is lying to Dean.

"Nick…" She started, casting her gaze off to the side.

"I know Vivienne. I'm sorry, I'm really trying though." Vivienne remained quiet. "Look, what are you planning on doing tonight?"

She didn't look at Dolph, she glanced at the sign of Madison Square Garden, and from there at the city lights of downtown New York.

"I want to see Dean. It's why I even bought this damn ticket." Vivienne didn't note the crestfallen look on Dolph's face.

"Where can I see him?" She finally graced him with her eyes, he could note the plead in their gleam.

"If you keep walking from here, down to the left – I'm pretty sure you'll be able to bump into him by the rear exit. After their little talk on the microphone I overheard them talking about heading out into the city in grabbing a bite." Vivienne felt her insides flutter at the thought of seeing Dean once more as her lips curled themselves into a sheepish grin.

Dolph felt himself pang with envy, but seeing her smile like this it was worth it. Vivienne quickly went up to Dolph and hugged him tightly, and he didn't even get the chance to count the seconds. But he valued each one as he lightly patted her back. Vivienne looked up at him, as he gave her a slight nod and she ran, ran the fastest she's ever ran in her life to the back exit of the Garden.

* * *

"Bullshit!" Dean cried out, as he tossed all his belongs aside in the locker room and both Seth and Roman only hung their heads low at the news just received.

Creative sent a memo to The Shield – specifically Dean as to how a new storyline is going into play in a matter of two weeks in which AJ and Dean will be made a pairing. They thought seeing as the two of them have a reputation for their bizarre behaviour – they thought it'll be interesting to make them a power couple of the sort.

"They're fucking with me!" Seth opened his mouth to say something, but Roman only nudged him with his elbow, signaling him to quiet down. To let him vent out his anger. Both however found it odd indeed that creative would even engage on this. And to make even matters worse McMahon and even Triple H gave their 'stamp of absolute approval'. Meaning he can't escape this.

The devil has once more laid its cards and it fucked him. _21. _

Dean after continuously pacing back and forth and kicking the chairs would just heavily sigh as he grabbed his duffle bag and without a word slipped out of the locker room leaving behind his two team mates who knew best to let him be. They themselves couldn't believe the turn of events. Ambrose wouldn't have probably minded **so **much working with a Diva, but the fact that from the small roster of Divas – AJ Lee was the pick is what boggles him.

For even during the three months of being away from Vivienne she's been persistent, constantly doing what she does best – loop around him.

Dean only spat to the side of the hallways not caring the look he got from the others as his paced picked up. He glanced down at his phone realizing he hadn't replied to the message that remained there from Vivienne. As he kicked the back exit door open he stopped right there and to reply to the message, as he glanced up for a mild second, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him – well his fury playing tricks with him as the outline of a figure not so far away from him resembled the woman that plagues his thoughts every day.

Before he looked back down at the phone again, he found his lips slowly parting, the pull in his chest, the palpitating feeling rising, feeling as though he was almost going to throw up. He looked up once more, this time his eyes quickly searched for familiarity as they clashed with those lush, acidic greens that wild his insides.

It couldn't be a trick. And if it was, a fucking sick joke. But the way her lips widen in this smile, oh, her smile that he missed to great extents. It was impossible, it was no joke. How her pearly whites beamed through the coat of her red and within a blink of his eyes he felt her against him.

"Jon!" The voice snapped him back from the ethereal state he was in and placed him in the reality as he swiftly wrapped his arms around that curvaceous small frame of hers and held her close. She fit right into his chest, as though her body molded into his and she felt the hold she had around his neck tighten. She began to shiver in his arms, no not shiver. She was sobbing, and she couldn't even mute them.

He pulled away to look down at her, pushing away those rustic auburn locks of her, revealing those precious forest hues, with the pad of his thumb wiping away the crystalline tears that cascaded down those flush cheeks of hers.

Vivienne couldn't sustain her joy, she didn't know why she was even crying. But it was a definite sign that this man before her meant so much more than what she wanted to acknowledge. And staring up into those piercing, treacherous blues of her, she felt like a savage, wild, and organic once more.

Dean no longer looked at her eyes, he hungrily stared at those lips as the grip he had on her waist tighten as he pulled her towards him. His lips, starved fed themselves alas as they crashed against hers. She felt her fingertips dig through his moist locks, as this time unlike before she didn't protest against his aggression, but willingly submitted herself.

Her lips as always were soft, tasted sweet. He felt his heart speed up when he felt her tongue dart out and caress his lower lip. Through her parted lips he without no hesitation plunged his own tongue, exploring and tasting all of her as he went. Softly she moaned against his lips as he then felt her shift positions, sliding closer to him. His hands on her hips as he gripped her tightly. Her hips slightly grinded against his and she pulled away. Her face flushed, lips were parted, panting, and smeared from the red that coated them. Her eyes filled with raw desire.

"We need to get out of here..."

The lights weren't flick on as the two crashed through the door into Vivienne's apartment. Their lips didn't part of a mild second as his hands kept that fierce grip onto her waist. Their bags dropped by the entrance and they didn't even bother to lock the door behind them. The crashing sound of vases, paintings that once hung on the wall, everything was on the floor. Through the battle of their malnourished tongues they finally managed to make it to the living room, as the two no longer even wore their coats.

Dean at feeling Vivienne pressed against him realized that underneath the shirt she wore she had no bra on. She felt those hard tips of her breasts against his chest as he then slid a hand up from her hips, caressing the side of her breast and cupping it harshly through the fabric of her shirt. He flicked his thumb over the hardened tip, deriving a moan from her. His other hand slid to the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him as his jaw buckled against hers.

He felt her hips rest on his own, the pressure of her weight and feeling the thickness of his frame on his erection made him feel as though his pants were to explode. All of him was hard. He knew she wanted this just as much as he did, the crave was obvious through her eyes and how she feasted herself on his lips. How she suckled his tongue, and bit his bottom lip, and how her hips grinded onto his erection.

One hand found its way under the hem of the shirt; he slightly opened his eyes and noticed how it was the one of The Shield. _Always supporting huh Princess?_ He couldn't help but grin con-to her lips. He enjoyed the feeling of her soft flesh underneath the slenderness of his fingertips as he trailed them up against her spine. He felt her flesh quickly crawl with goose bumps. Finally his hand crawled its way up to her chest, this time cupping her bare full breasts in which he began to tweak the tips between his thumb and index finger. Tweaking, and tugging. He couldn't even hear the low moan that was swallowed by the ends of her throat. He alas pulled up her shirt. Forcing the two to finally part their lips as they stood before the couch.

Vivienne, not ashamed stood before him, her eyes hazed with want, with need, but her lips grinned, giving him this alluring smile. She stood there half naked before him, and he absorbed all her details. Her sun-kissed flesh, the curves on her lips. He couldn't help but stare at her.

"Jon... I'm hoping you like what you see..." Through her pants she managed to hush out. Though her expression full with amusement. But Dean didn't utter a word as he his hands slid up her sides, feeling how they curved against her frame and once more cupped both breasts. Vivienne stared at his button down flannel and without any consideration only ripped it off her, no care of the buttons at all as then Dean slid his arms out of it. This time Dean sat on the couch, and he pulled Vivienne onto his lap.

He shivered as she traced her fingertips over his flesh, over the definition of his muscles. He leaned in and flicked his tongue gently over one of the hard tips, eliciting another moan from her before he attached his mouth to it. The other hand tweaking and pinching the nipple and his lips suckled, and tugged onto the hard tips. She writhed in pleasure.

Vivienne bent her head and placed soft kisses along the nape of neck causing Dean to groan. Dean pulled away allowing his two hands to proceed massaging both beautifully harden pink tips as she trailed kisses down from the nape of his neck, following the trail of her fingertips, down to his chest, where her tongue teased his nipples. She kissed her way back to his mouth, but her hands massaged his throbbing erection through the fabric of his jeans and he buckled his hips to her touch as she then began to unfasten his belt, and unbutton his pants. He felt this weird sensation at feeling the zipper against his erection, almost tickling.

He pulled her close towards him before he shifted the position of the two. Dean stared down at Vivienne's eyes as she was the one now laying on the couch. The smile on her lips was that of approval. She never wanted this man more than she did now. And she was willing to allow him to explore every crevice of her. This was their first time even getting this far, and her eyes glancing down at his throbbing member which was lucid through the boxer briefs he wore. She wanted to rub her thighs together from the sensation in between them; she was moist for him, ready to hold all of him in her insides.

Dean gripped the waistband of her pants, making sure that at the same time he took hold of the fabric underneath her pants - he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her lips, and slightly flicked his tongue around the circumference of her navel. Her eyes raked themselves over his frame as he removed the underwear which constricted his resonating member. His groin throbbed at the sight of her slick tongue licking her lips. Her legs were folded, and Dean only felt himself grow hungry as he got on his knees and without a warning parted her legs.

He trailed kisses against her legs, all the way to her those thick thighs of hers. Vivienne bent her knees and opened up to him all the more, eager, submissively. His hands caressed her thighs for a moment, and he could hear her heavy pants. With his thumbs he spread her lips of her moisten sex and slid one index finger over her velvety flesh. Her hips rose slightly up in response and his ears were blessed with the sound of her heated moan - and it was just a light touch. Her body was feverish, she was delicate to him, and it was mind boggling even through the desire - that never has a man gotten her like this, eager, submissive, begging.

Dean felt Vivienne's fingertips slide through his hair as he then leaned his head to finally taste her at her finest - but found himself almost in euphoria from the feeling of her soft moisture against his tongue. Vivienne only writhed beneath him, as then his tongue began to work. Her gasps claims of pleasure only pushed him on, as the no longer his hands were against her thighs, but now his index and thumbs tugged and tweaked those pink tips.

He sucked, teased the pulsing bud, and all he can hear her almost in falsetto cry out his name every single time - until she finally gasped out and screamed.

"JON!"

And she came, her body slightly twitching, she laid on the couch almost helpless, gasping for air, begging for her lungs found themselves shrouded and deprived. Dean only grinned; he never loved hearing his actual name so much until tonight. He planted one more kiss against those dripping lips before he slid his muscular frame up her body. He teased the tips of her breasts once more, hearing her cry in pure ecstasy and she could feel the hard length of his cock pressed against her hip, and slowly she reached down towards him to stroke him gently. He growled, letting out a moan against her breasts until he then grabbed her lips with his. She tasted all of her on him, and that only satisfied her all the more. Knowing her essence is on his lips now. He kissed her deeply, through stifled moans as she caressed his member, tugging sometimes towards him.

Vivienne however titled her head back, breaking away from the kiss and stared up at a hungry Ambrose. "Have me...Jon..." Her voice husky.

His body shifted as he now covered hers, he held onto the edge of the couch as supper to hold himself above her. Her legs wrapped themselves around him and with one hand he reached down to position himself in her entrance. Slightly he moved the tip against her folds, teasing and she only contorted herself against him. "Jon... please..." She begged, and her begging continuously as did that wild him. Finally he then pressed against her, his tip parting her wet folds as she then tilted her head back, for he slid his hard, thick length into her tightened insides.

She gasped, as her eyes opened meeting those treacherous blues of his that seemed completely devoted to her, and her only. "You feel so good Jon..." She cried out, she felt her walls flex against his member and he only shook his head. She was so tight, yet so slick for him. She was waiting for him all this time, thirsty for him. He groaned again at feeling her legs tighten around him, pulling him closer to her insides, allowing no space between them. She could feel all of him inside of her, and it was it - the mold between their two sexes that allowed them to take this trip.

"Sol... you're driving me fucking crazy..." He muttered out, that infamous grin of his causing her to only grin herself against him, making him wince as he began to chuckle.

"Fuck Jon, fuck me..."

And he abided to her plead as he began to pump into her - slowly to make sure he savored every second and to make it last. With each thrust her hips rose to meet him. Her tempo however began to pick up, an obvious hint, but smoothly he picked up his pace to catch up to her. Their lips were locked into one another and he pulled away to then bent his head to capture one hard nipple between his lips. She moaned, bucked harder in response and he deliberately did the same to the other breast causing her to gasp in pleasure.

The clench of her inner muscles around him was tight and he felt the pressure building at his shaft. Vivienne's nails scratched up his chest, but then grabbed his head as she pulled him close to her. Dean took one hand grabbed her rather bubble ass as he rose her hips up all the more. He locked lips with her once more as the two moaned against each other. His thrusts rougher, faster, but hitting her glorious spot with each thrust. Vivienne felt as she was in another world, as though the drugs in her past don't compare to the feeling she was having in the moment. Her hips grinded violently against his, she cried out his name as an orgasm began to elope all of her. The spasm of her tight muscles and her juices around his hardened length resulted in his own climax, as he dropped his head into her shoulder, letting out a groan as he gave quick hard, but deep thrusts.

Both hands now clasped onto her cheeks as he felt her muscles relax against his throbbing member, Dean shifted position as he now laid on the couch, and she rested right on top of his frame. Both their naked flesh pressed against one another, in heat as their breathing was erratic.

They didn't speak a word, as Vivienne only curled up into his arms, and Dean stared down at her, her eyes closed as he patted her long locks. He found himself with ease closing his eyes, and finally for once, the two had company when it came to the point of rest. The night wasn't full of loneliness anymore. Vivienne didn't need the assistance of sleeping pills, or faced the stage of breaking night. Instead she found herself in the arms of the man she seems to find pure solace. She felt her insides almost tamed, wanting more of what they just had – which wasn't exactly fucking, but what else could it be?

"All this time…" Vivienne started up, and though Dean had his eyes closed, he listened to her words.

"For three months…I struggled and fought sleep. And here you are, making me realize all the more how I hate sleeping alone – and how I hate you so much. I hate you for making me need you…" She admitted. The bitter feelings towards Dean never faded, but here they are making their appearance once more. Bitter feelings that rang true to her affectionate ones.

"I've missed you Jon… I've missed you so much…" She muttered those words, as she then felt the hold he hand on her tighten.

"I fuckin' missed ya too Sol…"


	15. Where Do We Stand?

**A/N: I'm trying my real best to update this as soon as possible and finally came to conclusion if I can write a pretty rushed outline on Mondays I can update this Wednesday/Thursdays. So hopefully you'll be seeing frequent updates once more. With that being said I of course want to thank everyone whom followed, favorited the story. Also as always a special thank you to those whom reviewed glasgrowgrin13, Guest, HalloweenBarbie, ashagaga, StephNexus, charmedbyortonbarrett, Kizzyfur, lovencrazy86, oz-angel1, xSamiliciousx, Livin on the EDGE, KatieRose13, and pleaseletmegetwhatiwant. You guys seriously make my heart flutter with your kind words! **

**But enough babbling. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE except for Vivienne – she's my everything. Please don't forget to review your thoughts, I love reading what you guys have to say.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Where Do We Stand?**

There was the odd sensation of familiarity coursing in – crawling through the nostrils of Vivienne whom eyelids fluttered like opening wings of a butterfly. The musk that tantalized tantalizes and warmed her insides consisted of organic at its finest, the smidge of mint and also cigarettes. However there was something different – a dominant hybrid like scent that she couldn't exactly pin-point the content of it. But at opening her eyes – she came in contact at the sight of her frame scooped up and pressed right up against the still, pacified, resting figure of Dean Ambrose.

Her lips slightly parted in awe – for this is the second time in almost a year of knowing the man that manages to wild and rile up her insides – that he's ever appeared so docile, at peace. Sleep seemed to be the only solace Dean ever had, or so the conclusions that Vivienne comes up with at being around him more and more. He doesn't deal with the split of being Jonathan Good or Dean Ambrose – it's just Jonathan Good. And thinking about it now, even last night, the lust in his eyes though maddening, it wasn't the gimmick that enacted like it normally did, it was Jonathan – and the thought of it perturbed her insides.

Her body never felt so worn out, feverish at that. That's exactly why things were different. Her musk along with her body was intertwined with his and with that realization the memories of last night waved in. The once slightly parted lips slowly curled into a smile, unable to hide the joy flowing through her. She can't quite comprehend as to why she feels alas glad to wake up in the morning and find Dean by her side.

It's all she longed for – maybe since the first time the two made contact – even if they went at each other's throats (though that hasn't even changed). It was different, paradoxically intimidating yet comforting – the ability to find him there in the morning. But, danger, and comfort is what allowed her to come to terms with Dean, with Jonathan.

The sound of his breathing as he was fast asleep tickled her flesh, causing it to crawl with goose bumps. Slowly she picked up her arm and her fingertips elongated to his jawline as she began to trail against his jawline. Tips felt the stubs slightly bump against her and the grip he had on her only tighten as he pulled her closer, barely any space to breathe – almost claustrophobic in the most blissful matter.

She wonder if she had awakened him, but glancing up from his chest to his face, his eyes remained close, and the pace of his breathing was the same. She had forgotten how much of a heavy sleeper he could be. One would think her brother or even Roman would be the heavy sleepers of The Shield – but it was the mouth-piece, wolf-pack leader who could sleep like a rock. With that in thought little by little she wiggled herself from his vice grip. Quickly scanning around in the room, she noticed that no clothes were around, and in nude frame and all walked to the living room which appeared as though a hurricane ran by – it was a disaster.

She picked up an oversized black shirt that was on the floor, and as she slipped it on to cover herself from the odd coldness of her apartment, she managed to catch the musk of Dean on it. She pulled the collar up to her nose and took a small sniff, finding some sort of comfort even in the small scent of the man who lies fast asleep in her bedroom. Before she could proceed to even clean up the living room and cook some breakfast – booming knocks blared through the silence of her apartment.

"What the fuck…?"

She muttered aloud as she scoped the vicinity for a moment, and glanced down the hallway to the door believing the knocks would stop but only continued all the more. This time they rang the doorbell as well. Stomping towards the door Vivienne remembered that the door wasn't exactly locked due to the heat of the moment last night thus she simply snapped the door open – believing the possibilities of whomever was at the other side was Con Edison.

"You guys need to stop acting like it's a state of fucking emergen….cy…"

Her words trailed at the sight of the two male figures that stood before her. She bit her bottom lip, and felt her cheeks immediately warm up at the sight of Roman Reigns and her brother Seth Rollins whom obviously took note of her wild hair, and oversized black shirt that only reached to her thighs. Seth only shook his head and Roman let out a nervous chuckle as he patted Seth onto the shoulder – trying to ease his stable partner down.

Vivienne tried pulling down the shirt that obviously didn't belong to her with the hopes that she'll cover herself more around her brother as the two followed her inside.

"Colby…Joe… You guys should've given a warning call you know…"

Vivienne cleared her throat, trying to cut the awkward tension between her two unannounced guests. Inwardly she wished she had time to at least have gotten fully dressed or was aware they were coming for she could've prepared something – and be able to properly greet them. All of her wants to jump into the arms of her twin brother which she misses to great extents.

"Yeah well…"

Roman started but before he could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Seth whom only scowled at the mess in the living room. The spotting of lingerie and nonetheless male attire on the floor didn't seem to leave a sweet taste in his mouth.

"If you learn how to pick up your phone calls maybe you would've known. We called about six times to let you know we were coming and Joe even texted you. I'm assuming Jon is here?"

The two plopped themselves onto the couch. Seth glanced up towards Vivienne whom now leaned against the door frame to her room. She quietly chuckled at the fact that her brother was no fool – and although throughout the three months she's tried talking to him about the fact that he should come to terms that something indeed is going on between her and Dean – he couldn't accept it. But he at the least bit respects it – to a certain extent.

Before Vivienne could even answer his question, she felt an arm snake its way onto her waist as she felt her frame pressed up against this dominant force. She tilted her head back to see Dean whom only held a grin against his lips before he then pressed his chin onto her shoulder. Roman groaned at the sight of his team mate in nothing but his boxer briefs and Seth only shook his head all the more, obviously all the more disturbed at the sight of his sister and his teammate/friend in such an intimate embrace.

"Why hello boys! Aren't you guys a sight for sore eyes?"

"Does that answer your question Colby?"

Vivienne grinned as she Seth only folded his arms across his chest and Roman only softly smiled at the sight of Vivienne and Dean being so close. He knew (not only because of the obvious evidence scattered throughout the apartment) something brought them closer, they seemed closer, though those primitive behaviours between the two remains. Vivienne shoved off Dean away from her, causing Dean only with his index and middle fingers to budge her head forward – but she then pushed him back into her room.

It was different, yet the same. Intimate, yet vicious. Roman could tell – and he didn't know whether to worry or not.

"Excuse the mess you guys, you know when two animals are all alone in the concrete jungle things can get a little bit out of hand don't you agree?" Dean called out from the room as he looked down at his bag and began to search for some clothes he can quickly slip on while Roman, Seth and Vivienne caught up.

Vivienne already managed to grab a pair of sweat pants and scooped her hair up into a high pony tail – appearing at the least bit more presentable and then plopped herself on the couch in between both Roman and Seth as she quickly, but tightly gave Roman a hug, and she snuggled herself into the comforts of her brother's shoulder whom much to his dismay couldn't help but wrap his arms around his sister and pull her into a tight embrace. He's missed her too.

"I'm so glad I'm seeing you Colby. I really am."

"Me too Vivienne… I'm glad to see you're in good shape. You've been taking better care of yourself right? And you're not working at that shithole bar right? Because you know if you need anything I-" Vivienne slapped her hand over her brother's mouth before he began engaging in his raves.

"Colby, please…" Roman could only chuckle.

"He's right you know? Though it's quiet on the road without you and Dean bickering all the time – it's nice finding you here managing better than last time."

Vivienne glanced towards Roman whom only gave her a soft smile. "Even if your life has drastically changed due to your little incident with April – you seem to be managing well. How do you feel about the shit you read online? I hope you don't really care about it…"

Seth removed Vivienne's hand from his mouth. "Those people don't know what the fuck their talking about. They could make all the fucking assumptions in the world and they won't know you – so whatever the hell they talk about you, don't give a fuck about it." Once he starts on his furry, there's no stopping him.

"Colby, Joe, I appreciate the concern – but trust me, I'm far too busy to really give a shit what a bunch of fangirls have to say about me. And the shit I get in my direct messages from twitter were horrible. But; what the hell?" Vivienne now locked her gaze with her brother whom only sighed as he raised his arm and lightly patted her head.

"I know you worry Colby. I know… And I appreciate you trying at least with this whole me and Jon thing…"

"Whatever the hell you guys are…" Seth bitterly commented, causing Roman to groan. Vivienne glanced to the side, feeling her insides pang at his words. He was right though, she had no idea of where they stood, and if they stood anywhere to begin with. Insecurity once more began to wash over her. Though she knew Dean wouldn't do anything on the road, seeing as the words _Don't worry about a fucking thing, nobody but you has my damn attention Princess _sticks to her throughout the sleepless nights, she can't really believe them. She can believe Jonathan Good, to a certain extent yes, but she can't buy into Dean Ambrose's words. She didn't know if Dean Ambrose even acknowledges the game they play. Or maybe it is him? Maybe its him playing…?

Seth sucked his teeth realizing what he just did – noting the shadowed look on his sister's eyes.

"I'm sorry sis… I'm trying like you said…"

In the room Dean finally slipped on a plain white shirt and some jeans he left around in the summer here. He remained silent, hearing every single word the three exchanged in the living room and a part of him doesn't feel angry anymore with the bitter behaviour Seth carries in regards to him doing something with his sister. Though he won't ever understand as to why he can't let his sister live her life – he also recalls a small conversation they once had on the road.

_Vivienne isn't just anything you can fuck around with Jon alright? If only you knew the shit she's gone through you would understand why I care so much. It's because I failed as a brother then, and now that she's out of the shadows, that she's back in my life, I can't let you push her back into those dark corners. You hurt her, and you'll be sorry. _

Self-admittedly he knows he's no good – he's not one to settle down and tie himself to one woman. It was overbearing – the simple thought of it. But Vivienne isn't any other woman, and he learned that the hard way.

Though the fact that though he could claim Vivienne his – yet at the same time he purely can't does boggle him – in a sense makes him feel a bit insecure. He bit his tongue, the thoughts finding ways to crawl into his life again and he shook his head trying to push them away. He couldn't deal with that right now – he shouldn't deal with those feelings period.

His mind felt loud again, he couldn't hear the words that Vivienne and the others exchanged. He could make out his name yes, he could make out little bit of words, but everything was blurred out by the incessant screech taunting the back of his mind. It was painful.

The tri-tone alert notification snapped him out of his surreal trance – a trance that felt as though was pulling him apart and he glanced towards the stand where his phone rested. Looking at the message he just received he sucked his teeth all the more – realizing that the statement by Creative given to him last night was no fallacy.

_**Oh Jon-Jon! I'm so glad we alas get to work together. I'm sure we'll make a fabulous power couple on screen, and of course, off screen.**_

He didn't even know how to respond instead he turned his phone off. "It's bullshit…" He muttered to himself, realizing he's yet to break the news of him working with AJ to Vivienne, but he didn't want to ruin anything, no, he doesn't want to replace the image of her eyes hazed with lust with those brimmed with tears or the sound of her calling his name from ecstasy with that of anger. He didn't want it, not at the moment at least.

As much as he loved getting her angry, he didn't want her upset over something like this. As much as he enjoys poking the hornet's nest – this wasn't going to be a simple poke. There was no longer the sole satisfaction in antagonizing her. Dean slipped the cell phone into his pocket as he then stepped out of the room and simply leaned against the door frame. A ghost of a smile formed at the sight of her smile, the sound of her laughter and seeing her feel so happy – it tickled his insides. That fact alone worried him, these feelings unknown to him, he held no idea as to what he could do with them?

Fuck her? Make her smile? Make sure she's always by his side? The fucking part is the easiest part of them all, but even that seem complicated. He didn't want her to be just a toy. He didn't want a lot of things – especially these people here – disrupting the little bits of privacy he could've had with her. That greatly irked him.

"Jon! Snap the hell out of whatever memory lane you're tripping in sunshine and join us!" And it was her voice to snap her out of these incessant thoughts.

"Yeah come on, we're planning on going downstairs to the deli and cop some breakfast. We already discussed what we're having." Roman chimed in.

Vivienne noted the look of annoyance on Dean's face at hearing the announcement. But then again ever since Seth and Roman arrived he's been that way. Was it the same reasons she felt some slight discomfort much to her joy with the two here? She wished she had at least a little bit more time to privately be with Dean, and maybe later it's a possibility – but he has to go to Jersey for Monday Night Raw. The thought panged her insides, she has little time left with him.

Last night only made her all the more hungry.

"We?" Dean pointed at himself.

"Yeah, come on, let's take a stroll and let the siblings be for a bit." Vivienne glanced towards Dean whom only winked her way – assurance? She couldn't quite make out what he meant by it and before she could even blink she was alone in her apartment with Seth whom only sighed. The vibe within the room didn't hesitate to shift. It felt tense – suffocating. Vivienne only budged in her seat, she didn't want to look at the direction Seth sat as he distanced himself a bit from her.

"Vivienne…"

"Colby if it is about Jon…"

"I just want you to be careful. You know that, right?"

"I know, and you know, I can' handle myself right…?" Seth remained quiet.

Roman cleared his throat as he and Dean currently awaited three orders they placed here at the Deli downstairs from Vivienne's building. Roman glanced towards Dean's direction whom only lit up a cigarette in the store and appeared as though he didn't even want to be around anyone.

Dean noted the slight gesture done by Roman. "Don't choke now. Whatever you have to say, say it Joe."

"You know what I'm going to talk about?"

"If it's about Sol, can it, I'm done hearing about all you fucks thinking you know me," Dean paused as he took a long drag before excreting the smog through his nose. "You clearly don't. She's not a fuckin' child, and she sure as hell can handle herself. WE can handle ourselves Joe."

"You haven't even probably told her you're going to be working with AJ huh?" No answer.

"Jon… I know, and you damn well know if it hasn't been for me these past couple of months you and Colby probably still wouldn't have been talking." Dean remained quiet, acknowledging the fact. "I want to believe you Jon, I do. But who's dealing with Vivienne? Jonathan Good or Dean Ambrose?"

Dean felt the world stop, time didn't budge, and the colors melted away, nothing felt so black and white until now, until those words hit the nerve. He didn't answer, not because it was factual this time, but because he honestly didn't hold a clue to the answer.

"I-I'm going to make a phone call…" He ignored everything that was spat at his way, and Roman only shook his head as the world shifted back to normalcy, everything moved, everything made a sound and the screech that echoed in the back of his mind slowly disappeared. Dean pulled the phone out of his pocket and began to dial a number, a realization hitting him harshly, deeply, hungrily.

"Yeah. Hunter, a word?"

* * *

"I'll catch up with you guys later alright?"

Though the rest of the time with Roman and Seth proved to be quiet awkward at times, the two found themselves leaving the apartment. Once more Vivienne tightly clung onto her flesh and blood, not believing that they are parting once more. It pained her and the tears were the stinging proof as they struggled to push past her lids but she didn't allow it.

Colby only chuckled, but she heard the sound crackle a slight bit. He was hurt too, and she could tell by the way he patted her back, its as though he tried not only to assure her, but himself as well that everything was going to be alright between the two.

Closure was needed between the two, and this visit granted it only because she was certain now that her brother indeed is trying to trust her, believe in her capabilities of moving forward. She felt a light squeeze on her shoulder as she pulled away from Seth who grinned – but obviously it was forced. Roman only smiled as he gave a light nod to Vivienne.

"Whenever we meet again you guys."

"Hopefully soon." Vivienne nodded her head as then she found her door closing slowly on its own, the image of her brother, and her friend gone. She turned around to stare at Dean whom only had his arms wrapped around his chest, a cigarette clung from the corner of those blushed lips of his.

Vivienne arched a slender brow, wondering as to why he was still here.

"Now is that the look you give me instead of coming over here and crying over good ol' Colby…?" He stood before her now, as she glanced away from him and to the floor. Dean only placed his index finger underneath her chin as he tilted her head up, those glossy acidic pairings bearing into his own calloused blues.

"Fuck girl, don't give me that look…" He muttered as with the free hand he pulled the unlit cigarette from his lips as he leaned in to those quivering lips of hers. Vivienne quietly gasped at the sudden action, as the tears that begged to be released finally cascaded down her flustered cheeks. Her lips met those of Dean whom didn't devour her, but tenderly touched her. The pad of his thumb wiped the tears away as he pulled away.

The look in his eyes softened her insides for they stared at her with such tenderness. "Jon…"

"I hate that crap, tears in your eyes. I'll rather have you angry as fuck, or happy as shit – but not sad," Dean sighed as the pad of his thumb gave her one last caress before that hand combed through those brown locks of his.

"So stop being a fuckin' baby, man the fuck up alright Princess?" Vivienne couldn't keep a straight face at the statement bashed her direction. She almost choked, and then began to laugh as she shoved him but that only caused him to take hold of her entire frame into a bear hug – he began squeeze her with much strength, not fully, but still he felt her hand slap his back into taps.

"I QUIT I QUIT!" She cried out as her eyes shed tears of laughter this time. Dean only grinned as the grip on her would change the inertia placed into the squeezes. Slowly he placed her down on the couch, with him sitting down and her on him as then the bear hug would loosen - he turned her around, having Vivienne now straddled on him.

Vivienne stared down at Dean, her hands clutched onto his shoulders as she bit her bottom lip causing Dean to slightly budge underneath her. She knew his words meant well, she knew as silly and crazed as they sounded, they were meant with the purpose of making her feel better – to pull her away from her lows and put her where she is now – at an all-time high.

Every time she bit her lip, he found himself going weak, he couldn't understand what was it about seeing her pearly white teeth dig themselves into her flesh that wild his insides. He couldn't comprehend, but there was no room for complaints. He loved and savored all of it.

Hands clasped onto her hips as he then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled himself into her chest. He felt her fingertips comb through his hair as he only nuzzled himself into the warmth of her body.

"Thank you…" Barely audible, but the only reason he heard those two words its because she leaned her head in close to his ear. "It's what I do sunshine," Muffled but she ma nagged to make out those words.

"I'm stayin' you know, for a week, I managed to ask for a break. They're okay with it…" He slightly pulled away from her frame – allowing her to hear the words loud and clear. He looked up from her neck lines to her face, as he found himself feeling successful. Those lips of hers curled into a grin he couldn't even understand – well understand why the fuck she was so happy to spend more time with him. Who would want to spend time with him? Deal with him? Be with him?

Nobody. Not even himself. But here is Vivienne, being the complete opposite of what he's accustomed to.

"Get the fuck out…"

"If you insist," He grinned as he was about to push her off from his frame, teasingly of course but she only shoved him back into the couch as she began to laugh once more.

"You know I'm kidding you ass, I mean, ah! I can't fucking believe it!"

"Well, believe it because I didn't ask for a week off and I'm going to have you stuck in delirium and the only reason I did that is so I can spend time with your ass because I know you're going to go crazy without-" She didn't allow him to continue with his antics as she clashed her lips against his, rough, hungrily and it only caused Dean to buckle underneath her, and grin against her own pairing as he responded back just as eagerly.

Vivienne pulled away, chuckling as she couldn't sustain her joy. "Really, Jon, thank you." And he was right, little by little she no longer called him Dean, he was Jon, and in that sense, it grounded him to the reality that although she does deal with Dean Ambrose on a frequent basis, in the end of the day she knows the man he really is, Jonathan Good is the one with him in the moment.

"_Oh Jon-Jon! I'm so glad you're here! I've missed you oh so much!" And he couldn't even shrug the figure that wrapped those arms around his bulky frame – he couldn't neglect the movement of his lips against her own. He felt the air being sucked right out of his lungs and this was the assurance that he was no longer in reality, but stuck in a sick, twisted delusion that fed off all the disgusts he held in the world. _

"_Look at you Jonathan Good, becoming a humble man, what a load of shit." This time he stood before a mirror, staring at the reflection that spat back bitter words. "You don't know a damn thing," Was his only retort as the reflection began to laugh. "You have to understand, I – Dean Ambrose, Jon Moxley is forever a part of who you are. We make Jonathan Good, just as Jonathan Good makes us who we are…" _

_It was spinning, rapidly, non-stop and he couldn't even budge as this time he felt paralyzed. He stared from the corner of what appeared to be Vivienne's room as all he saw was her naked back, her body moving back and forth in synchronization with that of whom was below her – enjoying her, enjoying the tightness, her sweetest, her at her most raw state. Dolph Ziggler. "No, this is all a fucked up dream…" He muttered repeatedly to himself as he clutched his head, the screeching sound not allowing him to focus, not allowing him to even make out the melting images before him._

_And suddenly he woke up._

Dean snapped up from the bed he rested on, a forehead beaded in cold sweat. He looked around, trying to reassure himself where he is. His eyes scanned the vicinity – alongside him was what he mainly looked for, Vivienne, whom was snuggled into his side, fast asleep. He sighs, feeling his insides turn from the nightmare. The screech subsided, and only quiet echoes of it remained.

"Fuck…"

He muttered bitterly to himself, as it then hit him that he hasn't told Vivienne about the situation that has arisen with AJ. He knew – he felt as though she will grow discomfort at hearing it, she didn't trust AJ, and he couldn't confidently state she trusted him – because she never really did tell him anything in regards of her belief in him. It was the last thing he ever expected, and the way it has managed to impact his train of thoughts, shit, he could only imagine how it'll impact Vivienne. After all it is the woman whom left a noticeable bruise on her face.

A stifled groan disrupted the silence of the room as then he glanced down to the resting figure of Vivienne, whom yawned as she opened her eyes. "Jon…?" She stretched her arms, although her vision slightly blurred she was able to make out his facial expression due to the moonlight peering into the room. He seemed perturbed – something was obviously boggling him, the way his eyebrows were furrowed, and how his forehead was scrunched up together. He was in deep thought.

"Viv… I didn't mean to wake ya." Vivienne shook her head as she sat up by side him. She pulled the sheets up close to her frame. The first week of December obviously has been a dangerously cold one. Underneath the sheets he placed a hand on her thighs, and the sensation of his hands – warm, against her cool flesh caused her to shiver all the more.

"What the hell has you awake at night? Watching me sleep? You're such a fucking creep." She teased – trying to lighten the mood but then again his expression didn't waver.

"I just need you to know something, but I don't know exactly how to phrase all of this fuckin' nonsense without having you trip balls over it."

Vivienne's insides sunk and she cleared her throat, trying to control the tone of her voice. "What is it?" But all avail, her tone darkens, and Dean already knew this was surely not to be as easy as he hoped, but he knew he couldn't lie to her – or let alone keep this from her. Keep her in the dark about everything that has been going on backstage that he didn't tell her during their phone calls, text messages, or even Skype or Facetime. He sighed, fingertips rubbing temples as he gave her one last squeeze on her thigh before withdrawing his hand.

"There's a lot of shit that has been going on ya know? At work," He budged into his seat, he could feel her eyes attentively focused on him. As though she was making sure to catch every bit of his expressions – he could only imagine how her ears are perked up right now. "Creative is planning on dropping us, The Shield I mean… They want us to go our separate ways. Well, mainly with me. They're planning on making Roman and Seth tag partners for the meanwhile until they drop the titles to someone else, so we can all be singles competitor."

"You?"

"They want me… they want me to work with AJ. A superpower couple of the sorts, they want it to run at least for half a year, and depending if we pop or not together, they'll push it to one year tops… And as much as I wish I could tell those fuckers at creative no at this bullshit idea, it got the fuckin' stamp of approval. Indefinite approval…"

AJ, the name itself managed to rile up her insides. She didn't know exactly how to react at what she was being told, but before she could even part her lips, Dean didn't look at her, and only raised a hand to her way. To silence her before she had anything to say.

"Just, let me finish."

"Okay…"

"This isn't exactly the easiest shit I've done in my life. Being honest ya know? I have a hard problem being honest with my damn self. But backstage I'm not allowed to be close to Ziggler. We've had some altercations, to nicely phrase, so shit between me and your fairy hasn't exactly been cookies and cream. Because of that, because I fucked around with the pretty boy, April and her bullshit has only gotten worst, the bitch doesn't let me breathe – and now that we are going to work together, creative gave her my fucking number."

Vivienne didn't say a word, the urge to blatantly flip out disperse because it hit her, though her insecurities are quietly consuming her, this is his job. She knows what she was getting herself into – but she never exactly thought that they'll make the two work together. Inside, she felt angry at th news with Ziggler, for not only did Dean hide this from her, as well did Dolph himself. Dolph whom always made sure to check up on her. But, AJ and Dean…? As a couple…? This time, she would sit down in her office catching up to episodes where she's sure she'll watch the two kiss, shove each other tongues down one another's throat in front of the world – and she felt herself envious at the thought of it. She couldn't even display her affections with Dean Ambrose out in the open, like he's going to be able to with AJ.

She laughed; all she did was laugh to hide her actual sentiments as she leaned her head into his shoulder, continuously laughing. Dean didn't know how to make out her reaction. He couldn't pin-point if it was true or false – he couldn't tell and that boggled him for ever since the first day he was able to tell apart the fake Vivienne Soleil Lopez from the fake one. "Jon, you fucking idiot." He was growing irritated by this reaction, it pissed him of to great extents, he couldn't decipher it, and let alone the way she makes his efforts seem almost meaningless angered him all the more.

He's not exactly the emotionally confessional speaker. He's far from that. But she always does something to him, fucks him up to the point he's not even himself at times. Or at the least the ideal him that he's plotted all these years since adolescence.

Vivienne glanced up at him, seeing the obviously antagonized look spelled right on his expression. She raised a hand to his face, slightly caressing his cheek, feeling the stubs of his facial hair tickle her palm. His eyes eased down, feeling some sort of comfort wash over at her small gesture. He chuckled, unsure why, but he did as he placed a hand over hers.

"You seriously know how to piss me off Princess…"

"Tch, can it Jon. All I have to tell is not to worry so much about it, wrestling, your job, your profession, your passion comes first above all. Don't let little bullshit with Ziggler fuck with you. And as for Lee… You gotta do what you gotta do. I shouldn't care so much for after all, I'm nothing but a game partner…. I'm not shit to you…" She muttered the last few words to herself, as she attempted to slip her hand out of his grip, but she only felt his hand tighten his hold on hers. She winced from pain at the force as she glanced up to Dean who's eyes flared with anger.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" His voice was no longer at low volume, as he then tossed her hand to the side, and now both hands clutched onto her shoulders, Making sure to have a grip on her that he could lock his eyes into. Vivienne felt small, suffocated, but not scared. She was never scared of Dean, even in the many instances where one would think he'll probably end up killing her.

This was nothing compared to the night he almost squeezed the air out of her lungs.

"Sure, sure, and no fuckin' shit wrestling is my fuckin' life, but if you for one fuckin' second think I'm going to allow us, allow us to think this is a fucking game any longer and go insane at the thought of it you got another thing coming. You're not a fuckin' play thing Sol, you're probably the only female in my life I've attempted to learn their fucking name, to know their like and dislikes, and wake up next to in the fuckin' morning. I don't do affection, I don't do relationships but you, you make me …" He stopped, trying to catch his breath from the rant he was engaging himself in. With his pants, she felt the thudding in her chest roar.

What was this?

"No bullshit, no games, you're my girl, you got that? And whoever don't fuckin' like that can go fuck themselves for all I give a shit."

Her eyes widen. _His. His girl. _Her lips began to quiver as she felt her cheeks quickly grow hot.

"I…I care… A shitload more than I probably show, and I-" Vivienne acknowledge the fact that this wasn't easy to let out, to confess how he feels. She knew that position, she's been in it before, and before he could even proceed with saying anymore, she leaned forward and lightly, longingly pressed her lips against his, before she placed her head into his shoulder once more.

"Can it Jon, you're not exactly a professional at these…"

Dean grinned, not knowing exactly how to react, as the arm that was snaked around her waist snaked underneath her shirt and his hands cupped one of her supple breasts. Dean looked down at Vivienne, whom only bit her bottom lip, and that's all he needed to trigger him once more.

She wanted him, just as he wanted her.

"I really like you, Sol…" He muttered, with ease being able to say the words he's probably wanted to say for so long.

"I like you too… Jon…" Dean only captured her lips with his own, parting them with his tongue, allowing to taste the sweetest in the capacity of her mouth. From being shook in their position, to self-assurance, that allows them to consume one another, once more. Not only tonight was a night of physical closeness, but emotional tides as well.


	16. Screech

**A/N: I think the news that you've all been probably been waiting for has arrived! I am alas done with my classes for this semester thus; you know what that means, more frequent updates and the possibility of a new Dean Ambrose story that is sprucing up once I'm done with this. I'm hoping to be done with this story by July/August and then proceed with the new story, which I'll be sure to alert you guys and keep an eye out for it. **

**I think what motivated me to write this chapter was the fact that The Shield was so damn successful in Extreme Rules! Was I the only one tripping balls over it? I felt like the WWE read my fic or something because Dean ended up with a single-competitors title whereas Seth and Roman held the tag team belts. Either way! Enough rambling!**

**I just want to give you all, my new followers, and even those who've faithfully stuck to this story a grand thank you. I do check my emails, and even PMs and reading what you guy have to say about my story truly warms my heart up. Also a special thank you to those whom reviewed, meaning ashagaga, StephNexus, Livin on the EDGE, HalloweenBarbie, xSamiliciousx, ILoveAnime89, lilywhite25, oz-angel1, lovencrazy86, and KatieRose13. I love you all, honestly.**

**So heres Chapter 16 - just because Dean and Viv finally have established their relationship, it doesn't mean it becomes rainbows and glitter from there on out. So, let's proceed shall we?**

**I owe nothing that corresponds with the WWE. Please don't forget to review your thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Screech.**

"I don't understand you Nick, I honestly don't!" Dolph heavily sighed as he stared at his distressed partner once more rave in the locker room. News of Dean taking the week off managed to hit her pretty hard, she didn't know how to exactly act. She's handling worse than he did – after all he did help the girl that he holds feeling for locate the man she's actually interested in.

He hated being a nice guy. Well, nice to her at the least. It pained him to even being an ass – or to even pull stunts off like he did last time. Though it did satisfied those dark pits of his.

"And what do you want me to do April? Pull off one of your crazy stunts and just fuck everything up for Vivienne? No. I give a fuck about her, I want her to be happy. And I refuse to partake in any of your damn antics to fuck up whatever her and Good have going on." He was getting tired, and for once found himself other than worried – thanking Creative for pulling them apart.

AJ's feelings for him were based on the selfish, self-centered desires of having his attention solely on her, because she knew he wanted Vivienne. And now her attention has fully submerged itself into Dean Ambrose – for whom he's sure she's developed true, manic-like intense feelings for.

"That's what I don't fucking understand! You're nothing but a pussy Nick! You're letting the one girl you give a rats ass about be with someone else who can't even take care of her like you probably can! Dean is no good, never has been, never will be, and that's a reputation that has followed him ever since he's touched a ring! And you know that!"

Maybe she wasn't so crazy, maybe in a weird way she did make sense with whatever she was babbling about. A coward? He wasn't a coward…? He just respected her decision…? Her interests…?

Dolph only took hold of his headphones and placed them on his ears and began to block out the sound of AJ's voice. And even the voice in his mind telling her that in a sense, she was right. All he could do was worry; worry for Vivienne and even for Dean. AJ wasn't right in her mind. She was obsessed – with the idea of ruining the happiness Vivienne has, and having Dean Ambrose all to herself.

* * *

Ever since Dean decided to stay with her for the week – Vivienne alerted Dr. Frost that she wasn't coming in to work for the week – and much to his dismay, he understood as to why she wasn't showing up thus he didn't mind giving her the time to spend with Dean. And ever since the moment that the two have established how they stand – one would think things between the two would change – and although it did (in the sense they felt all the more self-assured regarding one another) they still treated one another the same, but a tad bit more affectionate – intimate to sort of say. Not in a suffocating, overbearing matter either, but just right.

After Monday they travelled to Cincinnati, where the two found themselves relaxing at the tranquility in Dean's home. Dean technically didn't live in the city; he lived a couple of minutes away from it. His home was stuck between urban and suburban lifestyles, so it was always interesting being at his side of the States. The silence of their surroundings did set everything at ease. It was Friday, December 6, 2013, the day before his birthday, and Vivienne found herself biting her fingernails. Not only was his birthday coming up, but also the day of their departure. Something that she's tried her best to not think of throughout the week, but the more she enjoyed the time her and Dean spent time seemed to have flown by faster. How dreadful was that fact?

Dean glanced down at the beauty that rested her head on his lap. He noticed the small freckles that seemed to be all the more noticeable with the auburn hair-color that Vivienne had now. The curve of her cupid bow and how her teeth would show every time she began to laugh at the Looney Tunes cartoon they had showing on Boomerang television. Her laughter was like that of a child, as though it was her first time watching this, though he's sure she's watched these exact same episodes countless of times throughout her childhood, and even adulthood. His fingertips only combed through the lush tendrils – it's something he noted she enjoyed to great extents as she would like a feline of the sorts purr silently.

Dean noted also that throughout the time he's spent with Vivienne – he hadn't heard the sound of that incessant screech he normally did. He wasn't sure what to make out of the sound, he couldn't understand as to what brings it up into his mind, but then again, it was obvious during times of distress it would bark at him. And when he's finally at ease, when he's with her, there's no sound, but the sound of silence.

At coming to Cincinnati the two didn't do much but stay at home seeing as winter has truly arrived early this year – the wind has been bitter, and stinging cold. The only sounds he's heard throughout the week are that of her moans, her laughter, and of course her voice when she professionally insults him. Even her screaming, because hell, she challenged him – and when he got her in some sort of submission - it was great seeing her and hearing her struggle. These were sounds he didn't mind so much, these were noises he appreciated it all the more.

Especially her moans, oh god, how he loved hearing her pant out, and cry out his name every time she came.

Vivienne pried her eyes away from the television as she propped one knee up and looked up towards Dean whom stared right down at her. His lips, slowly but surely curled into that infamous grin of his that seemingly enough manages to piss her off, and well, make her tingle deep inside. She couldn't help but smile, as she raised her hand to outline his jawline. She felt the trickles of his growing facial hair, and oddly enough that gave her slight goose bumps.

"Can't keep your hands to yourself huh Princess?"

"Shut up Jon, I really can't help it…" She muttered to herself as Dean slightly shifted his position, his face now close to hers as he lightly blew air to push back her bangs. Revealing those acidic hues of her – he was always fascinated at seeing her eyes. He knew those eyes of her truly spoke to true Vivienne, thus he always made sure to keep a lock on them. They enticed him, raptured his insides. Vivienne pouted; something that seemed to humour Dean as he only would lightly brush the tip of his nose against her own. It didn't suit her, not at all, but even her half-assed attempt to be somewhat cute to get on his nerves was adorable.

Adorable? Who would've thought Dean Ambrose would even process that word as a choice to describe his sentiments towards something?

"And there you go making that face again. Think ya got me figured out eh Sol?"

Vivienne only chuckled, her lips curved, her teeth were revealed as she chuckled. Damn that woman. He's noting every single detail about her. Even how her nose scrunches up when she laughs – it'… for fucks sake, adorable. Hell, even this close to her he could catch her natural musk. The vanilla, the cinnamon, the cigarettes and smidge of mint – little by little, he was taking in everything about her – yet this shouldn't surprise him, since day one of meeting her in that locker room, he noted the way her nose scrunched up while she barked at him.

"Maybe? A little bit at the least I'll like to think…" Her voice low, as she slightly pushed herself up, her lips hovering directly below his. This time her fingertips rested underneath his chin.

"I just hope you know who you're dealing with." He muttered, before lightly pressing his lips against hers. Vivienne didn't respond as she only smiled from the gesture.

"Are you threatening me, Jonathan Good?" Little by little, she didn't call him Dean anymore. He enjoyed that, to great extents.

"Take it how you want."

Vivienne didn't respond, instead this time she pressed her lips longingly against his own. He wanted to pull away, but somehow her lips tugged him deeper into the kiss. She didn't dare part for one second, as no longer was she rested on his lap, but this time shifted her position to straddle him. Quickly his arms found their way around her frame as he pulled her close to him. Hands underneath the oversized Metallica t-shirt she pulled out of his closet. Dean could only grin as he knew what was to happen.

His hands slipped underneath the shirt, cupping one of her breasts and teasingly passed his thumbs over the already harden tips. That resulted in Vivienne biting into his bottom lip causing Dean to jerk his head back and wince. He glared up at her, anger for a mild second flaring through him, but the bothersome sensation soon began to send waves of pleasure through him. A masochist indeed – and he noted Vivienne's expression hazed with humour and lust as she folded her arms over her chest. Slightly she buckled against his groin, causing him to shift underneath her.

Suddenly his pants became too tight for their own good.

"You're the fucking worst you know that?" He muttered as his hands took hold of her hips, and slowly began to sway her body to grind slightly against his bulging erection. She bit her bottom lip, oh, there – that's what wild him all the more. However her eyes shifted to the clock, it was 12:00 AM. No longer December 6, but now December 7th.

Vivienne unfolded her arms, and quickly removed her shirt, revealing her breasts to Dean who eyed them hungrily, as the hands that were once on her hips now clasped a breast.

He marveled the color of her skin, the curves, and how toned up her form was. Undoubtedly – like her brother she was a work-out buff. Vivienne only leaned her face close into his once more, as her tongue flicked itself onto his bottom lip.

"Happy Birthday…Mr. Good."

* * *

This was the day she dreaded. From last night, all the way until this very morning, she only bit her bottom lip as the two drove back to New York City. Regardless of her protests, Dean insisted on dropping her off home before he headed back on the road. Dean throughout the day didn't dare look at Vivienne right in her eyes.

Sitting in the cab ride, and arriving right in front of her building the hold she had on his hand never once loosened – if anything the closer they got, and by the time of the arrival to the destination, it had tighten. If he wasn't a sucker for pain, it would've surely hurt. After all, even her nails dug themselves into his skin, and glancing down at their hands, he knew that was surely going to leave a mark. Dean didn't want to part ways, he silently dreaded the day to come, and this Sunday where he knew he was going to do exactly what was going to happen right now.

At stepping out, with luggage in hand, he stared down at Vivienne, whom didn't even dare look up at him. She did everything but look at him. Look around at the neighborhood that looked dull with the once white snow that looks like tar now. She stared down at their hands instead, and Dean only sighed, as he would pull his hand away from hers. A painful move, but he had to snap her out of it. He had to leave. The ring was calling him.

"Sol…"

"Just go, okay? I'll be waiting for your call when you meet up with Colby and Joe."

"Sol…"

"The ring is calling Jon. Don't worry about me." Finally, she looked right up at him, those lush eyes of hers glistened with tears, but she didn't dare shed one. Instead, she cracked a smile – even if her lips twitched, but she beamed that infamous smile of hers. Dean shook his head, undoubtedly sure that the woman before her cared about his career as much as she cared for it.

He took her into his arms, as he then heard sniffles emit from her. She didn't shake however, as she slowly wrapped her arms around his frame. Vivienne only dug her nose deep into the wool of his jacket. She caught little hints of cologne, cigarettes and peppermint. She didn't dare shed a tear; she didn't want to part ways with Dean on such note.

She wanted to show him, and make him believe that he can trust in her being okay. Vivienne slightly pulled away, locking into those treacherous blues of Dean whom only flashed a broken grin, before he combed his fingers through her hair, causing her to quietly purr. He chuckled from her reaction and she only sniffled once more, shaking her head.

"I can't help it."

"Being a cat?"

"It's my profession on the side." Dean placed his fingers underneath her chin this time, as then his hands were placed on her cheeks. He pressed his forehead against hers. He wasn't sure on how to do this really. The times they ever split were on a bad note, or rushed, but he could take his time with this.

But yet the cab that waited for him beeped his horn – interrupting the thought of being able to not rush for once when saying goodbye to Vivienne. Vivienne caressed his cheek, as she then kissed the corner of his lips, making sure to leave a mark of her red lips on there.

"Have a safe trip."

"Can't make any promises…" He whispered – not wanting to kiss her directly on her lips for he knows his own lips would itch for the rest of the night, until the next time he would see her. And she knew that, for it was the same for her. And she only gave his hand one last squeeze, before she saw the back of Dean Ambrose, him enter into his yellow cab, and it drive off in the coldest winter she's yet to experience.

Vivienne's hands now clutched onto the suitcase, the free hand dug into the depths of her pockets searching for one of her cancerous sticks, and found herself thinking about last night.

"_You're fucking killing me Sol…" _

_His breathing heavy, as she curled up into his arms. The air smelled like nothing but sweat, and the thick tantalizing smog of sex. Dean pushed aside the locks that clung onto her moist flesh away, revealing her face to him as she grinned up at him, lightly kissing his jawline and chin. His hands rubbed the leg that was over his own._

"_Granted it's the best birthday sex you've had." _

_The smug look on her lips, almost like his own as he would suck his teeth. Vivienne looked up at him, and he down at her and he would roll his eyes – admitting that was fact. In reality, she was the best he's ever had. And that's possibly because he never really wanted anyone, until now._

"_I've never actually wanted someone, until now, Sol…" He whispered, as he turned his body to face hers. His one hand kept hold on her leg, and his other gently combed through her satin-like locks. Vivienne's eyes slightly widen, unsure as to how to react from the confession she just heard from Dean._

_Dean himself didn't know how to react to it. Honesty that is – he never was the type to be honest in regards to his sentiments. Instead he bottled them up, expressed them through the means of being __**Jon Moxley **__or __**Dean Ambrose.**__ But here he is, as __**Jonathan Good, **__giving this thing known as honesty a shot. _

"_I never have given a shit about even knowing whoever the hell was in bed with me. I didn't give a fuck, not even about my damn self." He was now staring at the ceiling, at the slowly moving fan as he then glanced down at the woman curled up into his arms. He brushed aside those painfully annoying bangs, before she felt her fingertips against his lips._

"_Shut up Jon." She finally spoke up. His eyebrow piqued in interest. "Fuck all that. At the end of the night, you got to know me. You know my name. You know what I like and dislike. Which is you." Those words always hit home, hit a part of him inside that didn't know exactly how to act. But it was there. "I'm what you need, and you're what I need. Alright?" Inwardly, she was shocked by her own notion. Unsure if it even made sense – but hopefully he got the gist of what she was trying to say from the last line. Dean only chuckled, as he now closed his eyes. _

_Vivienne kissed the nape of his neck, and she noticed the bits of goosebump that crawled onto his skin, she then slightly bit into his neck – withdrawing a wincing sound from Dean whom didn't give one of his normal reactions – which is to flip her, and submit her to his various levels of pain. Lovely levels of pain._

"_You're such an asshole babe…" He muttered. There she heard the word, __**babe, **__and she found herself grinning like an idiot. __**God I must look like such a fucking idiot. **__Mentally she barked at herself. But Dean opened one eye, and noted the smile on her lips. He knew what he did, he had to reassure her, he had to make sure she knew where she belonged – right here in his arms. Alongside him. Being his. His girl._

"_I don't know what the hell I'm going to do you." _

"_Just shut up, give me a fucking kiss, and let's not fall asleep." _

"_Deal."_

She gave out a yawn, exhaustion hitting her hard as she snapped back into the reality where she realized that she did end up breaking night with Dean. Even on the plane ride they didn't dare fall asleep as much as their eyes struggled to remain open. But the reason of not falling asleep was simple, they wanted to stay awake to value each second they had together before parting ways. It was his idea, and as blunt, and almost crudely phrased by him, it meant a lot to her. It left her somewhat satisfied.

Staring at the entrance of her building, and down the snow-covered street Dean's cab went down. Vivienne bitterly sighed as the tossed her cigarette into one of the puddles of snow-water and headed inside.

* * *

"Happy birthday bro!" Both Seth and Roman greeted Dean whom arrived at the hotel many of the WWE Superstars were staying in Florida. The two exchanged a pound and quickly hug with Dean. Roman grinned at taking note of Dean's face. Though his eyes were beet red, the corner of his lips were smudged with a faded red – a marking he safely assumed belong to none other than Vivienne.

"Spent the birthday week with Viv huh?" Dean yawned, as he only nodded his head and walked into the room that he was going to be sharing with the three members of the Shield – well, former Shield. Roman glanced towards Seth, whom only shook his head lightly, an indication that Vivienne shouldn't be brought up. Roman was slightly surprised by the gesture from the behalf of Seth, however respected it seeing as it was rare that Seth would even respect matters in regard of his sister, and his stable partner.

"Are we officially done with?" Dean brought up another topic of dread, and the three all looked at one another.

"Yup. Heyman made the announcement, declaring the official deformation of the stable. Have you been reading the crap Creative has been sending your way? They've been biting our ass making sure you're getting what you're going to have to do this Monday Night Raw. Apparently it's crucial to establish you and Lee."

Dean only found himself sighing all the more at hearing these things come from Seth. Neither Seth nor Roman were excited with the news regarding AJ. Seeing as from firsthand account had witnessed the antagonizing means of Lee, and how she even dared tear Vivienne and Dean apart for her own selfish measures.

She was dangerous, unstable, and that's what worried Seth and Roman all the more – for those were things Dean was himself – ten folds if anything.

"I read it on the flight over here. It's complete bullshit really. All for the fucking sake of ratings? For fucks sake…" Dean slicked his hair back with his fingertips as he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

**Gone to sleep. If I don't respond, you already know. So don't bite my fucking ass about it. You sleep too okay? You have a long day tomorrow. Hope you had a safe flight Jon. I don't know how to say it, but I miss you okay? Okay? 3**

He sucked his teeth, in the middle of this discussion regarding AJ, and here he has to read probably one of the most oddest text messages he's received in his life – odd in the sense that he never really thought anyone would ever send him something close to sentimental. Let alone, he never thought he was going to involve himself in a relationship – and here he is.

_**I'm with Seth and Roman. I can't make any promises Princess. And sweet text messages aren't exactly your forte babe. But, I miss you as well.**_

And he didn't lie. He did miss her already; he missed feeling the warmth of her body by side him. Never did he feel so cold, until just now removing his jacket and sitting himself down on a chair. He looked around a big room realizing that it's just him, Seth and Roman. Vivienne nowhere to be spotted. The road was certainly empty without her.

"You have to be careful Jon."

He sucked his teeth. "She has to be careful with who she thinks she's going to fuck with. Because I'm not tolerating one single shit from April…Regardless of how real Vince, Hunter, and Creative want this fucking relationship between us two to look."

"Sheesh, that means even outside of the ring you guys have to…pretend?"

"But Viv-" Seth halted his words, realizing that Dean closed his eyes, and began to massage his temples. "I know." Was all he replied. Silence engulfing the hotel room once more.

* * *

She bit onto the cap of her pen, as she glanced down at the time on the computer screen before her. Back at work, 6:58 PM – and slowly she got up from her seat – making sure to save all documents and work beforehand as she then logged off from the computer. Behind her stood Dr. Frost who eyed Vivienne with curiosity for she continued to chew on the cap of the pen regardless of her standing up.

"Is something bothering you, Ms. Lopez?" Vivienne turned around, flinching almost from the sound of the doctor's voice. Her nerves have been on an all-time high throughout the whole day today. The slight notions of sound have managed to make her flinch, and she's been unable to keep her hands from shaking. She knew why she was reacting this way. Tonight – this Monday Night Raw was the Raw where they are going to establish the pairing of Dean and AJ. Something, although she knows its part of the protocol of the entertainment business – she's not exactly mentally prepared for it.

After all, she's going to have to bear with the fact that the two are more than most likely to shove their tongues into one another's throat.

"I don't think I'll be able to handle this whole thing with Dean and AJ – honestly speaking." She admitted as she began to wrap her burgundy scarf. With briefcase in hand, Frost only placed a single hand on her shoulder, giving her a slight squeeze. She glanced up at the doctor, whose personality matches that of an old man, but he's just two years older than her. The ones normally calloused blue pairings of Frost softened, as though he let those fortified walls down.

"You've handled worst Vivienne. Don't give up on what you've struggled hard to obtain." She almost choked on her own spit, for she was addressed by her actual name, rather than Ms. Lopez and Frost spoke to her on a note that wasn't his normally, bitter, gray realities – but like a romantic. And before she could even say anything in response, those eyes turned back to normal, and back were those walls he infamously held up high.

"You're fucking creepy man…" She started to say as the two stepped out of the office. It was a busy Monday – a lot of appointments were made for the week, along with the fact that a lot of people came in today. Hospitals such as Presbyterian and even Saint Lukes kept sending a lot of people their way. It was a hassle, seeing as its one man, one office. However, apparently, it's a man that gets his job done, successfully.

"But thank you."

"It annoys me seeing you biting shit you get your hands on. Completely unsanitary. Don't be a coward, and don't jeopardize the career of Jon because of how you guys stand. Remember that. I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't even give her a chance to reply for quickly he stepped out of the elevator and walked out into the cold streets of downtown New York. Vivienne stood there, in the elevator, slightly confused by what was going on. But only nodded her head, agreeing with the cold words spat to her by the doctor that seemingly enough his persona matches the last name.

**Vivienne, are you okay? **

_**I'll manage Nick. What's going on backstage? **_

**Locker room is pretty eerie on the big unveil for tonight. A lot of them feel as though creative is doing this on purpose – for it was random. They think April did input the idea in to Creative. **

_**Not a fucking surprise. And of course, they fed off it.**_

_**Enough of that. Good shit tonight. Your in-ring skills just get better and better huh? **_

**Stop the compliments Vivienne. You're too much 3**

Vivienne glanced down at her phone, and back at the television screen. An hour into Raw and her heart undoubtedly has been rushing throughout the show thus far. She knew it was coming. What made matters worse was the fact that Dean didn't write a single word to her. He didn't reply to the last message. Instead she gets responses from Ziggler, and direct comment notifications from her twitter which is blaring from the news of what is to come tonight on Raw.

Her 'fans' are truly getting a golden boost from it. After all, they can't stop writing how 'she's surely to lose Dean now to the likes of AJ'. And that of course wasn't really diminishing the insecurity that was washing and dawning upon her. She wanted to be confident in where she stands, but sometimes she found it difficult to remain self-assured when the entire world is trying to bring doubt to her mind. She sighed, combing fingers through her wild locks.

"_Up next, we'll be having Dean Ambrose versus The Miz to determine who would be the number one contender for the Intercontinental Championship." _Vivienne picked up her head just in time to see the picture of Dean's face, before it switched off to commercials. Of course, Michael Cole not failing to stress how the show doesn't stop, and to tune into the WWE Application to see more.

"Why should I care so much?" She paused as she grabbed her cell phone and began to finally wash away her fear from even touching Twitter and began to scroll through her timeline. Even her direct message inbox was filled with threats, and mockery but she only fed off it.

Soon her eyes followed the movements of Dean Ambrose, as then Raw started up once more and Vivienne only grinned. She loved hearing the crowd boo at him, of course they would – he's a heel – however they knew where talent lied. Dean was vivacious always in the ring, made sure to sell every move to the point it was believable – he brings liveliness to the ring; even with his odd persona.

He never failed to disappoint – and here he was making sure The Miz looked good throughout much of the performance. It bothered her, she knew that Ambrose could easily wipe the floor with The Miz – yet she only kept her faith high. After all, she was sure that Dean was scripted out to win tonight – even if The Miz seemingly enough had the higher advantage.

But, before she knew it, quickly blarred the theme song she dreaded to hear. Her eyes widened, as she saw **her **skip down the ramp, and circle her way around the ring. Distracting The Miz long enough for Dean to quickly take hold of Miz and planting his head into the ring with the Headlock Driver finisher. The crowd, enraged would only express their feelings of frustrations with the obnoxious boos, and Vivienne only felt her heart racing all the more.

She wanted to look away, but she couldn't. She wanted to turn off her television, slip underneath the covers and pretend this was just some horrendous thunderstorm passing by. But, she couldn't pry her eyes off the screen. She had to see it for herself, see exactly what was coming and she knew. The Miz rolling out of the ring. And Dean eyeing her, staring directly at AJ with eyes that express nothing more but sheer curiosity – as then AJ crawled into the ring, and stood right before him. Vivienne felt as though her heart was clearly going to spit right out of her chest. But, even if her eyes sting, she didn't dare fumble.

Before AJ could skip her way out of the ring, Dean took hold of her, by the wrist. Withdrawing her close to him, and that infamous grin of his – that he flashed towards her on a normal basis was plastered on those lovely lips of his that her own hunger so. She shook her head, beginning to chuckle, as then what was the inevitable to happen – happened. The lips of AJ Lee, pressed against the corner of Dean. Causing havoc amongst the crowd, who began to boo all the more, began to mutter and wonder what the hell was going on. After all, AJ was still with Dolph.

Her lips quivered, but she continued to laugh, as then the urge to even proceed in watching Raw dissipated. She instead punched in random numbers on the remote control, landing somewhere on a movie from HBO as she fell back onto her bed, staring blankly at her ceilings. Tears did manage to escape from her eyes but she didn't dare crack a sob, or stop her laughter. _It's his job, it's what he has to do. _She heard her phone blare off, someone was calling her. She didn't even dare look who it was, without looking – as she then answered it.

"Yo?" She made sure her voice was solid and clear.

"Vivienne…" It wasn't who she hoped deep down it would be.

"Nick… What's up?" Even on the other line, Dolph could note the disappointment in her voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Never been better, why?"

"So you didn't see…" His voice trailed off. "I did," She bleakly answered, causing Dolph to almost choke on his own spit. But a part of him refused to believe refused to buy into her words. He knew she was lying – he knew this was all but an act at the moment. But he didn't wish to pry.

"Its his job. What the fuck am I supposed to do? Tell him to stop wrestling? I'll never. Wrestling before anything comes for Dean, and I, fully support that." There, she wasn't lying. Dolph detected the unshaken loyalty in the tone of her voice. He didn't know whether or not to be proud that the girl he's had deep sentiments for stands by her sense of morale, or upset that she does.

Couldn't her feelings be shook…? At least one more time, for him to have her in his arms, or her straddled onto him? Before Dolph could even part his lips to even speak to her once more, he heard the line go dead. He glanced down on his phone, bitterly sucked his teeth as he stared up at the screen backstage – staring at the show both AJ Lee and Dean Ambrose put on for the crowd which generated a great amount of heat.

"Fuck…"

Vivienne on the other hand only turned off her phone, shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to hear a thing. But made sure to leave Dean a simple message.

**Saw your match, it was great. I'm keeping my phone off, it's been ringing non-stop tonight. I'll call you in the morning, promise. So don't go ape shit on me alright?**

Dean stared down at his phone – the back of his hand bitterly wiping his lips, hoping to remove any particle of AJ from him. Although he know this means business, this is part of his profession – he couldn't quiet grasp onto the fact that he had to even engage in a kiss with someone that wasn't Vivienne. Reading this message, he knew it was complete bullshit. At least the ringing non-stop part.

Nobody really did enjoy Vivienne's presence. In the sense that she was bitter, and that's what he liked about her in great extents – she cared little to none what others thought or had to say about her. Thus, she engaged in whatever the hell she wanted to. Dean – even at reading the message attempted to call, and surprisingly the phone did ring. It didn't go directly to voicemail.

And right when he believed alas she was to pick up, appeared before him the one, the last person if anything he wanted to see in the face of this Earth. AJ – whom held a smug look on that face of hers as she stood right before him. Causing Dean to press the power button of his phone, disrupting the call.

"What the fuck do you want now?" AJ attempted to reach towards his face, but Dean quickly evaded her touch, however AJ cornered Dean against a wall. As she stood right before him, fingertips tugging onto the hem of that infamous denim jacket of his. Since the stable broke up, he's been taking charge of his character at the least – going back to how he was at least in FCW.

"I think we made a lasting impression today, don't you think?" Dean remained quiet, not wanting to admit the fact that their little stunt did get a pop from the crowd. What he had in mind was the fact that he is positive Vivienne saw it all, and of course is somewhat, if anything, truly deep down bothered by the whole madness.

But he couldn't do much. Nor did he want to. Wrestling was everything to him. It was never going to change.

AJ rolled her eyes, noting the behaviour from Dean as she then shrugged her shoulders. "Remember what we are supposed to do. Act like it, don't fuck it up for all of us. For yourself. And for me." AJ turned her back, and before she did, she turned her head around. That sly smile never once shook from her. "And tell your little girlfriend, I say my hellos."

Before Dean could react, AJ was long gone down the hallways of backstage. Dean shook his head, unsure as how to react, or let alone do. He pounded his fists against the wall behind him, as he with much fury headed into the locker room. His own locker room now. He stared around, noting how empty it was. Without Seth, or even Roman.

He pressed his back against the door of his locker room and slid down against it as he now sat on the ground. The screeching sound little by little making its return, as he banged his head lightly against the door – he clutched his head, trying to make sure he distracted himself. But found little to none conclusions. The incessant sound was powerful, and of course didn't want to leave.

He heard AJ's voice, her laughter, and all of it appeared to be a pure mockery. He was certain now that this was all but a set up. But he couldn't care about that right now. He had to make sure to get this sound right out of his head. He had to make sure that in the end, he'll in a stable matter will be able to at least reply to that annoying message he received from Vivienne. Annoying in the sense that he was annoyed with the entire situation. She wasn't here with him. She was upset and she dared lied to him.

She wasn't here with him.

And he would begin to think. The sound of her laughter, her pearly whites contrasting with her vibrant red lips, the freckles on her cheeks and even on her back, her spinal tattoo, the sound of her moans, and the way she'll call out his name. How she'll call him Jon instead of Dean.

And the sound, little by little faded away.


	17. Stages of Hell

**Author's Note: Like I promised, I'm trying my best to at least update the story once a week. And I understand I updated the story a couple of days ago. But after seeing Dean on Raw, and even the likes of AJ – I'm really motivated to write up my story. I got messages regarding Seth and Roman, and yes, you will be seeing more of them, and more interactions for that matter. I don't want to pave an easy path for Vivienne and Dean – it's not possible for dysfunctional forces to just easily romance and make it rainbows and fairies. Either way. Enough rambling.**

**Thank you oz-angel1, xSamiliciousx, Livin on the EDGE, lovencrazy86, guest, guest, ILoveAnime89, and the Forever Infinity for the lovely reviews. You guys seriously warm my soul. Now here's another chapter for your enjoyment. More Vivienne/Dean, adding now McMahons, Big E Langston and Brad Maddox. More Ziggler, AJ madness. So please review your thoughts you guys, I always love reading what you guys have to say.**

**I owe nothing that corresponds to the WWE.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Stages of Hell.**

"I've never been happier to see you right now,"

Vivienne beamed as she gave a light embrace to Dolph Ziggler whom presents himself with a cast on his arm due to the injury he suffered Tuesday on the taping of Smackdown by the hands of Daniel Bryan. Apparently when Bryan did his infamous kick against the turnbuckle – it popped Ziggler's forearm right out of place. Now being Thursday, she found herself surprised, and all the more happy at the unannounced visit from her friend. Something about Dolph brought for a sense of peace, normalcy, as boring as it was – it set things at ease from her. And she knew the one thing she truly needed was a sense of peace – after all that's been transpiring within the week.

It wasn't right; she knew it wasn't close to being right doing this without much knowledge to Dean. But then again, she won't be able to even keep her friendship if it was up to Dean. He never really told her as to why he was so bitter towards Dolph – he kind of always just shrugged it off by saying _**It's not important, I just don't trust that guy is all. **_Vivienne welcomed inside her home her injured friend who softly smiled to himself at being here. He didn't think he'll be seeing Vivienne soon, let alone, would she even greet him the way she did, and allow him inside her home. Dolph absorbed the premises – it looked warmer than the last time he was here. He could remember their moments here in the apartment, but tried his best not thinking so much about it.

He didn't want to think about when it was them. When it was Vivienne and Nick. He didn't want to think about it at all, because it's not what he's here for. He wanted to comfort a friend he knew was in distress, as much as she feigned herself and the smile plastered on her lips. He couldn't buy it. He knew that this thing with Dean and AJ has truly hit her hard. But all she could ever reply is by saying _**It doesn't matter, that's what comes first. **_

Vivienne took a seat on her sofa and by side her was Dolph. Vivienne glanced at the coffee table before her and took hold of a sharpie marker that rested on it before she then leaned over towards Dolph, softly taking a hold of his arm. Dolph, slightly taken back by her sudden actions would only eye her, curious as to what she was planning on doing. Vivienne only looked up at him, those pine-coloured oculars of hers boring themselves into those dashing blues of Dolph, and he found himself sinking into a pool of indescribable emotions. He hated himself. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this – this isn't his woman.

Vivienne only began to doodle on his cast. It was white, pure; it was calling to her to somehow someway stain it. The only sound that could be heard is not only that of the city outside, in the inside of her apartment is that of her television. "So really Vivienne, tell me exactly how you're feeling? Enough of the okays." Dolph's tone was stern, and glancing up at him, away from her masterpiece on his arm she noted he was serious; all she could do is sigh and try to keep a steady hand as she continues to draw on his arm. "I honestly can be better. I thought this bullshit with Lee and Dean was going to be easy to handle…But it's the complete opposite of that. It's kind of a fucking drag seeing the person you're with kissing someone else on the screen. Especially that someone else being the girl who actually tried to jeopardize whatever we have going on."

Dolph remained silent, point taken, but he was glad with her honesty. With one free hand he slicked back those blond locks of his – then slightly shifted in his seat. "Have you talked to Dean?" Vivienne only shook her head. She didn't know why she wasn't talking to him. A part of her didn't want to, out of uncertainty as to how she's going to react. But she knew it was foolish that she hadn't talk to him. She's had her cell phone off the entire time. The only reason she even managed to see Dolph was because he showed up unannounced to her home.

She hasn't spoken to anyone but Dr. Frost ever since Monday night – and the only reason she spoke to Frost was simply because she was forced to due to working with him.

"That's sure as hell not making things better Viv. That explains why he's been-" He paused, unsure if he wanted to continue talking or not. But her putting the cap back onto the marker and placing it down to look up at him, eyes curious as to what he wanted to finish saying. "What?"

Dolph only shook her head, causing Vivienne to suck her teeth as she sat back and rested herself into the sofa. "What is it Nick?" Dolph didn't want to reply, but he knew he had to. She wouldn't leave him alone in the regards. "He's been a little bit on the edge. I don't know if you heard about the Smackdown taping or not but he almost botched. Not exactly like Good ya know? He's almost a perfectionist when it comes to hitting his finisher. I'm not much in a position to tell you what to do, but maybe you should talk to him Vivienne. Or maybe even try speaking to Triple H in regards of trying to tour for a little bit with us again…"

She rolled her eyes, not exactly wanting to hear these kinds of things – especially from Dolph. The idea of trying to ask for one more shot to tour with them did cross her mind countless of times – simply because like that she can be with Dean. Dean himself even suggested it. Saying fuck the fact she can't be backstage, at least she could be with him, but she didn't want to stick around and do nothing. She didn't want to depend on the funds her brother was making, or even the money Dean himself was making. She wasn't ever like that – and doesn't want to start being that way.

Dolph himself didn't exactly want to advice as to how she could fix her relationship with Dean because he wants her clearly for himself. But he hated finding her like this – pretending like nothing is going on when clearly her eyes read otherwise. Dolph glanced down at his cast and began to chuckle at the doodles on his cast. It was like the whole cast of the Looney Tunes up to no good, and at the bottom of it all was an animated version of what he presumes it's him in wrestling gear. He loved it, and he found himself struggling all the more.

_**You're letting the one girl you give a rat's ass about be with someone else who can't even take care of her like you probably can! **_That voice, the little devil over his shoulder, AJ Lee came into mind. It was indeed becoming harder and harder for him after all – to suppress feelings he undoubtedly holds for her. But, glancing her direction, and seeing her space out while he sits right beside her, watching her stare at her fingertips tap one another, he knew he had to figure out somehow someway she could function things with Dean, for the sake of seeing her happy – he'll do anything, regardless of his own desires, his own happiness.

Dolph with his free and functioning hand pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket and began to send a message before he placed his cell phone down by side him and proceeded to at least try to catch up with Vivienne. "Let's go grab a bite? Okay?" Vivienne, whom was in her own zone glanced up from her hands up to Dolph whom softly smiled her way. She shrugged her shoulders, unsure if it was a good idea or not to even go out alongside Dolph, but food sounded good, getting out of the warmth of her home was a good idea. She can see Dean in every inch of her home and that's what made it all the more unbearable.

* * *

"Have you tried getting in contact with her? Huh?" Dean flared at Roman whom held his hands up in defense. Though no longer The Shield was intact, the three members of the fallen stable remain close as always ever since FCW and NXT. They still tour together and currently in the hotel room Thursday afternoon, Seth and Roman came to see their friend whom they figured was in some sort of distress, and all assumptions proved to be right. His fuse was shorter than normal. However what is making matters worse all the more that in his room happened to be AJ Lee – she was just in his bathroom cleaning herself up. That fact alone slowly ticked Seth – not understanding as to why Lee should be in a bathroom that isn't of her own. Or yet again, why she's even in his room to begin with.

"Jon we haven't been able to contact Vivienne since Monday night. It goes straight to fucking voicemail. So instead of trying to pry our fucking attention of what is actually going on – I have a question for you. Why the hell is April in your bathroom?"

Dean groaned, combing fingers through his auburn hair as he plopped back onto his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Seth didn't dare bite his tongue and Roman didn't feel like even holding his friend back. Even he had to admit to himself that knowing AJ was there boggled him. What was all the more astounding was how casual Dean even mentioned her being here.

"She does whatever the hell she wants. What the fuck do you expect me to do? Kick her out like nothing? In case you've forgotten I'm involved in some kayfabe bullshit relationship with the chick now and not only Creative is on my ass about this, but also the big bosses." Dean snapped up from the bed, and stared at his two comrades that now pulled seats towards him.

Seth sucked his teeth, and Roman could only scratch the back of his head seeing as indeed this was a weird situation. The two couldn't really do much. "And you can keep thinking whatever the fuck you're thinking Colby because no matter what you're always going to think the fuckin' worst of me. I don't blame you, I ain't shit. But I give a fuck about Vivienne, that right there is facts."

Seth snapped out of his chair to stare down at Dean whom quickly followed suit, Roman only got in between the two and before Seth could even open his mouth to state something – the sound of a door opening interrupted what was most likely going to be a brawl once again between Seth and Dean. The three glanced to the direction of the sound – the glare in the eyes of Dean deepened as he couldn't stand an inch of the look on AJ's face. She fed off this; she loved every second of the madness that was going on in his life and that itself was making him tick like a time bomb. The screeches made often visits every day throughout his life, and during the Tuesday tapings for Smackdown, happened right in the middle of a match.

Since the establishment of the two during Monday, and officially on Tuesday – AJ has been all the more…persistent. She clung to him through it all for of course they are supposed to appear like an actual couple on-screen and off-screen. The instances that he had to even kiss her made it all the more revolting for him. It pained him, and the fact that ever since Monday night he hasn't gotten a grasp on Vivienne drove him mad. In the sense he felt almost crazed, and even angry. He didn't understand Vivienne and why she was being so damn stubborn to reach out to him.

And even through the various stages of frustrations, he worried. He wondered what she was doing always because of the simple fact she was erratic, just like him. The fact that she was polar opposite of him, but yet just like him made it all the more unpredictable. Roman stepped back, and so did Seth whom only shook his head.

"This is complete bullshit. This girl has Creative wrapped around her finger and they are a bunch of fucking kiss-asses to just go ahead with this pathetic idea." Angrily Seth spat as he without much of a word glanced between AJ and Dean before he stormed out of Dean's room. Roman did the same. Noting the expression on AJ's face. Pure amusement as he only looked straight into the eyes of Dean. Trying to assure himself nothing is going on. But even Dean appeared to be in another zone. The whole situation was truly crazy – and he found himself following after Seth.

As soon as the door closed behind Roman, AJ stepped away from the entrance of the bathroom door and stood right before Dean whom simply rolled his eyes as he fell back onto his bed. Trying to pry his visage from AJ proved to be futile for she plopped herself right by side him, but instead of lying down like he did, she sat by side him. Her hands attempted to reach out and touch his face but he simply shrugged off all her attempts.

"Can't you just learn the proper definition of 'fuck off' and abide by it April?" Dean was tired, he hasn't slept since Tuesday night, and had little to none energy to even deal with AJ's antics, and slowly, little by little found himself succumbing to the fatigue.

AJ took note of the apathy and weariness in the tone of Dean's voice, and before she could even push on with her antics, she began to hear the sound of almost muted snores. He was out cold. AJ tilted her head to the side, the grin on her lips slowly developing as her fingertips began to trail against his jawline. She felt his stubs and how they trickled her flesh, causing her to inwardly feel a tingle. It tickled her. Dean slightly budged, shifting his position and mumbled while he slept.

Her fingers wandered from his jawline, to the bridge of his nose, cheekbones, the curve of his lips, where she slowly closed her face to his. Her lips hovering directly above his – it was exciting, she felt excited, having him so vulnerable. Never did he look so at peace, available, open to her hunger. She licked her lips, as lightly she pressed her own on his. Her eyes closed for a mild second, enjoying the feeling of his velvet curves against her. If only he would respond. She pulled away, and noted the smile that slowly developed against his lips.

"Sol…" He muttered in his sleep, and AJ's face became crest fallen. She found herself shaking, as she stood up from the bed and began to stomp around through the room. Hands full of hair as she clutched her head, trying her hardest to not make a sound to not wake him. "How can you-" She couldn't even muster words, she couldn't exactly figure out how to feel, or even calculate a way to articulate words. But she saw nothing but red and she couldn't take it.

She couldn't understand why is it that all the things she wanted ended up in the direction of Vivienne. And that's why she resented her so much, she hated her to the point she's willing to just sabotage all relations she involves herself in. All she ever wanted was just Dolph, and the moment that Dolph and Vivienne happened – the moment Vivienne took away all the attention Dolph placed on AJ for her own sake was the day she realized she's going to take whatever Vivienne wants or takes hold of away from her. And the one thing she knew she cared so much that wasn't in relation with family was Dean Ambrose.

_Family…? _AJ's eyes lightened up, as she glanced back at Dean whom was obviously fast asleep before she stepped out of the room. The menacing look in her eyes never parting as she combed down her wild locks while walking down the passage of the hotel building. Feeling a vibration in the back of her pocket, she pulled out her cell phone and glanced down at the content that was sent her way. Her eyes widen in surprise, but only began to laugh. Things only little by little seemed to click in her favours.

* * *

"Okay so for tonight I've scheduled you a flight to come down to Florida. Don't ask many questions. I just want you to get your ass on board and head over here."

"Nick what exactly are you up to?"

Vivienne asked as she supported her phone with her shoulder. She found herself filing in reservation reports for patients Dr. Frost is going to tend to next week. Finally she built the courage to turn on her phone and although the bubble of 70 missed calls and 10 voicemails remained untouched. She knew they were all from Dean, and that's the part that scared her the most. Dinner last night with Dolph was a peaceful experience, and although it at some points became hectic because the two were recognized in the restaurant – what made matters worse were the fans that loved Dolph, but deeply hated her.

"Didn't I just tell you not ask many questions? Come on Viv, where's your trust in me eh?" Vivienne only chuckled as she stopped typing. "Don't tell me you're letting what happen last night get to you?" He egged on.

"No way, I have no time to fret over crazed fan girls. You know, that's the second time you happen to be there when I'm at the point of punching the sick smug off those little bitches faces." Right there, Dr. Frost passed by, whom simply glanced down at Vivienne with much shame. He sighed, shaking his head causing Vivienne to let out a nervous laugh.

"I told you, call and beep me and I'm here to help you out to the best of my abilities. It's what I'm here for. But look, I'm going to let you go. Be sure to send me a message before you head out so I can calculate and pick you up alright?"

"Nick-" She tried speaking up but before she could even protest the line went dead. She stared down at her phone, knowing damn well if she was to call back he would easily ignore her call. When he was set on keeping a 'surprise' of the sorts, he was set on it. At least that's something she noted during the three months she spent with him. Vivienne glanced back up at Frost who leaned against the corner of her desk. Those cold eyes of his managed to send chills down her spine.

"Can I help you doc?"

"I hope you know what you're doing Vivienne." That caused her to roll her eyes. "You're talking to Nick, but not Jon? Now tell me, does that make any sense to you? Why exactly aren't you talking to Jon-" Vivienne shook her head as she snapped out of her seat, slamming her hands down on her desk as she glared at the Doctor whom remained unfazed by her sudden actions.

"Just because you were my shrink for a couple of months don't give you the fucking right to get involved in my business. So why don't you just put a damn sock in it before you continue spewing shit you have no god damn clue about." Frost remained stoic as he only shrugged his shoulders before walking away. Vivienne, at realizing her reaction would only bite her tongue – the man she happened to bark at happens to be her boss. She dropped back onto her chair before resting her head on the table, groaning out of pure frustration.

"Fuck, he's right…" She muttered to herself, as then right there a message appeared on her cell phone.

_**Sol, look, I know this shit ain't easy. But, we've been through some shit already in a matter of a year. Stop being a baby and reply to me will ya?**_

Before she could even begin to reply to the message, her phone rang, and cleared the caller identification picture was the silly face of Dean Ambrose, infamously licking those lips of his. Vivienne groaned, feeling her insides prickle all the more, uncertainty washing over her as she didn't know whether or not to pick up – even if she knew answering is the right decision. She didn't feel prepared to answer his phone call. Vivienne sighed, finding herself feeling little by little lower than she has in a long time before she silenced her phone, and continued to work.

Dean on the other hand continued to hear the other line ring, his feet tapping as he didn't know what to do. "She's not going to answer…" He muttered to himself as then Roman only sighed, rubbing the shoulders of his friend as they stood in the middle of the airport – ready to head out to the next arena which is Florida. And much to his assumptions, he was correct as then the line went to voicemail. He sucked his teeth as he quickly shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Maybe she's busy at work?"

"She doesn't care if she's working Joe, she normally even does that stupid webcam thing with me while she's there dying in the office. Something isn't right, and this shit is seriously fuckin' pissing me off." Dean combed through his locks and then before he could even continue saying something else, before him stood the force he undoubtedly didn't want to deal with, but inevitable had to. AJ Lee. Roman only glanced down towards AJ, before he began to shake his head and only tapped Dean's shoulder, signalizing how they are parting ways. At Roman walking away, AJ quickly hooked her arm to that of Dean's.

Dean groaned, the temptations of shoving her off were imminent but he couldn't do much. He couldn't risk to fuck up his career over the fact that he couldn't put up with something as maddening and as petty as AJ. "Jon Jon! Come on, let's go catch our flight! How about before our matches let's hit the beach okay? It'll be fun!" He knew she was enjoying every mild second of this, but he couldn't protest. Instead he wrapped his arms around her shoulder, pulling her close to his frame, but with his free hand placed sunglasses to cover the disgust that is obvious.

Glancing down at AJ whom then laced her fingers with his own, he remember looking down at Vivienne. And how her fingers felt when they slipped into his hand. Her hand was so small, so smooth compared to his. She was small, and her head always fit right by his breast. How she would never fail to poke his sides, wrap her arm around his waist and maybe even slip it underneath his shirt. Those curvaceous red lips spitting insults his way. He hated this so much. And he missed her so much.

On the plane he comforted himself, trying to not notice the fact that on his shoulder rested AJ Lee. That was the reality and in his mind he found himself in a fantasy where Vivienne was the one on his shoulder. Or in his thoughts he finds himself thinking about the time they had to part ways, on his birthday where they didn't dare fall asleep on the flight back to New York City only for the sake to lavish every second together. Before he could even close his eyes, to pry out the screech slowly crawling back into his mind – he felt a small tug on his arm.

Dean glanced towards AJ Lee, whom quickly placed the screen of her phone directly in front of his face. He couldn't make out what she was trying to show him at first, but slowly his vision adapted, and he found himself slowly getting hot. Or freezing over? He couldn't make sure. But the noise that was creeping its way was in full effect as he turned his head away from the image before him. He felt like thrashing about, but knew he had to keep it all in, at least in moderate control as he looked out towards the window, towards the afternoon clouds and skies.

"I thought I told you that your little birdy, will always be just a bird."

The image of Dolph's arms wrapped around **her **waist, her laughing as they walked down the streets of Downtown Manhattan. He closed his eyes and that's what he saw. He no longer saw them intimately consuming one another, he no longer saw her smile through the red, and he no longer could hear the sound of her moans, her laughter or the way she would yell out his name out of pure frustrations.

No. It was gone.

* * *

"Nick…I don't know what the hell are you doing having me here…"

Vivienne thankfully was dressed the part for the weather in Florida. Though it wasn't exactly hot, it wasn't bitterly cold like New York City. She stared around backstage, confused, and even a bit nervous as she wasn't sure what she could even find while being back here. Hell even the staff that was here would stare, bewildered for they were of course witnesses to the altercation between Vivienne and AJ. And even the dismissal of Vivienne from being backstage.

It was eerie – being backstage but at the same time she found some odd bliss in it. She missed it. "Don't worry about it," He finally spoke up, snapping her out of her phase from pure fascination and shock from being here as he stopped walking and stood before a door she didn't exactly have the ability of identifying simply because it had no sign on it. Vivienne stared at the door that Dolph simply pointed at her direction. "You're going in there. And I'll wait out here. Okay?"

Vivienne didn't get the chance to reply as Dolph opened the door and with the strength of his functioning arm he shoved her into the room, closing the door behind her. Vivienne gulped, as she didn't want to turn around, and face what was possibly behind her. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to be ready for it.

"Uh…"

"Ms. Lopez, isn't it a pleasure seeing you again!" Her eyes widened, as she turned her head at the familiarity of the voice. She straightened her posture as she shook the hand that was extended her way. The owner, and chairman of the WWE stood right before her and she couldn't even understand the enthusiastic tone of voice he had. Let alone his expression clearly read punctual care for her being here.

"Mr. McMahon. It's a pleasure." He signaled for her to take a seat as he sat down on the edge of the table. Hands folded neatly before him, and obviously he was preparing himself for an announcement. Vivienne only felt scrutinized underneath his gaze. Clearly he was taking in every single detail of her. She could feel his eyes crawling over her flesh like small ants, or goose bumps for that matter. She fumbled her thumbs, her teeth slightly nipping at the tip of her tongue.

"I'm glad Nick brought you here to safety. Now, I'm just going to cut straight to the chase and not waste my time." Vivienne gulped, the chairman's presence clearly enough managed to rile up every tamed nerve within her system. This time, at hearing this statement she looked up to meet the gaze of Vince whom only began to chuckle. He clearly read the confusion on her face. "Nick vouched for you, for your capabilities as a doctor, for after all from what I read in your professional line – you studied medicine and got your degree, your PH.D in a pretty short amount of time. Impressive stuff – you were considered a prodigy if anything. And of course, all of that got shaded with a dark history – which I have no interest in."

Vince paused, as he then pushed himself away from the table and now stood before her. Staring directly down at Vivienne – whose gaze didn't waver, nor did it shake – only the knot in her throat grew by passing seconds. "The incident with you and April brought a big buzz. A good buzz nonetheless. And with that being said. I want you to work for me, for the WWE Universe. As a physician. And maybe, that personality of yours could benefit in a spot for television. I'm sure that would rile up fans all the more wouldn't it?"

Vivienne almost choked, unsure as to how to react as she snapped up from her seat and stared at the chairman with complete disbelief. "This has to be some sort of sick joke isn't it…?" She muttered aloud, hoping it was to herself but Vince only caught on to it – he laughed, that boasting laugh of his as he only shook his head. "You'll bring this company to light Ms. Lopez. You're a both loved, and hated cult figure for us. You'll probably never have to touch a ring. But it'll be great to use you for the sake of promotion. So! How about it?" She tried processing everything that was being told to her.

She knew she was being offered this position for television for the sake of promotion – for the sake of making money for people like AJ, Dolph Ziggler, and even Dean Ambrose, her brother Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns are deemed future key figures for the movement of sports entertainment. And it just so happens, she's somehow someway been involved with them – after all she tends to be a popular figure within the dirt sheets.

Vivienne snapped out of it, knowing it wasn't wise to let this offer slip from her hands, also knowing that she could easily miss this opportunity for fucking around with the big man. Vivienne cleared her throat as she took hold of the extended hand before her as she gave it a firm shake. Vince began to laugh as lightly patted her shoulder. "I mean, wow, I have no words! Thank you so much for this offer, I… I can't believe this!"

"Thank your friend Nick out there for he came in and talked it with me, my daughter and son-in-law. Even gave some pointers for creative. The kid must really care about you. Now, I'll be sure to contact you soon enough for the regards of your contract. Your physician contract and your spot on talent as well."

With one last shake, Vivienne stepped out of the office and came to meet the face of a Dolph whom shrugged his shoulders. Vivienne only stared at him with pure nihilism, unsure if she should believe what happened or not was true but she could only squeal in delight as she rushed into the arms of her friend that because of him, she even got this opportunity. Dolph stumbled back, with one arm would only respond back to the embrace as he began to laugh at seeing her reaction. He doesn't recall her ever being like this, acting like this – nor did he ever think he would be the source of that smile of hers. She jumped in his arms, she couldn't remain still and he didn't care. He was just happy, that she was happy with it all.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

It's all she continued to mutter, she felt the tears slip out of her eyes. Not only was this a chance for her to work in her field of medicine, but this was also a chance for her to be closer, to be with Dean. To finally close in this distance between the two that they both dreaded so much. She didn't know exactly how to pin-point her sentiments. She was nervous, yes. She was excited, no denying it. But fear, the thought of all of it going wrong and into smithereens.

Into hell.

Vivienne pulled away, her hands still clutched onto the shoulders of Dolph whom simply looked down at her and cracked her a soft smile. She couldn't help but sob all the more. Her tears and mascara staining the white cast that was already colored with her infamous doodles. The pad of his thumb slowly began to wipe her tears and he could only then raise his hand to pat her head.

"Come on, I didn't do this to get you all teary eyed Vivienne. I'm just glad I can be of help. In anything, you know I'm here…" The familiarity in his words only took her back, remembering Dean when he told her almost the exact thing. She couldn't help but now wonder where he was, he had to be here, somewhere back here. And she turned her head, only to find herself startled.

"Shit…" She heard Dolph muttered, as before her eyes was the presence of Dean and AJ, together. Dolph placed his hands over her eyes, making sure to pry the vision away from Vivienne. Seeing it in person was harder than it was in television. Little by little he took steps to further them away from the chances of being spotted by Dean and AJ as then Vivienne felt it happening again.

Her notorious attacks. She couldn't breathe, she gasped for air and felt her mind spiraling in a trip she couldn't quiet comprehend. Of course, that was always the case. Her back pressed against Dolph's chest, she found herself slipping into the embrace of the dark, down against the chest of Dolph and onto the ground.

All she could remember is Dolph calling out for help.

And someone calling out her middle name.


End file.
